


¿Qué tal si esto es amor?

by Letthe



Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Amor no Correspondido, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Out of Character, Todo es muy confuso, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-17 00:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 85,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14176563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letthe/pseuds/Letthe
Summary: El torneo amateur de americano está por comenzar y Chad debe ayudar a un equipo con los hijos de los amigos de su padre, encuentra a Nigel Uno ahí quedando flechado al instante. No es todo lo que pasa pero así empieza.





	1. Tú

Ese día Chad esperaba que los chicos se formarán para empezar la prueba, no sabía de quién fue la idea sin embargo había terminado ahí obligado por su padre, su grupo de amigos decidió participar en el torneo amateur que algunas empresas deportivas patrocinaban cada año pero no fue una sorpresa que la mayoría se lesionaran el primer día de entrenamiento, alguno de ellos fue el de la idea organizarlo con sus hijos, Chad al ser parte del equipo de la universidad no podía jugar por lo que le pidieron su ayuda solo para entrenar pero mirando a los chicos no se sentía conforme –Sólo podemos entrenar tres días– dijo el señor Clover su antiguo entrenador en preparatoria y uno de los amigos de su padre –Solo tres días– se sorprendió Chad pero el cuarentón lo mira estricto –Si esos no se hubieran roto a la primera llevaríamos toda la semana– se queja el mayor al ver a los chicos, los doce chicos lo miran confundidos –¿Han jugado antes?– grita el entrenador y la mayoría niega –Maldita sea los únicos útiles aquí son los Archer– exhala cansado el hombre, un chico viene corriendo hacia ellos desde la entrada del campo, es castaño algo alto y un poco flaco –Permiso para entrar al campo, señor– pide en voz alta, el entrenador lo mira burlista –¿Qué diablos quieres?– pregunta –Entrar al equipo, señor– responde el menor –Esto no es para el equipo escolar– responde menos agresivo el entrenador –Lo sé, señor yo solo quiero jugar– responde seguro el castaño –Te he visto en mis clases pero ahora no me suenas– el hombre parece intentar recordar a su alumno pero el castaño se presenta –Hoagie Pennywhistle Gilligan Jr., señor– “Diablos, que nombre” piensa Chad cuando el entrenador manda al chico al campo –Tomen una posición y juéguenla– aplaude efusivo son justo 12 ahora por lo que pueden jugar en equipos de seis omitiendo algunas posiciones, lanza el balón a un equipo –Ofensiva– grita mientras los chicos corren Chad está entre los defensas intentando organizarlos pero alguien llama su atención, desde las gradas el bullicio de un grupo de chicos no ha parado desde que empezaron, no parecen estar ahí para verlos son seis chicos no muy grandes con chamarras con capucha pero él que más llama su atención es un castaño rojizo que no recuerda haber visto al llegar, suenan sus risas al ver a uno de los chicos caer de cara al pasto, el pequeño rubio resbala en el húmedo césped obligando a Chad a ir a ayudarle –Uno, deja de hacer el imbécil y ven aquí– exige el entrenador, el rubio se detiene viendo al grupo, no es el único el equipo entero parece estar interesado, el castaño rojizo deja sus lentes con uno de los chicos y baja riendo –Sí, señor– responde al llegar junto al entrenador, ahí Chad nota que trae ropa de deporte bajo su chamarra roja semi abierta –Ve a jugar, maldición– grita el mayor al enviarlo al campo –No viniste a besar a tu novia en mis gradas– agrega para molestarlo pero el chico ríe demasiado fuerte, varios revisan de nuevo el grupo en gradas buscando una chica, entre ellos Chad pero no hay ninguna el mismo grupo ríe pero uno de sudadera anaranjada se levanta brusco –Vete al diablo Clover– grita estruendoso ganando la atención del entrenador –Fuera de mi campo Beetles– responde irritado el mayor pero el chico se saca la capucha altivo –Sácame– responde pero el entrenador con molestia lo ignora, las gradas le festejan al rubio pero el castaño rojizo niega sonriente –Yo te cubro– le dice al pequeño rubio aun sentado en el pasto, el chico se levanta lentamente –Soy Andy– dice tímido pero el silbato suena –Esto no es un baile– grita el entrenador y el castaño rojizo va hasta Chad –¿Qué propones?– pide al rubio tomando la posición de corredor su intensa mirada le llama la atención –Solo ve a la 23– responde el rubio al concentrarse, el silbato del entrenador suena y los contrarios avanzan Mike se lo pasa a Stan que corre con el balón esquivando a los otros tres que intentan pararlo pero al chocar con Chester el balón cae, Chad lo recupera lanzándolo al castaño rojizo que la atrapa hábilmente corriendo a anotar, el resto apenas se entera por el silbato del entrenador –Maldita sea Uno, es un entrenamiento– grita el señor Clover al ir dentro del campo, Chad no entiende porque le llama la atención para él la jugada ha estado bien e incluso el chico fue impresionante al atraparla, permanece mirándolo cuando voltea el menor –Cuando estés en mi campo tómalo en serio– le amenaza el entrenador –Sí, señor– responde Uno con una sonrisa–Suficiente, mañana entrenaran con el equipo de la escuela– exclama dándole la espalda al castaño rojizo –¿Eh, enserio?– pregunta el pequeño rubio –Solo tenemos tres días y no avanzaran así, a las 5 practicarán solos y en la tarde serán ofensivos– explica al avanzar a los menores –Más les vale esforzarse– los amenaza mientras asustados asienten –Ahora lárguense– les dice al salir del campo, Chad se encuentra confundido igual que los chicos pero va por su mochila –Chad– lo llama el pequeño rubio al ir tras él –Soy Andy, me recuerdas– le dice entre tímido y emocionado pero el escándalo de las gradas llama su atención, el revoltoso rubio baja los escalones con los lentes oscuros puestos y una mochila al hombro –¿En serio vas a hacerlo?– le pregunta al castaño rojizo que es más alto, el chico toma la mochila sacando una botella de bebida deportiva –Claro, ¿quieres intentarlo?– le pregunta al revoltoso rubio al tomar su mochila –Nah, no tolero a ese viejo– responde brusco el menor, Chad no conoce a ninguno de los que están en ese grupo pero realmente llaman su atención en especial ese chico es imposible que con ese cuerpo no sea parte de un equipo, no es que sea enorme y musculoso solo está bien trabajado e incluso sus piernas parecen firmes y definidas aunque tal vez es la ropa porque “Diablos, incluso para ser hombre ese trasero luce increíble” camina hacia ellos algo embobado sin notar que Andy lo sigue –Uno verdad– le pregunta al más alto –Sí, entrenador– bromea él al acercarse –¿Necesita algo?– pregunta casi gentil, el rubio se queda en blanco con el castaño rojizo enfrente –¿Tú no vas en nuestra escuela o sí?– pregunta el pequeño rubio a su lado –ah…soy Andy Williams– agrega apenado –Andy ¿el hermano de Ethan?– el castaño rojizo parece hacer la relación –Si– afirma el pequeño rubio pero Chad recién entiende –Sí, desde mañana vendré a esta escuela– responde mientras el revoltoso rubio se acerca y su grupo llega detrás –Nigel vamos a comer algo ¿vienes?– pregunta el chico mirando fríamente al pequeño rubio, Chad no puede evitar sonreír al oír su nombre incluso se siente emocionado –Claro, solo déjame despedirme– contesta animado poniendo su índice en la frente del revoltoso rubio –Se amable– susurra, Chad cree ver un rubor en el menor pero bajo ese revuelto cabello no se ven ni sus ojos, Nigel tiene algo muy llamativo para él pero no puede describirlo –Aun no se su nombre entrenador– le pregunta al rubio y Andy casi molesto se increpa –Es Chad Dickson el antiguo capitán del equipo y el campeón de la beca estatal– dice increíblemente seguro tanto que Chad mismo se sorprende –No es para tanto– dice intentando calmarlo pero el castaño rojizo luce divertido –Vale, gracias– le dice al chico pero se voltea al rubio –Nigel Uno, señor– le sonríe bromista –Nos vemos mañana– se despide del mayor, el sonido junto la sonrisa de Nigel le mandan un calor por el cuerpo, el menor se gira para tomar al revoltoso rubio –Vamos al Johnny’s– le comenta al grupo que parecen algo emocionados –El primero en llegar conduce– grita el pelinegro con chaqueta militar –Fuera– gritan al salir corriendo, Chad no puede apartar la mirada del castaño rojizo que aun en ese momento le parece atractivo.

 

Algunos chicos se quedaron hablando pero él se fue en cuanto pudo, noto que el chico Williams le tiene mucho interés y eso le incomoda, parte de él busca seguir al castaño rojizo al saber a dónde irá pero hoy no tiene más planes y prefiere ir a casa a descansar, algo que no podrá hacer en los siguientes días, intentó relajarse e incluso ordenar lo que necesitará en la semana pero buscando entre su antiguos uniformes tomó uno para medírselo “Seguro me veré pretencioso si lo uso mañana” pensó al ver que aún le quedaba, por un instante vio su reflejo en el espejo, recordando al castaño rojizo se comparó un poco, seguro él es más alto y fornido pero el menor luce unas piernas definidas y su trasero es muy redondeado, la ropa que usa tal vez ayudaba al efecto aunque estaba seguro de que era casi un uniforme escolar de deportes, nunca en su vida vio tanto a un chico y definitivamente no recuerda haber puesto tanta atención a una chica, mucho menos haciendo deportes, pensando en eso logro recordar su sonrisa y esa penetrante mirada contrario a lo creería no se incomodó, se descubrió ligeramente excitado al recordar su color de labios por suerte su madre lo llamó a cenar, olvidando todo se cambió rápido para bajar.

 

El sol aún no sale mientras Chad camina con las manos en los bolsillos llevando al hombro su mochila con sus libros y su uniforme del equipo ya que recién salga de ahí debe ir a su propio entrenamiento, entra al campo yendo directo a la banca del entrenador pero queda sorprendido al ver al chico que está en pleno calentamiento solo, no solo ha llegado antes que él también estira solo –Buenos días– saluda algo incómodo llamando la atención del chico –Buenos días entrenador– le responde sonriente el castaño rojizo que se detiene para ir a él –Siento lo de ayer, tenía prisa– se disculpa amistoso al acercarse pero esa sonrisa es demasiado pícara para calmar a Chad que evita verlo fingiendo ocuparse de su equipo –No te preocupes– respondió algo nervioso –¿Enserio eras el capitán aquí?– pregunta el chico al pararse junto a él, Chad siente la mirada del menor sobre sí y eso lo hace sonreír “Estamos solos” piensa sorprendido de sí mismo –Si, el año pasado pero tú podrías entrar el próximo, eres muy bueno– le comenta animado pero se avergüenza al oírse –Gracias pero supongo que en un equipo real no me aceptarían– responde Nigel natural dándose vuelta volviendo al campo, Chad lo mira sabiendo que eso no es cierto “Me encantaría que estuvieras en mi equipo” piensa entonces se quita la chamarra, el frío suave le ayuda a concentrarse –Seguro que entrarías– responde tardíamente pero el menor ya está lejos corriendo, camina a él mirándolo embobado tiene ganas de decirle lo que sea con tal de que lo voltee a ver –Buenos días– oyen ambos volteando a ver quién ha llegado, el saludo es de Andy entrando al campo –Hola– responde Chad sin interés manteniendo la vista en Nigel que se acerca –Andy, eres muy puntual– saluda al pequeño que mantiene incómodo la sonrisa –Bueno ya somos dos entrenador, que haremos– pregunta bromista Nigel llegando al menor de los tres –¿Ya has jugado antes? – pregunta al tomar su hombro, el chico está nervioso del contacto pero al ver que Chad los mira parece calmarse –Solo con mi familia– contesta jugando con sus dedos –Ah ya– dice Nigel pasando de las ansiedades del menor –Sí pero mi hermano mayor me enseñó mucho– responde el chico orgulloso y animado, Chad ve la escena disgustado sin entender bien porqué, quiere ir y levantar la mano de Nigel que permanece sobre aquel chico, es un fuerte impulso –Buenos días– suenan un grupo de chicos recién llegan y el mayor agradeció su presencia, pronto el equipo está completo listos a calentar él toma su silbato para empezar cuando el entrenador grita –¿Qué diablos hacen ahí parados? denle 20 vueltas al campo– les ordena sonando su silbato –Sí, señor– responden ellos al comenzar a correr desorganizados Chad corre tras ellos marcando el ritmo a silbatazos, recién adquieren ritmo vuelve con el entrenador, que mira serio a los chicos calentar –Se estricto, muchacho– le dice al verlo volver, el rubio asiente pero pronto reacciona –Sí, señor– responde animado –A esos mocosos los hare llorar– amenaza el hombre al correr al centro del campo –Aceleren el paso, niñitas– grita estruendoso y Chad sonríe tranquilo al ver sus expresiones bajo la presión del entrenador excepto Nigel que corre y sonríe animado aun así distinguir al pequeño rubio detrás de él tratando de mantener el paso le desagrada.

 

Andy jadea cansado acostado en el pasto, su cuerpo duele y apenas serán las 7, el frío del amanecer se empieza a sentir pero él se siente sofocado de calor hoy ha sudado más que nunca en su vida, el entrenador salió recién terminó el entrenamiento dejando a Chad dar las últimas instrucciones, siente la pesada mano de Nigel en su cabeza y voltea por instinto a verlo –Ven debes ducharte– le dice amable al entregarle una toalla que Andy intenta sujetar –¿Estás bien?– pregunta Chad al acercarse –Si– responde el chico sentándose rápido –Pues ve a ducharte, pronto empezarán las clases– le advierte sin detenerse hasta llegar a Nigel que toma su bebida deportiva –¿Cómo lo llevas tú Uno?– le pregunta Chad al castaño rojizo pero para Andy su voz es demasiado suave y amistosa con él –Creo que bien aunque tal vez termine durmiendo en media clase– responde tranquilo tomando su mochila y llevándola al hombro –Te acostumbraras en un par de días– asevera el rubio cerrando aún más la distancia, Nigel no luce incómodo –Sabes cuándo será el primer juego– pregunta el castaño rojizo antes de darle otro trago a su bebida movimiento que Chad sigue con la mirada, Andy se levanta del pasto emocionado –Es cierto ¿ya tenemos fecha?– pregunta al pararse entre ambos en claro intento de llamar la atención del rubio –Aun no– responde Chad incómodo alejándose del pequeño rubio, una alarma de teléfono suena y Andy busca el suyo en su mochila –Ya es tarde, nos vemos en la tarde– se despide Nigel del mayor yendo a la escuela –Claro– contesta el rubio sin perderlo de vista –Yo también me voy, hasta al rato entrenador– intenta bromear con Chad pero este solo musita un –Ajá– sin interés, el pequeño asiente sonriente corriendo para alcanzar al castaño que se ha adelantado, corre nervioso y voltea a mirarlo de reojo no está seguro pero hay algo agresivo en la forma en que el mayor lo mira, se apresura a llegar hasta Nigel –Creo que no le agrado– le dice nervioso al mayor que lo voltea a ver –Eh, ¿porque lo dices? no creo que ninguno de nosotros le agrade realmente– responde despreocupado Nigel ofreciéndole de su bebida el menor que niega agradecido –Pero sabes era amigo de mi hermano creí que eso me ayudaría– susurra inseguro el chico –¿Ayudarte a qué?– pregunta el mayor intrigado –Eh pues…– intenta responder el menor Nigel lo mira un rato pero al ver que no hay avance continúa caminando –Creo que tal vez si insistes mucho te deteste más, solo esfuérzate para que ganemos y no molesten los adultos– responde adelantándose entrando a los vestidores, Andy se queda inseguro porque él realmente quiere ser parte del equipo y agradarle a Chad. 

 

En el vestidor Nigel se enfoca en sí mismo e ignora a Andy que está nervioso entre tantos chicos, evita mirar a los demás y se cuela cómo puede junto del castaño rojizo que no le parece tan intimidante, se aproxima lentamente a Uno sabe que es más alto y atlético que él pero desde esta mañana le ha parecido más accesible que los demás, se detiene a su lado y comienza a desvestirse, en eso Nigel se quita la playera húmeda de sudor entonces Andy puede ver una cicatriz sobre su hombro –Wow eso es enorme– exclama impactado, el grupo voltea a verlos desconcertados más por cómo ha sonado –Me la hice el año pasado en volibol– responde el castaño rojizo tomando su toalla y cerrando el locker –Luce genial– dice el chico, Nigel ríe al oírlo –Gracias– contesta yendo a las duchas, los demás notan que no hablan de gran cosa y los vuelven a ignorar, Andy lo sigue realmente no quiere ducharse junto a los demás y el carácter del chico le agrada.

 

Abigail vaga despreocupada por los pasillos de la escuela, hoy tuvo entrenamiento de voleibol y ahora va a su primera clase cuando lo ve, el detestable y presumido Uno del Este –Ahora espías en las escuelas Uno– pregunta burlista al acercarse por atrás, él voltea sorprendido de verla –Hola Cinco, lo siento pero te equivocas esta es mi escuela ahora– responde sonriente al acercarse confiado – ¿Qué? Imposible– se queja ella incrédula perdiendo un poco su pose –¿Entraras en vóleibol?– pregunta molesta con mirada retadora aunque él le sonríe engreído –No, no te preocupes– es todo lo que le dice al darse vuelta de nuevo –Nos vemos Cinco– se despide mientras ella solo lo ve alejarse con el hermano menor de Ethan y claro que él la irrita, le parece insoportable de lo presumido que es, desde que eran pequeños e iban en la misma clase era un creído porque muchos le admiraban luego se mudó y no supo más de él, hasta el año pasado que en medio de las competencias deportivas lo encontró tan engreído como antes, igual que muchos le decía cinco porque es su número en el equipo, aun así evitaba tratar con Uno había algo en él que lograba sacarla de su tranquilidad, camino a su clase pensando en todo lo que le diría la próxima vez que se vieran pero cuando entró y se sentó junto a Hoagie su molestia ya había pasado, su amigo le sonrió animado al verla acomodarse –Entre en el equipo– comenta el castaño acomodando sus gruesas gafas intentando acercar un poco su asiento, Abigail cree que luce algo lindo cuando se acomoda sus lentes pero es mucho más gracioso –¿Para los juegos esos?– cuestiona ella al trenzar su cabello, normalmente lo usa suelto excepto en la escuela –Si, ¿Quieres venir a vernos?– pregunta él mirando lo linda que luce arreglándose el cabello, Abigail lo mira y él se sonroja apenado –No, pero avísame cuando jueguen– responde ella desinteresada buscando en su libreta donde se quedaron en la última clase, Hoagie se remueve nervioso en su lugar –Ah Cinco... no, Abigail…quisieras ir al cine en la tarde– pregunta indeciso, ella no parece oír está apuntando algo concentrada –Eh ¿Quieres ir al cine hoy?– insiste él más alto llamando la atención de otros compañeros –No gracias Hoagie, hoy viene Cree– contesta ella casi indiferente al seguir escribiendo, él quiere insistir pero el profesor entra y deja un bonche de hojas en su escritorio –Examen sorpresa– anuncia alegre recibiendo solo quejas de respuesta, aunque Abigail ya lo sabía

 

Suena la campana del almuerzo y Wally sale apresurado de su salón, corriendo escaleras arriba logra ver a Nigel hablando con una chica pero él lo taclea por la espalda, el mayor apenas si resiste al revoltoso rubio mientras la chica claramente asustada retrocede –Vamos a almorzar– grita Wally intentando aplicar una llave al mayor –Está bien me rindo– ríe Nigel sin ceder – Igual gracias – se despide de la chica al levantar a Wally ligeramente del piso –– Nos vemos– agrega al forcejear con él –Vamos, ya tenemos mesa– exclama emocionado el menor corriendo frente Nigel que más tranquilo lo sigue, el comedor está lleno y casi no se ven lugares, Wally tira del castaño rojizo a su mesa la del fondo en un rincón, su grupo ya está ahí comiendo ruidosos, el revoltoso rubio se sienta casi al centro –¿Qué hiciste entre vacaciones?– pregunta comiendo de la charola de su compañero, Jeff no luce molesto al verlo de hecho presta más atención a la plática de Jake con el grupo por lo que Wally y Nigel hablan –Nada, tuve que dejar el equipo de volibol– responde el castaño rojizo tranquilo –Genial, los entrenamientos te quitaban mucho tiempo ¿no? Ahora podremos salir más temprano– ríe Wally emocionado –Claro pero ahora tengo el de americano– responde Nigel sacando su almuerzo de la lonchera –No puedo creer que aún te obliguen a cargar eso– se queja el revoltoso rubio, el mayor solo sonríe sacando sus bocadillos dándole uno al chico que lo devora alegre –Deberías decirle que ponga un aderezo o salsa– murmura al comer –Claro, amara tu sugerencia– ríe el mayor antes de comer un poco, Wally revisa su alrededor buscando a alguien cuando nota a la molestia andante –Me puedo sentar– pregunta con su fastidiosa voz –Claro– responde Nigel despreocupado y el tonto sonríe bobo –Que bueno que te vi– dice al mayor pero mira al revoltoso rubio que disgustado le deletrea –Lárgate– en silencio sin embargo Nigel –¿Querías preguntarme algo Andy?– le cuestiona al pequeño –Eh, no, solo quería sentarme con el equipo– responde el pequeño rubio pero Wally ríe escandaloso, Nigel sonríe un poco –Pero cada uno se sienta con sus amigos ¿verdad?– le comenta al chico –Sí por eso…– intenta contestar el menor, Wally come del almuerzo de Nigel tranquilamente mirando al chico que parece cada vez más apenado –Bueno, si quieres come con nosotros– dice el castaño rojizo algo comprensivo pero su amigo luce disgustado –A veces es difícil hacer amigos– agrega Nigel mirando a Wally que molesto se cruza de brazos al encorvarse sobre la mesa –Gracias– exclama el pequeño rubio, Nigel le pasa un emparedado al disgustado menor que lo toma y come medio molesto –Wally, sabes donde hay buenos sitios– pregunta el castaño rojizo sonriéndole al chico –No te preocupes yo lo busco– responde reanimándose, Andy no entiende nada pero se calma al ver sonreír a los chicos.

 

Chad espera que su clase empiece y aunque está cansado cada que lo recuerda se despierta un poco, sonríe recordando esta mañana cuando a su lado se sienta ella, Cindy Stam –Hola Chad– lo saluda coqueta acercándose, él sonríe amable pero ella no le agrada –Que hay– responde sin intención de hablar –Vine a invitarte a mi fiesta– sonríe ella –Ah sí ¿cuándo?– pregunta el rubio con la falsa intención de revisar su agenda, seguro de estar ocupado esta semana, –El viernes después de tu juego, será perfecto para celebrar la victoria– contesta la chica sujetando su brazo, él se apoya en su otra mano y la mira casi burlándose –Ese día habrá muchas fiestas ¿no?– le pregunta indiferente, ella claramente se ofende –Esta será la mejor, no lo dudes– dice engreída ejerciendo mayor presión en su brazo –Lo siento, el equipo irá a una de la novia del capitán, es casi obligatorio pero me pasare si puedo– responde Chad sacando sus apuntes, sabe que no asistirá a ninguna –¿Y qué tal hoy?– le insiste ella sin soltarlo –Tengo entrenamiento en la tarde– respondió él jugando con el bolígrafo –¿Qué? Pero si el equipo entrena en la mañana, yo te vi ahí– le cuestionó ella comenzando a molestarse –Es otro equipo– responde él sin más explicaciones bajando su bolígrafo y también actuando más serio –Está bien si te voy a ver ¿verdad? Podemos después ir a casa juntos– continua Cindy insistiendo mientras el salón comienza a llenarse de estudiantes –Aun cubro a Matt– responde deslizando su brazo fuera de su agarre –Oh vamos, no seas así Chad– responde ella notando su resistencia –Lo siento pero estoy ocupado, no podré hoy– le contesta directo, ella hace pequeños disgustos tal vez no los hace a propósito pero él espera que se vaya sin embargo el profesor llega y entonces Chad suspira sabiendo que será una clase pesada.

 

Se ha pasado todo el día intentando esquivar a la chica mientras ella insiste en hablarle y vale es bonita, popular e inteligente pero su personalidad es odiosa, camina por el estacionamiento de la preparatoria cuando de repente se siente seguido por alguien, un escalofrío le recorrerle el cuerpo temiendo verla y tras una brusca vuelta se topa con Andy detrás de él –Lo siento– exclama el menor asustado –Diablos– murmuró Chad sintiéndose tonto de sobre pensarlo todo –Lo siento pero no deberías caminar detrás de los demás así, en especial si los conoces– el mayor se disculpa a medias volviendo a avanzar –Perdona, creí que te molestarías– intenta disculparse el chico caminando tras él, intentando verle la cara –Es mucho más molesto sentirse seguido– exclama Chad incómodo evitando ver al menor claramente por la vergüenza que le da admitirlo pero si no se lo dice capaz que vuelve a hacerlo –Es bueno que llegues temprano el entrenador valora esas cosas– agrega más tranquilo intentando relajar el ambiente –Sí, Nigel también me lo dijo pero no pude alcanzarlo cuando salió– responde sonriente el menor jugando con la correa de su mochila, él lo mira y hay algo en esa sonrisa que le molesta pero pasa de ello acelerando el paso para llegar al campo donde las porristas aun estiran, 20 hermosas chicas solo en su uniforme deportivo estirando después de ensayar su rutina le sonríen al recién llegado aun así su mirada se va totalmente al castaño rojizo que habla tranquilamente con una linda rubia cerca de las gradas, algo dentro de Chad lo impulsa a ir directo a ellos está por tomar su hombro cuando el fuerte sonido del silbato resuena llamando su atención –Fuera del campo niñas– grita el entrenador en la entrada pasando junto al asustado Andy que sujeta su mochila –30 vueltas– ordena el entrenador para hacerlas salir, Nigel corre según la orden solo despidiéndose de la rubia con la mano, Chad la encara molesto –Hola Chad– lo saluda ella demasiado sonriente –Hola ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?– él pregunta rápido y brusco, ella duda ahora insegura –Lo siento, aún no me presento soy una de tus fans, Rachel T. McKenzie– responde ella ruborizándose nerviosa, eso lo pone incómodo –Veras Nigel me dijo que eras su entrenador y bueno vine porque…lo siento– ella luce insegura ante Chad que de vez en cuando mira al equipo entrenar tratando de irse pero ella lo detiene –Sé que participaran en el torneo amateur y yo quisiera ser…bueno ¿Crees que podría ser su porrista?– pregunta ella al fin sujetando la orilla de su manga, el rubio permanece inmóvil mirándola “Dios es muy linda” piensa nervioso –Lo siento– dice ella al soltarlo –No importa– contesta él más por impulso –Veras no creo sea buena idea, no suele haber porristas en esos juegos además la mayoría de audiencia serán familiares de los jugadores– le explica Chad esperando se desanime –Pero Nigel dijo que era una gran idea– asevera ella más segura –¿Eso dijo?– Pregunta Chad buscando al menor entre los chicos que hacen flexiones, se siente molesto incluso burlado pero no está seguro por qué –Aun así lo hablaré con el entrenador– responde aun mirando al chico –Sí– dice ella sin apartarse, las gradas están vacías y ella las mira dudando si preguntar –¿Te molesta si me quedo a verlos?– dice suavemente al señalar un lugar –No para nada– responde el rubio dándole una leve sonrisa tras mirarla –Disculpa, debo irme– exclama al alejarse de ella molesto, su mirada sigue al castaño rojizo que practica preguntándose si “¿Acaso invita a cualquier chica a verlo jugar?” llega junto el entrenador que ordena un par de jugadas al parecer sin importarle que él no estuviera, Wally y tres de sus amigos llegan a las gradas, se sientan cerca de la mitad solo para jugar videojuegos pero de vez en cuando Wally busca a Nigel en el campo para ver cómo juega sin embargo se molesta cada que Chad interrumpe su juego con sus indicaciones “Él no necesita tus estúpidas ideas Dick–son” piensa pero la sonrisa que el castaño rojizo le da al rubio lo acaba de hartar parándose gritando repentino, sus amigos lo ven desconcertados y el equipo voltea –Beetles, ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?– grita el entrenador –Pónganse a entrenar– ordena a los jugadores –Los partidos estarán llenos de idiotas así– continúa el señor Clover pero Wally grita algo más tras oírlo –¡Púdrase viejo!– el hombre fije ignorarlo –Pequeño renacuajo– musita al ir al centro del equipo –Diez sentadillas menos al que lo atrape– grita al equipo señalando al rubio revoltoso en las gradas, el chico parece oírlo pero no le importa mete sus manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera anaranjada desafiante, el equipo mira al entrenador que irritado amenaza –Cien sentadillas extra al que no lo haga–los mayores salen al instante mientras los más jóvenes dudan un poco antes de seguirlos Chad mira todo animado en especial al ver a Andy intentar seguir a los demás, el entrenador suena el silbato y Chad voltea descubriendo a Nigel aún ahí –¿No iras Uno?– le pregunta el señor Clover a su lado –No hay forma de que lo atrapen señor– responde el castaño rojizo viendo a los chicos correr mientras el equipo los intenta acorralar, Chad mira al menor y luego a los tres revoltosos que corren divertidos –Es una orden– gritó el entrenador – Sí, señor– sale corriendo Nigel, colándose rápidamente en la formación de los equipos, Chad consigue seguirle todo el tiempo y no sabe por qué pero no puede quitarle la vista de encima.


	2. No puedo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally corre por el campo perseguido.  
> Chad es acorralado por Cindy mientras Nigel no sabe del revuelo que provoca.  
> Best Sinopsis Ever.

Wally no está asustado, corre pero no está asustado, sabe bien que pasara si lo capturan, sus amigos corren al estacionamiento –Dejen que se vayan– grita el entrenador al ver cómo se alejan, Wally ríe sabe que él es el blanco así que se mete bajo las gradas usando la estructura para huir “Esos mastodontes no podrán seguirme el paso” piensa seguro dejándolos atrás, escucha a algunos correr por las gradas esperando que salga, se desliza por un rincón pero su mano es tomada jalandolo al llevarlo entre los arbustos cercanos, el rubio revoltoso está tan sorprendido que no se resiste de principio hasta que reacciona –Oye ¿qué diablos te pasa? Suéltame– intenta gritar antes de caer entre los arbolillos pero su captor tapa su boca con su mano, Wally no duda en morderlo sin embargo lo oye reír –Demonios Cuatro, no ves nada bajo ese fleco– exclama el chico al remover el rubio cabello de Wally que al fin logra reconocer a Nigel –¿Cómo se supone que sepa que eres tú con ese casco?– murmura disgustado, el castaño rojizo revisa su mano ocultándose tras el árbol más grande –Tuve que ponérmelo– dice sin mayor detalle, Wally se oculta escuchando el barullo que el equipo causa al buscarlo, mira a Nigel y se siente mal de haberlo mordido más no sabe cómo disculparse, los mayores pasan alejándose de ahí de inmediato el mayor le cede el casco al revoltoso rubio disponiéndose a salir –No lo necesito– responde el chico aun sentado en el pasto –Entonces solo guárdamelo– contesta el castaño rojizo al salir corriendo –Ahí está– grita un chico y el sonido del grupo corriendo confunde a Wally que solo oye el alboroto alejarse, se levanta silencioso tomando el casco y buscando brincar la cerca, trepa rápido deteniéndose un poco a ver qué pasa, el equipo corre desorganizado buscando a Wally sin embargo Nigel parece divertido viéndolos no muy lejos, Chad camina hacia él mirando de un lado a otro de golpe lo mira, lo reconoce pero Wally no huye sigue hincado en la barda aunque el mayor mira a Uno que sonríe viendo al entrenador gritar órdenes y de vuelta al revoltoso rubio, sonríe pasando de él dirigiéndose al castaño rojizo, el revoltoso rubio duda si volver o irse, sin convencerse sale de ahí caminando al estacionamiento donde ve la vieja van negra de Patton.

 

Chad camina hasta Nigel que no parece notarlo, eso molesta al mayor llegando hasta él y tomar su hombro –Parece que tu amigo se ha ido– le comenta pero Nigel ni se inmuta sonríe al mayor que se sorprende un poco de la nula respuesta –¿Qué harás más tarde?– pregunta el menor atento a su reacción, Chad nervioso aprieta un poco su tabla de anotaciones –Olvídenlo– grita el entrenador pidiendo a los chicos que se reúnan de nuevo, Nigel aprovecha que el rubio lo ha soltado para girarse hacia él –Si no puedes, no importa– dice sonriente pero Chad se acerca –¿Qué tal mañana?– propone Chad al fin viendo la oportunidad perdida –¿Mañana?– pregunta el castaño rojizo tal vez pensando en sus ocupaciones –Sí, hoy debo ayudar a mi amigo pero mañana podría– asevera el rubio, Andy corre hacia ellos desde medio campo interrumpiéndolos –¿Puedo ir…a tomar… agua?– pregunta el pequeño rubio a Chad logrando incomodarlo –¿Qué diablos esperan?– pregunta el señor Clover a los tres –Sí, señor – responden al volver, Andy intenta seguirles el paso pero su rostro refleja el cansancio –Williams, toma agua, maldición– grita el entrenador al chico que asiente desviándose a las bancas donde tiene sus cosas, Nigel llega junto al entrenador que molesto le pasa el balón mandándolo al centro del campo. 

 

Varias jugadas de práctica después Chad puede notar la nueva organización del grupo conseguida tras la búsqueda de Wally, ahora el equipo parece tomar forma pero el entrenador no parece entusiasta al revisar sus jugadas, Dan lanza el balón mientras el resto intenta anotar, Chad mira algo embobado el juego cuando nota al entrenador llegar a él –Les falta forma– dice molesto bebiendo de su viejo termo, él asiente mirando cuando la pelota es atrapada por Nigel que corre ágil por el campo mientras los mayores intenta detenerlo sin lograrlo, él sonríe casi orgulloso viéndolo pero esa sonrisa pasa tan rápido Andy recibe un pase que pierde al caer estruendosamente al pasto, los chicos paran para ver cómo está pues ha sonado muy fuerte –¿Qué diablos pasa?– grita molesto el entrenador yendo a ver siendo sobrepasado por Chad –Yo lo veré señor– le responde pero ve a Nigel que lleva al menor, sujetándolo por el costado dejándolo apoyarse en su hombro –Solo es un golpe– dice el pequeño rubio pero claramente no puede apoyar el pie –Es el tobillo, cayó sobre el– explica Nigel abrazando más al chico que parece resbalarse del agarre –Tráelo a la banca– responde serio Chad irritándose de ver ese contacto en especial cuando el menor se gira para hablar con Nigel –Gracias– susurra suave y el castaño sonríe, de alguna forma eso harta a Chad que se para frente ellos extendiendo el brazo –Yo lo llevaré, tú puedes volver al entrenamiento– le ordena al castaño su rostro es serio y tal vez no sonó muy tranquilo porque claramente Andy luce nervioso –Claro– responde despreocupado Nigel acercando al menor que inseguro acepta ser llevado, tan pronto lo pasa vuelve al juego con el entrenador que grita dando órdenes mientras tanto Chad lleva al menor a la banca para ver su tobillo –Lo siento, resbale– se excusa él en lo que el mayor lo revisa –No es grave solo te dolerá un rato– le comenta soltándola sin mayor atención, el entrenador tarda pero vuelve para ver la lesión –Vaya que te falta condición– se burla del chico –No hay torcedura, ni daño mayor en el músculo, señor– le informa Chad volviendo su vista al juego –Ya veo, será mejor que hoy descanses– concluye el hombre al checar el magullón, Andy asiente –Aun así estira un poco lo que menos quieres es estar adolorido mañana– ordena el entrenador al darle la espalda para hablar con Chad –Pésalos y déjame las notas en la oficina– le instruye a su asistente antes de tomar sus cosas –Mañana a las cinco en punto– grita al salir del campo –Sí, señor responde el equipo incluyendo a Chad que sonriente vigila el juego ignorando por completo a Andy que estira no muy lejos de él.

 

No tardó en pesar al grupo, pesó a Andy primero con la esperanza de deshacerse de él pero se quedó para ayudarlo, Chad agradeció el apellido de Nigel que le permitía tener un momento sin el equipo –Nos vemos mañana– se despidió Turner al salir acomodándose su gorra, él mira a los dos restantes Uno y Williams, el menor acomodaba la báscula no había podido enviarlo a casa desde que decidió ayudar mientras en el campo los encargados le daban mantenimiento así que no sabía bien que intentaba conseguir de esa falsa privacidad, checó lo escrito indeciso –¿Qué hará el entrenador con esos datos?– preguntó Andy poniendo extrema atención en Chad –Supongo que dietas– respondieron los mayores al unísono –Oh– suspiro el menor algo sorprendido –Es lo común, estamos algo fuera de forma– agregó Nigel tomando su mochila, Chad toma sus cosas y los acompaña –No creo que todos lo necesiten– le comenta al castaño rojizo que asiente –Smith, Anderson y los Archer no, eso es seguro– sonríe sabiendo que ambos sobrepasan el promedio –Tú tampoco– suelta Chad sin pensar sintiendo después vergüenza –Es cierto, desearía ser tan alto como tú Nigel– comenta Andy ganándose la atención de ambos –Vamos solo eres un año menor y no hay mucha diferencia entre nosotros– le responde Nigel acercándose un poco al mayor que se detiene al notarlo frente él –Soy más bajo que Chad ¿ves? Pero supongo que en dos años estaré igual– dice el castaño señalando la diferencia de altura entre ambos –Seguro tu igual, Ethan es alto y tu padre también– agrega para darle confianza al chico – ¿Conoces a mi padre?– pregunta sorprendido Andy –Claro es el hombre que recogió ayer ¿no?– contesta él casi seguro de la respuesta –No, ese es el novio de mi madre– responde sombrío sujetando su mochila y avanzando dejando atrás al par de chicos, ellos siguen caminando pero Chad se siente perdido no sabe qué pasa –Mi padre vive en el lado Este con mi hermano– explica el pequeño rubio deteniéndose esperando que ambos lleguen donde él está –Ya veo, entonces tu padre es el que usa un extraño bigote– exclama Nigel que parece recordar al hombre, el pequeño rubio lo mira dudando pero al final el castaño rojizo parece entender la duda del chico –Creo que lo ví en las competencias deportivas– aclara volteando a ver a Chad que parece entender algo en todo eso –Yo sí lo recuerdo, tu padre es más alto que el entrenador así que si te esfuerzas tendrías ambos altura y condición– le explica hasta que lo alcanzan, Andy asiente inseguro –¿Viste a mi hermano en el juego contra el colegio del este?– le pregunta a Nigel que lo mira incómodo –Si, el año pasado– responde avanzando, para Chad esas preguntas son una molestia pues impiden sus intentos, de repente Nigel para frente él volviendo a sonreír –¿Y dígame entrenador que rutina me propone?– pregunta a Chad para cambiar el tema, el rubio duda –¡Ah! es cierto yo no lo necesito ¿verdad?– ríe Nigel logrando que el mayor sonría –Ahora lo dudo, tienes unos brazos muy flacos– responde al alcanzarlo –Mira esto, esto sí son brazos– le presume amistosamente sus bíceps que aún con la chamarra puesta son notorios, Nigel le sigue el juego –Vamos entrenador, puede que no luzcan mucho pero tienen forma– le aproxima ambos brazos primero extendidos y luego flexionados exponiendo sus propios bíceps –Tócalo podría sorprenderte lo duro que esta– susurra mirándolo alzando su ceja, Chad se queda frió incluso su sonrisa desaparece, le tiembla el labio suavemente, traga saliva nervioso antes de acercarse lentamente para poner su mano sobre el brazo de Nigel que permanece tranquilo –Chad– le llama una dulce voz y el menor se aparta de él buscando a la chica de tal forma que él apenas si logra sentir su suave piel, se voltea deseando matar a quien los interrumpió para hallar a Cindy al lado de su auto intentando sonreír aun con la mirada que el rubio le dirige –Creí que podía acompañarte a tu trabajo– le dice tratando de sonar amistosa –¿No me digas que sales con nuestro entrenador? que desperdicio, eres muy linda – exclama bromista Nigel tomando a Andy del hombro –No les quitamos más tiempo, hasta mañana entrenador– se despide del mayor llevando consigo al menor –Hasta luego– se despide sonriente de la chica mientras Andy parece resistirse –Hasta mañana– se despide el pequeño rubio o eso intenta al ser jalado, a Chad no le da tiempo de detenerlos –Bye– les dice la chica al acercarse a él –Disculpa, no te molesto ¿verdad?– le pregunta tomándolo del brazo –No pero olvide dejar esto en la oficina– le explica secamente a la rubia al apartarse sutilmente –No tardó– agrega al tomar sus cosas y volver a la escuela, a ella no le da tiempo de responder solo lo ve irse, él no la voltea a ver eso no le importa solo se pregunta qué intentaba hacer antes de ser interrumpidos.

 

Nigel lleva otro par de metros a Andy para salir del estacionamiento entonces lo suelta –Esa chica es muy linda– exclama sin detenerse pero el menor lo sigue medio molesto –No tenías que jalarme, ella no es su novia– se queja al alcanzarlo –Pudimos ir al Johnny’s con Chad ¿sabes?– agrega irritado mirando atrás, Nigel lo mira de reojo y sonríe divertido –Si seguro, apuesto que a él y su chica estarían felices de llevar dos adolescentes– se burla el castaño rojizo –Quien sabe tal vez ella se sentaría entre nosotros, no molestes– agrega riendo –Ya te dije que no es su novia– insiste Andy sobrepasando al mayor –¿Acaso importa? Jamás se estorba a un chico cuando una chica así llega a buscarlo– le explica Nigel, ya hay distancia entre ambos pero está seguro que aún puede oírlo, él no lo sigue solo va a la salida, Andy se da vuelta molesto y camina de regreso –Estoy seguro que ella no le gusta, yo lo conozco– le refuta el pequeño estorbándole al paso, el mayor se detiene y lo sujeta de ambos hombros –No te engañes, no es tu amigo de toda la vida solo nos conocemos de pocos días aunque no le guste si la batea no querrías estar en esa incómoda situación– le dice serio para después soltarlo y pasar a su lado, el chico se queda confundido mirando el piso –No, somos amigos ahora todos somos un equipo eso nos hace amigos– responde recién reacciona yendo tras el mayor –Sí claro, como digas, solo dale espacio– contesta el mayor desinteresado sin detenerse pero el chico no está conforme e intenta sujetar a Nigel pero el rugir de un motor resuena llamando la atención de ambos, una Van negra se frena y su puerta lateral se abre ruidosa –¿Te llevo?– pregunta Wally sonriente al asomarse tras la vieja puerta, Nigel sonríe animado –Claro, gracias– responde al ir a subirse a su lado mientras el chico que maneja se dispone a salir –Si quieres te llevamos– le invita a Andy aun sabiendo que no está en posición, Wally hace una pequeña mueca de disgusto –No, gracias– responde el chico desviando la mirada de ambos –Sube de una vez– Wally es algo brusco pero Nigel sonríe extendiéndole la mano –Vamos– le dice y el chico asiente –A la avenida estará bien, gracias– responde el chico al subirse junto al mayor, se acomoda mirando al par de chicos que viene atrás jugando agresivamente y luego a él que junto con Wally parecen intercambiar algo en sus teléfonos, Patton da una vuelta brusca con el auto para salir, el menor mira al revoltoso rubio que parece muy tranquilo al lado de Nigel y aunque eso le sorprende mucho termina más interesado en ver al mayor.

 

Chad se dirige a la salida, sabe que ella estará afuera esperándolo así que cuando la ve con su celular y su cara de aburrimiento solo puede sonreír –Vamos– le dice pasando a su lado y ella retoma su pose –Claro Chad, qué bueno que te alcance– responde sonriente sujetándolo del brazo, el rubio sonríe forzado cuando ve más al frente distinguiendo a Andy subiendo a una van negra pero lo que le llama la atención es el castaño rojizo a su lado, eso es todo, el flacucho se subió cerrando la puerta después la van se aleja rápidamente, todo mientras él está con esa chica odiosa al lado y no puede sentirse más frustrado.

 

Tras el mal trago Chad tuvo que conducir acompañado de Cindy a su trabajo que después tomo una mesa donde junto con sus amigas estuvo al menos dos llamándolo constantemente para pedir bocadillos y bebidas, normalmente no le molestaría pero son sus incómodos coqueteos lo que le fastidia, solo pudo relajarse cuando ellas se fueron, ese era un empleo temporal, cubría a su amigo Matt por una lesión del hombro que sufrió aun así era un poco pesado para Chad, solo faltaba media hora para salir y aun cuando no solía hacerlo en el trabajo termino pensando en lo que pasó, entre más lo pensaba más preguntas se hacía, reconoció la camioneta del padre de Patton y en cuanto a Andy era obvio que ellos no habían ido por él tan solo bastaba con ver su cara para saber que se subía por Nigel, solo pensar en eso lo hizo aplastar la servilletas que llevaba en las manos entonces recordó que ordenaba una mesa del fondo y acomodando todo lo mejor posible fue a la cocina pero es interceptado por Jaden –Hey ¿qué te pasa Chad? Ni me viste llegar– se burla del chico empujándolo a la cocina –Apuesto que es muy linda, ¿es acaso una de la mesa de ruidosas?¿cierto?– continúa el moreno ruidoso pero Chad se hace el que no entiende – ¿De qué hablas?– pregunta esperando que el tipo pierda interés –Vamos no finjas– contesta sonriente el tipo sujetando a Chad amistosamente el rubio permanece ahí resignado –¿Quieres que te presente alguna?– pregunta sin ánimo –¿Qué? no, vamos, son unas niñas pero la que te gusta no es así ¿verdad?– insiste el tipo Chad lo mira extrañado –No pienses mal de mí, idiota– lo detiene el tipo pues entiende la sospecha –a mí no me gusta eso, solo quiero saber porque llevas cagandola toda la noche– Jaden es muy cuidadoso de no ser oído por los clientes pero aun así Chad parece sorprendido –No es tan grave– le dice el tipo intentando calmarlo pero nota que Chad realmente mira a la entrada –¡Wow que chica!– exclama mirando a la hermosa pelirroja que acaba de entrar acompañada de un tipo ambos son jóvenes rondando la edad del rubio entonces él une puntos –Oh, lo siento chico– le dice consolándolo y volviendo a su lugar mientras el rubio permanece enfocado en el castaño rojizo claro que ha visto a la pelirroja pero aun cuando le desconcierta solo puede verlo a él, esa amplia y deslumbrante sonrisa llena de confianza que le da a la chica lo estremece, quisiera ir y plantarse frente ella y…y… “¿Exactamente qué haría? que podría decir para que ella se vaya, ¿qué haría si lograra que se fuera?” piensa en eso cuando es llamado a una mesa dejando atrás esos pensamientos, sonriente va a atender tomando el pedido cortes y vuelve a la cocina mirando a la pareja de reojo.  
Mira el reloj y solo tiene 23 minutos más –Hey, tuve una idea porque no vas a saludarlos– le dice sonriente Jaden que llega bruscamente a su lado, Chad lo mira un instante, es cierto que parecería un buen movimiento para incomodar a su acompañante si él fuera por la chica incluso intentaría hacer conversación pero “¿cómo reaccionaría Nigel si él interrumpe su cita? no conoce al chico pero si fuera él detestaría a la persona que hiciera eso” o al menos eso piensa, Jaden lo ve dudar y suspira decepcionado –A veces hay que jugar un poco sucio sabes– le dice tomando su orden y saliendo a entregarla, Chad asiente para darle por su lado pero mira inconforme a la pareja tomando su propio pedido y llevándolo a la mesa.

 

Chad lleva un par de bebidas a una mesa cercana, la risa de la pelirroja es muy fuerte tanto que medio restaurante voltea a verlos, Nigel sonríe y ella luce avergonzada sin embargo hala al castaño cerca para susurrar –Mejor vamos a otro lado, más privado– aun cuando es un susurro Chad lo oye casi sintiendo que la chica lo ha dicho a propósito, se retira de vuelta a la cocina pero halla a su reemplazo sujetando dos charolas listo a entregarlas –Ya puedes irte– le dice sonriente el chico esquivándolo dirigiéndose a las mesas, Chad asiente y voltea a ver a la pareja que no parece retirarse incluso lucen más acaramelados pero él sale a los casilleros para irse y volver a su casa, se quita el uniforme y suspirando se lleva las manos a la cabeza apoyándose sobre sus rodillas “Que debería hacer, realmente no quiere irse y dejar ahí a Nigel con esa chica” su celular suena desplegando un mensaje que sin ánimos busca para leer descubriendo que es de su madre avisándole que llega tarde, la resignación pesa sobre él sabiendo que debe ir rápido, toma sus cosas y se despide del gerente camino al estacionamiento.

 

Wally escucha música a todo volumen en su cuarto mientras su hermano menor patea la puerta gritando que le baje, sus padres han salido esta noche y él puede jugar sus videojuegos a solas aunque ya es tarde, hoy necesita esto, su examen en la mañana ha salido mal, en el almuerzo tuvo que soportar al pesado de Andy que para colmo también lo interrumpió cuando paso por Nigel aunque él ya sabía que ese mocoso se les pegaría, Nigel era así, demasiado atento pero agradecía eso pues de no ser así nunca se hubieran conocido, cuando era nuevo se sentía solo en ese entonces era muy inseguro por lo que algunos niños comenzaron a molestarlo, él tuvo miedo pues ellos eran de último curso, así que agradeció cuando el castaño rojizo intervino no sólo defendiéndolo sino también siendo su primer amigo en la escuela, nunca admitiría ante nadie lo mucho que lloró cuando Nigel se mudó al lado este, tenían varios amigos pero le costó mucho superarlo, llamarse no era lo mismo e ir a verlo diario era imposible, el invierno pasado su padre lo llevó a un campamento y aunque se negaba a ir terminó ahí, para su sorpresa Nigel también estaba en “El campamento de buenos modales” del pesado director, ambos pasaron mucho tiempo juntos, nadando y oyendo música escondidos incluso se fugaron un par de veces, todo fue como antes oír la risa de Nigel le gustaba pero sin más termino muy pronto y aunque continuó asistiendo a los partidos de voleibol en su escuela del este, no era lo mismo pronto noto como se iban alejando de nuevo pero ahora estaban otra vez juntos en la misma escuela, en el mismo barrio y no dejaría a nadie interferir.

 

Chad hunde cansado la cabeza en su almohada desanimado pues la idea no lo ha dejado tranquilo toda la noche incluso mientras cenaba esos pensamientos lo atormentaban “¿seguirán cenando?, ¿la llevaría a su casa ya? ¿Qué tan profunda será su relación?” se queda ahí en su cama para dormirse pero su mente no para una tras otra las imágenes de Nigel se agolpan en su cabeza incluso se siente impregnado de su aroma, se remueve bajo su cobertor hasta quedar sobre su costado reconociendo el calor de su cuerpo reaccionando a la excitación que Nigel le provoca, se levanta asustado y nervioso con el corazón agitado él no es así, no tiene algo contra los chicos que son así pero él solo sale con chicas, todas esas preocupaciones no evitan que siga pensando en el castaño rojizo siendo menos ayuda recordar esta tarde cuando lo pesaba, es un poco más bajo que él pero su cuerpo realmente lucía en esos ajustados pantalones deportivos negros que le daba un aspecto satinado a sus piernas y remarcaba sutilmente su bien formado trasero, varias veces durante el entrenamiento termina viéndolo pensando en recorrer cada centímetro con la punta de los dedos, ahora era tarde su mente había ido muy lejos, su cuerpo era más que consiente su palpitante erección duele entre su ropa, Chad se remueve incómodo pero la desesperada ansiedad de ser rozada le gana, la sujeta firmemente sentado a la orilla de su cama cerrando sus ojos concentrándose en su actriz favorita pero eso no termina de convencer a su cuerpo de golpe se haya pensando en los suaves labios de Nigel aquellos que no perdía de vista cuando hablaba o sonreía “¿Acaso alguna vez podría tocarlos? Esos húmedos labios ¿alguna vez habrán tocado a algún chico?” Una imagen llevó a la otra tan rápido que realmente se sorprendió al encontrarse recibiendo un oral de parte del chico, su mente iba a mil, con los ojos cerrados fijados en la fantasía sus manos ocupadas una aferrándose a su cama mientras la otra lo masturbaba intensamente sus caderas adquirieron un ritmo frenético hasta que el calor eléctrico recorrió cada parte de su cuerpo, satisfecho cayó sobre su cama respirando pesadamente esperando no haber despertado a sus padres.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tarde de un domingo caluroso.


	3. Como abejas.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chad toma la decisión de ir por Nigel aunque no considera que no es del todo suya.

La mañana es fría y Chad apenas si puede frotar sus manos para calentarlas, al recordar lo que hizo anoche se siente culpable pero hay una leve satisfacción en él, va al campo nervioso de verlo dudando de cómo hablarle, se siente nervioso nunca había hecho tal cosa pensando en un hombre camina entre dudas pero recién lo ve todas desaparecen, él sonríe al verlo estirando solo entre el campo verde, su cabello hace pequeños mechones sobre su rostro, sus lentes le impiden ver sus ojos sin embargo los ligeros tonos rosados de sus mejillas lucen preciosos para Chad, se acerca en silencio completamente absorto en el chico –Buenos días entrenador– le saluda sonriente al levantarse, el rubio solo puede ver sus labios y como su respiración se condensa en el ligero frío, tarda en contestar y Nigel se aproxima intrigado, Chad lo nota y nervioso retrocede unos pasos –Buenos días– responde evitando mirar al chico –Pasaste mala noche ¿eh?– pregunta sincero el castaño rojizo –Sí– murmura el mayor algo culpable “¿Cómo podría decirte?” duda un poco pero al verlo alejarse deja su mochila deportiva en el césped e intenta seguirlo –¿Llegaste muy temprano?– le pregunta intentando no mirarle el cuerpo –No, solo un poco antes que tú– responde el menor al voltearse –¿Cómo le haces?– le cuestiona al mayor –¿Cómo?– pregunta Chad –Verás, aquí, tu equipo, la escuela y el trabajo de tu amigo– le explica a medias expectante –Oh, pues me mantengo activo– responde inseguro el rubio más por ver a Nigel cercano e interesado –¿Tiene novia entrenador?– pregunta el menor tranquilo, su mirada es un misterio bajo los lentes pero toda su postura hace temblar a Chad –No– responde firme al acercarse al chico que sonriente parece que va a hablar –Buenos días– dice Andy temblando de frió –Hoy sí que hace frió – comenta al dejar su mochila e ir junto a Nigel –Ayer parecía más cálido– agrega cerca del castaño rojizo –Te lo dije que hoy haría frió – ríe él –Puse la mía allá– le señala su mochila, el menor asiente y lleva la suya al mismo punto Chad mira todo prestando atención al castaño rojizo “¿Cómo lo saco al tema?” se cuestiona al recordar lo de la Van de Patton –Entrenador ¿es cierto que el juego es el domingo?– pregunta el pequeño rubio al volver –Mi padre me llamó ayer y me lo contó – explica pero Chad lo mira casi desconcertado –Aún no lo sé, supongo que sí – responde extrañamente molesto, sabe fingir bien pero se entiende el solo recordarlo le incomoda –Ayer, vi otro anuncio del torneo y creo que los primeros juegos son en la tarde, me gustaría ser el último habrá menos gente– comenta Andy claramente nervioso Nigel no parece interesado está de pie junto a ellos estirando de espaldas pero Chad está hartándose de oírle decir “ayer” –Ayer ¿qué hicieron?– preguntó el pequeño rubio al castaño rojizo que sorprendido voltea –Nada, fui a casa a hacer la tarea– responde desinteresado, Chad no se la cree “¿Y la pelirroja?” casi grita –Eso no lo creo, tú y tus amigos dijeron otra cosa– dice Andy tratando de estirar pero luce cohibido por Chad, él mira a Nigel que despreocupado no sigue el tema –Entrenador ¿Qué haremos hoy?– le dice al mayor –Tal vez 20 vueltas– contesta Chad intentando entender qué pasa –Vale– susurra –20 vueltas– grita al salir corriendo, ambos rubios se sorprenden pero al ver a los Archer botar sus mochilas ruidosos e intentando alcanzarlo comprenden un poco que pasa –Ayer, Nigel dijo que esa chica es su novia ¿Es cierto?– pregunta Andy al mayor sacándolo de su trance, Chad se extraña y vuelve a ver al castaño rojizo que compite con los dos mayores –Aún no– responde seco pero al ver al chico no puede evitar preguntarle –Ayer ¿pasaron mucho tiempo juntos?– se siente tonto de decirlo pero no puede detenerse –Si, Nigel es muy agradable y es muy atento incluso comimos algo– explica el chico intentando convencerlo que no es molestado por el castaño rojizo, al parecer mal interpreta la pregunta pero a Chad no le importa sacarlo de su error “Yo debí estar ahí ayer y no tú” piensa frustrado –Que bueno– miente el rubio –Yo también iré– dice el menor al salir para alcanzar a Nigel cuando pasa cerca de ellos, Chad lo decide ahí, no le importa si es o no, incluso se traga su culpa “Yo lo voy a conseguir” piensa al ver al niño correr intentando emparejarse con Uno que sonriente reduce su velocidad.

 

El entrenador llegó algo tarde y desinteresado los medio mandó a practicar jugadas, los chicos lucían animados, Chad pasea entre deteniéndose de vez en cuando mirando embobado con Nigel, los defensas constantemente revisan jugadas con él y Chad sonríe al verlo responder entregado pero la mitad del tiempo solo busca una excusa para llamarlo, los demás chicos estiran mientras Andy como de costumbre apenas si logra mantenerse en pie, Nigel no parece tomar interés en él permanece hablando con los defensas posiblemente sobre la última jugada el silbato del entrenador suena –Escuchen niñas– grita el entrenador y los chicos se reúnen –Sus órdenes– le extiende las hojas a su ayudante que las reparte –Siganlas y serán campeones, créanse más listos y perderán– dice al pararse frente ellos serio –El domingo, en el estadio Central a las 12 de la tarde, sus madres los verán hacerse hombres, no lo olviden tienen que dejarse la piel ahí– exclama poniendo nerviosos a los chicos –En la tarde jugaremos medio partido, no los quiero tarde y Uno no quiero a tus trofeos en mis gradas– le amenaza al chico que sonriente asiente –Lárguense a clases– ordena el entrenador al salir –Sí, señor– responden los chicos, la mayoría toma sus cosas para salir pero Nigel va por su mochila para beber de su botella y casi choca con Chad que llega repentino a su lado –¿Quiere checar mi dieta entrenador?– le sonríe animado acercándole la hoja de papel, Chad la toma sin notarlo –Nigel, te gustaría entrenar conmigo– le dice ansioso –En serio, seria genial– interviene Andy a su lado, en el campo solo están ellos aunque los chicos llaman a Uno al ir a las duchas –Voy– responde el castaño rojizo –En serio entrenaran juntos– insiste el pequeño rubio incomodando al mayor –Estaría bien pero no me gustaría quitarle su tiempo, entrenador– responde Uno –No, me refería a después de este torneo, para que entres en el equipo escolar– le contesta Chad al intentar avanzar pero la inexpresión del menor no le da seguridad para hacerlo –Increíble– grita Andy algo extraño –Seria el sueño de cualquiera– agrega y al mayor comienza a molestarse de esos comentarios –Seguro tú lo aprovecharías más– responde Nigel al niño tranquilamente, el mayor se siente apartado al verlos –Claro, Chad es la estrella del estado incluso desde primero todos lo sabían– responde algo ofendido el menor –Eres su fan ¿eh?– ríe Nigel –Gracias entrenador pero no me gusta planear tan adelante– se disculpa claramente desinteresado, Chad asiente algo dolido –¿Cómo puedes?– se queja el pequeño rubio –Si fuera yo…– se detiene ruborizado –Te desmayas– ríe el castaño rojizo –No me tome a mal entrenador, pero aún tengo que ponerme al corriente en esta escuela y no sé cuánto tarde– le explica pero eso no lo hace sentir mejor –No importa, tienes razón– dice mintiendo –Nos vemos en la tarde– se despide Nigel al tomar sus cosas –Espera– pide Andy al tomar su mochila –Hasta en la tarde– le dice al mayor listo a irse pero para y lo mira –Nigel solo bromea– se disculpa el chico al salir tras el castaño rojizo pero Chad no se lo toma bien “Quien te ha hecho su vocero” se molesta al levantar sus mochila al notar que aún conserva la hoja del menor.

 

Chad va a su entrenamiento donde desconcierta a sus compañeros por su alegre sonrisa, va a clases e incluso Cindy le cuestiona el hecho pero él no sabe explicarse, se siente emocionado de volver a su preparatoria en la tarde, a veces saca la hoja y la mira como hipnotizado leer su nombre al principio lo emociona, actúa como un novato pero pasa los dedos sobre las letras con las ganas de hacerlo sobre el chico “Diablos” se levanta y sale de clase, esas ideas saltan a él constantemente primero se asustó pero ahora solo se preocupa, si se deja llevar tendrá problemas, problemas físicos pero su mente constantemente pide verlo –Chad– le habla Cindy en el pasillo y él se cuestiona si le puso un rastreador –Hola, te fugas de clase– pregunta tratando de despejar su mente –Lo mismo te pregunto– responde ella sonriente al ir a él –Oí que Matt si irá a su trabajo hoy, te puedo ocupar la tarde– pide coqueta al acercarse –Lo siento estoy ayudando a un grupo, ya lo sabes ¿no?– se excusa más tranquilo –Sí, pero después podrías ayudarme a perder un par de horas le susurra ella demasiado cercana, Chad se pregunta si podría usar tal ataque con Nigel pero termina riendo, ella lo ve extrañada –Lo siento, perdonad Chad luce nervioso pero ella solo le da espacio –No podré, debo ponerme al corriente con mis apuntes– dice utilizando la del menor –Oh genial, compartimos algunas clases ¿nos podríamos ayudar?– dice ella animada lanzando su excusa lejos –Claro, dame tu numero, yo te llamo – responde con una más clásica ella sonríe al tomar su móvil –Dámelo tú, yo te llamo – sonríe –Claro– responde atrapado –Bien, entonces hoy– insiste Cindy –No, hoy no podré– responde sin más intentando salir –Aun falta para que te vayas ¿verdad? Quieres ir por algo– pregunta la rubia al intentar tomar su brazo –No puedo, veras debo llevarle su trabajo a un chico– dice al alzar la hoja de Nigel, la levanta rápido para que no lea nada – ¿Su tarea?– pregunta ella y él asiente –Si, disculpa– se despide sabiendo que estará media hora en estacionamiento solo como un tonto pero es mejor que pasarlo con ella.

 

Chad conduce con prisa aun si sabe que no tiene caso, se siente tonto al casi correr para verlo, en la mañana no sabía qué decirle y ahora solo quiere oírlo hablar, está desesperado incluso lo intentaría acorralar como Cindy pero y si él no es tan amable, no, le da miedo, se estaciona entre los autos más lejanos nervioso –Nigel, te gustaría tomar un café– le pregunta en práctica –Con un chico?, claro que no– se responde frustrado, práctica varias líneas pero todas suenan acartonadas cuando ve al frente y esa rubia atraviesa el estacionamiento, sus botas blancas de bajo tacón la hacen ver más linda pero para Chad luce aterradora, la chica de ayer “Rachel no sé qué” piensa intentando recordar su nombre, luce preciosa su cabello corto se agita por su propio movimiento, su corazón punza por ver al castaño rojizo llegar junto ella, esa sonrisa es mortal si no estuviera tan celoso le tomaría una foto, ambos hablan sonrientes ella intenta llevárselo y de principio el cede pero luego para, le señala el campo y parece disculparse, ella niega pero lo abraza, Chad no lo aguanta cierra los ojos y se hunde en el volante, permanece ahí un par de minutos cuando tocan su ventana, él se levanta sorprendido encontrando al pequeño rubio al lado de su auto, sale con falsa tranquilidad listo a actuar su papel –Estaba descansando, entrenador– pregunta el chico ingenuamente –Un poco– responde él al ir por su mochila –Le agradezco que tome su tiempo para ayudarnos– dice Andy al verlo –No te preocupes– responde el mayor tomando sus cosas –Vas al campo o a los vestidores– le pregunta sin mirarlo –Al campo– responde levemente el menor –Pues vamos– exclama Chad más para sí, camina en silencio y el chico lo sigue nervioso –Entrenador, hoy llega temprano– lo saluda Nigel en el campo, el equipo escolar se tensa al oírlo pero al ver a Chad se relajan –Diablos Nigel, no asustes– se queja el actual capitán –El magnífico Chad, wow– saluda al mayor –Ayer no te lo dije por el entrenador pero no deberías perder tu tiempo aquí– le dice con confianza, ambos eran del equipo el año pasado por lo que se llevan bien –Verdad? – pregunta Nigel dándose la vuelta regresando con el equipo –Es por mi padre– responde Chad aun en su pose –Ya pero te fuerzas demasiado– contesta Nigel el equipo parece asentir pero Andy luce molesto –Deberían dar gracias– se queja pero Axel se acerca molesto –¿Cómo?– le pregunta intimidante –Entrenador que haremos– preguntó Nigel llamando su atención –¿Por qué no le llamas por su nombre Uno?– pregunta el capitán, el chico parece pensarlo y Chad lo mira expectante –Pues me gusta más así– responde sonriente mirando al mayor –Entrenador le molesta que lo llame así o le gusta– pregunta al acercarse Chad sigue cada movimiento y esos labios lo guían –Entrenador está bien– dice mirando a los demás chicos –Chad es de amigos y…– intenta terminar pero el barullo resuena –No eres su amigo Uno– ríen los del equipo escolar –Lo sentimos– dicen mientras Nigel sonríe divertido –Vale, entrenador– le dice al llegar a su lado –Me ganaré el privilegio entonces– le susurra, todo Chad sucumbe, está por sujetarlo y besarle pero los chicos no paran Axel y Sebastián llegan a su lado –Vamos Chad, como es tu universidad preguntan al llevarlo con el equipo –Deja a los niños– grita el capitán pero Nigel niega sonriente abrazando al nervioso Andy –Solo estamos– nosotros ríe mirándolo, Chad se siente ahogar al verlo ruborizarse, el equipo amateur llega de a poco interrumpiendo a los demás –¿Qué pasa?– pregunta Chester al llegar junto a Nigel pero él se voltea con todo y el menor haciendo un circulo, Chad responde desinteresado cada pregunta del equipo escolar pero mira a Nigel de espaldas su brazo aún sostiene al pequeño rubio pero el otro recae en Roy sin embargo el verlo entre ambos prende en él varias incómodas sensaciones desde las placenteras hasta aquellas celosas que lo impulsan a ir y tomar al chico para llevarlo al asiento trasero de su auto pero intenta despejarse, el silbato del entrenador ayuda mucho –Eso, esa es la idea, dos equipos planeando su victoria, muy bien al campo, Uno sin juegos te quiero ver serio– exige el entrenador al llamar a Chad –Ellos sacan– señala al contrario, el equipo escolar sonríe –Tienen suerte que el entrenador los cuide tanto– exclama el capitán pero ellos los ven animados –Solo juega– responde Mike al lanzarle el balón.

 

El partido fue tranquilo, Chad supuso que el entrenador lo detendría si se veía muy pesado para los amateurs pero tal vez por su desempeño casi a nivel los dejo seguir, lo que más gozo fue ver a Nigel correr completamente enfocado y por primera vez entendió porque el entrenador siempre le gritaba en los entrenamientos, corría y se deslizaba entre la defensa del contrario sin que pudieran detenerlo, lanzando el balón lucía casi perfecto, le hubiera gustado grabarlo pero vamos la mitad de las tomas irían a ese cuerpo, anotaron muy parejo pero por el avance en yardas la ventaja fue clara, Mike era el mariscal aunque a veces detenía el juego para hablar con Nigel, una pausa lo hizo reír y esa forma le llamó mucho la atención al rubio que al lado del entrenador solo pudo ver su dulce reacción –Suficiente– gritó el entrenador –¿Quién ganó?– preguntó Mike seguro de saberlo –Al diablo– se quejó el capitán molesto –El próximo juego será en serio– se quejó al señalar al semi rapado –Paren, maldición– gritó el entrenador –Ustedes vayan a las duchas– les ordenó al equipo escolar que salieron resignados –Si, señor– gritaron efusivos al correr ordenados, eso llamó mucho la atención de los chicos –Eso es un equipo– les dijo el entrenador al señalarlos –Dejen de actuar como si pudieran entrenar dos dias y superarlos, en un juego serio los rivales los van a atacar con todo, concéntrense y no se luzcan– les dice serio, el grupo asiente más humilde –Uno a mi oficina– le ordena el entrenador –Los demás largo a las duchas– les ordena –Si, señor– responden pero Nigel va tras él con rostro serio, Chad lo mira sin embargo él no, su mochila queda sola y Andy pretende cuidarla –Ve a las duchas– le dice Chad al llegar a ella –Pero– insiste el menor –Yo la cuido– le responde tranquilo el menor asiente al irse inseguro, Chad se sienta al lado de la mochila la mira y saca la hoja del chico de entre sus cosas, busca un bolsillo donde meterlo abriendo la bolsa principal, la fragancia se libera y Chad se queda ahí llenándose de ella, no sabe bien cual loción es pero está seguro que es como huele el chico, mete cuidadoso la hoja y cierra la mochila levantándose del césped, buscando en reordenar su propias cosas de repente lo nota no trae sus llaves encima y asustado las busca en el campo, sobre si y en su mochila pero Nigel llega a su lado –Se te cayo en el campo– dice entregándole sus llaves –Gracias, las creí perdidas– dice el rubio al tomarlas nervioso –Entrenador, no le dijo su entrenador que es peligroso tenerlas encima en los entrenamientos– sonríe el menor –Lo sé– contesta el mayor cerrando su mochila –Qué tal si en pago te llevó– se atreve a invitar al chico, Nigel lo mira algo sorprendido –Chad, hoy también trabajas– pregunta Andy corriendo hacia ellos –Sí– responde el mayor sin interés, esperando la respuesta del castaño rojizo –Yo iré al Johnny's me podrías llevar– pide algo tímido el pequeño rubio –Eh, si creo pero…– responde Chad dudando un poco mirando al mayor esperando alguna intervención –Pero ¿iras a otro lado primero?– pregunta nervioso Andy apretando la correa de su mochila, Nigel parece ignorar la plática enfocado en su teléfono –Bueno, hasta mañana– se despide de ambos guardando el móvil desinteresado, al cargar su mochila camina alrededor de Andy –Se divierten– exclama para el menor al palmear su espalda y despedirse de Chad –No quieres que te lleve también– insiste el rubio –No, yo voy para el lado contrario– responde el castaño rojizo sin voltear atrás, el mayor solo lo mira retirarse con un poco de frustración –Nigel siempre está ocupado ¿verdad? pregunta el pequeño rubio a su lado –¿Tú también eras así?– insiste en sus intentos de conocer al mayor ––Algo, vamos te llevó– responde sin mucho ánimo Chad saliendo acompañado por el menor. 

 

En el auto Andy es todo preguntas –¿Que hacía a mi edad?, ¿Cómo era la escuela entonces?– y demás Chad comienza contestando tranquilo pero luego de golpe lo nota –No soy tan grande, acabo de salir el año pasado– le aclara al menor que parece sorprenderse de su tono aunque no está molesto –Lo sé, pero cuando eras capitán yo estaba en secundaria y mi hermano decía que hacían muchas cosas después de clases– Andy le explica avergonzado rascando su muñeca, para Chad esto es molesto el niño luce muy ansioso pero él no tiene ganas de hablar ahora, si fuera Nigel le diría todo incluso de sus experiencias en el kínder pero con Andy no se siente cómodo –Ethan solía exagerar las cosas solo paseamos por la ciudad sin dinero y hablábamos con chicas no era gran cosa– afirma el mayor más atento a conducir –Ah– suspira triste el menor –Sobre chicas– duda –Tu...tienes ¿novia?– la pregunta apenas si es audible y Chad entrecierra los ojos confirmando su suposición, mira las últimas calles faltantes para llegar al trabajo girando para entrar al estacionamiento, el pequeño guarda silencio cabizbajo mirándolo de reojo como si temiera que este molesto, Chad estaciona muy rápido –No, por ahora no– responde sincero, el menor sostiene su propia muñeca aun cabizbajo –Pero sales con muchas chicas ¿cierto?– pregunta y Chad cansado de esas preguntas se cuestiona de dónde sacan esos niños la idea de que por ir en la universidad se la vive entre mujeres –A veces– responde secamente al salir del auto, el menor lo sigue en extraña actitud –No te molesta que me quede ¿cierto?– pregunta inseguro parado junto al auto y ahora en ese instante Chad lo ve aún más chico –No, diviértete– le contesta al alejarse del chico –Hasta mañana– se despide al entrar por la puerta de empleados, no le interesa oír su respuesta solo siente tranquilidad de alejarse de él, entró al restaurante como empleado y solo quiere esperar un poco antes de poder salir e irse –Chad, qué bueno que viniste– lo saluda Matt al verlo –Olvidaste algo– le pregunta preocupado pero el rubio niega –No, solo olvide que hoy vendrías– dice al intentar salir –Pero podrías hacernos un favor– le pide el joven al detenerlo –Paul no vino, está enfermo, podrías cubrirlo hoy– pregunta su amigo Chad duda –No trabaja el tiempo completo– cuestiona pero Matt niega –Solo haz tu turno en lo que hay más gente– le pide Chad asiente –Hoy no es un día ocupado pero suelen venir muchos chicos en la tarde –De acuerdo– acepta al ir a los vestidores por suerte traía el uniforme en el auto aunque hasta hace unos minutos lo uso para fugarse de Andy, se cambia algo preocupado de ver al niño pero al final no le mintió así que no importa –Sabes cuáles son sus mesas– pregunta Matt al salir con una orden y Chad asiente –Claro– contesta buscando la orden que debe llevar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Alguna vez han conocido a alguna Cindy? Yo si, era de esas chicas que acosan a los chicos que les gusta, lo siento Chad.


	4. Momento de confusión.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chad obtiene su momento privado con Nigel pero debe decidirse si no lo quiere arruinar.

La tarde transcurre tranquila, Andy está sentado en una mesa del fondo y Chad lleva ordenes, sorpresivamente el grupo de Nigel y Wally entra buscando una mesa Chad los nota desde el otro lado del restaurante toman una mesa del área de Matt y él solo puede verlos entre servicios, va a la cocina cuando Jaden llega tras él –¿No te crees quien entró?– le pregunta sonriente al abrazarlo Chad supone que le dirá del grupo pero no se preocupa –¿Quién?– dice falsamente ingenuo –La chica que te gusta– dice el moreno entre risas llamando la atención de los cocineros, el rubio no entiende la gracia de eso suponiendo que Cindy llegó, se intenta relajar pero Matt parece interesarse –¿Cuál de ellas te gusta?– le pregunta el castaño –La pelirroja– responde Jaden sin reparos Chad se sorprende mientras el otro niega –Se sentó con unos chicos al fondo– dice casi triste –¿Cómo?– pregunta el rubio –Viene otro par de linduras con ella pero están con el tipo de la otra vez– agrega Jaden –Te dije que hicieras un movimiento, ahora ya es tarde– lo consuela al salir, Matt lo mira algo desconcertado –Aún es muy chica– intenta animarlo al salir con su orden, Chad toma sus órdenes y sale mirando al frente “No importa” piensa “Me dijo que me esperaría” se aferra a esa idea esperando que el chico realmente lo haga, las órdenes no son muchas por lo que puede ver al grupo de vez en cuando, Wally sigue cerca Nigel y a la orilla la chica, eso le da ánimos al rubio, ningún chico sentaría a su novia ahí pero revisando al grupo dos chicas están sentadas juntas, la linda rubia y una mal encarada rizada pelirroja de pronto la mesa luce muy llena para él, una mesa lo llama y va presuroso concentrándose en su trabajo, no sabe cuánto se tardó, corrió de un lado a otro ocupado de golpe Matt llega a su lado –¿Cómo lo llevas?– pregunta amable pero Chad no lo pilla de principio –Se fueron– dice Jaden a su lado, su sonrisa es más burlona y el rubio le gustaría mandarlo al diablo –¿No tienes mesas que atender– pregunta Matt molesto y el moreno ríe –Sin esos niños tengo dos menos–sonríe a lo que Chad solo puede mirar la mesa definitivamente vacía, Matt lo mira reconociendo extraña su expresión –¿Quieres tomarte un tiempo?– pregunta –No, no estoy cansado– responde Chad sin prestar atención y saliendo a entregar sus bebidas “No pasa nada” piensa para centrarse pero su convicción no dura mucho, pronto se encuentra yendo al baño donde al refrescarse el rostro la idea lo cala “Como, como pude ser tan crédulo, ni yo dejaría irse sola a esa chica y claro que ella no lo va a soltar hoy” piensa sintiéndose decepcionado y burlado “Así te las juegas” se cuestiona, solo necesita que un chico le diga algo para parecer idiota esperándolo ansioso, se queda ahí un par de minutos turbado, su mente lo culpa y su cuerpo pesa “¿Porque estoy tan ansioso, porque actuó tan desesperado? Es solo un chico maldición, seguro mañana llamare a Cindy o a cualquiera y me lo sacaré de la cabeza, solo es un chico” se convenció al salir seguro de sentirse más calmado sin embargo aun cuando la mesa se volvió a ocupar la idea seguía flotando en él.

 

Chad guarda su uniforme mientras oye a Jaden reír en el pasillo, suspira pues justo ahora no quiere tratar con él, escucha cuando el gerente pasa mandando a trabajar a los chicos, la puerta se abre y el hombre mayor entra –¿Sigues aquí?– preguntó sorprendido –¿Vendrán por ti?– insiste extrañado de encontrarlo ahí cuando su turno terminó hace media hora –No, señor, solo descansaba– contesta Chad al levantarse y tomar su mochila dispuesto a salir –Oye– le pide el gerente al acercarse –Sé que Jaden es pesado pero recuerda que nos haces un favor a tu amigo y a mí, solo ignoralo– el hombre es comprensivo, él asiente aun cuando sabe que no es esa su molestia –Sí señor, gracias– responde saliendo de los vestidores al estacionamiento, se despide de algunos al sacar sus llaves pero al salir cuando lo nota, parado junto a un auto cercano con el rostro iluminado por su teléfono –Hey niño ¿Te llevo a casa?– pregunta Chad sonriendo demasiado alegre, el castaño rojizo levanta la vista desconcertado pero luego sonríe amplio al reconocerlo –Por favor señor, me separe de mi grupo– responde guardando su móvil –Bueno entonces sube– le invita el mayor al abrir la puerta del acompañante –¡Qué suerte! Y con alguien tan sexy– ríe el chico al subir, Chad no sabe qué contestar se ha perdido en el placer de oírlo de su voz –Nigel tú me gustas– piensa pero ni en broma lo diría ahora, su corazón late acelerado al arrancar y conducir fuera del lugar mientras se crea un silencio raro entre ambos, Chad aprieta los labios deseando contener esas palabras mientras Nigel ríe levemente y él evita voltear –Da vuelta en esa calle– señala el menor con tranquilidad –Claro– responde el rubio –Chad tú vives en los dormitorios de la universidad o tu casa está por aquí– cuestionó el castaño rojizo interesado, no parece solo intentar hacer platica –Vivo con mis padres a unas calles de la preparatoria– responde Chad algo avergonzado por cómo sonó –Contéstame algo ¿es igual la universidad que la preparatoria?– pregunta Nigel mirándolo –Es decir todos te conocían por ser el capitán que ganó a nivel estatal ¿verdad? En el Este estaban furiosos Marlon creyó que él sería el mejor del estado– ríe Nigel al recordar al capitán de su antigua escuela –Yo también creí que me tratarían especial pero para ellos no fue gran cosa– responde al notar algo –¿Entonces antes tú sí ibas al colegio del Este?– pregunta Chad intentando mirarlo de vez en cuando –Sí– responde algo desanimado –Pero me gusta más aquí, todos te creen genial– dice riendo –Soy genial– le rectifica el rubio –En esa calle– señala Nigel antes que sea tarde, el mayor sonríe al oír el tono que ha hecho “Así que si puedes ponerte nervioso” piensa al verlo de reojo, el chico se aferra un poco al asiento al dar vuelta y Chad no puede evitar imaginar cómo se siente ese toque –¿Mañana estás desocupado?– comienza el menor –No, tengo clases– responde Chad medio serio, Nigel asiente pero insiste –¿Pero puedes faltar a un par cierto?– dice tranquilo y Chad traga saliva nervioso –Yo preferiría no hacerlo– responde, el castaño rojizo solo lo ve inexpresivo –Vale, olvídalo– se detiene el menor esos segundos de silencio empujan a Chad a un movimiento algo desesperado –¿Tienes novia?– pregunta repentino ahogándose un poco en su propia vergüenza –¿Eh?– musita Nigel sin entender –La de hoy en el restaurante, esa pelirroja ¿es ella tu novia?– insiste el rubio –¿Ella? No, es mi prima– contesta el menor casi riendo pero el mayor no puede contenerse – ¿La rubia o la otra?– insiste Chad quiere sonar natural pero ¿acaso esto puede sonar natural? –Da vuelta a la derecha, la mansión del final de la calle– indica Nigel sin cambio en su voz –¿Por qué quieres saberlo? acaso quieres que te las presente o al revés ¿me presentaras a alguien?– exclama algo risueño –Ya sé, tienes una hermanita que tendrá un baile pronto o ¿solo quieres despejarte la competencia?– cuestiona en broma Nigel cuando Chad se detiene aun cuando falta media calle para llegar, el menor sonríe algo apenado –¿Me pase?– pregunta mirando al mayor, Chad intenta contenerse “Solo besalo maldición” piensa sin moverse –Solo quiero besarte– susurra inmóvil –Lo siento– murmura Nigel abriendo la puerta –Suelo tomarme mucha confianza, disculpa– agrega al intentar salir –No, lo siento– dice Chad sujetando el brazo del chico –Te llevare a tu casa– insiste el rubio –No importa solo falta media calle, gracias– contesta Nigel intentando explicarse aunque si se extraña de la actitud del mayor –Lo lamento, no diré otra cosa así– le ruega el rubio –Por favor– agrega más calmado –¿Eh? pensé que fui yo el que dijo algo incorrecto– cuestiona Nigel dudando pero sin intención de salir de hecho incluso cierra la puerta –Lo lamento yo creí que te moleste– explica –No, nunca, solo estoy algo cansado– se excusa Chad comprendiendo que Nigel no escuchó aquel lamento –Si estás muy cansado mejor le pido a mi tío que te lleve– dice Nigel mirando un poco dudoso al mayor –¿Qué? No, solo ¿podemos quedarnos un minuto aquí?– pregunta Chad, el menor revisa su móvil y asiente –Claro– responde apoyándose en el asiento, Chad mismo debe tener lleno el suyo de molestos mensajes de su madre – ¿Entonces es tu prima?– pregunta Chad nervioso intentando retomar esa platica –Sí, es muy bonita ¿verdad? pero tiene novio– le comenta al mayor que mantiene la vista al frente notando esa mansión a unas casas que sin duda equivale en espacio de su universidad –¿Esa es tu casa? Seguro haces muchas fiestas– dice intentando bromear y relajar la situación –No, él me mataría– ríe el castaño rojizo, el mayor lo encuentra bastante lindo e intenta acercarse –¿Tu padre?– pregunta llegando a lo máximo de su asiento –No, mi padre está en Londres con mi madre, allá trabajan– responde aun sonriendo –¿Entonces vives con tu abuelo o algo así?–pregunta Chad apoyando su brazo en el respaldo para no caer, está muy en la orilla –No, mi tío y mis primos– responde Nigel acercándose al mayor el ángulo de la luz dificulta ver sus ojos, el corazón de Chad está al borde –¿Y tú tienes hermanos?– pregunta el menor –No, soy hijo único– responde agradeciendo que el chico también preguntó evitando que él diga estupideces –Es genial ¿verdad?– dice Nigel –A veces debo cuidar a esos niños y vaya que son difíciles– comenta Nigel apoyando su cabeza en Chad, su fragancia llena al rubio de ensueños, desea pasar la mano por su cabello suavemente pero todo su cuerpo está inmóvil, nervioso siente en su muslo el hormigueo del torrente de sangre desesperada por llegar y llenar cada milímetro, suspira entre cortado logrando alzar su brazo derecho sobre el menor colocándolo sobre sus hombros, la tensión lo carcome siente su respiración en el pecho, el roce de sus lentes obscuros sobre la tela, Chad permanece mirando al chico tomando valor, decidido lleva su mano al rostro del menor rozando levemente con la punta de sus dedos su mentón logrando alzar el rostro del chico, los ojos adormilados de él ahora visibles por la cercanía confirman su suposición –¿Te estás durmiendo?– susurra Chad encantado con esa reacción –Eres muy cómodo– contesta Nigel al alzarse hacia el mayor “Al fin el ansiado beso” el golpe estruendoso en el cristal lo saca de sus pensamientos y alerta a Nigel que voltea a su ventana, un niño de no mayor a doce, rubio con uniforme de escuela privada los mira molesto –Ya son las 12, se lo diré a padre– dice con un tono tan pretencioso que Chad no sabe bien cómo reaccionar, reír, llorar o matarlo, Nigel en cambio sonríe burlón ante el pequeño al abrir su puerta aunque luce algo adormilado –¿No deberías estar dormido?–pregunta riendo –Le diré a padre– agrega revolviendo el claro cabello del chico –Suéltame– gruñe el niño intentando alejarse, Chad solo se medió endereza sin saber que hacer –Mi telescopio es para ver las estrellas, no las casas de los vecinos– regaña Nigel al niño aunque luce muy divertido –Discúlpame por dormirme, seguro tu platica era buena– se acerca a la puerta para cerrarla y despedirse de Chad que está por salir pero nota al niño jalar inquieto al castaño rojizo que no se resiste mucho –Hasta mañana, gracias entrenador– se despide algo apresurado –Descansa– responde Chad aun algo entumido, el castaño rojizo solo sonríe llevándose a su primito que tira de él intentando patearlo, Nigel lo detiene levantándolo un par de centímetros del piso besando al niño en la mejilla, Chad queda impactado “Mi beso” es lo único que piensa más el menor parece igual de indignado quedándose inmóvil mientras Nigel avanza el resto de la calle para abrir la reja y entrando sin voltear atrás, el niño reacciona corriendo hasta la mansión entrando pero repentino busca el auto de Chad, su mirada es muy amenazante al ver que sigue ahí, entra azotando las rejas, el mayor también quisiera irse pero primero debe relajarse un poco.

 

Chad se ha calmado conduce a su casa que sorprendentemente no queda muy lejos, va un poco frustrado no solo desperdició la oportunidad, también se pregunta si el niño realmente le contará a su padre, le preocupa meter en problemas al menor además el niño le resultó odioso y lo que sintió peor fue ver que el chico bromea demasiado cariñoso posiblemente con todos sus amigos, eso realmente le molesta imaginar que pudo ser cualquiera el que compartiera ese momento con él, Patton, Wally, sus primos, su tío incluso Andy eso le revuelve el estómago, para frente su casa confundido su cabeza está hecha un lió se siente ansioso, su cuerpo sigue excitado de recordar el aroma y el calor del menor, es de madrugada con la calle vacía y la tentación es muy grande su miembro pega un tirón pero Chad suspira al salir de su auto, lo cierra y entra a su casa cansado, no quiere hacer costumbre pensar así del menor o terminará teniendo una erección de solo verlo eso le preocupa pues se siente a un paso, nervioso entra a su casa, su madre le sonríe preocupada aunque tranquila de verlo pero igual le pregunta mil cosas del porqué de su tardanza.


	5. Instantáneamente.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nigel atrapa a Chad para llevarlo con sus amigos ¿Qué puede salir mal?

La alarma suena, despierta aun cansado levantándose lento va a su ducha para abrir la llave de agua fría mojándose la cabeza un par de minutos, se alista pronto para bajar rápido a la cocina donde toma un yogurt y una fruta de desayuno, sus padres aún duermen por eso sale silencioso cerrando bien antes de correr a su auto, tal vez han pasado unas 5 horas pero aún se siente excitado de entrar, “Ese chico debería estar levantándose ahora, ¿estará tan cansado como yo?” se pregunta y luego recuerda que ayer se le dormía en los brazos, si solo ese niño no hubiera interrumpido él hubiera pasado con mucho gusto la noche con el chico a su lado, eso lo tranquiliza aún sin saber si el menor se siente igual “Bueno, yo puedo hacer que lo sienta” piensa sonriendo seguro de sí, arranca para la escuela tal vez el camino vacío con solo las luminarias aclarando las calles o la música alta lo llenan de energía para llegar al campo de la escuela. Estaciona cerca tomando su mochila deportiva al bajar, camina al campo con su cabeza llena de música intentando ver si ya llegó alguno, él sonríe con los ojos un poco adoloridos cuando alguien se cuelga de su lado izquierdo, se intenta voltear pero lo toman del lado derecho evitándolo –No puedo creer que tengas esas ojeras– ríe Nigel sujetando su brazo pero Wally se burla –Yo tampoco pude dormir anoche- dice sonriente mientras el castaño rojizo le señala guardar silencio aunque el revoltoso rubio solo carcajea claramente descompensado por no dormir, Nigel sonríe soltando al mayor y yendo por el menor –¿Porque no duermes en el cuarto de equipo?– le pregunta sujetando su rostro –No, hoy sacan las colchonetas para los de gimnasia– responde riendo –Duerme en mi auto– ofrece Chad extendiéndole la llave al castaño rojizo –Gracias– contesta al tomarlas llevándose al menor, el mayor se pregunta si el busca problemas está bien, no huele a alcohol pero no luce sólo desvelado, llega al campo que está vacío pues Nigel aún no vuelve se emociona pensando que este domingo será el primer juego y si logran ganar podrá pasar más días con el chico pero incluso si pierden buscará seguir viéndolo con la esperanza de tener más privacidad, Nigel vuelve tranquilo con su mochila al hombro –Gracias entrenador– le regresa sus llaves –Solo dormirá, no te preocupes– le aclara riendo Chad asiente tranquilo –¿Está bien?– pregunta mientras el menor deja sus cosas y comienza a estirar –Supongo que se divirtió mucho anoche– le responde –¿Y tú?– pregunta Chad –¿No querías hacer algo más anoche?– le cuestiona algo nervioso –No, te dije que quería hablar contigo, pero al final me bateaste– dice tranquilo el chico –¿Cómo?– Chad intenta entender –Sobre hoy, no estas libre, supongo que tal vez debí ir con ellos– contesta al verlo para luego mirar al campo –Pero estaría igual que Wally y no podría estar aquí– agrega reconsiderándolo, el mayor no sabe qué pensar se siente alegre de oír que rechazó a sus amigos por él pero inseguro por ese supuesto bateo –¿Te batee sobre qué?– pregunta –¿Ah? está jugando conmigo entrenador– pregunta el castaño rojizo al ir a él –No– responde serio Chad algo abrumado –Buenos días– saluda Andy al llegar claramente agitado –Ayer, te vi en el Johnny’s– le dice a Nigel que lo voltea a ver sorprendido –¿Ah sí? no te note ¿ibas con tus padres o una chica?– cuestiona el castaño rojizo –No, fui solo por…– se interrumpe el menor –Para cenar algo– exclama más confiado –Ya, me hubieras dicho aunque sea para saludar– responde Nigel –Estabas con tus amigos– contesta Andy –Eso no importa siéntete libre de hablarme, a menos de que este solo con una chica– responde Nigel, Chad siente algo de celos de oírlo pero se lo toma a broma, el chico menor duda pero mirando al mayor siente confianza –¿Entrenador a qué hora sale de su trabajo?– le pregunta pero él duda de contestar Nigel parece notarlo e interrumpe esa platica –Luces algo cansado– le comenta a Andy –Si un poco– responde tenso el chico haciendo sonreír al castaño rojizo –El domingo es el juego ¿estás nervioso?– pregunta amistoso –Solo un poco pero mi padre también jugará– dice el chico, Nigel se sorprende de oírlo –Vaya que bien– exclama –¿Tu padre no vendrá verdad?– pregunta el mayor y Nigel ríe –Mi padre ni siquiera sabe de esto– dice, el rubio se extraña pero el pequeño no parece tomar interés –¿Entrenador que hacemos?– pregunta el pequeño rubio –20 vueltas– responden los mayores al unísono Andy los ve extrañado –Vamos entrenador, comencemos con algo más– pide Nigel a Chad le llama la atención que aun traiga sus lentes normalmente se los quita para entrenar –Esa es la rutina– responde él seguro –Vamos, es aburrido– insiste Uno considerando que aún son solo ellos dos –Es una orden ¿cierto?– se molesta Andy intentando estirar para correr –Siempre sigues las órdenes ¿verdad?– pregunta menos jovial Nigel ambos rubios lo miran y él mismo parece reaccionar a sus palabras –Es el entrenador– dice el menor algo sorprendido Nigel parece extraño y suspira –Vale tienes razón– dice antes de voltearse al rubio –Disculpe entrenador, haré mis vueltas– dice menos serio –Espera aún no hay nadie más y será aburrido que las hagas solo– lo detiene Chad olvidando a Andy –¿Qué hacemos en lo que los demás llegan?– pregunta Nigel volviendo a su lado, Chad disfruta esa vista e intenta algo –¿Qué te parece practicar pases conmigo?– dice intentando contenerse –Vale, suena bien– responde el castaño al guardar sus lentes, una ligera sombra luce bajo sus ojos pero a Chad le llaman más la atención esos brillantes azules que lo emocionan –Pases, genial– exclama Andy cortándole el rollo, Nigel vuelve con el balón entregándoselo al mayor –El campeón primero– pide al correr creando distancia, Andy también lo hace pero Chad sigue al castaño rojizo entusiasmado –Uno sencillo– grita al lanzarlo, Nigel ríe atrapándolo a buena altura –Prefiero con efecto– sonríe al pasarlo al menor de los tres el chico lo atrapa nervioso y lo lanza al rubio que lo atrapa riendo por la forma en que giro el balón –Con más control– le indica al menor regresandola a Nigel, los Archer entran e interesados dejan sus cosas para ponerse al corriente –A mí– grita Roy frente Nigel que animado la pasa, Chester taclea a su hermano que intenta fugarse del agarre mientras los mayores se reúnen pero Andy va a ellos inconforme –¿Cómo puedo lanzar más firme entrenador?– le pregunta sin prestar atención a los Archer –Pues practica en como tomar el balón– responde el mayor al tomarlo de la mano de Roy ambos paran prestando atención –Así– le explica al sujetarlo –Así debes tomarlo en los juegos agrega enseñándole la posición de sus dedos con y sin balón –Pero en sus juegos lo toma diferente– responde el chico, ellos lo miran –No, creo– responde Chad –No, yo he visto todos tus juegos y no lo tomas así– responde Andy imitando su posición, Roy ríe y Chester no entiende por qué –Pero si es igual– responde Chad enseñándole que partes pierde, pone el balón y lo guía, Roy interesado pregunta sin más –¿Te has visto todos sus juegos?– ambos reaccionan incómodos –Sí, mi hermano también juega ¿sabes?– responde el pequeño rubio mientras Chad le da espacio –Ah claro pero me lo he preguntado– dice Roy acercándose al chico –¿Porque le hablas de usted a Chad? es raro sabes– le dice interesado Andy duda mirando a Nigel que parece revisar con Chester el movimiento de agarre –Nigel lo hace– dice incomodo –Pero él lo hace en joda ¿Lo sabes verdad?– cuestiona Roy –Eso no importa– comenta Nigel tras el menor de los Archer, otros chicos llegan relajando el ambiente al saludar –Entrenador ¿puedo llamarlo por su nombre?– pregunta Andy inseguro pero Roy y Nigel niegan –No, con confianza– le indica el castaño rojizo –Te puedo llamar Chad ¿cierto?– exclama Roy pero el castaño rojizo ríe –No, solo dile directo ¿Chad me enseñas a lanzar?– pregunta cerca del rubio –O incluso ¿Chad que harás después del entrenamiento?– el rubio se siente acorralado por ver al resto de chicos atentos pero más por la forma en que Nigel luce, sus ojos lo siguen y su respiración lo roza cálidamente, los labios ligeramente lubricados brillan –Iré a mi entrenamiento– susurra –No, Chad fúgate conmigo– responde Nigel –No puedes escapar te tiene– dicen algunos en broma –Yo no puedo– responde murmurando –Vamos Chad, solo hoy– pide sonriente y el rubio asiente embobado viendolo, sintiendo su cuerpo volverse loco, el castaño sonríe y los demás ríen pasando de ellos –Eres muy agresivo– exclama Roy palmeando a Nigel –Pero funciona– responde riendo Andy no entiende que acaba de pasar y Chad se siente igual de confundido –Debes tener un poco más de confianza– le dice Uno al pequeño rubio –20 vueltas ¿verdad?– le pregunta al mayor que asiente medio turbado, el equipo se pone en ello sin prestarle atención sin embargo Andy sigue a su lado –¿Puedo llamarte Chad?– pregunta parándose frente él –Claro– responde desinteresado –Ah… ¿Chad hoy trabajas?– insiste el menor –Williams si no vas ahora terminarás último– le ordena serio al chico que asiente al salir corriendo tras el grupo, el entrenador llega y al verlos entrenando por si mismos sonríe.

 

El entrenamiento es común, el entrenador no los cansa mucho en la mañana increíblemente es muy comprensivo –Vamos niñas acérquense– los ordena frente él –Las posiciones son las siguientes– exclama seguido de todos sus puestos, número y órdenes para seguir en el siguiente entrenamiento, Mike gritó emocionado al saber su puesto presumiendo frente Nigel pero él lo ignora monumentalmente al hablar con Chester y Roy los defensas para el próximo juego, es muy importante que ellos se entiendan por qué el castaño rojizo será un corredor, los tres parecen emocionados, Chad mira a Andy su nombre no ha sonado y por lo visto no forma parte del plan, el niño permanece cerca del castaño rojizo cabizbajo –Lárguense, eso es todo– ordena el señor Clover saliendo del campo intempestivo –Sí, señor– responden corriendo a tomar sus cosas e ir a las duchas, Nigel va directo a él bajó la vista del par de rubios, se acerca y le comenta algo al entrenador esa sonrisa es tan hermosa que lastima –¡Oh! es cierto– llama la atención el señor Clover riendo y negando a la vez, los chicos voltean interesados por su reacción –Sabiendo que tal vez solo vallan sus mamis y sus mocosos hermanos, su Capitán les consiguió una lindas porristas, así que báñense para no dar pena– dice animado el mayor palmeando al castaño rojizo que sonríe –Que gran idea– dice el mayor al alejarse –Me encanta cuando los niños hacen el ridículo en el campo– agrega riendo al salir pero el equipo queda boquiabierto –¿Tú eres el capitán?– pregunta Mike molesto, Nigel avanza hasta él sonriente –El puesto es para quien lo toma– dice alzando su ceja retando –¿Quien más?– dice Chester tras el moreno semi rapado –Porristas ¿pueden creerlo?– dice animado –Solo para nosotros, no las de la escuela– gritó Roy emocionado –¿Llevarán falda?– cuestiona Dan pero Turner corre ante él –¿Faldas blancas o de color?– pregunto demasiado interesado –Hoy decidiremos el uniforme– aclara el castaño rojizo alegre al ver sus reacciones sonriendo ante Mike que luce frustrado –El puesto no lo es todo– agrega al pasarlo llevándose al grupo con él, Mike mira a Chad dirigiéndose a él que aún sorprendido ve al menor irse con el grupo emocionado por las porristas –¿Tú lo sabías?– pregunta el moreno irritado casi acusatorio –No, si oí de las porristas pero– intenta explicar –Chad yo debo ser el capitán– se queja el chico molesto, Andy niega tras él cosa que nota volteándose agresivo –Ayúdame– le dirige una mirada de reojo a Chad haciendo retroceder al pequeño rubio –Claro– responde el rubio para sacárselo de encima –¿Lo prometes?– preguntó el chico sorprendido el mayor lo mira disgustado –¿Acaso tienes cinco años?– pregunta irritado tomando su mochila deportiva –Ganatelo– dice disgustado “Como si a mí me lo hubieran regalado” piensa al salir no le importa ver si algo más pasa entre esos niños (Mike y Andy) va a su auto abriendo y sentándose consternado –Ese Nigel– exclama cansado o tal vez tenso –Llegas tarde– murmura Wally acostado en el asiento trasero, el rubio casi lo olvida volteándose a él –¿Qué hiciste ayer?– cuestiona tranquilo mirándolo removerse –Cuide el lugar– exclama el busca problemas sentándose aun tallando sus ojos pero para al ver con quien habla –¿Que diablos quieres?– pregunta molesto al verlo bien –Que salgas de mi auto– responde el mayor, el chico mira a su alrededor casi sorprendido su cabello parece un nido revuelto incluso Chad cree que saldrá un animal del centro –¿Donde estamos?– se queja el chico subiendo su capucha –Tu escuela– responde él sin deseos de ir a sus propias clases, un toque en la ventana llama a ambos –¿Está libre señor?– pregunta el castaño rojizo sonriente con su sudadera negra, su cabello aun húmedo asoma en pequeños mechones –¿A dónde vas niño?– bromea Chad al abrir la puerta –Voy a un concierto– responde sacando tres tickets, Wally brinca emocionado al acercarse a verlos y Nigel se los entrega al entrar acomodándose –¿Como te convenzo?– insiste al aproximarse al rubio mayor –Hoy tengo clases– dice viendolo fresco, delisiosamente fragante –Vamos ¿nunca te has fugado de clase?– pregunta el menor al apoyarse en su asiento, la cercanía, el aroma, su voz todo lo arrastra bajo su control –Nunca– niega al ver esos ojos asomándose bajo los lentes “Dios” piensa bajo todas las resonancias de la cautivante voz del castaño rojizo –No dijiste eso antes, no te arrepentirás – responde lamiendo sus labios recordando lo de la mañana, al arrancar el auto –Por favor– musita Chad embobado por la belleza del chico –Yo conduzco– dice el menor al salir y darle la vuelta al auto, el mayor siente que se lleva su corazón con él pero al verlo abrir su puerta se siente revivir, se mueve al sitio de acompañante dejándole su lugar y con un pequeño toque casual del chico en su muslo lo termina de acabar, sin prestar atención al camino o a la plática de Wally solo puede ver al menor conducir sonriendo alegre, conduce como un experto dando vueltas que él nunca podría hacer –Es muy poco espacio– se queja Wally pero Nigel asiente –Esa es su gracia– responde, la erección de Chad se remueve entre su pantalón bajo la mochila del castaño rojizo, esa seguridad y salvajismo “¿Lo tendrá en la cama?” piensa viendo sus manos, sus labios incluso su entrepierna “¿Será tan hábil o es tan dulce que gemirá mi nombre rogando?” Chad está hecho un lío sus ojos devoran al chico y este solo habla con Wally con su música alta, esa melodía y la forma en que sigue con su cuerpo el sonido lo hipnotiza –Quiero follarte– suspira excitado pero Wally ríe –Esa no es la letra– dice riendo al seguir cantando emocionado la que suena estruendoso –Pero sonaría bien– comenta Nigel –¿Te gusta escribir letras?– pregunta al mayor que niega de inmediato –Que lastima, consiguete una guitarra, eres universitario y rubio aunque sean malas levantarás chicas– bromea logrando hacer reír a Wally olvidando su canto –Eso te lo dejo a ti– responde Chad –Vale, estaría bien– contesta el menor divisando su destino.

 

La explanada cercana al estadio central está llena de escenarios separados por bardas publicitarias, un evento lleno de bandas de la ciudad aunque un par de importantes foráneas son las programadas para la noche sin embargo los chicos no parece llamarles la atención esos grupos, caminan entre el tumulto del estacionamiento con Wally agitado al frente –Wow cuántos chicos, las escuelas deben estar vacías– exclama al comer su hamburguesa y Chad también lo nota, es cierto el lugar está concurrido de preparatorianos pocos son la excepción incluso llega a ver a algún compañero de clase por ahí, van a un escenario cercano aunque a Chad el nombre del grupo no le suena, la banda no es la gran cosa además el lugar no está tan lleno como se creería por la fila de la entrada, Nigel dijo que invitaba todo pero él no recuerda haberlo visto sacar su billetera y eso que Wally trae bastantes bocadillos –Suenan asombroso– recalca el revoltoso rubio al avanzar, Chad opina que no están mal pero al ver a la banda “¿No es el vocalista Marlon? El antiguo capitán del Este y ese guitarrista es Maurice miembro de la misma escuela” notando eso mira a su alrededor descubriendo a varios chicos de esa escuela, una chica llama a Nigel sonriente al ir hacia ellos –No puedo creerlo en serio trajiste a Chad– exclama la preciosa rubia sorprendida, el mayor la reconoce de inmediato aunque aún no recuerda su nombre –soy Rachel T. McKenzie– lo saluda cordialmente –tal vez me recuerdes– agrega animada –Claro– responde él mientras una rizada pelirroja llega tras ella –¿Solo vinieron ustedes?– cuestiona mirándolos deteniéndose en Wally –Si, Patton estaba ocupado– responde Nigel sonriente ganándose una mirada mortal de la chica –No pregunté eso, solo lo quería saber porque estamos allá– señala al frente –Y no hay muchos lugares– agrega agresiva, él asiente mirando el sitio buscando a alguien –10 no vino– comenta la rizada pelirroja al parecer cobrándose –Lo sé, ella tiene examen hoy– comenta Nigel sin dejar de inspeccionar a los asistentes –¿Buscabas a Lizzie?– preguntan ambas bromeando sin embargo sus risas leves no alteran al chico –Vale, buscaba a Lizzie– asevera él con astucia –Vamos, debe estar entre el V.I.P– agrega avanzando pero Rachel le sujeta el brazo riendo mucho –Ok, de acuerdo, vamos a nuestros lugares– pide llevando al chico con ella Wally sonríe al parecer entendiendo que pasa pero Chad se siente un poco perdido, la rizada pelirroja se queja todo el camino de Wally por cómo come o viste aún así camina a su lado, aunque él intenta acercarse a Nigel la pequeña rubia constantemente lo lleva lejos –Rachel ¿Dónde está mi recompensa por traer a tu héroe?– pregunta Uno a la ahora ruborizada chica que avergonzada oculta su rostro en el chico –Idiota– grita la rizada pelirroja al darle un golpe en la espalda, Chad solo puede imaginar que dolió bastante por el sonido sin embargo Nigel ríe abrazando a la rubia pasándola del lado izquierdo al derecho, cerca del mayor acercándose más a él deteniéndolo y pasando su brazo izquierdo sobre su hombro –Rachel es tu fan desde primaria Chad– ríe abrazando a ambos el mayor ahora mismo está ruborizado, mira a la apenada chica para no ver al castaño rojizo que se acerca a él susurrando –Sé bueno y dulce– le pide, toda la piel de Chad está caliente desea sujetar a Nigel, apartar a la rubia y besarlo pero el chico se aleja soltando a ambos –Como si fuera una cita– agrega al jalar a Wally para ir a sus asientos, la rizada pelirroja avergonzada corre tras ellos gritándoles posiblemente insultos, Chad no sabe ahora no le importa, la rubia permanece inmóvil bajo su brazo que posiblemente Nigel coloco sobre ella –Ese idiota– dice Chad al bajarlo incómodo pero sin parecer molesto –Es un tonto– murmura ella al reír bajo y alejarse del mayor –No te preocupes en serio, yo no creo que sea una cita– se aparta ella ruborizada –Claro, si quieres podemos quedar otro día– responde él intentando ¿consolarla? – ¿Qué? No, la verdad Nigel saco conclusiones apresuradas– responde ella sorprendida –Ah claro– exclama él sin entender mucho –Veras, yo le dije que sí podía ser porrista de su equipo, ya sabes en broma pero como él sabe que tú me gustabas de niña yo creo que imagino todo mal– le explica ella mientras avanzan a los lugares, la banda suena muy fuerte por lo que deben ir cerca –Siento que te arrastrara aquí para esto– dice ella algo apenada –No, no te preocupes– responde Chad siguiéndola, el rubio se pregunta si esa es la única razón por la que Nigel lo trajo ahí.

 

La banda de Marlon baja del escenario mientras el otro grupo se acomoda alistando sus instrumentos, Chad no le presta mayor atención hasta que lo ve ir directo a ellos y eso significa problemas –¿No es ese Chad?– exclama y aun entre los primeros sonidos del otro grupo es claramente audible –Pensé que estarías en tu universidad de ricos o becados ¿verdad Chad?– dice agresivo y sonriente al llegar a él –Agradece tu selecto público Marlon– interviene Nigel, Wally parece ponerse en guardia mientras come –Ny no debes robar Koalas del zoológico– ríe Marlon al intentar tocar la cabeza del revoltoso rubio que molesto se aleja con una mirada amenazante –Es agresivo– ríe moreno de alborotado cabello negro –Solo con fetichistas– responde Nigel acercando al rubio demostrando su docilidad con él –Ah ya veo– sonríe Marlon pasando su mano por el lóbulo del castaño rojizo –Te falta un arete o algo– dice rozando su piel, el menor no luce incómodo pero Rachel los interrumpe –Han estado fantásticos– felicita a Maurice y los demás, Chad no lo tolera quiere ir a quitar la sucia mano de Marlon que sigue en el menor –Gracias, 362– responde el mayor pero ella lo aleja –Yo no soy tan dejada como Nigel– le aclara y el grupo ríe tranquilo, Wally aleja la mano de Marlon como a una mosca, este solo hace una mueca al menor –Vamos a comer– dice Maurice a las chicas pero el molesto moreno se une –Claro, esa banda aburre– exclama irritando a la audiencia, Nigel toma Wally consigo llevándolo a la derecha extendiéndole a Chad la izquierda –Vamos a tu tráiler– pide llevando a ambos rubios –Yo no tengo– se queja Marlon –Lo sabemos– corea el grupo mosqueando al moreno.

 

Chad no está seguro cómo terminaron ahí, fueron a algunas tiendillas a comprar comida rápida y ahora están sentados todos en una área sombreada comiendo, ya pasan de las doce y envía mails disculpándose por faltar, según él por una emergencia pero justo ahora no se arrepiente Nigel está apoyado en él casi como anoche aunque comiendo mientras ríe con su grupo de amigos, Marlon sentado a su lado sujeta sus piernas tomando un jugo, Wally habla por teléfono a poca distancia en lo que los demás comen –Entonces ¿faltaron a clases para venir?– pregunta Maurice y Nigel asiente rozando a Chad –Vaya que intrépido de tu parte Chad, aunque seguro Ny te trajo– interviene Marlon –Claro– responde inmediato –Nunca vendría a oírte tocar– agrega el rubio indiferente y el moreno ríe –Seguro, tú solo oyes niñas coreanas, así te gustan– se burla siendo movido por Nigel y su pierna –Son mejores para ver que tú– comenta el castaño rojizo sonriente –Definitivamente– ríe el grupo, Rachel se levanta sacudiendo su pantalón –Vamos Nigel, pronto saldrán– exclama la chica y él se levanta –Espera nosotros iremos a ver a Sunflower– dice Marlon confundido –Pues vayan– responde la rizada pelirroja –Fanny vamos– pide Rachel a la chica y al fin Chad se entera de su nombre pues en ningún momento se presentó –Ny ¿es enserio? Verán esa banda de niñas– pregunta el moreno al pararse –Sí– responden los tres, Chad los acompaña y Wally se adelanta al parecer ya conoce el camino. Chad va un poco atrás oyendo a los menores mirando a los grupos de chicos pasar a su lado, Nigel lo aproxima a él de su brazo –No sigas chicas o te perderemos– ríe llevándolo del brazo otro poco más, Rachel y Fanny van adelante también tomadas del brazo mientras Wally los llama desde unos lugares al medio, Nigel sonríe acercando al mayor –Lo siento, te arrepientes de venir ¿cierto?–le pregunta deteniéndose en el pasillo tal vez estorban pero el menor se acerca mucho a él, Chad pasa su mano por la cintura del menor sujetándolo mientras este se acerca a su oído –Siento que Rachel te votara ¿intentamos con Fullbright?– pregunta suave y dulce quemando algunas neuronas del rubio –Nigel, te amo– susurra Marlon cerca del menor al llegar a interrumpirlos, el castaño rojizo ríe molesto al sentir la respiración del moreno en su cara –Diablos– le dice al apartarlo pero el mayor insiste en acercarse, Chad está por golpear a Marlon por molestarlos pero la banda suena alzando los gritos del público –Vamos– exclama Chad llevando a Nigel de la mano, esperando que el otro no los siga pero se equivoca, entra a los asientos que Wally les apartó, pasa un asiento dejando al castaño rojizo junto su amigo y él al otro lado de esa manera Marlon no podrá estar incomodando pero el moreno es obstinado consiguiendo sentarse detrás de ellos.

 

Las canciones no le interesan mucho, la cantante tiene buena voz pero como que imita un poco a Adele, la chica es algo regordeta y tal vez por eso cree que le quedara con su imagen pero a él no le gusta ese estilo, la banda suena casi a metal por lo que Wally brinca emocionado, Nigel parece más entretenido viendo a Rachel y Fanny cantar cada canción, desde atrás Marlon se apoya en él, el rubio vigila que no se aproxime al castaño rojizo –¿Qué pasa Chad?– se burla el moreno –No me voy a comer a Ny– agrega en voz baja –No aquí, al menos– ríe al soltarlo y Chad voltea buscando pelea mientras Marlon ríe –¿Quieres ir afuera?– grita de tal forma que varios voltean a verlos –Ahora vengo– le avisa a Nigel que sorprendido lo intenta detener, el moreno sonríe al ver esa reacción pero Chad sale al frente con el antiguo capitán del Este detrás, algunas chicas al verlo afuera le piden fotos y autógrafos por lo que se detiene engreído complaciéndolas, él se sigue a los baños más cercanos sin prestarle atención. Se enjuaga un poco la cara antes de salir y encontrar al moreno fuera –Estas cosas son increíbles, cierto– pregunta refiriéndose a la caravana baño de dónde salió –¿Qué pasó con la pelea?– pregunta intentando alterarlo –¿De que hablas? yo venía al baño– responde el rubio al pasar de él –Muy divertido Chad, eres muy divertido pero no te quiero divirtiéndote con Nigel– amenaza pero el rubio lo ignora “¿Y a quién le importa lo que tú quieras?” piensa al volver pero el grupo ya viene a él –Ven, ya nos vamos– exclama Nigel tranquilo caminando desinteresado –Las chicas irán al Mall por unos uniformes y nosotros podemos intentar llegar al segundo entrenamiento– le comenta sonriente al señalarle el camino para salir, Chad asiente revisando su teléfono notando de golpe que ya son las dos de la tarde –Dios, ya es tan tarde– pregunta sorprendido pero el grupo sonríe –Lo siento, te hicimos perder algo importante– pregunta preocupada Rachel aunque Fanny ríe –No, solo que no creí que hubiera pasado tanto– responde y claro ellos llegaron ahí a las 8 de la mañana o incluso antes, Chad camina a su auto apenas lo distingue pero Wally permanece con las chicas –La llevaremos a la parada– le informa Nigel –Yo las llevo– responde él de inmediato sin embargo los menores se miran dudosos –Es el Mall del Este– responde el castaño rojizo sonriente –Queda lejos– agrega pero al rubio no le importa –Si, lo sé– les indica a las chicas que asienten mientras ellos van alegres –Wally ¿No debes ir por tu hermano?– pregunta Fanny al entrar atrás, sentándose cerca de la ventana –No, ya no más– se queja el menor al recordarlo –Mi madre lo hace– agrega cerca la puerta esperando que Rachel suba –Ella irá al frente junto a Chad– responde Nigel recibiendo un inmediato castigo de ella –Quiero cerca de la ventana– le comenta ella al revoltoso rubio que inconforme se sienta al lado de Fanny, ella hace una ligera mueca casi sonrisa, Nigel va al frente junto Chad pero recién salen nota algo, saca su teléfono y le toma una foto al rubio entre las chicas, ellos se extrañan –Te tengo– sonríe el castaño rojizo –Esto debe valer mucho– dice alegre por lo que Wally se queja suponiendo que es a él a quien amenaza –Si le enseñas esa foto te mato– grita el menor removiéndose intentando tomar el móvil, Nigel ríe alto y Chad intenta conducir pero todo él se pierde en esa risa que extrañamente disfruta de sobremanera, Rachel niega sonriente mientras Fanny disfruta el aire en la cara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se lo que estás pensando pero no pude evitarlo, me encanta Nigel.  
> ¿Les agrada Andy?


	6. No retrocedas.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un breve momento en el centro comercial del Este ¿Chad es él quién se emociona o realmente Nigel le da cuerda?

El viaje no es la gran cosa, los menores hablan sin parar de cosas de la escuela Rachel cuenta todos los pormenores de la antigua escuela de Nigel pero Wally la interrumpe presumiendo su propia escuela, Fanny juega a refutar cada cosa mientras Nigel parece más interesado en oírlos, el camino es tranquilo aun siendo viernes cerca de las tres, el Mall del Este es bastante enorme lleno de tiendas de renombre, Chad no suele ir por obvias razones pero al parecer los chicos lo visitan seguido, las chicas bajan casi corriendo algo entumecidas, Chad mismo se encuentra un poco agotado pero Wally está completamente dormido atrás –Vamos, ya llegamos– intenta despertarlo Nigel pero el revoltoso rubio niega –Mejor déjalo dormir– le comenta Chad, ambos menores asienten haciendo reír al mayor llamando la atención del castaño rojizo –¿Así luces siempre?– pregunta sonriente al marcarle un punto con su índice en la mejilla del mayor –¿Y tú? siempre eres así– pregunta el mayor cerrando la puerta trasera con Nigel al lado, el menor retira su mano –Ya se fueron– exclama buscando a las chicas pero el rubio sabe que el chico se hace el loco alejándose –Hoy fue divertido Nigel pero no lo haces seguido o ¿sí?– pregunta caminando tras él intentando cerrar la distancia –No, entrenador siempre voy a clases como buen niño– responde el menor girándose hacia él sonriendo divertido aunque Chad lo alcanza, frente él serio solo centrado en besarlo –Nigel deja de jugar conmigo– murmura tomándolo por la muñeca el chico lo ve en silencio, suena el teléfono del menor, él lo saca para revisarlo y el rubio resignado lo suelta –Ya nos están buscando– exclama el castaño rojizo al volver a avanzar –Se supone que solo las traeríamos y nos convencieron para acompañarlas– agrega dándole la espalda al mayor pero por su voz claramente sonríe, Chad en cambio va apesadumbrado toda su cabeza está hecha un lió –Sé a qué tienda fueron– dice el castaño rojizo –¿Cómo te gustan las porristas falda o short?– pregunta animado aun caminando adelante pero el rubio no está de humor para responder –Me gustan más con falda tienen un encanto esos pliegues– explica el menor con exceso de emoción pero se detiene esperando que el mayor lo alcance para subir a las escaleras mecánicas, el rubio lo ve “¿A caso solo te burlas de mí? O ¿Soy yo el tonto por emocionarme solo de verte?– piensa al delinear mentalmente esos labios, al recordar esos azules ojos suspira derrotado –De acuerdo entrenador– exclama Nigel subiendo antes que él –Iré a todas mis clases y no te causare problemas con el entrenador– responde resignado el chico para sorpresa de Chad que no entiende de inmediato, el castaño rojizo se saca los lentes –Sé que estarás molesto por lo de hoy pero…– intenta excusarse algo incómodo de ver al mayor así –Lo lamento– dice al llegar a la cima de la escalera, Chad está confundido, se siente molesto, burlado y ¿Feliz? –No estoy molesto– responde subiendo los escalones faltantes llegando a su lado, se siente tonto al emocionarse de verlo a los ojos –¿Seguro?– pregunta Nigel con sus lentes en la mano, sus ojos preciosamente azules con ligeros brillos verdes vibrantes lo derrotan, Chad sonríe tomando los lentes de manos del chico que primero duda pero al ver que el mayor solo los mira se distrae con la vista, el rubio lo nota siguiendo a las chicas con la mirada ambos llaman un poco la atención y él se avergüenza un poco colocándole los lentes de nuevo al menor –Sí, estoy seguro– responde mientras roza su oreja y es acariciado por su cabello, Nigel sonríe satisfecho con la respuesta centrado en él pero Chad se voltea nervioso, el menor se gira al mirar a su alrededor señalando una tienda –Seguro están en esa– exclama caminando al frente.

 

Chad va a su lado mirándolo de vez en cuando –86, 362– las llama atrayendo la atención de los presentes, Chad no entiende esos códigos numéricos pero supone que serán alguna broma entre ellos –¿Qué llevan?– pregunta cerca de Rachel pero ella se niega a mostrarle –¿Porque tardaron tanto?– preguntó la pelirroja rizada mirando a Chad –¿Qué llevaran faldas o shorts?– insiste el castaño rojizo a la rubia –Pues ¿Qué preferirías?– cuestiona ella sonriente –Pues, faldas– contestó él mirándola con una pícara sonrisa, Rachel lo mira ahora ruborizada –Entonces shorts– contesta al ir a ver algunos –¿Qué?– se queja él al ir tras ella, Fanny gruñe molesta al seguirlos, Chad se siente algo perdido en esa tienda, los aparadores tienen ropa deportiva para dama y más al fondo hay ropa interior pero él no sabe bien qué pinta ahí, camina entre los exhibidores buscando a los menores, oye a Rachel negar y supone que el castaño rojizo hace de las suyas, va hasta ahí solo para encontrarlas solas –¿Y Nigel?– pregunta pero la rizada pelirroja va a él –¿Tú y Uno son novios?– interroga sería –Fanny– regaña Rachel –¿Qué? tu querías saber ¿no?– se queja ella pero Rachel apenada la intenta alejar –No lo mal entiendas– le dice la rubia a él –No te preocupes– dice Chad intentando calmarla pues luce apenada –No somos nada– responde algo triste –¿Ni amigos?– cuestiona Fanny incrédula –No, soy su entrenador en el equipo de americano– explica el rubio, ambas se miran y aunque Rachel asiente Fanny no se lo cree –¿Pero te gusta no?– dice casi burlándose, Rachel se pone roja tomándola del brazo –Basta Fanny– pide nerviosa –Sí– exclama Chad sincero y la rizada pelirroja sonríe segura –Pues olvídalo, ese idiota no vale la pena– contesta despreocupada, Rachel molesta la aleja del mayor que las mira sin comprender qué pasa –Aquí están– exclama Nigel al verlos –¿Qué te parecen?– pregunta enseñándole a la rubia un par de faldas rojas tableadas, la dependienta está a su lado esperando alguna respuesta, la rizada pelirroja niega pero Rachel duda –Son muy cortas– dice extrañamente tímida –No importa usaras short abajo ¿recuerdas?– insiste el castaño rojizo consiguiendo que Rachel se acerque a verlas –¿Rojas?– pregunta ella –Hay varios colores– comenta la vendedora –El equipo vestirá de rojo– le aclara él a ambas –¿Qué opinas?– le pregunta Rachel a su amiga que parece no querer contestar –Si, a ti te gusta yo estoy bien – dice medio brusca, eso llama la atención del mayor –¿Tú también lo harás?– le pregunta pero ella se voltea completamente roja –Claro que no, quien sería tan tonto– grita resonando en el lugar –Fanny– se queja Rachel pero Nigel ríe con esa respuesta –Creo que está bien, necesitamos seis– le explica la rubia a la vendedora –Además unos shorts negros– agrega apenada caminando tras ella pero Nigel las sigue despreocupado, Chad camina tras ellos pero rápido nota al alborotado moreno que entra en la tienda –Ny, vinieron a buscar sus uniformes– pregunta al ir directo al menor, Rachel no le presta mayor atención continua preguntando cosas a la dependienta –Ah, las tallas– exclama recordando que las trae anotadas buscando el papel –5 es la talla de Nigel, me la sé de memoria– dice Marlon molestando a Chad pero el menor ríe, la rubia le da el papel discretamente a la vendedora como si temiera que gritara las tallas ella asiente yendo a buscarlas, Rachel va a ver los shorts pasando del moreno con Fanny intentando seguirla pero Chad sigue a Nigel tratando de alejar a Marlon –¿Y tú Koala?– pregunta el otro buscando rodear natural al rubio –Duerme en el auto– responde Nigel mirando algunas prendas, se detiene frente unas de encaje tocándolas –Ese te quedaría bien– ríe Marlon desconcertando a Chad ganando colarse en su defensa pero el castaño rojizo niega –Eso te lo dejó a ti– dice sonriéndole a Chad que asiente bobamente, Marlon mira al mayor y luego al menor de espaldas, alza su brazo rodeando a Nigel atrapándolo entre sus brazos –¿Que planeas? Maurice dijo algo interesante– murmura cerca del menor que despreocupado mira la ropa –Estoy en un equipo amateur ¿Hablas de eso?– pregunta con una curvita al final de sus labios, el rubio permanece inmóvil ante la escena pero Marlon lo mira fijamente un corto periodo para luego reír –Ok– susurra cerca del pelo del castaño rojizo –Encontré unos lindos– avisa Rachel y Nigel se le zafa al mayor –Genial– exclama al ir, el rubio se detiene frente a Marlon que gira dándole la espalda –Pequeño– murmura adolorido para luego notar al rubio mirándolo y se gira a él –Chad, siempre creí que eras muy recto ¿Si me entiendes verdad?– dice burlándose acomodando su ropa –Pero supongo que en universidad se prueba de todo– sonríe alejándose para alcanzar al menor, el rubio guarda silencio pero lo sigue molesto –No puedes ganarle– acota Fanny saliendo a su lado –¿Cómo?– pregunta él, ella lo mira extrañada –Contra Marlon, esos aún se gustan– dice la rizada pelirroja –¿Eh? a él le gusta pero a Nigel no le interesa– responde seguro el rubio –Oh por dios entonces ¿no lo sabes?– exclamó Fanny burlándose –Ellos fueron novios el último año de Marlon pero él rompió con Uno cuando creyó que tenía la beca para TU universidad– le explica demasiado divertida, él la mira incrédulo sin lograr aceptar la posibilidad, mira a Rachel y Nigel que demasiado juntos miran los uniformes que arman, a su lado el moreno parece comportarse por la presencia de la vendedora que es bastante guapa –Se te verá perfecto– exclama Nigel a Rachel pero Fanny va directo a alejarlos –Claro que sí, idiota, a Rachel todo se le bien– afirma al separarlos molesta –Eso es todo ¿verdad?– habla con Rachel intentando alejarla del castaño rojizo, Marlon intenta hacer un movimiento con la vendedora pero ella luce incómoda y Nigel se ríe de su claro fracaso –Esos están bien– dice Nigel sonriente buscando su cartera –¿Quieres algo cariño?– le pregunta demasiado dulce a Chad, él siente un tirón de nuevo en el corazón, el anzuelo aún está muy metido en él y eso le gusta, embobado camina hacia el menor –Eso es todo– contesta Rachel hablando por el rubio, el castaño rojizo le entrega la tarjeta a la vendedora que sonríe al entregar el ticket, las bolsas las lleva Fanny mientras el grupo sale animado el rubio y Nigel junto a Rachel a su lado va Fanny mientras Marlon tarda en alcanzarlos –Te gusta volar ¿eh?– pregunta Nigel al mayor cuando los alcanza pero él no responde solo lo mira medio sonriente –¿Cuando los veremos?– cuestiona el castaño rojizo a Rachel –El día del juego, antes es de mala suerte– responde ella –Oh, ya veo es de mala suerte ¿Eh?– exclama Nigel antes de susurrarle algo a la rubia, ella ríe –¿Las llevo a casa?– les pregunta el moreno a las chicas que ríen negando –Mi mama llegara pronto– explica Fanny demasiado orgullosa cuando su teléfono suena y ella lo revisa –Está enfrente– le informa a Rachel –Nos vemos Nigel, Gracias Chad– se despide ella sonriente al irse con Fanny que ni les dice adiós –Hasta luego Marlon– se despide del mayor bajando las escaleras mecánicas –¿Qué tal tu Ny?– pregunta el moreno revolviendo su negro cabello, Nigel lo mira y ríe –Hasta muy luego– responde llevando a Chad delante –Espera, aunque sea escúchame– exclama pero el menor ríe contagiando un poco al rubio que ya va en las escaleras con el menor detrás, esa sensación no le gusta y voltea nervioso a buscarlo pero lo halla a su lado aun riendo bajo revisando su teléfono, mira un poco arriba viendo al moreno venir detrás –Hey Chad danos espacio ¿quieres?– pide menos pretencioso Marlon pero Nigel niega –Vamos al entrenamiento– le explica sin mirarlo escribiendo en su móvil –Yo te llevo– dice el moreno más efusivo, algunos transeúntes voltean incomodando –Vamos– pide más bajo, Nigel guarda su teléfono y Chad quiere tomar su mano –Otro día– le responde Nigel más serio, el moreno luce ofendido mirando a ambos pero luego mira al menor que indiferente solo espera llegar abajo –Hoy– pide más sereno –Yo te llamó– responde el chico tan pronto llegan abajo sin darle oportunidad a responder se alejan dejando a Marlon cerca de las escaleras muy molesto, Chad iba al frente pero el castaño rojizo lo supera “Como puede lucir tan bien de espaldas” se pregunta admirando la seguridad del chico, de repente Nigel voltea y le sonríe –Vamos, entrenador– el rubio como siempre corre a su lado alegre de poder hacerlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por favor alguien dígame que también detesta a Marlon no soporto pensar que a alguien le guste lo odioso que es, originalmente seria otro KND pero esa personalidad no va con ninguno.  
> Te odio Marlon aunque seas muy sexy, te odio.  
> Nigel lo siento, no lo logre.  
> 


	7. No seas impulsivo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chad esta por conocer las consecuencias de seguirle el juego a Nigel.

Nigel va cantando tal vez demasiado entregado la letra es alegre pero Chad lo siente diferente, mira el tráfico y apenas llegaran derrapando aun así el menor no luce preocupado, Wally duerme profundo en el asiento trasero con todo y el volumen de la música, la luz roja tarda en cambiar tiempo que el rubio aprovecha para ver al menor que incluso ahora luce sensacional, ya sin sudadera canta relajado únicamente en esa remera con jeans negros, el castaño rojizo se nota observado y baja el volumen –¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de jugar americano? le pregunta al mayor, él no sabe bien qué contestar –Son varias cosas– dice al notar que cambió el semáforo intenta contestarle al avanzar –Me gusta la emoción de correr por el campo con todo el equipo contrario detrás también los gritos de ánimo, no… la sensación de haberlo logrado, Sí ese momento cuando paras después de anotar esquivando a los tacleadores y tu corazón late al límite pero sabes que aun si murieras no importaría, esa parte del piso ya no te retiene por unos segundos eres ligero, no hay nada igual– responde al final demasiado intenso recordando todos sus juegos –Wow que cursi– se queja Wally desde el asiento trasero –Tú qué sabes crio, jamás te has sentido así– le responde el mayor tranquilo conduciendo aun algo emocionado –Claro que no, eso lo sienten las niñas los hombres corren en la noche con los enemigos detrás, jugandotela entre polis y los idiotas del Norte, pintando los muros, gritándoles en la cara y dejándoles un autógrafo en el rostro, explotándoles en la cara, eso es lo mejor de la vida, saber que fuiste tú quien los burló y que ellos nunca se lo van a sacar de la cabeza– explica el revoltoso rubio haciendo toda clase de ademanes sobre emocionado –¿Verdad? Nigel, tú si sabes cuéntale aquella noche en el campamento cuando medio colegio del Norte nos siguió en el bosque, pero no pudieron despintar su estatua– ríe animado, el castaño rojizo asiente –El entrenador no quiere saber de eso, esa clase de cosas no lo impresionan– responde sin más Wally mira al mayor que intenta estacionarse y parece caer en cuenta –Ah claro, los dejo, voy a casa– se despide listo a salir recién se detiene el auto –¿No me veras entrenar?– bromea Uno –Nah, es aburrido y ya tengo sueño– responde al bostezar –Salúdame a Kuki– le pide Nigel pero Wally refunfuña algo azotando la puerta, en otro momento Chad se molestaría pero agradece el tiempo a solas –¿Y tú Nigel?– pregunta sonriendo –¿Eh?– se sorprende el menor que revisaba su móvil –¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de jugar americano?– cuestiona esperando ansioso de oír su voz intensa porque incluso si es la mitad de exaltada que el otro será delicioso oírlo, lo mira pero el chico mira afuera –Estoy buscando que me gusta del juego– responde escueto saliendo del auto Chad no entiende bien porqué pero se sintió casi frío –Mi mochila está en la cajuela– comenta el menor esperándolo afuera –Ahora te la paso– dice el rubio cerrando su puerta, va a abrir el maletero cuando oye esa molesta voz –Nigel ¿Dónde fuiste en el almuerzo?– pregunta Andy ansioso al correr a ellos el mayor no le presta atención al sacar las mochilas, Nigel toma la suya rápido mientras el mayor cierra su cajuela al subir su mochila al hombro Andy mira a ambos nervioso –Volví a casa ¿Pasó algo interesante?– cuestiona el castaño rojizo –¿Chad paso por ti?– insiste en preguntar el menor claramente confundido –Si, nuestro entrenador es genial ¿verdad?– responde Nigel al abrazar al mayor llevándolo al campo –Entrenador ¿Tiene novia?– pregunta seguido por Andy a poca distancia –Claro una preciosa rubia– ríe Chad mirando al castaño rojizo que lo pilla –Oh dios, me ha roto el corazón– exclama bromeando su cómplice al soltarlo, avanza manteniendo la atención de ambos caminando de espaldas mirándolos –Entrenador ¿le gustan las aventuras?– cuestiona sonriente deteniéndose con una ceja alzada, esa voz insinuante deja en blanco a Chad, Andy mira a los dos apretando la correa de su propia mochila deportiva –Solo con chicas discretas– exclama el señor Clover tras los dos rubios, Nigel ríe –Claro, pero vamos así que chiste– dice retomando su curso entrando al campo –¿Qué les pasa?– les pregunta el entrenador a los rubios que siguen ahí quietos –¿Acaso están clavados al piso?– continua al mirarlos –Al campo 100 vueltas– grita entre ambos –Sí, señor– responde Andy al salir corriendo pero Chad aún no está en condición –Señor, yo– trata de excusarse –Dickson– exhala pesado tomando al rubio del hombro –150 vueltas– grita en su cara –Sí, señor– responde Chad entrando emparejándose con el resto del equipo que ya estaba corriendo por el campo.

 

El entrenamiento de hoy es extrañamente pesado pero cada uno debe acostumbrarse a su nueva posición, ambos equipos juegan en serio lo que cansa un poco a los novatos, los chicos aprovechan cualquier pequeño descuido de los entrenadores para preguntarle a Nigel como son las porristas pero el chico no responde mucho incluso Mike parece más animado ahora –¿Son de esta escuela?– pregunta al recibir su pase –Algunas– contestó el castaño rojizo antes de salir corriendo, el balón pasa rápido a un contrario y él intenta interceptar el siguiente pase –Andy– grita Jimmy al lanzarlo pero Nigel lo atrapa en el aire cayendo algo brusco, el silbato suena clara orden de que paren sin embargo el castaño rojizo hace un último pase a Adam que alegre la atrapa, ellos van frente el entrenador –No pueden andar avisando al contrario quien recibirá el balón– grita muy molesto –Deben seguir la jugada– continúa pasando frente ellos –Buena atrapada Uno pero muy riesgosa– su cara es de molestia pero su voz suena diferente, el hombre se da la vuelta para volver a pasar frente ellos –Gracias Señor– responde el castaño conteniendo su risa, el señor Clover lo mira de reojo sospechando –Mañana en la tarde no tendremos entrenamiento– exclama serio al detenerse frente el equipo, ellos gritan emocionados –Pero no hagan algo estúpido cómo salir a desgastar su energía, la necesitaran el domingo– aclara molesto al verlos –Es un día de descanso sin embargo quiero que estiren un poco en el día– ordena más tranquilo –Sí, señor– responden al unísono, eso lo hace sonreír –Vayan a dormir– los despide al ir por sus cosas.

 

Los equipos salen poco a poco del campo pero el entrenador nota algo –Uno ¿Porque diablos cojeas?– grita el entrenador llamando la atención de todos –No es nada entrenador estiraré el músculo y tomaré una ducha– responde tranquilo el castaño rojizo –¿Sabes cómo hacerlo correctamente?– le pregunta el hombre al acercarse y detenerse frente él –Sí, señor, lo he hecho un par de veces– responde sonriente el chico sin embargo el hombre no luce convencido incluso se agacha para tocar él mismo el músculo interno de su pierna con el instantáneo respingo de dolor del chico está más decidido –Siéntate le echaré un ojo– ordena mientras busca algo en su propio equipo el resto del grupo se aproxima interesado –Esto no es un show, largo a las duchas– les ordena el entrenador –Sí, señor– responden nerviosos al alejarse Andy los sigue pero parece dudar pues va mucho más lento mirando constantemente atrás, Chad nota eso y sonriente llega hasta Nigel mientras el entrenador le masajea el muslo por encima de la ropa –Una atrapada difícil ¿Eh?– ríe el mayor mientras el chico sonríe –Úntate esto después de ducharte– le dice al entregarle al castaño un pequeño envase –Y regresalo mañana– agrega dándole aún el masaje cuando su celular suena, se detiene para contestar –Continua, en círculos– le ordena a Chad al alejarse, ambos chicos lo miran incómodos pero él toma su mochila, tapando un poco el celular para que no se escuche –No lleguen tarde mañana– se despide al irse hablando mucho más meloso al teléfono –No te preocupes– exclama Nigel intentando levantarse pero Chad se lo impide –Si mañana te duele me matara– dice seguro, el menor permanece sentado con la pierna dispuesta mirándolo –Siempre podrías llevarme a casa– insiste el castaño rojizo tratando de relajarlo –¿Y cárgate hasta el auto?– cuestiona el rubio al frotar sus manos buscando calentarlas –Soy muy liviano– contesta Nigel bromeando pero Chad parece ignorarlo cuando se hinca frente él nervioso, su corazón late muy rápido, aclara su garganta para concentrarse y ser profesional, luego pone ambas manos en la pierna del menor –¡Ah! están muy frías– se queja el castaño rojizo respingando al contacto –Oh lo siento– se disculpa Chad al retirarlas nervioso aunque Nigel ríe suave –Es broma– susurra –Las manos del entrenador estaban calientes pero muy rasposas eso si– agrega más alto tratando de calmar al rubio –Mira, mejor dejémoslo así– insiste para evitarle problemas –No te emociones, yo debo cumplir mi deber– responde Chad sintiéndose burlado siendo más decidido pone sus manos en acción claro que ha hecho eso antes con algunos compañeros así que sabe lo que hace aunque esta vez es el muslo de Nigel, el menor parece más divertido por su reacción qué incómodo sin embargo igual se produce un silencio entre ambos, el campo está vacío y los encargados aún no llegan solo están ellos dos, Chad marca círculos en la pierna del chico encontrando muy tensa la zona evitando mirarlo, su aroma es muy fuerte pero no desagradable para él es la perfecta unión entre la loción y el sudor del menor, esa fragancia le deshace la mente en fantasías “Si sabe tan bien como huele” piensa en su vaivén de imágenes sobre todo las de hoy –¿Cómo te pasó esto? Creí que eras más hábil– le pregunta buscando distraerse de las sensaciones que provoca ese leve contacto con el menor pero no responde, Chad está muy metido en seguir tocando su pierna a tal punto que se cuestiona si aún es un masaje, su pulso se acelera al sentir el de Nigel bajo su mano incluso lo cálido que es su cuerpo le provoca placer –Voy a subir un poco– le avisa nervioso, temiendo una negativa voltea a verlo aunque el chico parece más interesado en revisar su teléfono, eso realmente le molesta él está ahí derritiéndose pero a Nigel no le importa, eso le ayuda a enfocarse en terminar su trabajo aunque aprieta un poco de más causando un quejido suave del chico, al rubio le da un vuelco el corazón encontrando encantadora esa reacción –Lo siento– logra decir controlándose –No importa– respondió Nigel muy suave demasiado tanto que Chad desearía voltearlo sobre su espalda ahí mismo, devorarlo a besos e incluso podría desvestirlo y llegar más lejos –¿Que están haciendo?– pregunta un hombre desde la entrada al campo él está helado, un escalofrío de temor recorre su espalda evitando que su sangre siga su peligroso camino –Me lesione un músculo, Tío– responde Nigel permitiendo al mayor entender qué pasa –Buenas noches señor– saludó nervioso sin parar su masaje ahora más leve y espera que Nigel no note el pánico en su voz –Es suficiente gracias– le ordena el hombre mirándolo fríamente, toma la mochila deportiva de Nigel llevándola –Debemos irnos– ordena a su sobrino y solo cuando este se aparta Chad se detiene dándole espacio –Es muy importante terminar el masaje– le dice el rubio al hombre que parece disgustarse, Nigel toma su chamarra y pide su mochila –Ya lo continuare en casa– responde brusco el hombre –Aun debo bañarme– le comenta el castaño rojizo a su tío –Lo harás en casa, sube al auto ya vamos tarde– le ordena al chico que despreocupado parece obedecer –Gracias Chad nos vemos mañana– se despide tranquilo mientras el rubio asiente –No se te olvide la pomada– le responde el rubio tratando de sonar amistoso –Hasta luego señor– se despide del hombre que sin contestarle sale acompañando a Nigel,

 

Chad se siente frustrado conduciendo a su trabajo pero también estúpidamente feliz, hoy no solo pasó el día con Nigel, disfrutando de sus gustos e incluso lo toco y oh por dios la sensación de su piel es inolvidable, su corazón late fuerte recordandolo y todo su cuerpo desea sentir esa dulce piel sin embargo Chad intenta darle sentido a esa espinita que siente, todo el día el chico ha buscado cercanía para luego huir de él además está Marlon y no es que sea competencia pero el simple hecho de creer que salió con ese idiota realmente le escuece, Chad estaciona algo alejado de la entrada de empleados, su mente teme entrar y encontrar a Nigel con alguna chica o peor aún con su Tío, ese hombre le da escalofríos y no solo por cómo lo conoció es más como si recordara haber tratado con él en algún momento, un mal recuerdo sin duda, su cara le molesta y más esa manera de ordenar a Nigel como si fuera suyo o algo, Chad para ese tren de pensamiento, se está volviendo posesivo con el menor y ni siquiera tienen una relación porque Sí eso es lo que quiere tener con Nigel Uno, no solo quiere desahogarse pensando en él o follárselo una noche y a otra cosa, desea tomarlo de la mano, oírlo reír y poder compartir su tiempo con él como hoy, está en silencio en su auto apagado calmándose a sí mismo, exhala antes de salir del auto convencido de tener tiempo para conseguirlo, algo que puede rescatar del tema de Marlon es que Nigel no es totalmente recto y eso abre más posibilidades eso lo hace sonreír mientras entra al restaurante saludando a sus compañeros, tal vez es ingenuo pensarlo así pero saber eso le alegra pues si el chico salió con ese idiota seguro con mayor razón lo hallará mejor partido.

 

Esta noche no ha tenido mucho movimiento es sólo otro día tranquilo, Chad no lo hubiera notado de no ser por los últimos días donde sentía que corría acorralado entre Nigel y sus responsabilidades pero no es que esto le guste, es extraño pero esta tranquilidad no se compara con la emoción de verlo o incluso oír su voz, realmente está mal no tiene ni seis horas que lo vio y ya lo extraña, camino a su casa se pregunta si el chico se sentirá así, abre la puerta sorprendido de ver a sus padres ahí –Hola ¿ me están esperando?– pregunta algo ansioso –Si, queremos hablar contigo– dice su madre extrañamente seria, los tres van a la sala y a él le consterna el silencio de su padre –Siéntate– le pide el hombre poniendo más nervioso a Chad que no lo siente tan raro desde que rompió por error el cristal del vecino hace diez años –Habló el rector– dice su madre pensándolo un poco –Espera yo se lo diré– la interrumpe su padre –Hace unas horas hablo tu rector, parece que…– hace una pausa y Chad supone que es porque faltó hoy, claro él es becado en esa universidad privada seguro el rector intentó investigar porque no se presentó a clases o al entrenamiento, aunque esto último posiblemente sería la razón ya que su beca es deportiva por lo que seguro esperan más rendimiento de él, guarda silencio en lo que su padre intenta ordenar que dirá –Quiere que vayas temprano– exclama su madre bastante preocupada –Espera– pide su padre–Si, tienes una entrevista con él mañana temprano, yo le dije que tienes el entrenamiento de los chicos y parece que puedes ir a verlo después– explica su padre al parecer menos tenso –Chad ¿estás en problemas o algo?– pregunta sentándose a su lado –¿Cómo? no– responde el rubio pero su madre le toma el hombro –También llamó una chica buscándote, dijo que no fuiste a clase ¿es tu novia? ¿Tienes novia?– insiste su madre consternada –No, no es mi novia y si fui a clase solo que ella es muy hostigosa– responde incómodo al mentirles –Oh dios, ¿es una chica acosadora? ¿Chad no has sido demasiado amable con ella? debes ser amable pero algunas chicas pueden confundirse en especial con alguien tan guapo como tu– exclama su madre como siempre exagerando las cosas –Sí Chad, tú eres muy listo y debes tener cuidado con quien sales– agrega su padre asintiendo a lo que su madre dice, Chad agradece el apoyo aunque esa actitud de sus padres lo incomoda –Ok, iré a ducharme para dormir– les comenta en lo que ambos discuten de los peligros de las novias obsesivas –Descansa hijo– le desean los mayores de forma amorosa –Gracias, ustedes también– dice él al subir dejándolos hablando pero un comentario le cae –A veces no quieren ni que hablen con los amigos– se queja su padre, Chad lo sabe pues él mismo se siente así con Nigel “No, no seré así” decide al entrar en su cuarto.

 

La mañana es extrañamente templada posible signo de que el verano será muy caluroso, Chad camina tranquilo al campo de entrenamiento pero el bullicio de los jugadores le sorprende al verse sobrepasado, el equipo ríe al dejarlo atrás “Se están volviendo más organizados” piensa al verlos entrar ordenados al campo eso le alegra de cierta manera, significa no han pasado entrenandolos en balde aunque en esa confusión no pudo distinguir a Nigel o a su rubia sombra pero tan pronto llega al campo lo halla disfrutando un extraño juego con los mayores se siente tentado a ir pero el entrenador llega a él primero –Dickson, debo hablar contigo– su voz es seria –Sí, señor– responde él por instinto –Vamos a mi oficina– ordena yendo primero –Pero…– duda el rubio al ver a los chicos apenas estirando –Ah sí– exclama el hombre girando hacia ellos –Uno, ponlos a entrenar, eres el capitán maldita sea– grita al castaño rojizo –Sí, señor– contestan al correr por el campo, Nigel va al frente gritando frases al más puro estilo militar –Ese granuja– musita sonriente el entrenador en cambio es más severo con el rubio –Vamos– le dice al retomar su camino –Sobre qué me quiere hablar– pregunta Chad –Aquí no– responde el hombre yendo al frente con paso rápido medio saludando a los encargados de la escuela, caminan al fondo del pasillo en silencio cuando el rubio siente nostalgia de aquellos años que pasó ahí sin embargo al llegar a la oficina el ambiente es claramente tenso –Siéntate– le ordena el entrenador frente Chad, él por primera vez se siente nervioso en esa oficina “¿Tendrá algo que ver con lo de anoche?” se pregunta, esa platica con sus padres lo dejo algo paranoico pero cierra la puerta tras él de forma instintiva –Anoche me hablo tu padre sonaba preocupado– dice el entrenador sentándose en su escritorio y él se relaja un poco “Claro” piensa –Pero eso era de esperarse, un poco después me marcó uno de tus profesores haciéndome varias preguntas, después fue tu rector, yo también me pregunté qué pasaba y ahora te pregunto ¿Te estás dejando llevar por esos mocosos?– está molesto y mira estricto al rubio que sigue de pie –No, señor– responde al instante –No me mientas muchacho– ordenó el mayor estruendoso intimidante –Ayer esos niños faltaron a clases y tú también– Chad guarda silencio pero el hombre no parece interesarle indagar más –Escucha Dickson tú ya no eres mi responsabilidad pero ellos sí, sólo recuerda una cosa aún son niños y no saben lo que les conviene pero no son tan inocentes como crees– le explica el señor Clover claramente incómodo de hablar con él de eso –Tu padre dijo que tenías que ver a tu rector ve temprano, demuestra interés– le aconseja el mayor, se levanta para rodear su escritorio –Hoy no hay entrenamiento en la tarde ponte al corriente en tus clases– le ordena enfocándose en buscar algo en sus cajones, pronto haya el frasquito de medicamento sacando una píldora –Ya puedes irte– le dice a Chad antes de tomarla con un sorbo de su termo –Gracias entrenador– se despide el rubio al salir algo consternado caminando de vuelta solo al estacionamiento, entra a su auto lanzando la mochila al asiento trasero sin ponerle mucha atención, exhalado pesado antes de arrancar el auto aún se siente nervioso en parte el señor Clover tiene razón pero por otro lado desea que se equivoque, tan pronto sale del estacionamiento y recorre algunas calles se va calmando, el camino a la universidad hoy le es muy pesado mientras solo recuerda las palabras del entrenador con algo de ansiedad se estaciona cerca de un parque, intentando entender por qué se siente así, tal vez son esas últimas palabras “No son tan inocentes cómo crees” las recuerda tenso incluso se molesta al recordarlas es casi una acusación directa –Nigel te está engañando o Están jugando contigo– el entrenador pudo decir ambas y no se hubiera conmocionado tanto, pero cuando piensa en esa frase recuerda al moreno odioso y las palabras de Fanny “Ellos fueron novios el último año de Marlon” suspiro al reclinar la cabeza está seguro de sentir algo por Nigel pero que tal él ¿Sentirá algo por él? Se remueve preocupado, quiere preguntarle directamente pero hoy no irá al entrenamiento y lo que menos quiere es rondar a su alrededor en la escuela justo después de que el entrenador le llamara la atención, mira su teléfono buscando su número tentado a llamar, sus dedos recorren el marco de la pantalla nerviosos, pero vamos ¿Qué le diría? “¿Te gusto? ¿Te molestó que te tocara anoche, si no es así puedo hacerlo de nuevo hoy? ni en broma preguntaría algo así” el vigilante del parque pasa de nuevo deteniéndose intrigado de verlo Chad lo sabe ha estado ahí dándole vueltas a todo al menos una hora y no tiene caso retrasarlo más, irá a ver al rector donde seguro recibirá otra plática incómoda pero sin duda será menos estresante que la de esta mañana.

 

Atraviesa el pasillo a la oficina seguro de nunca haber estado ahí, el calor de la mañana se cuela por los ventanales pero a Chad ese sitio no se le hace acogedor y ver la recepción llena de estudiantes le da mayor desidia, camina hasta la estirada recepcionista que con mínimo interés se gira a él –Tiene cita– dice casi sin moverse –No lo sé, soy Chad Dickson ¿está mi nombre en su agenda?– pregunta algo incómodo por las leves risas de los demás estudiantes que esperan –Oh dios– dice la mujer levantándose nerviosa, lleva su mano a la boca e intenta ir a la puerta de la oficina pero tras unos pasos para, volviendo a su escritorio sentándose derecha y marcando en el comunicador –Señor, es el joven Dickson– informa con una pronunciación demasiado correcta, el rubio la mira confundido y el resto de estudiantes se molestan –Hazlo pasar– suena como única respuesta cortando de inmediato –¿Qué? yo llevo desde las cuatro aquí– se queja un tipo al oírlo pero ella ni se inmuta y aun con esa postura derecha se levanta sin expresión en el rostro, cuidadosa se aproxima a la puerta para abrirla –Pase– indica a Chad que extrañado entra, del otro lado lo primero que nota son los enormes libreros llenos de volúmenes sin marcar, la puerta se cierra tras él aislando las quejas de aquellos que esperan, camina un poco impresionado con el lugar hasta que lo nota, al hombre sentado frente él tras su enorme escritorio –Buenos días señor– saludó sabiendo que es un poco tarde, el hombre guarda silencio y desde ese ángulo él solo ve su silueta sombreada por la luz de la ventana –Ayer llamo a mi casa, supongo que es por mi falta a clases, pero era una emergencia se lo aseguro– explica el rubio al avanzar hacia el escritorio –Oh, me encantaría saber cuál fue su emergencia joven Dickson– responde por primera vez el hombre, Chad siente un escalofrío recorrerle entero al oír esa actitud casi sarcástica, el hombre se levanta sorprendiéndolo tanto que trastabilla un poco, se da vuelta al parecer para mirar fuera de su oficina por la ventana –Me disculpo señor sé que para usted será cualquier cosa pero para mi es esencial, mi auto no funcionaba bien y verá yo lo necesito para mi trabajo temporal por eso perdí la mañana llevándolo a componer– explica tratando de sonar sincero –Conozco las especificaciones de mi beca y le aseguro que no faltare de nuevo a clases– agrega más honesto llegando frente él –Así que crees que conoces las limitantes de tu beca– responde el rector volteando a verlo y con la luz de la ventana Chad puede distinguir completamente su rostro, traga nervioso mientras todo él está helado –¿Qué sucede Dickson, Nigel no te dijo que era mi sobrino?–.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leerlo.


	8. El juego

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nigel pasea tranquilo con sus amigos mientras Chad se debate entre sus crecientes dudas ¿Quién le gusta a Abigail?

Tras el terror inicial Chad solo se mantiene en silencio –Siéntate– pide el rector, él asiente buscando hacerlo rápido –Estás buscando muchos problemas pero dejemos de lado a tu beca– exclama el mayor de pie frente la ventana –Es enorme aunque no ilumina mucho– se queja encendiendo las luces con un pequeño control –Mucho mejor– afirma al tomar asiento en su enorme silla de piel, Chad traga nervioso lleno de dudas pero el mayor acomoda sus lentes de grueso marco negro –En realidad te llame para hablar de mi sobrino– dice tranquilamente asustando un poco al rubio –Pero no pienses mal, ayer no tuvimos tiempo de hablar ya íbamos atrasados para una cena de la compañía sin embargo seré directo– explica el rector con mirada firme –Sé que eres el asistente del entrenador Clover a pedido de tu padre, ambos me llamaron para informarme preocupados porque interfiriera con tu beca y por supuesto no lo hace, más me he enterado que Nigel intenta arrastrarte lejos de tus obligaciones– la actitud del mayor es más paternal que la de algún consejero escolar –Escucha Chad, eres buen estudiante y tienes un gran futuro ante ti aunque sin duda debes esforzarte para conseguirlo pero Nigel es diferente, él sabe que tarde o temprano heredará la compañía de su abuelo y no le preocupa hacer algo más que divertirse, se cambió de escuela como un capricho que mi hermano permitió sin embargo te aconsejo que solo hagas tu trabajo en el equipo de tu padre, sin llevar una amistad con él, me entiendes ¿verdad?– la voz es entre regaño y sugerencia pero a Chad le suena más a amenaza –Sí, señor– responde sincero pero preocupado –No lo tomes personal, yo mismo no lo hago pero sería difícil para ambos encontrarte en una mala situación, académicamente hablando– agrega serio el rector al levantarse –Nigel es mi sobrino, lo quiero pero soy consciente de que tan lejos han llegado sus caprichos, Chad tú has buscado toda tu vida ser un buen estudiante e hijo porque tirarlo solo por jugar con unos niños– pregunta más comprensivo caminando hasta él, deteniéndose a su lado –La vida es más que divertirse, tómalo como un consejo– agrega serio, su mirada esta fija en Chad que inseguro permanece inmóvil incluso cuando le toma el hombro expectante –Sí, señor– contesta de inmediato, la puerta se abre abrupta y el mayor desvía la mirada del rubio, frunciendo el ceño –Buenos días Padre– saludan cinco niños de alturas variadas pero sin gran diferencia de edad –¿Olvidaron tocar?– pregunta estricto y ellos retroceden –Lo sentimos, Padre– se disculpan al unísono él mismo siente algo de miedo –Eso es todo– lo despide el rector volviendo a su lugar, el rubio asiente al levantarse dispuesto a salir –Gracias, señor– se despide del mayor que asiente sonriente sin embargo el joven nota al niño rubio mirarlo desdeñoso ligeramente sonriente eso le molesta al salir, la puerta se cierra tras él dejándolo respirar sin embargo las miradas de los demás estudiantes molestos que esperan fuera lo incomodan por lo que sale de ahí nervioso ¿Ahora que se supone que debe decidir?.

 

Abigail come su helado tranquila en la plaza acompañada de Hoagie –¿Cómo te va en el equipo?– le pregunta ella al verlo comer su hot dog extra picante –No muy bien, no destaco en nada– responde desinteresado –Pero tu quisiste entrar– dice ella retrocediendo un poco temiendo ser salpicada de salsa –Si pero ya sabes los mayores se lucen más– se queja el castaño –Bueno mañana juegan, lúcete ahí– ella mira a su alrededor el lugar está lleno de chicos de su edad –Hoy hay juego amistoso entre los del Este y Oeste ¿vamos?– pregunta sonriente –¿Para qué quieres ver jugar a esos ricos creídos?– cuestiona Hoagie mascando molesto –Serán competencia este año– le explica sintiéndose obvia –Y que, tu puedes con cualquiera– responde él sonriente, ella lo encontraría lindo de no ser por las manchas de salsa en su rostro –Vamos, solo un rato, será divertido– intenta convencerlo pero él niega –No puedo, si mi madre llega y encuentra a Tommy solo, no me dará más permisos– se disculpa –Espera a mañana alguien subirá el juego– dice más desinteresado –No es igual– se queja ella al rodar los ojos pero lo ve entrar con esos escandalosos –Uno– grita al levantarse y llamarlo, el castaño rojizo sonríe confundido al ir –Cinco ¿aquí pasas tus sábados?– la saluda pero el castaño luce molesto de verlo llegar –¿Qué sabes del juego de hoy?– pregunta ella sin seguirle el juego –Los del Este ganaran– responde sonriente mirando a Hoagie incómodo –¿Los interrumpo?– le pregunta amistoso pero el chico no responde sigue comiendo ruidoso –Es Hoagie– le explica Wally al llegar a ellos –¿Dos? Pero él era…– intenta preguntar cuando el chico lo interrumpe –¿Gordo?– dice molesto levantándose frente Uno, intentando intimidarlo pero Nigel aún es más alto y no parece entenderlo –Abby solo quiere saber del juego con el Este– le dice al castaño rojizo –Si quieren podemos ir juntos– contesta Nigel tranquilo mirando a ambos –No, yo no voy– responde Hoagie tomando su comida –Diviértanse– agrega al salir bruscamente pero Cinco mira a otro lado mientras a Wally le disgusta la situación –No lo recuerdo así– le comenta Nigel al rubio –Eso que importa no iremos a ver un juego o ¿sí?– se queja Wally al ver al mayor que mira a la morena a su lado –¿Tú quieres que te acompañe?– le pregunta sincero y ella asiente –Sí, estaría bien– responde tomando su helado –Patton estará feliz– comenta Nigel y Wally se queja –Iremos al juego– exclama al ir al grupo que apenas se organizaban para pedir –Sí– grita Patton al salir corriendo al estacionamiento –Espera cinco, limpiaremos la van– pide Jake al salir corriendo seguido de Jeff, ella ve a Nigel que busca en el menú algo para ir bebiendo –No lo haces solo para molestarlo o ¿sí?– le pregunta sutil sin llamar la atención del revoltoso rubio que escribe en su teléfono sin prestarles atención –Cinco no es así– responde ella mirando a otro lado –Espérenme– les dice Nigel al ir por las bebidas y bocadillos –¿Qué intentas?–le pregunta el revoltoso rubio a la chica –¿Qué pasa les arruinó la cita?– se burla ella pero el chico ruborizado se levanta brusco –Hablas como Cree– le dice al salir a buscar a Nigel, ella se queda impactada por su respuesta viéndolo ir a junto el castaño rojizo para traer las cosas –Listo– le llama Patton al volver mientras los chicos vuelven con la comida y se entretienen repartiéndola, el grupo camina al estacionamiento a la van, Cinco mira al castaño rojizo ir divertido junto al revoltoso rubio, ella sabe que siempre fueron así pero le sorprende que sigan después de tanto tiempo –¿Porque te cambiaste a nuestra escuela?– le pregunta al chico cuando suben al auto –Para estar con Wally – responde Nigel sonriente y el grupo parece satisfecho con la respuesta ambos suben a su lado, el rubio va en medio pero ella quiere seguir hablando con Nigel –Hablo en serio– insiste ella en lo que Patton arranca –Es en serio– contesta el chico –Cuando me mude a la zona Este mis padres no podían traerme hasta aquí diario, es como una hora y media de camino y sus trabajos estaban allá por eso cambie de escuela pero ahora sería igual, no tiene sentido ir hasta allá aunque vaya en un auto de mi tío– explica tranquilo mientras el rubio toma su móvil –Además aquí esta Wally, Patton y ustedes es genial– agrega mientras ella lo mira dudando –Lucias muy feliz en el Este– dice ella al seguir comiendo su helado, Wally la mira molesto pero Nigel sonríe –Así que si eras fan o ¿qué?– le pregunta, los chicos la ven pero ella niega –Lo vi cuando jugamos contra ustedes el año pasado– responde indiferente a su flirteo –Ah en los mixtos– recuerda el castaño rojizo y ella asiente –No sé porque estas en el equipo ese de americano para los adultos fracasados– es despectiva esperando se explique –Hoagie también está ahí ¿Le dices eso a él?– cuestiona Nigel tranquilo, no está ofendido sin embargo le resulta extraña su actitud –Hoagie es otro tema– ella luce reacia a tocar el tema –A él le gustas– comenta Nigel sincero pero los chicos se sorprenden Wally lo mira casi nervioso –A él le gusta Cree y por eso lo intenta conmigo, ya sabes si no puedes con la mayor ve por la menor– responde ella medio molesta –Nunca oí esa frase– responde él –Eso espero– dice ella sonriente –Deberías volver al voleibol– suena más convencida –El equipo busca miembros– agrega expectante –En realidad no quiero jugar ninguno de los dos– responde él sonriente Cinco lo mira sin comprender –¿Por eso dejaste tu equipo anterior?– insiste ella y él asiente en silencio –Uno está mejor sin esos idiotas– exclama Wally seguro al encararla –Tienes amigos en nuestro equipo ¿No lo recuerdas?– le pregunta ella y el rubio se voltea incomodo –En el Este también ¿no? Está Maurice– le recuerda la morena –Te preocupas demasiado solo está molesto– pide Nigel –Toda la vida, ¿ahora porque?– responde ella –No tomamos su plan– aclara Jeff ganándose una mirada agresiva del revoltoso rubio, ella lo mira dudando –No irán a hacer otro muro de pintadas continuas o ¿sí?– cuestiona pero todos niegan –Eso salió terrible– responde Patton conduciendo –¿Entonces?– pregunta ella casi interesada –Aun no es seguro pero no te ocupes el próximo viernes– exclama Patton y Nigel sonríe –Exactamente qué significa– duda Cinco terminando su helado –Algo grande– se enorgullece Jake sonriente –¿Algo ilegal? ¿En serio?– ella los mira intentando averiguar más –No somos novatos– responde Kenny seguro –Esperen, ¿No harán algo como estúpido, verdad?– ella no luce convencida pero Wally se harta –¿Con quién crees que hablas?– pregunta mientras ellos sonríen, Abby se da por vencida son muy tercos y de todos modos lo harán intervenga o no –Voy a tener que verlo– les responde acomodando su gorra para dormir un poco en el camino.

 

Es claro que sería difícil pero aun entre el escándalo de los chicos y su música dormita un par de veces –Ya llegamos– gritó Patton al estirarse relajado –¿En serio?– gritan los otros tres chicos saliendo del auto –Buscaremos asientos– anuncia Jake –Despiértenlos– dicen al salir corriendo Patton baja pero Abby mira al par dormir, la escena es inusual de ver y sin pensarlo le toma una foto al par, Wally duerme increíblemente lindo sobre un Nigel fuera de su pose genial con cara de niño, sus lentes casi caen mientras el menor abraza al castaño rojizo para no caer de frente, Patton abre escandaloso la puerta asustándolos, Wally se medio endereza limpiando su saliva y Nigel apenas si reacciona al atrapar sus lentes –Ya llegamos– les anuncia el pelinegro –Vamos, los sitios estarán ocupados en poco– les ordena y el castaño rojizo asiente bajando, estirando un poco –Wally vienes– le pregunta y el chico baja seguido de Cinco sonriente, Patton cierra las puertas y los alcanza –¿En serio venías aquí?– pregunta Wally al ver la enorme escuela privada –Si, imagínate la pesadez– responde el chico pero Patton no se la cree –Tenía sus ventajas– dice al ver a las chicas –Claro– ríe el castaño rojizo pero Cinco no está interesada en sus pláticas va algo interesada en su móvil –¿Qué haces?– le pregunta más calmado el revoltoso rubio y ella sonríe –¿En serio quieres saber?– pregunta bromista y él la mira extrañado –Olvídalo– responde al intentar avanzar pero la pantalla del móvil de la chica está frente él, mira desinteresado pero pronto se ruboriza asombrado –¿La borro?– pregunta ella suponiendo la respuesta pero él guarda silencio así que avanza más desinteresada –Pasamela– le pide en voz baja –¿Cómo?– duda ella genuinamente –Pasamela– grita el revoltoso rubio llamando la atención, Nigel y Patton los miran extrañados mientras hablan un poco atrás pero tan pronto termina el intercambio Wally grita alegre a Nigel –Veamos quien llega primero– lo reta y el castaño rojizo asiente ambos corren al frente mientras Cinco espera a Patton –No te conviene meterte entre ellos– dice el pelinegro –¿De qué hablas?– cuestiona ella –Solo digo que es más sabio dejarlos a su ritmo– responde caminando a su lado, ella no termina de pillarlo pero se hace una idea al ver esa foto.

 

Tras recorrer medio patio dan con el gimnasio, Abigail siente que cabrían dos canchas ahí y no se equivoca al entrar ve como la mayoría son gradas, los chicos están enfrente junto a unas chicas, Cinco solo reconoce a la rizada pelirroja, Francine Fullbright la pesadilla del equipo de baloncesto –No me lo creo Fullbright ¿hablando con hombres?– ríe Patton y ella voltea sonriente pero agresiva –No hay hombres aquí, solo niños– responde segura al retarlo –¿Ella es tu novia?– pregunta aunque Cinco niega rápidamente pero ella se aproxima –Lo siento Lincoln me refería a su soledad– dice burlista, Patton se acerca –Sentiste celos Fullbright– le dice serio pero ella ríe divertida, las otras dos chicas lucen desconcertadas y Abigail pasa de ambos yendo a buscar un lugar, Nigel le señala uno junto a él pero una chica algo robusta pasa brusca hasta ellos –Niggie, que bueno que te veo, ayer apenas terminamos se fueron– dice escandalosa Cinco la mira sin mucho interés –Ese es mi lugar–dice directa ganándose una mirada mortal de la chica –Disculpa pero ¿tú quién eres?– preguntó la castaña de trenzas –Cinco– responde Abby sin decir más, los chicos sonríen al oírla –Óyeme yo soy Lizzie Divine, la actual presidenta estudiantil y no me importa si vas en esta escuela o en la contraria, Danos espacio– pide soberbia pero Cinco sonríe –Claro– dice sin moverse –Vamos a buscar unos jugos– ríe Nigel al llevarse a la molesta chica, Wally mira todo desinteresado y Cinco les agradece al sentarse junto al rubio –¿Ella no te da celos?– le pregunta confianzuda pero él la ignora al pedirle a Jake jugar un poco, en cambio Patton y Fanny esperan ansiosos a que el partido empiece.

 

Chad vaga un poco entre los jardines de la universidad preguntándose qué pasa con él, toda la seguridad sobre cómo se siente por Nigel se fue al suelo tras hablar con los mayores, duda si tiene alguna razón para decirle algo al menor, es decir si le dice que le gusta y él acepta salir apenas su tío o el entrenador se quejen siente que correría, nunca se creyó tan cobarde pero es cierto nunca le ha llevado la contra a sus padres, jamás había faltado a clases así y seguro nunca lo volvería a hacer se siente un poco perdido al pensarlo –¿Chad estás bien?– pregunta Cindy al llegar a su lado, él la mira pensando si solo debe salir con ella para olvidar al chico –¿Estas bien?– insiste ella más preocupada –Claro– responde menos pensativo –Ayer dicen que faltaste estaba preocupada– le explica al sentarse junto él –¿Seguro no te sientes mal?– insiste al verlo –No estoy enfermo– responde él pero ella no luce segura –No es lo mismo, te ves tenso– le dice al tomar su mano –Somos amigos, confía en mí– le pide con una frase tan de molde que él casi ríe –Cindy, alguna vez te ha gustado alguien que no debería– pregunta sin importarle nada, ella lo mira insegura –Claro, es básico, no siempre te gusta el más indicado por lo común es así, te gusta quien te causaría problemas pero tal vez es un más capricho que algo real– le contesta demasiado tranquila Chad la mira sin entender si va en serio –¿Tú qué haces?– le pregunta más por necesitar de hablar que por verdadero interés en la respuesta –Bueno, depende del chico ¿sabes? A veces solo lo dejo ir pero algunos son más complejos– dice algo introspectiva, él la mira inseguro –¿Que te gustaría hacer?– le pregunta ella –No quiero alejarme– dice serio pero ella ríe –Me refería a que te gustaría hacer ahora ¿quieres ir a un café o a otro sitio para hablar?– pregunta algo más cercana pero Chad niega –No, gracias pero es en serio, no lo voy a dejar ir, no quiero– le explica al levantarse –Gracias Cindy– le dice al despedirse de la rubia que sorprendida lo ve irse, Chad va a su auto buscando su teléfono [Podemos vernos hoy?] le pregunta en un mensaje al chico pero no espera una respuesta inmediata, de hecho solo quiere que lo lea con eso su mente está más tranquila hasta que ve al pequeño rubio frente su auto.

 

El partido es justo como Cinco pensó, ambos equipos son muy fuertes y no ceden McKenzie no deja perder un lanzamiento manteniendo a su equipo pero la contraria es bastante agresiva cansando a las del Este, su equipo ya calienta cambios mientras Rachel se ha picado un poco, se enfoca en buscar debilidades en ambas pero es difícil ambas se reajustan continuamente el juego, Wally está más aburrido que nunca los chicos están atentos al juego y Nigel aún no vuelve mira a ambos lados levantándose a buscarlo –Ahora vengo– dice al salir Patton asiente y Fanny ríe –Déjalos solos– se burla sin perder de vista el juego, el revoltoso rubio sale mosqueado marcando el número de Nigel harto de estar ahí, mira a todos lados medio nervioso pero al salir se calma un poco, el patio está despejado y él se pregunta qué pasaría si les dejara un autógrafo a los del Este, busca un buen sitio donde se vea claro pero sea difícil de borrar ahí en una jardinera ve a Nigel con la gordita, camina a ellos más decidido de llevarse al chico –Koala– lo llama un idiota a su espalda –No los interrumpas – le dice el tipo pero a Wally no le importa su opinión –Uno, ya me harte vamos a mi casa o a la tuya– le grita al acercarse, la chica luce molesta levantándose –¿Nos dejan hablar?– le pide al moreno que avanza con el revoltoso rubio –No linda, tu tiempo se acabó– le dice al llegar frente ella, Wally los ignora mirando a Nigel –Aún no termina el juego– le dice el mayor pero el rubio luce molesto –¿Eso que importa?, pensé que como hoy no ibas al entrenamiento haríamos algo divertido– se queja pero el castaño rojizo asiente comprensivo –Rachel está jugando ¿cierto?– responde –Iremos cuando acaben, recuerdas– intenta calmarlo al levantarse –Hagamos algo– dice el rubio aburrido –Estamos hablando– exige Lizzie sin embargo el moreno abraza al castaño rojizo –Toma un turno– le dice a la molesta chica llevándose a Nigel –Oye– grita ella pero Wally corre tomando a Nigel del brazo llevándolo consigo aunque Marlon va tras ellos, los tres atraviesan medio patio y ella queda ahí molesta volviendo al gimnasio.

 

Corren sin sentido pues Wally no conoce el lugar –De que quería hablar– pregunta Marlon corriendo con ellos –El baile de fin de año– contesta el castaño rojizo pero Wally no tiene intención de parar –Espera Koala, vamos al club– dice Marlon llamando su atención –¿Club?– pregunta el rubio parando –Si, de videojuegos ¿eso te gusta cierto?– pregunta intentando convencerlo al encaminarse, el rubio luce tentado y Nigel lo rodea con el brazo –Vamos– le dice al llevarlo consigo –¿Qué tienes con los rubios?– pregunta Marlon desinhibido –Ayer el alto, hoy el pequeño incluso Rachel– cuestiona extrañado pero Uno ríe –Me gustan mucho– responde y Wally sonríe al oírlo, Marlon lo nota pero no lo considera mucho –Oí que planeas algo grande– comenta sin embargo Nigel no parece interesado –Tengo todo– contesta seguro aun cuando el mayor camina tras él –Ese rubio de ayer, te está ayudando ¿eh?– pregunta haciendo reír a Wally sorprendido, el edificio de los clubs esta atrás, ahora no hay estudiantes por lo que suben rápido y abren una puerta del segundo piso –¿Nadie vigila?– pregunta el revoltoso rubio pero Marlon señala las cámaras –Toda la escuela las tiene, es difícil esquivarlas ¿cierto?– le pregunta al castaño rojizo que va a prender una pantalla y una consola –¿Y no vendrá alguien?– pregunta Wally –No, yo soy un dios aquí– presume Marlon caminando hasta Uno –Y este es su estrella– dice señalándolo, Wally entiende lo último pero no se cree lo del otro –¿Cuál quieres perder?– le pregunta el castaño rojizo al revoltoso rubio, el moreno no lo capta pero pasa del chico mirando al mayor.

 

Chad no está de humor para hablar con Andy ahora realmente no cree estarlo nunca – ¿Me esperabas?– pregunta al menor sin interés –Algo así, mi hermano fue por mi después del entrenamiento y cuando llegamos yo vi tu auto y quería ver si estás bien porque no fuiste al entrenamiento– pregunta el chico, a Chad le parece que hoy está muy explicativo –Ah ¿sí? Estoy bien– responde secamente al detenerse para entrar a su auto –Entonces ¿estás con tu hermano?– pregunta por cortesía –Sí pero este como no fuiste al entrenamiento nos preocupamos– responde el pequeño –¿Nos?– duda Chad –Si, creí que te vería ahí– dice Ethan al llegar –Tuve que hablar con el rector– responde Dickson al mayor de los hermanos –Yo también, mi padre habló con varios profesores y creen que me puedo pasar aquí– le explica Ethan –Pero estaba ocupado, supongo que tú tampoco lo viste– pregunta esperando que el rubio explique todo pero Chad niega –No, pero lo mío no urge– dice sin dar mayor detalle –¿Cómo va el equipo?– cuestiona aún interesado Ethan –Bien aunque seré titular hasta el próximo año supongo– contesta Chad deseando salir de ahí pero el chico ríe –No, con mi hermano– le aclara, el rubio reacciona apenado –Diablos, bien lo hacen bien– exclama –Vaya cuantos datos– sonríe el hermano de Andy –¿No es ese Ethan “el nómada” Williams?– pregunta Jim el pelirrojo defensa del equipo de la universidad –El mismo– responde Ethan algo orgulloso –Jim “Rompe huesos” Adams– lo saluda reafirmando lo que Chad sabe, detesta los apodos –¿Van a buscar chicas?– pregunta el enorme pelirrojo pero el rubio niega –Exacto– responde Ethan sorprendiendo a su hermano menor –¿Dónde irías tú?– pide consejo –Bueno donde más, el parque de diversiones– dice decidido Jim al poner su mochila en la cajuela de Chad que capta el mensaje yendo a guardarla –¿Tenemos 5 años?– pregunta al guardar las cosas del mayor –No seas pesimista Chad, las chicas suelen ir para divertirse y nosotros nos aseguraremos que así sea– dice riendo –El plan perfecto– agrega Ethan al intentar entrar al auto –¿No traes tu auto?– cuestiona Chad pero Jim entra al frente desinteresado –Pasaremos por el de regreso– le responde Ethan al entrar sonriente, Andy corre a la otra puerta pero duda de entrar al mirar a Chad –Súbete– le dice su hermano mientras Chad al entrar a conducir piensa disgustado “Vaya mierda”.

 

Wally está muy concentrado en ganar tanto que no mira a Nigel –Sí– grita cuando el último enemigo cae, volteando repentino al mayor –En tu cara Uno– le grita sin embargo Marlon se endereza enseguida nervioso y Nigel con el rostro ruborizado intenta sonreír –Vamos el juego acabará pronto y Rachel me matara si no me ve ahí– dice intentando levantarse pero trastabilla Marlon presuroso se levanta a ayudarlo –Se durmió mi pie– le dice Nigel al rubio –¿Quieres ir al baño antes de regresar?– pregunta Marlon medio en broma pero Wally se siente molesto –Vamos o Patton se quedará horas hablando con 362– le pide a Nigel cortando el contacto de los mayores llevando al castaño rojizo –¿Una carrera?– pregunta él pero Wally no luce convencido –No me culpes si te vas de cara– responde mirándolo, Nigel sonríe y lo abraza –Vale entonces vamos despacio– le susurra mientras el moreno los sigue –¿Que harán después?– pregunta un tanto cínico –Iremos a casa a hacer la tarea– responde Nigel y el rubio ríe –Hablo en serio– insiste el mayor intentando cerrar distancia pero Wally jala un poco a Nigel –Debo regresar a Cinco a su casa después no se– le explica sin mucho interés –Nosotros ensayamos para mañana, ven si quieres pero no traigas niños – le invita el mayor al salir más relajado, el rubio mira a Nigel que permanece inexpresivo –Suena aburrido– murmura, caminan tranquilos hasta el gimnasio donde es difícil entrar pues el público sale tras terminar el juego, ven a Cinco y corren hacia ella –¿Cómo ves son competencia?– le pregunta Wally al llegar y ella ríe –No, aparte de Rachel las demás son muy comunes– dice segura al acomodar su gorra y remover su cabello suelto –Gracias Cinco, me alegra verte– la saluda la rubia acompañada del grupo, Patton y Fanny pelean sin prestarles mucha atención –¿Y los demás?– pregunta Nigel –Fueron por la Van– responde Rachel al ir a su lado –Me las vas a pagar es la segunda vez que te me escapas– le amenaza en broma –¿La segunda?– cuestiona él –Ayer, no viniste a los conciertos principales– se queja ella –Si ¿Por qué? fue increíble Ivan gritó con todo, los fuegos salían desde atrás y hasta el estadio vibró– grita emocionado Wally al brincar frente ellos –Lo siento, pero mi tío pasó por mí para una cena de la compañía– explica exhausto de solo pensarlo –¿Aun vas a sus cenas?– pregunta Rachel casi compadeciéndolo –Si y supongo que mientras viva con él no podré evitarlo– responde más en broma –Dile que se consiga una novia– ríe Patton al ver su van aproximarse a la entrada, los chicos se ríen levemente –Al fin– grita Patton al correr a su auto –¿Vienes verdad Cinco?– pregunta Rachel caminando con Nigel y Wally –Claro, ellos me trajeron– responde la morena al avanzar frente los tres pero Rachel mira al castaño rojizo sonreír animado y le toma el brazo, Fanny va a su lado –¿Ella irá?– pregunta al acercarse a su amiga que duda sobre la respuesta –Yo conduzco– dice Patton al bajar al trío de chicos nerviosos –¿Nunca nos dejaras sacarlo del estacionamiento?– se queja Jake –Ustedes vuelan no conducen y mi viejo me mata si esto tiene un golpe– les responde firmemente el pelinegro –Pensé que era tuya– interviene Fanny –Sí pero quién crees que paga el seguro– cuestiona él al verlos subir –El sargento– contestan casi al unísono –Les falta organizarse– les responde sonriente – ¿Adónde líder?– pregunta mirando atrás sorprendiendo a Cinco que mira a Nigel medio confundida, el chico va atrás con Wally y Jeff mientras las chicas van en medio –¿Pues a donde les gustaría?– pregunta Rachel al grupo –El parque de diversiones– responde de inmediato Patton –No, no tenemos cinco años– se queja Wally apoyándose en Nigel –El parque acuático– propone Jeff sorprendiendo a todos –No traemos trajes de baño, genio– le molesta Fanny –A los ensayos– pide Jake y Nigel junto con Wally rehúsan, la van sale a la avenida con Patton atento al camino –Podemos ir a otro lado– dice el revoltoso rubio sonriente y todos parecen emocionarse –Vale entonces el parque u otro lado– pone a votación Nigel apoyando el codo en el revoltoso rubio –El parque– pide Rachel y Fanny levanta la mano junto con Patton pero al notarlo la baja –Bien y a otro lado– pregunta la rubia emocionada votando a favor, Fanny la secunda junto el grupo pero Cinco permanece desinteresada a Nigel eso le llama la atención –Al Norte entonces– dice Patton claramente emocionado –Cinco, tu no votaste ¿a dónde te gustaría ir?– pregunta el castaño rojizo –¿Yo? Lo siento yo voy a casa, Patton me podrías dejar en la calle de la escuela– le pregunta al chico –Claro– asiente el pelinegro –¿Y eso porque?– insiste Rachel –Bueno yo solo vine a verte jugar y Cree vendrá a casa hoy– le explica a la rubia, Fanny sospecha pero solo la mira medio molesta –¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?– pregunta Nigel sorprendiéndolos –No, apenas son las tres, no te preocupes responde tranquila –Pero Cree llegará en la noche ¿no? O ¿tienes que ayudar en casa?– sigue Nigel –Sí además quede de ir con Kuki– Wally se tensa bajo Nigel al oírlo y este le sonríe algo cómplice, Cinco luce tranquila pero Rachel mira a ambos sutil –Ya, que lastima me hubiera gustado que vinieras– le comenta el castaño rojizo a Abigail.

 

 La plática del grupo continuó largo rato parecen entretenidos por lo que casi no notan cuando cambiaron al otro lado de la ciudad solo cuando cuando la van se detiene en la esquina de la calle principal reaccionan –Nos vemos, Cinco– se despiden todos cuando ella baja –Hasta luego– les responde pero Nigel baja con ella sorpresivamente –Ahora vuelvo– dice sonriente cerrando la puerta para caminar con ella un poco, Wally se cruza de brazos acostándose atrás mientras los chicos intentan ver –Deberías decirle algo– murmura Jake a Rachel que espera con la vista al frente –¿De qué hablas? Yo no le gusto– afirma la rubia –¿Cómo? si siempre anda tonteando contigo– se queja Patton apoyado en el volante –Pero no cuando ella está cerca– responde Rachel –Yo creo que tú le gustas más– responde Jeff pegado al vidrio –¿Quién le importa lo que tú crees?– dice agresiva Fanny intentando apoyar a la mayor –Igual no te deberías preocupar por ese idiota, Cinco lo va a batear y seguro se ira a llorar con el rubio– agrega en burla –Púdrete– grita Wally desde atrás –No tú el otro, ya quisieras– le contesta riendo –Basta Fanny– pide Rachel seria y la rizada pelirroja guarda silencio un tanto culpable, los chicos corren a sus lugares y la puerta se abre, Nigel sube buscando sentarse atrás pero –Jake ve atrás– dice Fanny al subir al frente –¿Me estas dejando a Rachel?– ríe Nigel al pasarse al lado de la rubia –Si la tocas te rompo una pierna– lo amenaza la chica y ambos ríen –Nigel que hiciste ayer después del entrenamiento– pregunta Rachel al indicarle que se siente junto ella, Jake sube atrás –No mucho veras…– le cuenta mientras Wally mira el techo de la van en lo que avanzan, se pone sus audífonos y cierra los ojos “Siempre es igual”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento, no tengo mucha experiencia de algún maestro llamando la atención y poner a Padre como el original no me salia así que este es un Benedicto un poco más tranquilo. Gracias por leerlo.


	9. Correcto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Al fin el primer partido, el equipo debe poner a prueba su entrenamiento y Chad su autocontrol ¿Pasarán la prueba?

 

Las familias disfrutan del estadio y aunque no está lleno el público parece emocionado, Chad mira las gradas recordando cuando jugó el estatal ahí, ahora no esta tan nervioso pero si preocupado ayer Nigel no le contesto y aunque intentó pasar un buen rato con los chicos no se lo sacó de la cabeza, se sentía extraño al solo buscar ver al menor pues aún tenía dudas, cerca su padre calentaba con sus amigos demasiado alegre mientras él y los demás hijos lucían un poco apenados por seguir junto sus madres, Hoagie intentaba calmar a su hermanito que corría escandaloso entre los jugadores, los Archer parecían divertidos casi nostálgicos, Andy estaba junto su padre un tipo alto bigotón demasiado ocupado al teléfono como para calentar pero el resto del grupo se mantenían nervioso, la inauguración del evento había sido temprano con los campeones del año pasado y el equipo estatal, un juego de show más que nada, de ganar ellos este año el próximo deberían jugar el inaugural también, la idea le incomodo pero voló lejos tras verlo entrar –Los vestidores aquí si son grandes– exclamó mirando a su alrededor Chad fue directo a él sonriendo emocionado de verlo –Casi creí que no vendrías– el castaño rojizo lo ve y sonríe –Disculpa– le susurra cercano, el rubio se queda ahí embobado mirándolo –Eres el sobrino de Ben ¿verdad?– pregunta el señor Dickson al verlos hablar –Sí señor, soy Nigel Uno mucho gusto– le saluda demasiado correcto, el padre de Chad asiente impresionado –Como se esperaría del sobrino de Ben– lo felicita el hombre –No vino ¿verdad?– pregunta buscándolo –Mi tío está muy ocupado incluso los domingos pero tal vez venga en el próximo juego– le explica y el padre de Chad asiente –La verdad no creí que vendría– ríe algo nervioso –Hoy es el primer juego y estamos algo preocupados– le comenta al chico mirando a los mayores, Nigel sonríe al sujetarle el hombro –No se preocupe señor, los contrarios no nos verán llegar– le dice confiado el mayor sonríe inseguro –Después de todo tenemos a Chad– agrega animado el castaño rojizo, el equipo asiente y los adultos parecen calmarse un poco reuniéndose para platicar, el menor se acerca al rubio –Es mi suegro ¿verdad?– susurra dejándolo atónito –¿Dónde está tu hermanita?– agrega mirando a las gradas –Chad es hijo único– responde Andy a su lado –Ya te lo había dicho– aclara el mayor más tranquilo –Ah ¿sí?– duda el chico –¿Y las porristas?– pregunta Mike al verlo –Allá– señala a Rachel que les explica a sus compañeras que harán, el grupo luce embobado al verlas, ella voltea instintivamente a saludarlos –Hola– gritan ellos alegres y ellas les sonríen –Es hermosa– exclama Chester con los demás asintiendo sin dejar de verlas –¿Ella es tu novia?– pregunta Andy ganándose las miradas recelosas del grupo –Vamos dejen de jugar– grita el entrenador al ver llegar a los árbitros –Si, señor– exclaman estruendosos mucho más animados.

 

Para Chad el juego fue muy tranquilo, la estrategia de ganar yardas y puntos a base de pases funciono perfectamente, aunque las anotaciones del equipo fueron buenas su mayor ventaja fue la organización, el equipo jugó concentrado aun si algunos padres entraban cambiando el ritmo, en una jugada Nigel corre esquivando a los mayores brincando para anotar, entra en la zona tan elegantemente que Chad lo siente en cámara lenta –Sí– resuena un grito entre las emocionadas animadoras, ellas organizan rápidamente un canto de guerra y Chad las mira sorprendido son solo seis chicas pero son bastante ruidosas claramente intimidando a los contrarios o tal vez solo los distraen pero son una clase de ventaja, el cambio llega entrando el entrenador por Nigel que tranquilo sale dejándole su casco –Ánimo señor– le sonríe pero el mayor lo toma brusco –Doblaré tus números– se jacta al ir a jugar, las chicas no paran animando a las familias del equipo al corear con ellas –¿No entiendo porque el cambio?– pregunta Chad ofreciéndole una bebida –¿No lo sabes?– cuestiona el menor confundido el rubio lo mira –Son los premios, veras los reparten a los jugadores por eso tienen que jugar al menos una vez para que los vean y califiquemos todos como equipo– le explica el castaño rojizo al ir por su botella de agua y beber, Chad solo ve sus labios con esas ligeras gotas de sudor que bajan por su cuello hasta su clavícula, tragando saliva ansioso –Ya veo– dice sin terminar de oír –De cualquier manera ¿te urgía algo ayer?– pregunta el menor secando su rostro –¿Cómo?– pregunta el rubio –Si, ayer me enviaste un mensaje pero no lo vi hasta hoy en la mañana– dice al explicarle pero para como reconsiderando algo –Ah, ya, te equivocaste ¿verdad?– asiente volviendo la vista al juego –Lo siento– dice levemente –No, si era para ti pero…–duda Chad –Ayer fuimos al parque de diversiones– interviene Andy sorprendiendo al mayor que se pregunta desde cuando los escucha –En serio, entonces era eso– responde Nigel desinteresado más atento al juego –¿Qué hiciste ayer?– le pregunta el pequeño rubio –Lo pase en casa con mis primos– contesta el castaño rojizo –Hubiera sido genial que vinieras– le comenta el chico –Claro, suena divertido, el entrenador y nosotros– responde Nigel al ver a Clover correr animado –Vamos entrenador– grita sonriente cuando el hombre logra anotar el silbato de los réferis suena dándoles la victoria, el grupo festeja alegre mientras Andy corre hasta su padre que vuelve cansado –Vayamos al bar– grita riendo y los mayores asienten –Nada de eso– dice la madre de Chad a su esposo cerca del campo –Lo siento, iremos al parque y a casa– se excusa el padre del rubio –Vayan a cambiarse– ordena el entrenador a los chicos que asienten –Si, señor– los mayores van juntos riendo emocionados bromeando de sus cosas, Nigel le hace una seña a su grupo en gradas que le gritan felicitaciones, Chad sigue al equipo a los vestidores acompañando a su padre aunque insiste en buscar a Nigel que saluda a su público saliendo como un campeón “Demasiado adorable” piensa cuando llega a su lado –¿Tu uniforme es nuevo?– le pregunta viendo sus pantalones rojos –¿Apenas lo notas?– se extraña el menor mirándolo de cerca –Ayer nos los dio el entrenador, los mayores los escogieron incluso tu padre lo usa– aclara señalando al resto del equipo –¿No es mucho gasto para unos partidos sin importancia?– duda el mayor al ver que es cierto el grupo viste con esos uniformes –Se llama unidad– le aclara el entrenador no somos profesionales pero un uniforme es básico para cualquier equipo– agrega siendo apoyado por sus amigos, los chicos pasan de esa platica yendo a las duchas –Rápido el siguiente grupo no tarda ni veinte– los apresura el entrenador al buscar una regadera libre –Pásame una toalla– pide el padre de Chad, él la busca entregándosela cuando nota a Nigel centrando toda su atención en él, lanza la playera a sus cosas desasiéndose de las prendas tan sensualmente que Chad no puede evitar mirarlo hipnotizado ansiando cada prenda menos, Adam y Dan comienzan a hablarle deteniendo unos poco al menor permitiendo al rubio grabarse cada centímetro de piel, su labio tiembla al llegar al pantalón que rápidamente llega a la mochila seguido del bóxer negro, Chad agradece cargar la mochila de su padre estando de pie con esa vista, las firmes piernas del menor no se comparan con su redondeado trasero que parecía torneado únicamente para ser tocado, ver esa clara y tersa piel le exige a ir para devorarlo contra el locker, todo Chad tiembla de excitación mirándolo deseando tocar sus labios cuando habla o tomar su rosado miembro que parece llamarle, desearía saciarse en el menor tanto que su erección duele en su ya húmeda ropa interior, la vista de ambos se cruza y Nigel sonríe haciéndole una seña en broma aunque Chad se anima a ir con él absorto en seguirlo –Vamos tu madre nos espera– le llama su padre asustándolo al pedir su ropa limpia –Claro– responde al buscarla –Tu madre quiere ir al cine– comenta alegre su padre y al asiente sin saber que más hacer ahora –Voy al baño– se excusa al salir con todo y mochila, su mano es suficiente mientras aun piense en él.

 

Chad vuelve más fresco y tranquilo, agradecido de incluir un cambio de ropa para sí mismo y pensándolo bien intentará llevar uno para cada juego pero mira a su padre que ya está afuera –Deja me despido– le pide pero el mayor lo mira extrañado – ¿Con quién? Todos se han ido, adentro están los del siguiente juego– le aclara al avanzar –Vamos o tu madre se desesperara– le ordena buscando la salida –Si– responde Chad decepcionado al seguirlo, fuera su madre sonríe al verlos –Atún o pollo– bromea con su padre –Pollo– responde pero Chad pasa de las bromas de sus padres buscando al chico, aún cuando salen busca entre los asistentes ahora deberían resaltar por las animadoras pero al llegar al auto recuerda que los conciertos siguen fuera “Seguro Marlon está todavía aquí” piensa al ver uno de los cartelones –¿Te sientes bien cariño?– le pregunta su madre y él asiente –Sí, solo es sueño– dice mirando entre los autos.

 

Wally espera fuera de la van con los chicos mientras las chicas se cambian –Vaya bodrio de partido– se queja acalorado –Pero ganaron – le recuerda 30c tomando de su bebida –¿Qué valor tiene ganarle a un montón de viejos acabados?– insiste el revoltoso rubio bajando su capucha –Una victoria es una victoria además ¿viste como corrían tras el balón?–ríe Nigel al recordar cómo cayeron, ellos ríen y Wally parece conforme con eso –¿A dónde iremos hoy?–pregunta Lee cuando la puerta se abre –Es muy temprano para hacer algo divertido– responde Rachel bajando tranquila –Mejor quedémonos a ver a los grupos tocar– propone Sonya pero los demás niegan –De ninguna manera– grita Wally al levantarse, Nathan ayuda Kimberly a bajar del auto mientras Paddy ignora un poco a los mayores –Vamos al cine y después vemos– dice Virginia que aun trae la falda puesta, el grupo no luce muy convencido pero no tienen mucho tiempo para organizarse cuando llega el auto del tío de Uno estacionando a su lado –Diablos– se queja Wally cuando la puerta trasera se abre –Sube– le dicen sus primos pero él les pasa sus cosas –Llévenla a casa– responde dejándoles la mochila –Nigel– lo llama su tío al salir del otro lado serio –Hoy tenemos un evento de la compañía– le recuerda firme al dar la vuelta hasta ellos, el mayordomo baja rápido tomando la mochila para guardarla –Iré a casa a cambiarme– responde el menor sin moverse –Jenkins ya trae tu ropa, allá podrás cambiarte– le ordena al revisar con la vista a los chicos –Señorita McKenzie, que sorpresa verla en un lugar como este– dice más cordial –Un gusto verlo, señor– responde ella despidiéndose de Nigel –Supongo que su padre estará preocupado– exclama Benedicto incomodando a los menores –Mi padre sabe que estoy aquí, no se preocupe– le aclara la rubia mientras él mira a los dos murmurarse algo –Bueno, nos vemos en la escuela– ríe Nigel al despedirse llevando al mayor consigo –Hasta luego señor– se despiden ellos entrando en el auto, Benedicto entra primero muy a su pesar y luego Nigel sonriente cierra la puerta.

 

Rachel sube a la van y ya todos saben que pasa, Patton sonríe conduciendo entre calles pequeñas menos congestionadas acelerando cuando puede y tomando el desnivel, la música suena mientras el grupo textea organizando el plan, reclutando personas, Patton pasa algunas calles más y se estaciona cerca del enorme edificio del Buffet de abogados, los menores salen a buscar bocadillos, Rachel habla con alguien al teléfono y Wally vigila la avenida entonces los ven llegar, el obturo auto de lujo entrando al estacionamiento, Patton sabe que debe estar listo Fanny llama a su hermano y en poco tiempo vuelven cargados de sodas y botanas sin tardar Nigel sale corriendo por la puerta principal directo a ellos, Patton arranca Wally abre la puerta y Rachel lo ayuda a subir, cierran la puerta y salen para la base.

 

Chad pasa la tarde con sus padres y no es que le desagrade pero no era su plan, la película que escogieron es de superhéroes y la sala está saturada de niños, empieza a sospechar que la escogieron por él mientras sus padres platican durante toda la película, él se aburre un poco mirando a su alrededor su teléfono vibra y dado que el lugar es un caos lo saca sin importarle, mira el mensaje [Fiesta en mi casa, ven] de parte de Ethan suspira algo más relajado tal vez el día no es lo que quisiera pero definitivamente es mejor que estar con ese par de hermanos tediosos, ayer estuvieron vagando en el parque de diversiones y en cuanto Jim encontró a alguien conocido se desapareció en cambio él tuvo que soportar los pleitos de los chicos y las quejas de Andy sobre los juegos pero eso no evitó que pensara en Nigel durante el resto del día, constantemente se preguntó que estaría haciendo justo como ahora pero tal vez si le enviaba otro mensaje lo volvería a ignorar, pensando en eso dejo un poco el tema sus padres lucían entretenidos por lo que se resignó a seguir con ellos.

 

La mañana es muy tranquila y Chad sale de su casa para ir al entrenamiento preguntándose si aún es necesario pero el entrenador lucia muy animado ayer antes de su incidente, el recordarlo lo hace sentir culpable pensar que casi se viene en los vestidores frente su padre le aterra, intentando sacarse esa idea de la cabeza conduce enfocándose solo en sus obligaciones, Matt ya volvió a su trabajo y eso significa que él tiene las tardes libres para llevar a Nigel a donde quiera, no se hace ilusiones son propósitos, hoy se siente más seguro tal vez fue la noche o esos sueños pero se ha decidido más que nunca esos no son solo sueños se volverán predicciones, con esa convicción baja de su auto tras estacionar camina al campo –Buenos días Chad– le saluda su pequeño fan al llegar corriendo claramente emocionado aunque él voltea desinteresado –Buen día– responde dejando que el chico camine con él –Este…Ayer mi padre hizo como una fiesta y creí que vendrías ¿No te marco Ethan?– pregunta nervioso el pequeño rubio jugando con la correa de su mochila –Si lo hizo pero seguía con mis padres, mi padre también estaba muy feliz– Chad responde sincero sin mayor explicación –Me hubiera gustado que fueras ¿sabes? Todos estaban ahí pero la mayoría del equipo se fue después de un rato– cuenta el chico insistente, él no está interesado en seguirle la plática –Seguro no será la última– murmura incómodo –Claro, aún hay más partidos– afirma el menor más animado, Chad se apresura tan pronto divisa a Nigel entrenando solo en el campo aun neblinoso, lo saluda a lo lejos pero el castaño rojizo corre hacia ellos desde medio campo, su respiración se agita volviéndose visible entre el frío –Buenos días– los saluda sonriente descansando un poco, el rubio sonríe al verlo llegar a su lado –Hoy también llegas temprano– comenta sintiéndose un poco tonto –Dicen que así se impresiona a los entrenadores– responde el castaño rojizo palmeando su espalda –¿Cómo lo llevaron ayer?– le pregunta al pequeño rubio, que intenta dejar su mochila –Bien, aunque la mayoría se fue antes de las seis– dice algo decepcionado –Y ni tú o Chad fueron– agrega claramente esperando alguna explicación –Pero igual debió ser divertido– responde Nigel pasando de la actitud del chico –Supongo que el entrenador podría organizar la siguiente– se voltea más bromista con el mayor –Nunca me dejarían– dice aprovechando la cercanía –Vamos, entrenador su padre también es del equipo estoy seguro que podría convencerlo– le indica Nigel acercándose mucho para susurrarle algo –¿Quieres que lo haga yo?– Chad aprovecha para sujetarlo y en este momento no le importa que Andy siga ahí –Sería divertido– le responde pasándole el brazo sobre los hombros –¿Qué tal después de tu juego?– pregunta el castaño rojizo –¿Cómo?– duda el rubio sorprendido –Claro, juegas el viernes ¿verdad?–interviene Andy emocionado sin captar que sucede –Si ganas te voy a hacer la mejor fiesta del mundo– exclama alegre Uno acercándose besándolo en la mejilla muy cerca de la boca dejando a Chad sin palabras, Nigel se separa de inmediato sonriente todo ante el pequeño rubio atónito –Maldito– grita Roy desde la entrada lanzando su mochila a un lado –Te dejamos allá– se queja al correr hacia ellos –Es tu culpa por ser tan lento– le responde Uno al chico –20 vueltas ¿cierto?– le pregunta Nigel a Chad que asiente sonriente aún en las nubes, Chester ríe levantando la mochila de su hermano yendo hasta Andy –Ayer ese idiota nos llevó a una fiesta y esta mañana apenas nos dio tiempo de ir por nuestras cosas– les explica animado viendo a su hermano correr junto a Nigel, deja sus mochilas y corre a alcanzarlos –Vamos Andy– lo llama al irse pero el menor mantiene su vista en Chad que sigue emocionado sonriendo al ver como el castaño rojizo anima a los Archer a alcanzarlo –¿No estas molesto?– le pregunta Andy expectante pero Chad tarda en prestarle atención –¿Cómo?– pregunta al fin mirando llegar al resto del equipo –Nigel bromea así con todos– le dice el menor atento a su reacción pero Chad sonríe aún más –Claro, él es así– le responde antes de mandar a los chicos a correr con los demás –Tú también– le ordena al pequeño rubio que insatisfecho con su respuesta asiente antes de seguir la orden, Andy corre al final del grupo que poco a poco se alinean, Chad agradece sus sueños de anoche pues justo ahora está muy tranquilo aun tras la cálida sensación de haber sostenido al chico en el momento del beso, aunque solo verlo le hace hormiguear el cuerpo.

 

El entrenador llega alegre gritando órdenes emocionado –No se confíen una victoria no es suficiente– les dice al ponerlos a practicar pases –Señor ¿Cuándo será el próximo juego?– pregunta Hoagie lanzando el balón a Turner –El próximo domingo, sí chicas solo tenemos una semana pero es más de lo que ellos tendrán– el entrenador suena alegre y los chicos lo entienden un poco –¿Podríamos rotar posiciones?– pregunta Stan sosteniendo su balón –Ya veremos– responde el hombre entusiasmado de oír su interés –Señor, ¿Chad podría ayudarme con mis jugadas en la tarde?– pregunta Mike algo humilde pero el entrenador lo mira sorprendido –Oh es cierto, paren y vengan acá– les dice inusualmente tranquilo, el grupo se reúne algo preocupados –El viernes el equipo de la universidad tendrá un partido amistoso y Dickson jugará– explica el entrenador mientras Chad asiente tan intrigado como el equipo –Hoy es el último día que nos ayuda, agradezcanle desperdiciar su tiempo en ustedes– concluye al animar al rubio, Chad mismo luce sorprendido de oírlo –Pero– intenta insistir –Jugaras el viernes ¿cierto? Esfuérzate por tu equipo– agrega sonriente el señor Clover satisfecho –Gracias– le gritan los chicos entre ellos Andy que parece muy nervioso, el rubio busca a Nigel ansioso pero él luce desinteresado casi aburrido –Ahora lárguense a clase– les ordena el entrenador –Vas a ganar– le dice a Chad –Sí, señor– responden todos al verlo salir –Seguro Williams llorara– le murmura el entrenador al irse revisando sus notas, el rubio sonríe yendo por sus cosas pero nota al castaño rojizo detenerse a beber su agua cerca de su mochila –¿Vas a llorar?– le pregunta intentando bromear pero el menor lo mira algo sorprendido –Será horrible venir y no verte– susurra rompiendo un poco la sonrisa de Chad –¿En serio no vendrás más?– pregunta Andy al interrumpirlos –Ya oíste, es una orden– responde él más compasivo con el pequeño rubio –Pero aun debo ir al juego el domingo– le dice más a Nigel que al chico –¿En serio?– pregunta Andy pero aunque quiere aclararle que lo hará por su padre y no por él lo deja en paz un rato –Claro– asevera intentando pasarlo para tomar sus cosas pero el chico no lo deja, el castaño rojizo lo nota tomando la mochila y se la pasa –Vámonos o llegaremos tarde– le recuerda al menor de los tres –Sí– musitó el chico como respuesta –Nos vemos el domingo– le dice a Chad demasiado ansioso –Sí– contesta él mayor mirando a Nigel que parece llevarse a rastras al niño –No olvides ganar, eso si quieres fiesta– le recuerda al irse pero Chad no sabe qué sentir y sigue su impulso de ir a él –Nigel– lo llama al alcanzarlos, Andy lo ve sorprendido pero él pasa del niño llevando al mayor aparte –Yo…– duda sin saber que decir, su mano sujeta el brazo del menor, él sonríe –¿Quieres que nos fuguemos?– le pregunta riendo aunque Chad niega confundido –Me lo puedes decir después, a solas, hoy no trabajas ¿cierto?– le susurra acercándose mientras él asiente –¿Nos vemos en la tarde?– le pide levemente y Chad sonríe –Claro– afirma más tranquilo –Vamos Andy, no quiero ser el último– exclama Nigel más fuerte de lo necesario llevando al chico consigo, el mayor suspira “¿A dónde fue esa confianza?” se pregunta mirándolos irse y volviendo a su auto, no importa como Nigel Uno le tira toda su seguridad.

 

Andy camina junto el castaño rojizo con incertidumbre, él luce tranquilo pero por la cara de Chad lo que sea que hablaron fue estresante Andy duda en preguntar entre todos los del equipo pero ninguno parece interesado en ambos –Nigel ¿Te gusta Chad?– susurra pero por el repentino silencio todos lo oyeron, él mira nervioso a su alrededor notando al equipo completamente extrañado de su pregunta –Nigel es recto ¿sabes?– se molesta Adam y aunque Mike ríe es más una risa nerviosa que en burla –Sí ¿a ti no te gusta?– responde y pregunta el castaño rojizo rompiendo un poco la tensión –No, no así…me refiero que si te gusta como…– Andy duda asustado de seguir pues siente la presión del grupo –¿Como hombre, como humano, como entrenador, como chica? ¿Cómo qué?– cuestiona Uno, los mayores notan que bromea con el chico y pasan del tema seguros que es otra de las rarezas de Andy pero el menor no está satisfecho –Es en serio– murmura el pequeño rubio –Ya lo sé– le responde más bajo –No te lo tomes tan mal– agrega al ir a las duchas, el chico mira como los demás salen y espera confrontar al mayor sin embargo al ver a Adam y Mike pasa de su idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tal vez esperaban una perfecta crónica del juego pero lo siento aunque de niña vi muchos partidos nunca entendí mucho el juego pero no importa porque esa no es lo importante de la historia :)  
> Ahora se que nadie me apoyaba con un Nigel lindo y prefieren el Soft porn, Lo siento Nigel soy una pervertida.  
> Gracias por leerlo.


	10. Pasado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo de dos secciones una en el pasado y la otra del presente.  
> Nigel y Wally se fugan de la escuela ¿Esta faltando a su promesa Nigel?  
> ¡¡ Alerta de clichés !!

Va tarareando alegre su canción favorita caminando rítmicamente mientras su coleta negra se balancea, avanza pensando en el día de ayer cuando lo ve, él va un poco enfrente con esa sudadera naranja que estampo personalmente ¿cómo podría confundirlo? se aproxima rápida y silenciosa tras él tapándole los ojos –¿Quién soy?– pregunta coqueta mientras el chico con las manos aún en sus bolsillos intenta zafarse –Déjame en paz, Nigel– gritó logrando sacar su mano para sujetarlo, Kuki ríe y él se queda helado al tomar su muñeca claramente de una niña–¿No adivinas?– pregunta la menor pero él no responde se queda inmóvil, sus manos lo sueltan para rodearlo con los brazos por sobre los hombros y Wally la suelta para cubrir más su cabeza con su capucha, su ruborizado rostro queda bajo los largos mechones de revuelto cabello rubio aplastado por la tela anaranjada, el silencio dura solo unos segundos –Suéltame– gritó al intentar caminar con ella a cuestas pero Kuki avanza con él –No seas penoso, te invito una soda–le dice sonriente, ella es unos centímetros más alta y sabe que eso a él le avergüenza –No, debo hacer cosas importantes y no tengo tiempo para ir a jugar contigo– responde él más agresivo –No es cierto, vas a casa de Nigel para jugar videojuegos– ríe la menor sin soltarlo ¿puedo ir?– pregunta coqueta pero él la ignora intentando correr sin embargo ella lo tiene bien sujeto –Voy a ir igual– le contesta ella alegre –Incluso traigo dulces le comenta al señalar su bolso oportunidad que el pequeño rubio aprovecha para correr dejándola atrás, ella lo ve irse sorprendida pero sonríe al correr en la misma dirección, Wally va alegre de haberse fugado aunque lo que más lo alegra es haber hablado con ella, brinca los arbustos corriendo entre las cercas esquivando a los perros divertido de tal saña, logrando llegar a la puerta de los Uno, derrapando pasa por el patio directo al enorme árbol donde el padre de su amigo les dejó construir una casa, las primeras tres se cayeron por la pésima construcción de ambos pero tras el apoyo de algunos planos quedo perfecta, Wally sube las escaleras apresurado y sin tocar o alguna contraseña entra, para su sorpresa ella ya está ahí sonriente e hincada cerca de la entrada mirándolo alegre, su cabello repentinamente suelto casi roza el piso –¿Porque te soltaste el cabello?– pregunta él chico algo asombrado y ella se levanta al verlo pasar –Se rompió mi liga– responde Kuki algo triste, el rubio saca la lengua y rueda los ojos al oírla, Nigel está al fondo arreglando el lugar –Siéntate aquí– le pide a la niña– señalando el puff más grande pero Wally molesto toma un lugar en el piso –¿Con cuál perderás hoy?– le pregunta al castaño rojizo que parece demasiado feliz de tener a la chica ahí –No importa ¿cuál quieres jugar?– le responde el chico sin prestarle mucha atención –¿Yo puedo jugar?– pregunta ella –No– responde Wally asegurándose de gritarlo sobre la afirmación de Nigel –Pero no tengo uno de esos– señala Kuki la portátil del rubio –Que lastima– se alegra él –Te presto la mía– le aproxima Nigel el juguete que ella la toma sonriente –Oh ¿es nueva?– pregunta y él sonríe –No solo que me gusta cuidarla– dice algo avergonzado ella la prende cuidadosa –¿Cómo se juega?– pregunta emocionada y Nigel animado le explica cada función –Si va a ser así me voy a casa– se queja el rubio harto de que el chico solo le preste atención a ella – No espera, tengo otra en mi cuarto– exclama el castaño rojizo sorprendiendo a ambos –¿En serio?– duda Wally –Si, iré por ella y jugamos los tres– sonríe Nigel al correr por su juguete escaleras abajo, el rubio parece satisfecho con la respuesta sentándose de nuevo –Mientras ¿podemos practicar?– pregunta Kuki acercándose.

 

Nigel corre a su cuarto pasando por la cocina viendo a su madre al teléfono, sube las escaleras y busca en su armario la otra portátil que tiene, está casi nueva porque se la regalaron en el verano pasado y solo jugo con ella en vacaciones cuando llegaron sus primos, busca los juegos que traía para llevar todo a la casa del árbol –El timbre suena– le dice su madre seguramente aún al teléfono–Voy– responde él a media escalera, abre cuidadoso encontrando a Abigail Lincoln afuera, ella lo mira algo hostil –¿Está tu mamá?– le pregunta fría –Está al teléfono– contesta él sonriente sin importarle su actitud –Dáselo se lo envía la mía– le extiende una caja metálica de esas decoradas claramente molesta de tener que llevarla ella –¿Quieres pasar? Kuki y Wally están atrás podemos jugar un rato– le invita cortés al enseñarle la portátil pero ella rueda los ojos –No– responde al darse la vuelta al volver a casa –Mi hermana está en casa y vamos a salir– le presume de poder hacer cosas mejores –Diviértete– le contesta él antes de cerrar dejándola ahí afuera.

 

Abigail no se la cree ¿cómo puede ser tan idiota? Ella esperaba que le preguntara que haría pero como siempre solo quería presumir su juguete, camina de vuelta a casa entrando furiosa de tener que haber ido pero nota que Cree está al teléfono hablando con alguien y ella va a intentar descubrir qué pasa –Maurice dice que vayamos a la piscina pública– le informa a la menor cubriendo el teléfono –Si, genial– responde emocionada la menor “Quédate en tu casa del árbol Uno, yo voy a nadar” piensa más alegre. 

 

Nigel regresa a su casa del árbol con algunos dulces y jugos tras pasar por la cocina, encuentra a Wally en el piso molesto golpeando el suelo levemente y Kuki ríe alegre –Eres muy malo– agrega entre risas –Nigel, gánale– pide el menor a lo que el castaño rojizo asiente pero Kuki sonriendo toma firme la portátil –Inténtalo– lo reta, Nigel se sienta frente ella en el banquito sujetando su portátil buscando el juego que ambos tienen –¿Bien?– dice ella esperando que el juego cargue y ambos estén listos, mirando al rubio nota como con cuidado si se sienta junto al mayor para ver su pantalla, Nigel luce cómodo ambos ríen mientras el chico prepara su personaje –Listo– contestó el castaño rojizo al verla, ella asiente y comienza el enfrentamiento, Nigel espera que ella ataque primero y Wally teme que le dé la ventaja pero ella ataca con una patada alta de la chica como primer golpe y el castaño rojizo sabe que escogió al personaje correcto. Tras una larga pelea de constantes cambios la música de victoria definitiva suena para Nigel, Wally celebra alegre sintiéndose vengado mientras él mira a la chica que deja a un lado la consola –Es trampa ustedes eran dos– se quejó en broma y eso calma al castaño rojizo –Juguemos de nuevo– pide él sonriente intentando convencerla –Los tres– asiente ella, Wally detiene su festejo de victoria al ir por su juego –Te vamos a acabar– amenaza alegre sentándose de nuevo junto al mayor, ella se levantó sentándose frente ellos, Nigel intenta acercarle el puff pero ella niega –Así está bien– le contesta, él asiente apartando su propio asiento acomodándose al lado de Wally que incómodo con la cercanía de la niña con el mayor se aproxima más a este, de esa forma ahora él está más cómodo.

 

Wally camina por el pasillo principal de la escuela, como siempre atestado de estudiantes que al reconocerlo le hacen espacio para que pase, a él le encanta que hagan eso pero ahora no tiene tiempo para jugar busca a Nigel y al no ver a ningún maestro cerca corre esquivando a los demás, da vuelta para subir las escaleras cuando ella lo detiene –Oye, ten cuidado – le dice molesta aunque su tono no es agresivo, Wally la mira embobado unos segundos –Es tu culpa – le responde fingiendo indiferencia intentando rodearla pero ella le insiste –¿Cómo se supone que es mi culpa?– le reclama atando su cabello con sumo cuidado –Seguro venias viendo tu teléfono o yo que sé quítate tengo prisa– le responde él rápido, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera evitando mirarla –Espera Cuatro, a ti te busco, tenemos una exposición mañana ¿no?– le pregunta ella pasando de su actitud – ¿Y eso qué?– contesta él intentando irse –Aún no hemos hecho nada– le responde ella revisando su teléfono –¿Podemos arreglar algo hoy en el almuerzo?– insiste mientras él hace una mueca de incomodidad –Seguro, déjame pasar– dice más para irse qué otra cosa –Claro, entonces trae tus apuntes, es historia– le contesta ella mientras le cede el paso sonriente –Claro, hasta crees– responde él al salir corriendo escaleras arriba, un profesor lo ve pero él no se detiene lleva la capucha puesta además aún hay varios estudiantes alrededor, ella permanece mirándolo subir y hasta que lo pierde de vista va a su clase, camina algunos pasillos pero cuando llega a uno menos transitado revisa su teléfono verificando que le ha tomado una foto al lindo Wally cuando no la veía.

 

Wally corre sonriente no solo ha hablado con ella también quedaron, está bien es solo el almuerzo pero aun así la situación promete, va ensoñando eso cuando ve a Nigel ir a su clase en el tercer piso –Hey Uno, espera– le llama mientras corre a él –Encontré un excelente lugar para…ya sabes– le dice cuando se acerca lo suficiente, el mayor luce alegre por la información –Perfecto, vayamos en el descanso– le responde cerrando más la distancia, Wally se acerca más dudando de la propuesta –Queda un poco lejos– contesta tras pensarlo un poco –Dime donde– dice Nigel abriendo en su celular un mapa de la ciudad se lo enseña acercándose mucho cubriendo un poco al revoltoso rubio, Wally mira la pantalla pero se le dificulta entender esos mapas además no se concentra con la respiración del mayor en su oreja y no es que le desagrade la sensación, ambos buscan la ubicación del lugar cuando la campana de aviso suena, la siguiente campanada será de la primera clase, Nigel guarda su teléfono dispuesto a irse – Entonces en el almuerzo– susurra sonriente, el menor asiente emocionado –Sí claro, en la puerta cercana al gimnasio– le confirma Wally al salir por el camino contrario, a su propia clase ansiando que la hora llegue pues promete mucha diversión.

 

Chad no sabe qué pensar, juega con su pluma al revisar sus apuntes –¿Te ayudo?– pregunta Cindy al sentarse, hoy es lunes y comparten algunas clases –Gracias pero…– intenta contestar –Pero, siempre me pones peros ¿soy tan pesada?– pregunta ella amistosa y él no sabe qué contestar –No, de hecho creo que no te agradecí lo del sábado– le dice sincero –Creo que sí, aun así en realidad como que no te ayude mucho, por cierto oí que Jim te llevo a una fiesta– responde ella sacando sus propios apuntes –Ambos me ayudaron, un poco– comenta Chad más cómodo con la chica –Pero al final soy yo– agrega desanimado –No creo ¿no será ella?– susurra ella sorprendiéndolo –¿Cómo?– pregunta asustado –Veras, me hago una idea de tu problema pero– se interrumpe unos segundos –¿Qué te parece salir para despejarte un poco?– le sonríe coqueta y Chad sonríe más tranquilo –Claro– dice él destensando su rostro con su mano –Lo siento, tal vez suene grosero pero no gracias– responde directo tal vez incluso brusco realmente no lo sabe, en este momento solo quiere sacársela de encima –No, perdóname, te di la impresión equivocada– responde la rubia apenada o al menos así luce –Me refería como amigos, hoy no iras a esa práctica ¿verdad?– pregunta más dulce y él niega –Hoy también iré a ayudarlos– le aclara seguro –Pero pronto viene el partido amistoso ¿no te dejarán descansar o algo?– insiste sin embargo él es firme –Yo realmente no juego, solo evito que se lastimen– le dice sonriente al pensarlo –¿Puedo acompañarte verdad?– Cindy le parece insistente al punto de fastidiar pero sonríe –Claro– contesta seguro que poder deshacerse de ella una vez que esté allá.

 

Nigel sale de su clase seguro de que nunca en su vida ha ansiado tanto el tiempo de almuerzo, va a su casillero que queda de camino y ve a la lindísima Abigail venir por el pasillo, él sabe que a ella no le interesa así que se enfoca en cumplir con su horario dejando todo aquello que podría estorbarle, quitándose la sudadera –Acaso en tu antigua escuela solías desvestirte en el pasillo– le dice una chica mientras baja su remera por el frente señalando que iba muy arriba cuando se sacaba la otra prenda –Depende del público– responde él en broma acomodándose la ropa y volteando a verla, para su sorpresa es Cinco que acomodando su propia gorra le sonríe apoyada en un locker a su lado –Tome un buen video pero parece que todos en el pasillo también– responde bromeando jugando con su teléfono –¿A dónde vas?– le pregunta y él realmente está confundido con su cambio de actitud pero no desea ser obvio –Tengo algunos planes si quieres puedes venir– le responde sonriente esperando su respuesta –¿A sí?– responde ella caminando a su lado, ambos van en la misma dirección –Claro, no tardaremos aún tengo clases– contesta él más tranquilo –Oh ¿y qué es tan urgente?– cuestiona ella amistosa saludando a algunos compañeros en el pasillo, totalmente normal –No es eso, solo que en la tarde tengo entrenamiento– le explica él llegando a la vuelta que da con la salida –¿Tienes una agenda agitada?– ríe Cinco –Solo me mantengo ocupado– contesta Uno –Pero siempre te puedo dar prioridad– agrega sonriente –¿Qué tal para el equipo de voleibol? Aún necesitan miembros y pronto terminarás con los viejos– la morena insistente en eso –No gracias Cinco, no me interesa– se disculpa pero ella lo mira claramente dudando sin notar al rubio que llega a su lado –¿Qué ella irá?– pregunta molesto Wally mirándola de arriba abajo, Cinco se voltea a verlo sonriente –Sí, Nigel me invitó– dice burlona mirando la molestia del revoltoso rubio –Seguro nos divertiremos mucho– agrega revolviéndole más el cabello y despidiéndose de Nigel con un gesto –¿Tal vez mañana?– le sonríe el castaño rojizo –Tal vez– exclama ella aunque ya va algo lejos –Seguro– interviene Wally pasando sus dedos por su cabello aunque a Nigel le parece que no ordena nada –Vamos– le exige al mayor que asintiendo lo acompaña, ambos salen del edificio pero aún tienen que pasar la cerca, corren discretos trepándola y escapando de la escuela, obvio no deberían pero varios estudiantes suelen fugarse en el almuerzo, deben ir corriendo si es que quieren echarle un buen vistazo al lugar pero eso no parece disgustarle a Wally de hecho le divierte –Sales con Cinco o ¿estás en eso?– le pregunta al dar vuelta en la avenida, como él sabe llegar va al frente –No te gusta o ¿sí?– cuestiona Nigel corriendo ligeramente menos –Para nada, tiene muchos fans– responde el rubio claramente irritado –¿Eso importa?– se extraña Nigel sin entender mientras atraviesan el parque y vaya que el sitio está lejos de la escuela –No entiendes, es popular– dice despectivamente el rubio –Si te metes con ella pronto habrá fotos de ustedes por todos lados, esas chicas son una pesadilla– le explica Wally al mayor cuando al fin divisa el bosquecillo cercano al almacén –Ese es– señala el menor –¿Esas chicas?– insiste Nigel mientras ambos buscan entrar –Si, las porristas y demás– el menor es algo brusco –Ya veo ¿esa fue tu experiencia?– exclama el castaño rojizo al lograr abrir la puerta –¿Qué? No, a mi primo le pasó – dice nervioso el rubio entrando al sitio –Parece un lugar limpio ¿seguro que nadie viene?– cuestiona Nigel recorriendo el lugar, que está bastamente iluminado por la luz natural que se cuela por las ventanas superiores sin embargo igual se quita los lentes para ver mejor –Seguro, tiene mucho de abandonado pero nadie más ha venido en años– el rubio le señala que las demás puertas están bien cerradas y no hay signo de que alguien más haya entrado –Ya ¿Y cómo lo sabes?– dice Nigel dudando –Eso no importa, sirve ¿no?– responde molesto el chico al sentarse y tomar fotos del lugar –Parece que sí pero necesitaremos mucho cable– mide el sitio el castaño rojizo –Eso es lo mejor, hay un poste atrás así que será fácil– contesta sonriente el rubio al acercarse a Nigel que mira afuera por una ventana de arriba, el chico aprovecha para tomarle una foto y el mayor no toma interés en el hecho –Vale, es casi perfecto– sonríe apoyándose sobre el rubio que ya está cerca, Wally asiente satisfecho mirando al mayor algo absorto en sus pensamientos, su corazón se acelera aunque no se siente nervioso sino alegre –¿Cuándo lo haremos?– pregunta sin dejar de verlo, Nigel voltea dándole un vuelco a su corazón, sus azules ojos están fijos en él y el mismo no puede parpadear viendo esa maravillosa sonrisa –¿Estás libre el viernes?– propone al fin, el rubio asiente tan emocionado que un ligero rubor llega a sus mejillas –Claro– exclama demasiado efusivo tanto que al oírse se percata desviando la mirada –Traeré lo necesario– agrega mirando a otro lado con un tono más tranquilo –De eso no te preocupes tengo a los indicados– responde Nigel sin notar los cambios del chico acomodando sus lentes –¿Cómo?– cuestionó el rubio pero el mayor no parece oírlo se da vuelta grabando un poco el sitio –Será mejor que volvamos– afirma al ver la hora –No, espera– insiste Wally intentando detenerlo cuando el castaño rojizo camina para salir –¿Quieres que nos fuguemos de clase?– le pregunta al llegar a la puerta deteniéndose para oír la respuesta –No, es solo que creí que yo ayudaría– suena molesto el rubio al dirigirse a él, mete sus manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera denotando frustración –Lo sé pero ya encontraste el lugar– dice Nigel intentando calmarlo –Además puedes venir y ayudar, solo ya tengo a quien traerá lo demás– agrega al ver que el chico sigue renuente –Si claro, como sea– musita medio molesto esperando que el mayor salga para seguirlo –Ven, tomemos el bus– dice Nigel al ir al frente –Ajá– responde Wally sin interés caminando tras él no muy lejos.

 

Llegan a la parada justo cuando el bus está por cerrar sus puertas, suben corriendo con la mueca de disgusto del conductor –Yo pago– le invita Nigel mientras Wally pasa al fondo a los últimos asientos sentándose junto la ventana para mirar la calle en silencio, no sabe qué decir sigue molesto, se esforzó mucho en encontrar el lugar y parece que era su única utilidad, solo pensarlo lo irrita más, Nigel se levanta sorprendiendo al menor pues aún faltan un par de calles –Siéntate– le dice a una chica no muy mayor a ellos cediendo su asiento, la chica le sonríe pero Wally mismo se levanta brusco para salir dejando ambos lugares al par de amigas que les agradecen, él va al fondo del bus ya que pronto bajará pero Nigel sigue cerca de las chicas que aún lo observan algo entusiasmadas, Wally no puede evitar pensar que lo hizo para impresionarlas, idea que se refuerza cuando la más cercana le pasa un papel que él sonriente toma respondiendo algo que Wally no llega a oír, el bus llega a la parada y el rubio baja sin importarle que el otro le siga, pasa por la entrada principal de la escuela sorprendiendo al vigilante que le llama la atención pero lo ignora al ir directo a su salón, en la puerta encuentra a Kuki molesta mirándolo –Te espere todo el almuerzo– le reclama ella tomando la perilla de la puerta –Ah ¿sí?– responde él por costumbre pero luego lo recuerda –Tuve algo que hacer– responde esquivando su mirada como usualmente hace, ella le toca dos veces la frente con el dedo índice –Esta tarde, después de clases– le dice bromista pero el rubio ni le sonríe –Ajá– le responde sin interés esperando que se vaya aunque la chica le sonríe –En la entrada– agrega soltando la puerta –Sí esta vez no apareces, te perseguiré hasta en tus sueños– le amenaza sonriente antes de irse a su clase pero él permanece junto la puerta, se sube la capucha y apoya su cabeza al marco exhalando pesado –Idiota– susurra molesto “¿Cómo lo olvide?” desde que le asignaron un trabajo juntos intentó hablar con ella, la busco pero nunca tuvo el valor de interrumpirla pues ella siempre va acompañada de las demás porristas y ahora que por fin han hablado entonces él va y la caga “Me golpearía si fuera otro” piensa frustrado, la campana suena mientras algunos chicos corren a sus clases se oye al profesor llamarles la atención al venir por el pasillo, Wally se baja la capucha entrando al salón.

 

La última campana suena por los pasillos casi vacíos, Andy corre nervioso ya debería estar en los vestidores, intenta esquivar a un chico y solo resbala torpemente cayendo al piso tirando las hojas que llevaba, el chico del camino solo lo mira al irse mientras dos del equipo escolar de americano se acercan riendo –Dios lo grabe todo – le comenta Freddy a Jason pero este riendo pisa una de las hojas –¿Qué es esto, tu diario?– pregunta el chico al alzarla mientras el menor recoge el resto –Déjala es mi trabajo de ciencias– responde el pequeño rubio –Que cliché– dice el moreno que aún graba todo con su teléfono –Yo también soy del equipo– les recuerda Andy tras levantar las hojas restantes mirando al tipo que aún conserva su última hoja –¿De qué equipo hablas?– le cuestiona el moreno enfocándolo con la cámara –Del equipo de Football– responde el chico esperando que eso baste para que no lo molesten –¿En serio? No recuerdo haberte visto en el entrenamiento– le dice Jason burlándose – ¿Eres el aguador?– pregunta el moreno riendo –No, seguro es el balón, ese es su tamaño– agrega el otro entre risas –Vamos a verlo, qué tan lejos llegas cuando te pateo– ríe el moreno al acercarse –Por favor solo dame mi hoja y me voy– súplica el pequeño rubio nervioso retrocediendo – ¿Qué está, es tuya? Ven y quítamela– lo reta el más grande alzándola y balanceándola en el aire –Vale– responde Nigel al llegar por detrás pasando a su lado, el tipo nota que al llegar al frente ya le ha quitado la hoja –Esto no tiene que ver contigo Uno– le reclama molesto mientras el otro detiene su grabación mirando confundido a ambos –Vamos no molestes a los niños, tengo algo mejor para ti– le responde el castaño rojizo, entregándole su hoja al menor mientras habla con los otros dos –Ah ¿sí?– duda el más grande –¿Tienes un número que tus padres no revisen?– pregunta el castaño rojizo cerrando distancia entre ellos –Claro– responde el mayor sacando su celular sin tomar importancia en el pequeño rubio que poco a poco intenta salir –¿Cuál es el plan?– pregunta Freddy interesado mientras los otros intercambian números, Nigel sonríe –No te preocupes, ahora no puedo decirlo pero ya les contare– responde animado –Vamos Andy– le indica al menor sacándolo de ahí –Espera, esto es una cosa pero el enano es otra– intenta estorbarle Jason insistiendo en molestar al menor –Vamos, tú y yo sabemos lo que pasó pero el niño no tiene nada que ver– dice Nigel avanzando al chico a la salida –Ese idiota debe enterarse– amenaza molesto el mayor intentando encarar al castaño rojizo –Dejémoslo para después ¿Quieres?– le responde Nigel sonriente deteniendo al mayor con una mano en su pectoral, el tipo lo mira sorprendido intentando responder algo pero los chicos se van –Más te vale– murmura al fin mientras el moreno no sabe bien que paso.

 

Andy camina junto a Nigel que parece acompañarlo a los vestidores –No te lo tomes personal, él y tu hermano tuvieron un pleito, solo intenta desquitarse, hablaré con él– le explica al rubio que primero mira al piso pero poco a poco presta atención a la cara del chico – ¿En serio?– pregunta incrédulo –Claro, no te preocupes– responde sonriente el mayor –Gracias pero ¿Por qué lo harías? dijiste que… no me tomes a mal solo que… ¿porque si no somos amigos?– dice tembloroso y Nigel se pregunta si son nervios o ira pero igual responde indiferente –No jugarías igual lastimado ¿verdad?– dice al llegar a la entrada –¿Solo por eso?– pregunta el pequeño rubio casi indignado –Es broma– sonríe el castaño rojizo sin importarle que algunos chicos al pasar los volteen a ver desconcertados –Somos compañeros de equipo ¿no? Me parece mucho forzarlo a amigos pero no significa que deje que te molesten y menos por algo tan estúpido– agrega, Andy luce nervioso cerca de entrar a los vestidores, los demás chicos se siguen ya sin prestarles atención pero el pequeño rubio espera a Nigel, él le hace la seña de que pase –¿No vienes?– pregunta sorprendido Andy –No, voy a otro lado antes pero no importa llegaré a tiempo– responde el castaño rojizo dándose la vuelta para salir al estacionamiento, el menor permanece mirándolo hasta que otro chico lo encara esperando que lo deje entrar, Andy se disculpa entrando nervioso buscando donde cambiarse pero definitivamente se siente incómodo ahí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero poder armar algo útil con este capitulo, me parece un poco lento pero tengo una idea que espero cuaje para que tenga sentido.  
> Gracias por leerlo.
> 
> Por cierto en mi ciudad ha estado lloviendo diario (；ω；) adiós calor de inspiración.


	11. Decidido

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nigel parece planear algo grande con su equipo mientras Chad debe decidirse pronto o perderá una oportunidad más.

Nigel camina en dirección al gimnasio sabe que los equipos de voleibol están entrenando ahora cuando Wally le llama desde un pasillo con Patton y él voltea al instante –Ven, tenemos algo genial que mostrarte– le dice el pelinegro deteniéndose cerca de la entrada, Nigel le sonríe –Debo ir al gimnasio– responde señalando en dirección a este –Luego lo haces, vamos– insiste Wally, el castaño rojizo duda mientras sonríe –Vale– responde dándosela vuelta para ir con ellos caminando junto Wally que sonríe incómodo –¿Pensé que estabas molesto?– le pregunta Nigel cuando salen del edificio por la parte trasera pero el revoltoso rubio solo le esquiva la mirada –Lo está pero esto es primero ¿No?– le responde 30c esperándolos con la van estacionada cerca –Cállate– grita Wally irritado –No estoy molesto solo tengo muchas ocupaciones– intenta explicar corriendo al auto para subir y hundirse en su lugar Patton y Jeff ríen aunque el castaño rojizo no insiste con eso mirándolos dudativo –No lo traes aquí ¿verdad?– cuestiona Nigel mirándolos –Nunca, es mucho riesgo está en mi casa vamos– contesta Patton alistándose a conducir mientras el grupo sube –Vale, seamos rápidos debo ir al entrenamiento– pide el castaño rojizo llamando la atención de Wally extrañado de oírlo así aunque por un segundo siente que presta atención sintiendo por un segundo que olvida algo.

 

Ha corrido por media universidad esquivado a Cindy, fugándose de otras obligaciones para esta tarde intentando llegar temprano al campo, Chad acelera un poco al ver el estacionamiento e incluso da una vuelta brusca para estacionar lo más atrás posible buscando no ser visto por el entrenador, entra casi agotado sorprendiendo a las porristas que aún toman su práctica, algunos chicos de las gradas ríen por su reacción sin embargo apenado solo logra ir a una banca cercana y fingir tranquilidad, las chicas entre risas vuelven a su práctica mientras él mira de reojo a la entrada esperando ver a Nigel, los minutos pasan y algunos chicos van llegando, el silbato de la capitana de las porristas suena marcando el final de su práctica eso tensa a Chad que se levanta viendo a los equipos prepararse para entrenar y ni luces de Nigel “Ok no entres en pánico, solo es un atraso a entrenar” se convence a sí mismo, intenta esconderse entre los espectadores buscando en su mochila una gorra, se siente ridículo ocultándose pero sabe la reacción del entrenador si lo ve llegar, busca estar lo más alejado del campo y lo menos visible lo que lo hace sentirse peor, la mayoría ya calienta y él ve ansioso como muchos dejan las gradas así que antes de relucir baja yéndose tras un pequeño grupo, la van de Patton está al frente y él duda de haberla visto al llegar, se da la vuelta y la ve, Cindy Stam camina hermosa y segura hacia el campo Chad busca esquivarla yendo a la escuela, corre metiéndose en pasillo a los vestidores –Señor ¿está perdido?– oye tan pronto entra –No, yo…– intenta excusarse pero el castaño rojizo sonríe demasiado divertido –Las porristas se cambian del otro lado y no creo que le sirva ese disfraz– bromea con el mayor, Chad suspira relajado de ver al chico –Realmente te debe gustar venir aquí incluso en tu día libre– agrega al acercarse –Es más barato que una película– sonríe Chad mirándolo en su uniforme escolar el chico ríe –Entonces míreme, hoy es una de acción– agrega al pasar a su lado y detenerse abriendo la puerta –Por cierto, a la chica que te espera afuera, mándala a casa, hoy tenemos planes– termina al salir, Chad se queda ahí, su corazón late muy rápido y no puede parar de sonreír, está demasiado emocionado para caminar.

 

El desempeño de todos es aceptable según el entrenador pero escribe demasiado en su libreta y eso pone nerviosos a los chicos, Nigel está jugando su posición sonriente y cada que puede mira a la rubia en las gradas, todo el equipo lo hace con la duda de quién será, Wally juega con sus compañeros videojuegos sin importarle la chica, ella revisa constantemente su celular y después de rato se levanta para salir elegantemente, el entrenador ni lo nota se toma su tiempo para probar cualquier idea que le cruce la mente por largo rato sin embargo de repente se detiene llamando a los chicos decidido –Muy bien niñas, es suficiente– grita sorprendiendo al grupo que vuelve a alinearse frente él –Enjuáguense, vayan a casa y sigan sus dietas– exclama sonriente caminando entre ellos –Esta semana probaremos varias ideas y los quiero listos– agrega cada vez más alegre tomando sus notas y su equipo –Mañana entrenarán otras posiciones– se despide al salir –Sí, señor– asienten alegres, el equipo escolar sale primero a las duchas y el resto camina más tranquilo sabiendo que tendrán que esperar –Carrera a las duchas– grita alegre Chester de todos modos retando a su hermano que le sigue más tranquilo –Esperen, ¿cómo que cambiaremos las posiciones?– pregunta Mike nervioso mirando a sus compañeros –No lo sé– duda Stan juntándose a él con otros chicos –No es normal ¿cierto? Si al menos estuviera Chad aquí sabríamos– insiste el semi rapado con su grupo pero los demás avanzan tranquilos –Vamos, Uno ¿a ti no te interesa?– le cuestiona –No, es solo un juego temporal, realmente no importa qué posición juego en lo que termina, me da igual– responde el castaño rojizo al avanzar desinteresado –Eres un tonto, esta nuestra oportunidad de pasarnos al equipo escolar ¿no lo sabes?– el chico es serio y el equipo parece estar de acuerdo –Mike, demuéstrale al entrenador que te adaptas a los cambios y puedes jugar varias posiciones– le aconseja Uno medio serio al detenerse, el semi rapado no parece satisfecho con la respuesta el mismo Stan llega a su lado para apoyarlo pero los más jóvenes pasan del tema –Nigel porque no vienes al centro con nosotros– pregunta Adam animándolo junto con otros –Claro será divertido– asegura Turner deteniéndose frente él –Lo siento hoy tengo planes– responde él castaño rojizo, ambos lo ven sonriente pero tras él se acerca el moreno semi rapado –Oh, ¿le presentarás tu novia al enano? ¿Para que deje de molestar?– le pregunta burlándose de lo ocurrido en la mañana –Escucha, si fuera tú le daría una buena sacudida para que no extienda rumores de ese tipo– agrega agresivo contra el chico, que se adelantó con los Archer, los chicos los miran sin tomar bando pero Nigel ríe leve –A mí no me importan los rumores– responde tranquilo sin prestarle mayor atención caminando a los vestidores acompañado de los chicos que prefieren cambiar de tema, Mike luce frustrado se siente burlado dos veces seguidas y frente su grupo de amigos, Stan suspira decepcionado de cómo están resultando las cosas.

 

Chad espera sentado cerca de la entrada jugando en el celular mientras los chicos salen tranquilos sin notarlo interesados en sus pláticas y grupos, eso lo calma pues no quiso esperar en el auto y temía ser reconocido por ellos, una sombra lo cubre y él voltea para ver quien es encontrándose cara a cara con la sonrisa burlona del revoltoso de Wally –¿Qué pasa Dickson esperas a tu novio?– lo molesta acomodando su capucha sonriendo mientras sus amigos llegan tras él –¿Quién diablos eres?– pregunta Chad levantándose imponente pero el chico solo le da espacio, no es que retroceda o algo así –Wally– grita Nigel al salir, alza la mano para que lo reconozca algo innecesario ya que no están muy lejos pero el chico sonríe, para Chad significa que tal vez es algún chiste interno –¿De verdad me esperaron?– pregunta el castaño rojizo a los más jóvenes poniendo ansioso al mayor que mira a ambos –Claro, dijiste que prometía– responde 30c –Vale, vamos al Johnny’s- sugiere Nigel señalándole a Chad que los acompañe –Traigo mi auto– responde él de inmediato –No importa sabes dónde es ¿verdad?– le comenta sonriente casi apurando al grupo, el par de rubios no parece comprender la prisa hasta que lo escuchan gritar –Nigel, estoy listo– corre Andy hacia ellos y la sonrisa del castaño rojizo se nota forzada de repente –Ven entonces– responde caminando más cerca de Chad lo que tienta al mayor a abrazarlo amistosamente pero cuando Wally se aproxima para enseñarle algo de su teléfono la oportunidad se esfuma pues ahora ambos caminan muy juntos riendo por algo del móvil, Nigel abraza al revoltoso rubio y el molesto de Andy llega al lado de Chad mientras van al estacionamiento –Te dije que no te dejaría huir– amenaza una sonriente chica de pelo negro en coleta frente la van de Patton, los menores la reconocen pero Chad no sabe quién es –Pues me has atrapado– le responde Nigel soltando al chico acercándose sonriente a ella, sorprendiendo al mayor –¿Qué deseas de mi Kuki?– pregunta tratando de flirtear con ella –De ti nada– ríe ella divertida por los galanteos del castaño rojizo –Vine por Cuatro– responde más decidida, él la mira un instante –¿Por Wally?– pregunta y ella asiente aunque él mencionado les esquiva la mirada molesto –Vamos al Johnny’s ¿Te gustaría venir?– le invita Nigel al notar la actitud del menor, ella luce interesada por la invitación –Perfecto, ya traigo todos mis libros– responde ella al señalar su bolso y Nigel sonríe –Vale ve con Wally en la van y nosotros con Chad ¿De acuerdo?– arregla por sí mismo solo esperando del mayor una confirmación –Claro– contesta el rubio complacido aunque supone que el nosotros incluye algunas molestias más, los demás no se oponen excepto Wally que incomodo mira el piso –No decidas por los demás– responde mustio mientras el resto de sus amigos se sube acomodándose en la van –Vamos ella es muy linda cuándo podremos darnos ese lujo– le susurra 30c alegre mientras Patton ríe alistándose para conducir –Vamos Wally ¿Quién te buscaría así por una tarea?– le murmura Jeff, Chad se siente obligado a presentarse y Andy le acompaña pero la actitud del revoltoso rubio no cambia, el brazo de alguien lo sujeta alrededor de los hombros y en lo que él intenta zafarse le susurran en el oído –Diablos Wally hoy luce hermosa, no te hagas tonto vino aquí por ti– para su sorpresa es Nigel que lo tiene acorralado junto a la van, su corazón se acelera y apoya su mano sobre el pecho del mayor empujándolo, el castaño rojizo ríe acercándolo más acelerando al menor que apoya su cabeza en el mayor ocultando su ruborizado rostro, suspira y al fin grita decidido levantando bruscamente la cabeza golpeando un poco al castaño rojizo –Bien pero solo por la estúpida tarea– logra decir alejando al mayor con ambos brazos, él levanta sus manos rindiéndose sonriente mientras Wally se despeja un poco, Kuki va a ellos alegre –¿Una carrera?– pregunta Patton esperando que los chicos suban –Nunca, llevas al tesoro de la escuela– responde Uno al ir al auto de Chad, Kuki sonríe y Wally solo espera que ella suba primero.

 

Nigel va al frente comiendo dulces cómodo aun cuando Andy intenta hacerle platica a ambos, Chad acepta los dulces que el castaño rojizo le comparte mientras el pequeño rubio del asiento trasero insiste en conocerlos más preguntando constantemente, ellos no parecen interesados en contestar y no explican mucho o le devuelven la pregunta, Andy no luce molesto es incluso alegre platicando con ellos, Chad agradece que Nigel se sentara a su lado y de no ser porque va el otro chico intentaría algo, la van de Patton cruza la calle antes que cambie el semáforo adelantándose –Diablos, quería llegar primero– murmura Nigel sorprendido pero el mayor sonríe, claro que su auto es más rápido pero él va con calma, hoy no tiene prisa por llegar –Nigel ¿Tienes novia?– pregunta Andy tan impulsivo que él lo voltea a ver –Claro ¿quieres que te presente a alguien?– responde el castaño rojizo volteando a ver al chico que lo mira desconcertado al igual que Chad –Creo que podría presentarte a alguien pero tendrías que poner de tu parte– continua Nigel un poco pensativo pasando de la reacción de ambos, Chad se recompone volviendo a sonreír, tiene una idea de su carácter pero sin dejar de prestarle atención mira a Andy que primero parece ceder y luego lo mira –Lo sabía, es una de las porristas ¿Verdad?– insiste el menor extrañamente mirando a Chad –No, no me la imagino haciendo eso– responde tranquilo, ambos rubios mantienen su duelo de miradas –¿Es Abigail Lincoln?– pregunta Andy logrando sorprender a Uno –No, ¿de dónde sacaste esa idea?– cuestiona ahora el castaño rojizo, Chad mira rápido a Nigel para volver su atención al menor –Te vieron con ella y dicen que estaban… “jugando”…en el pasillo cerca de los laboratorios– contesta el chico casi picoteando a Chad, Nigel niega –Debe estar furiosa– murmura –No es así, no creas todo lo que escuchas– le responde al pequeño rubio suena el claxon de un auto detrás alarmando al mayor que vuelve a avanzar –A mí no me importan mucho los rumores que dicen de mi pero no deberías contarlos sobre las chicas- le aconseja entre serio y tranquilo Andy duda mirando a ambos, en cambio el castaño rojizo pasa del tema rápido –Entrenador, el viernes después de su partido ¿estará ocupado?– pregunta más dulce –Sí, iré a una fiesta– responde Chad atento a su reacción –Oh claro, la que su hermosa novia hará ¿verdad?– dice sonriente el castaño rojizo mientras el mayor da vuelta entrando al estacionamiento, en el lado de clientes –Sí, es como una tradición– responde aun bromeando y Andy está perdido mira a ambos y no entiende nada –¿Podría ir? es decir no tengo planes ese día– pide Nigel aún en su actuación –Lo siento, solo universitarios– responde Chad que tras estacionar se voltea a verlo más sonriente –Es muy cruel, entrenador– responde animado el chico al abrir su puerta –A veces tengo que serlo– contesta el mayor al salir olvidando que Andy iba con ellos, el pequeño rubio sale rápido antes que Chad cierre su auto mientras Nigel los espera frente el coche mirando al mayor complicarse solo –Deberíamos quedar en algo para el domingo– exclama Andy llamando la atención de ambos –Tengo los domingos ocupados– responde Nigel desinteresado –Pero oí que al entrenador le encanta ir al parque de diversiones, tal vez todo el equipo debería ir– responde Nigel al avanzar al restaurante –Eso sería genial– asiente Andy y Chad ríe –Nunca en la vida– exclama –Tal vez podríamos arreglar algo el sábado– agrega al ver la decepción del menor –¿Tú qué opinas?– le pregunta a Nigel pero el chico revisa su teléfono –Debo entrar o Wally estará furioso– responde caminando al frente, Chad sabe que no quiere hacer planes con Andy y también deja el tema –¿No es extraño venir cuando no trabajas?– le pregunta el chico tratando de hablar con el mayor –No, me gusta el lugar– comenta al seguir al castaño rojizo animado, aunque sabe que no es del todo cierto.

 

Andy va menos casi ensoñado mirando a ambos mientras Chad solo quiere tomar la mano de Nigel –¿Por dónde vinieron?– grita el revoltoso rubio desde la mesa al fondo que comparte con Kuki, sus amigos permanecen en el lado opuesto estratégicamente en caso que Wally intente huir, Nigel le señala esa mesa a Chad va lentamente junto con Andy sin perder de vista al castaño rojizo que va a sentarse con el busca problemas, es claro que la chica está interesada en él pero Chad duda de la razón por la que Nigel va, acaso no tiene moral y se intenta colar o trata de jugársela de cupido, igual se dirige a la mesa llena de chicos saludando de lejos a sus compañeros de trabajo, a esta hora en el restaurante hay muchos chicos la mayoría estudiantes por lo que ellos no sobresalen, Patton, Kenny, Jake y Jeff hablan sin parar sobre misiones y bromas que han hecho aunque Andy luce nervioso sentado frente Chad que supuso se intentaría sentar a su lado, él en cambio parece mirando a Nigel en la mesa de Wally.

 

Nigel va directo a ellos, Kuki tiene sus libros y apuntes listos dispuesta a trabajar pero la actitud del chico es contraria –Wally es difícil de convencer ¿cierto?– pregunta al sentarse a su lado pasando el brazo sobre los hombros del enfurruñado rubio –No siempre– responde ella sorprendiendo a ambos –Ya veo, que bueno, supuse que te causaba problemas– contesta Nigel soplando en el cabello del rubio que medio avergonzado empuja al mayor, Kuki sonríe –Uno, tú ya vas en segundo ¿verdad?– pregunta sin dudar y el mayor asiente para luego apoyar su cabeza sobre el ruborizado rubio –¿Quieres que los ayude?– pregunta moviéndose más dentro del privado donde están con todo y el chico, ella parece entender la estrategia acercándose del otro lado, Wally ni lo nota está muy absorto en sacarse a Nigel de encima, su cara duele de roja y también por evitar sonreír cuando nota a Kuki jugando con su cabello ya es muy tarde, está acorralado entre ambos, la mirada acuosa que le da al castaño rojizo junto con su mano aferrada a su muslo logran que Nigel lo libere suavemente volteando a ver a la chica –Será mejor que los deje, seguro solo los distraeré– le comenta a ella al levantarse cuidadoso evitando que el revoltoso rubio lo apriete más –Pórtate bien– le pide pero tras la fuerte patada que este le da bajo la mesa, Nigel solo alcanza a mencionar –Aún tenemos que organizar todo– articula adolorido alejándose de la mesa, Kuki mira a Wally que le evita la mirada como de costumbre –Creo que eso fue mucho– le susurra ella tranquila –Se lo merecía– responde él intentando calmarse, Kuki ríe acercando su cuaderno para cerrarlo, Wally la mira confundido –Quiero una hamburguesa ¿Te invito una?– propone ella sonriente y él asiente con falsa indiferencia.

 

Nigel camina a la mesa del grupo sentándose repentino junto Chad, sorprendiendo al grupo –Dales espacio– exclama Patton echándoles una mirada –Nunca, es mi Wally– se ríe el castaño rojizo acomodándose junto a Chad –Sí que eres celoso– bromean los demás más relajados sin perder de vista a los menores, Andy los mira incomodo mientras Chad embobado observa a Uno –Entonces ¿Cuántos metros necesitas?– dice Kenny repentino, Jake le da un codazo señalando con la cabeza al mayor de los rubios pero Nigel no parece preocupado –30 pero que podamos cortar– le explica sin mayor detalle –Mañana pondré a mi equipo en eso, es cosa de un día pero serán eficientes– agrega con un tono demasiado serio los chicos ríen pero Chad y Andy están confundidos –Porque no vas a pedir algo Andy, yo invito– ofrece el castaño rojizo, el chico luce sorprendido pero asiente emocionado levantándose rápido como si temiera que el mayor se retracte, Jake y Jeff le piden una soda sonrientes esperando tarde más, Nigel abre su mochila sacando una hoja claramente arrancada de un cuaderno dándosela a Patton –Esto se nos complica traerlo aquí ¿Podrás hallarlos?– pregunta el pelinegro que lee la lista y asiente seguro –Te los tengo mañana– responde pasando la lista a Jake que tras una mirada la guarda –¿Qué haré yo?– pregunta Jeff reclinándose entusiasmado sobre la mesa –Tu puedes conducir– responde Patton sonriente –Pero iremos al juego de 86 ¿no?– interviene Kenny cambiando el tema –No tiene caso ir, me sacaran su club de fans– responde el pelinegro –Eso te pasa por pasarte de listo el domingo– ríe Jeff –Pero iras de todos modos ¿No?– insiste 30c –Claro, es su novia– responde Jake ganándose un codazo de Patton, Nigel sonríe apoyándose en Chad –¿Estás libre mañana en la noche?– le pregunta al rubio –De las doce en adelante– responde más en broma tentado a rodear al chico con el brazo pero tienen espectadores –Perfecto– susurra Nigel revisando su teléfono –Tendremos una fiesta y tal vez podrías traer algunos amigos de preferencia chicas– le aclara Nigel sin romper la cercanía –Sera divertida aunque algo pequeña– sonríe inquieto enviando un mensaje a los integrantes de la mesa, los menores ríen al revisarlo sin embargo Chad mira sobre el hombro del castaño rojizo que al notarlo voltea repentino mirándolo a los ojos, en esa cercanía los ojos de Nigel se entrevén bajo sus lentes obscuros mientras sonríe amistoso acercándose al mayor todavía un poco más –¿Puedes llevarme a casa?– susurra y Chad asiente embobado viendo esos deliciosos labios, un golpe se escucha en la mesa repentino y los chicos voltean –Lo siento– se disculpa Andy al sentarse –Te compre una soda– le dice al castaño rojizo con una mirada demasiado fija –A ti también– le entrega una a Chad mucho más frio –Gracias– responde el rubio al tomarla de la mano del menor, el pequeño se sienta frente a Nigel que lo mira Andy desvía la mirada nervioso –Pensé que traerías algo para ti– pregunta amistoso pero el menor sin voltear responde incómodo –Tal vez después– dice jugando con el pie, los amigos de Wally ríen bajo jugando entre ellos pero Chad mira su bebida preguntándose si debe tomarla aunque Nigel bebe de la suya desinteresado, el tiempo pasa y los chicos platican tranquilos incluso Chad interviene en la plática casual sin embargo el rostro de Andy luce preocupado –Andy ¿Tú también tienes hora de llegada?– pregunta Kenny logrando un pequeño silencio, Nigel mira a Wally aun hablando con Kuki y sutilmente le extiende la bebida al pequeño rubio ofreciéndole, este inseguro la toma con ambas manos al mirarla –Si, debo volver antes de las 8– contesta levemente, Jake y Jeff asienten al parecer compartiendo su pesar, Chad mira el reloj en el muro sutil –Seria genial poder fugarse de casa como Nigel– suspira Kenny –Tendrías que tener cientos de cuartos como su tío– comenta Jake –Claro, esa es la única forma en que no se dan cuenta– ríe el castaño rojizo –¿Estas castigado?– pregunta Patton sorprendido –Sí, por lo de ayer de hecho debería estar en casa ahora practicando– responde lo último con desagrado –Tu tío es muy estricto ¿cierto?– pregunta Andy –Pues eso cree– responde Nigel sonriente y los demás ríen levemente, Chad recibe un mensaje y revisándolo suspira de molestia llamando la atención del castaño rojizo –¿Debe volver a casa entrenador?– pregunta y el mayor esta por negar cuando lo ve sonriente –Algo así– exclama –¿Me podría llevar a casa?– pregunta el menor sin más –Claro– responde Chad algo emocionado –Yo también por favor– pide un poco desesperado Andy –Seguro– responde el mayor –Espera Nigel yo los llevo– interviene Patton –No, necesito que vigiles a esos dos o Wally huira a la primera– ríe el castaño rojizo –Tienes razón– responde Patton mirando a los chicos –Esfuércense– les dice al grupo que perecen tomar la misión más enserio –Además me harían un favor si la llevan a casa– agrega preocupado por Kuki –Claro, no lo tienes que pedir– asiente el pelinegro –Luego los veo– exclama al levantarse tomando su bebida dejando salir al mayor mientras paga la cuenta y va a hablar con el encargado, Andy se levanta buscándolo con la mirada –Ve con cuidado– le susurra Patton a Chad al ponerse de pie y palmear su espalda, el rubio no entiende mucho mira a Andy que sonríe al ver volver a Nigel, el castaño rojizo le comparte de su bebida apurándolos a salir –Cúbreme– le susurra al pelinegro antes de atravesar medio restaurante para salir.

 

Chad conduce tranquilo mirando a Andy beber alegre de la soda de Nigel mientras la de él sigue intacta a su lado –Te dejaremos primero– le informa pues ambos saben que su casa queda a unas calles de donde están –Claro– murmura el menor, la música suena suave y el chico mira al castaño rojizo que escribe en su teléfono, el rubio estaciona frente su casa –¿Quieren entrar?– los invita el menor nervioso –Lo siento será otro día– sonríe Nigel –Claro, hasta mañana– se despide el chico al salir, ambos se despiden amistosos pero Chad no espera mucho para arrancar –¿Debes llegar temprano verdad?– le pregunta a Nigel intentando justificarse pero el menor ríe levemente –Pobre chico, es muy cruel con sus fans, entrenador– exclama –No lo tomes a mal pero si eres muy amable con chicos así, no te los sacaras de encima nunca– responde medio serio al tomar la principal para ir a casa de Nigel –Para por aquí– le contesta el castaño rojizo, el rubio duda pero termina haciéndolo –No me urge volver a casa ¿y tú?– dice Nigel esperando que pare –Tengo tiempo– responde él algo nervioso –¿Es igual con la rubia?– pregunta el chico –¿Quién?– se confunde Chad –Stam, Cindy Stam, diablos de haberla reconocido el primer día– responde algo pensativo, él solo lo mira ansioso –¿Porque me pediste que parara?– le cuestiona inclinándose a él y Nigel sonríe –¿Tu porque crees? es difícil besar en movimiento– musita rozando sus labios, Chad toma la iniciativa al presionar los húmedos y deseados labios, los lame y muerde ligeramente mientras el chico se deja hacer, su mano decidida toma la cintura del menor pero Nigel es más decidido y se levanta sin romper el beso acomodándose sobre las piernas del mayor reclinando el asiento besándolo más profundo, Chad se siente devorado bajo el castaño rojizo, en un segundo los lentes del menor estorban y se los saca, el rubio aprovecha para respirar, ya sin lentes esos divinos ojos lo capturan y el menor pasa sus brazos seductor alrededor de su cuello lamiendo sus labios –¿Qué tanto tiempo tienes?–.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sí Nigel no hubiera movido ficha ¿Creen que Chad lo haría por si mismo?


	12. Bajo tu piel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No sé qué poner aquí. Léan el capítulo por favor.

No recuerda cuanto tiempo tiene que no hablaban así, ella misma a veces evitaba hablar con él nerviosa de ser rechazada pero hoy era genial, primero se reúso pero tras la intervención de Nigel estaba más calmado, siempre fue así, Wally parecía calmarse cuando él andaba cerca, ella le invito algo de comer y después incluso hablaron algunas cosas mientras hacían la tarea, que era muy simple y aun cuando pudo haberla hecho sola aprovecho esta oportunidad para hablar con él, varias veces intentó hablarle fuera de la escuela e incluso en la calle pues vivían en la misma pero él la evitaba o era muy brusco, cualquier persona pensaría lo peor de él pero ella lo conocía desde niños y sabia que esa era una fachada aunque pocas personas lo entendían, el mismo Nigel se llevaba mordidas y golpes al intentar tratar con el chico pero extrañamente le divertía ponerlo en tales situaciones, ella había asumido su carácter y él realmente le gustaba.

 

Wally ríe tras oír la explicación de Kuki sobre Napoleón –No, estas mal, Napoleón perdió en Water lo que sea pero no murió ahí– le intenta explicar pero ella niega – ¿Eh? Claro que sí, fue su última batalla– se queja segura –No, Uno me lo explico todo y no era así– afirma el revoltoso rubio –Ah ¿sí? Entonces explícamelo– le pide ella sonriente y el menor duda nervioso –Uno puede hacerlo– exclama al darse vuelta buscando al mayor en el restaurante incluso se pone de pie entonces lo nota Nigel Uno se ha ido – ¿Qué?– exclama sorprendido sin parar de buscarlo –Se fue– murmura impactado intentando salir –Espérame Wally– pide Kuki guardando sus cosas, él no se va pero tampoco parece que la espere.

 

Patton ve al rubio molesto venir a él y supone porqué, aun así decide fingir un poco –¿Cómo les fue, ya terminaron?– pregunta cuando llegan –¿Dónde fue?– pregunta Wally agresivo –Tuvo que ir a casa, ¿está castigado sabes?– le responde Patton tranquilo –Creo que pago nuestra cuenta– comenta Kuki llegando tras el revoltoso rubio –¿Porque no me avisaste que se iban?– suena molesto el chico aunque le bajo a su tono por la chica –Yo no lo lleve, se fue con Chad– le explica el pelinegro al levantarse para salir –Ya es tarde Sanban ¿Te llevamos a casa?– le pregunta, ella checa la hora y asiente –Por favor– y Jake se apresura a salir –Dime algo ¿Wally realmente te ayudo?– pregunta al pasar a su lado, Patton sonríe saliendo al frente pero el rubio viene hasta atrás molesto –Claro, no subestimes a Cuatro es muy listo– le responde ella segura –Vamos, si le dicen cuatro porque cada año reprueba las mismas cuatro materias– responde alegre Jake pero Wally pasa de ambos –¿No lo sabes? Wally fue el cuarto a nivel estatal en la primaria pero desde tuvo que ir a todos esos cursos de avanzados a los que sus padres lo enviaron, ya no volvió a participar en los exámenes– responde alegre la chica sorprendiendo a los chicos –¿Cómo lo sabes?– cuestionó el rubio sorprendido –Porque soy tu fan– responde ella sonriente ruborizándolo totalmente –Wally, me gusta mucho hablar contigo– agrega al caminar a su lado, los chicos entienden y se adelantan –¿Recuerdas? que éramos muy buenos amigos– dice ella intentando tomarle la mano –No fuimos amigos– responde el rubio rascando su nuca molesto, ella sonríe sabiendo cómo es –Pero podemos ser amigos ahora– contesta dulce –No me interesa– su tono es rudo sin embargo ella no se lo cree -¿Qué? Pero a mí me gusta tener muchos amigos– ríe la chica –Wally ¿No quieres ser mi amigo? Tú me gustas mucho– se detiene frente él mirándolo sincera al tomar su brazo sonriendo cariñosamente, el chico duda ruborizado –Bueno si, ya– responde con falso hartazgo viendo al frente distinguiendo que los chicos ya han llegado a la van –No es broma ¿verdad?– pregunta ella animada abrazándolo –Genial, mañana podemos comer juntos– dice alegre pero él niega –No, tu comes con las porristas y yo con Nigel y los demás– se queja –Vamos, por favor– ríe ella al avanzar con el chico –Es más divertido si estamos juntos– agrega –No, hay muchas chicas y entonces Nigel…– se detiene más serio, ella lo entiende –Pero puedo ir yo ¿verdad?– dice la chica dándole espacio, Wally guarda silencio dudando al parecer no está muy de acuerdo sin embargo asiente desganado –Si, si quieres ven– le dice llegando al auto. ella luce conforme con eso y sube alegre primero sentándose en medio, al frente va Jake, el revoltoso rubio sube dejando distancia entre ambos, el auto arranca y la música suena suave mientras Jake dormita, Kuki se acerca al rubio –Hoy me ayudaste mucho ¿podríamos estudiar mañana también?– insiste, el rubio asiente mirando la calle, Patton gira en la principal y ve el auto de Chad estacionado cerca de la escuela, ahora no puede girar así que se la juega –Sanban tendremos una fiesta mañana ¿Quieres venir?– pregunta sorprendiendo a los menores –¿Qué? no invites gente así de fácil– se queja Wally casi parándose sorprendido –No importa entre más chicas mejor– contesta el pelinegro vigilando el camino –¿Sera muy lejos?– pregunta ella al rubio –Eso no te importa– le replica él volteando a verla, ambos hablan un rato y el mayor siente que ha servido hasta que pasan a su lado, Wally lo reconoce al instante –¿No es ese el auto del idiota Dick-son?– exclama cerca del vidrio, dando un brinco a la parte trasera –Espera, para, Nigel está ahí– agrega nervioso pero Patton no hace caso –Diablos, detente– exige al intentar abrir la puerta –Para, es peligroso– le advierte el mayor –Ya volveremos, déjame llevar a Sanban a su casa– el rubio lo mira molesto pero después a Kuki y vuelve a su lugar a sentarse mientras la chica se siente incómoda –Patton, no importa– intenta decir pero el pelinegro la detiene –Tu madre debe estar llegando– le comenta y ella asiente mirando apenada a Wally, él parece tomar conciencia del hecho aceptando que sigan.

 

Los suaves y rojizos labios de Nigel son devorados por Chad, los roces sutiles de las lenguas dejan la mente del mayor en blanco, hace ya un buen rato que el menor esta sobre el rubio, lo afirmo por la cintura temeroso de que cayera pero el chico le abrazo por el cuello antes de comenzar a besarlo impaciente, sin darse cuenta metió sus manos bajo la ropa del menor y ahora acariciaba su pecho mientras su otra mano apretaba su delicioso trasero –Vamos al asiento trasero– murmura Nigel entre besos –No, espera – pide Chad tampoco quiere parar pero le preocupa que pase una patrulla o alguien conocido –Vamos a otro lado– insiste cuando siente la firmeza del chico contra él –Claro– responde el chico al besar su cuello, él flaquea ante la sensación el menor está decidido y chupa su labio inferior al besarle –Espera– ruega pero Nigel apenas si reduce la intensidad buscando desabotonar su pantalón –No te preocupes– le susurra entre besos pero definitivamente está asustado y aún más cuando nota el contacto de la cálida piel de la mano sobre su pene y entonces entra en pánico –Espera, por favor– le pide al alejarlo un poco –Claro– susurra Nigel al enderezarse ruborizado, Chad lo mira nervioso su mirada tierna contrasta con esa sonrisa –Lo siento– murmura bajando un poco la mirada –No, yo lo siento– responde de inmediato Chad acomodándose la ropa, el chico sonríe pero no lo mira –Fui muy agresivo– ríe levemente –Sonaste muy asustado– agrega al verlo, sus azules ojos reflejan las suaves luces, Chad se pierde en esa hermosa vista y aún más temeroso que antes le pide –Perdóname, en serio me gustas– su voz se quiebra –No creas que no, yo…realmente pero…– intenta articular pero su mente no da más –Ok– sonríe Nigel más tranquilo –Más despacio ¿verdad?– ríe algo divertido viendo al mayor confundido –Sí– responde él avergonzado, ahora se siente como un completo primerizo, su cuerpo está muy excitado tanto que siente que si el menor lo vuelve a tocar explotara ahí mismo y por nada del mundo quiere eso –¿Has salido con otro chico antes?– le pregunta Nigel suavemente directo –No– contesta él reacomodando su asiento agradeciendo que el chico se sienta aun en confianza –¿Y tú?– se juega la de inocente –Hace no mucho, experimente un poco con un chico– responde algo apenado y Chad encuentra eso muy dulce –Ya veo– responde el rubio pensando en Marlon sin saber que más decir –Nunca he salido con un chico, estrictamente hablando pero podemos ir al cine o tomarnos de las manos– ríe y el mayor se relaja al oírlo –Estaría bien– contesta intentando pararle la broma –¿Qué tal mañana o no puedes por tu partido?– el rubio se sorprende de que el chico lo tomara enserio –Mañana es perfecto después de tu entrenamiento– responde sincero pero el chico parece recordar –Claro pero tengo la fiesta, ¿recuerdas? La que te dije, debo ir– le explica, Chad está más tranquilo y asiente –Podemos ir después de la película, estoy libre después de las doce– le sonríe –Vale, estaría bien diablos– se interrumpe el chico al voltearse brusco cuando pasa un auto, Chad se tensa pensando que puede ser su tío o algo así pero conforme avanza reconoce que es la van de Patton, eso le parece extraño mirando al castaño rojizo ocultándose –Debería ir a casa– susurra pero el mayor busca a la van que sigue su camino –No paró– le informa al chico –Lo sé, no hay forma de que Patton pare– responde Nigel buscando sus lentes, Chad recuerda las palabras del pelinegro antes de irse y mira al menor arreglarse –Él sabe de esto ¿verdad?– pregunta dudando –Sí, creo que todos realmente, supongo que se lo pensarían porque te he llevado conmigo– contesta muy tranquilo, Chad arranca y lo mira de vez en cuando –¿Qué hay de tu castigo?– pregunta nervioso de incomodar al menor –¿Qué con él?– cuestiona Nigel –Bueno, hable con tu tío el sábado y parece tomarse en serio las cosas– intenta explicar el mayor –Lo sé, me lo dijo pero no te lo tomes muy enserio, lo que realmente le preocupa es que sus niños me imiten y nunca lo harían, así que no importa– responde Nigel desinteresado –¿Qué hay de tu abuelo?– insiste Chad dando vuelta para llegar a la mansión –Ah eso– desestima el menor con un dejo de molestia –No te preocupes por eso, mi padre la heredara y no trabaja ahí es decir realmente no nos importa mucho– asegura el menor –Pero– duda Chad, hay algo en la forma de hablar del chico que lo insta a preocuparse –Chad, ya te lo prometí una vez recuerdas, iré a mis clases y me portare bien pero no pienso permanecer castigado solo porque no pudo quedar bien ante su padre– dice serio cuando Chad se detiene frente la mansión –No es mi padre, cálmate– le dice al tomar su brazo –Pero ¿no te causare problemas?– duda Chad nervioso acariciando su rostro, Nigel sonríe dulcemente –No, he estado en peores y quien sabe tal vez te considere una buena influencia, señor becado– responde al besarle suavemente, el corazón de Chad se acelera e intenta sujetarlo pero es ahora él quien lo detiene –Lo siento entrenador pero debo entrar– susurra antes de salir repentino tanto que el rubio intenta seguirlo sin embargo Nigel rodea el auto hasta llegar a su ventana –Sé que vamos con calma, pero no te sientas muy seguro ¿vale?– agrega sonriente al despedirse –Hasta mañana entrenador– le dice antes de entrar, el rubio permanece ahí un par de minutos y quisiera que no pero aún está preocupado.

 

Wally marca desesperado el número de Nigel, acaban de dejar a Kuki en su casa y Patton vuelve por el mismo camino –No tienes que ponerte así– murmura Jake mirando al chico pero el revoltoso rubio lo ignora –Para– dice serio –Te llevare a tu casa Wally– dice Patton firme –Para de una maldita vez– grita el chico al intentar abrir la puerta y el pelinegro cede –Diablos– dice al detenerse –No hagas idioteces Wally ¿A dónde vas?– pregunta Jake al verlo bajar –A casa de Nigel ¿A dónde más?– responde Patton mientras el menor cierra la puerta de golpe –De nada– responde el pelinegro al arrancar –Ese Uno, siempre tiene que fastidiarla– se queja al arrancar, Jake mira hacia atrás pero apenas si lo ve correr, el rubio se sabe el atajo de memoria, él y Nigel lo crearon juntos el último verano que vivió ahí, tal vez ahora es más alto pero el barrio no ha cambiado mucho, los muros de la mansión siguen enormes y gruesos aunque su entrada privada sigue ahí. Paso silencioso por el pasillo principal subiendo las escaleras directo al cuarto de Uno, ve su puerta ligeramente abierta y sin más pasa cerrándola tras él, la ducha suena y él camina nervioso por el cuarto revisando algunas cosas, la puerta del baño se abre asustándolo un poco –Diablos Wally– se sorprende el castaño rojizo –Ya iba para allá– le aclara al ir por su ropa –No voy a ir– dice serio el rubio molesto mirándolo revisando si trae marcas pero tan pronto deja la toalla se voltea avergonzado, Nigel se cambia desinteresado –¿Y eso, quedaste con Kuki?– bromea pero Wally está muy molesto para sus bromas –Ella te gusta a ti no a mí y no me importa si le gusto, no voy a salir con ella– le grita estruendoso poniéndose más ansioso a sí mismo, el castaño rojizo prende la tele subiéndole el volumen –De que hablas ¿Ya no te gusta Kuki?– pregunta Nigel hablando bajo acercándose al chico, Wally duda en voltear a verlo pero tras notar que ya trae pantalones le explica –Tú me lo dijiste, que ella te gustaba– su actitud cambia, mira al mayor receloso ambos de pie aunque el castaño rojizo sonríe abrazando al rubio, su cara queda justo en los pectorales del mayor, huele a loción fresca y su piel es muy suave, cálida incluso sigue un poco húmeda –Eso fue hace años– ríe con el chico en brazos –Pero aún es así ¿no?– insiste el menor apenándose de decirlo aunque permaneciendo junto al mayor con los brazos al lado dudando –No, bueno es muy linda pero sé que te gusta mucho– le susurra suavemente, Wally siente la respiración de Nigel entre su cabello, sabe que le gusta estar así pero no quiere abrazarlo, sigue molesto e insiste con ese tema –Ella te gusta por eso la crees bonita– musita menos enojado –¿Tú no la crees bonita?– cuestiona el mayor –Ese no es el punto– responde evasivo pero Nigel ríe –Vale, pero a ti te gusta, es la única chica que te ha gustado, desde niños– Wally niega –Solo ve y díselo, mañana hazlo mañana, en la fiesta– exclama sorprendiendo al menor al separarlo sonriente, sus ojos lucen tan hermosos que Wally se ruboriza más, quedando muy nervioso –No, hazlo tú– gruñe el rubio evitándole la mirada –Bueno entonces lo hare– responde pero el rubio voltea molesto y le sujeta la espalda asustado aferrándose a él –No te atrevas– le grita molesto –Ella… ella– murmura al ver la sonrisa del chico –¿Entonces?– musita dulce el castaño rojizo, el rubio lo libera un poco guardando silencio –Si no vas a ir le enviare un mensaje a Rachel ¿Te quedas a dormir?– le pregunta el mayor al ir por su móvil y el rubio asiente más tranquilo solo mirándolo.

 

La mañana fresca se iluminaba suavemente por el amanecer, Chad despertó sorprendido levantándose asustado busco sus cosas para llegar al entrenamiento, sabía que el entrenador lo correría pero no le importaba hoy deseaba verlo y correría cualquier riesgo, bajó la escalera para ir a la cocina donde su madre ya estaba haciendo el desayuno –¿Iras a ver al otro equipo?– pregunto preocupada al verlo tomar su yogurt –Sí, este…aun quiero ayudarlos– dice él antes de irse, se medió despide al salir y corre al auto, ya es tarde pero aun los alcanzara está seguro de eso, la emoción que lo mueve es sin duda el ansia de oír su voz, el camino empieza a llenarse de camionetas familiares y con autobuses de diferentes escuelas sin embargo toma algunos desvíos para llegar a tiempo, estaciona y baja rápido tomando su mochila intentando llegar pero dos lo paran en el estacionamiento –Hola, Dickson– lo saluda el revoltoso rubio sonriente, con la capucha puesta y el cabello desordenado en su cara, es difícil saber su mirada pero él no se intimida con el chico, es el otro quien le llama la atención –¿Qué pasa?– pregunta avanzando hacia ellos –Lo siento, Chad– dice el chico pelinegro –Solo queremos hablar contigo– dice deteniéndolo –Patton ¿De qué va esto?– pregunta Chad serio –¿Eh? No te hagas el inocente– se queja el revoltoso rubio empujándolo –Buscas pelea– pregunta Chad serio –Siempre– responde irritado el chico –Espera Wally, diablos, solo empeoras todo– se queja el pelinegro apartando al chico –No le hagas caso Chad, la verdad tenemos un favor que pedirte– dice Patton alejándolo del menor y llevándolo a la van –¿Cómo?– pregunta él –Veras hoy es el cumpleaños de Rachel y le haremos una fiesta con la excusa de que es por la victoria de Fanny, tú y…¿tu iras cierto? Veras, ella lucia interesada de que fueras y bueno ayer …se me olvido preguntarte, creímos que estaría bien decírtelo ahora que tienes tiempo– le explica claramente nervioso, Chad no es idiota noto como evito incluir a Nigel en la plática –Si, creo que hare tiempo– responde al pelinegro pero el revoltoso rubio lo mira agresivo –No te hagas otra idea a Rachel no le gustas– le dice brusco –Lo sé– responde Chad sintiéndose infantil –Basta, escucha Chad esto se oirá mal pero tú eres en parte su regalo podríamos pedirte que te pongas tu uniforme– sonríe Patton al oírse y el mayor se extraña, el revoltoso rubio irritado se aleja un poco como intentando refrescarse –Claro, creo que puedo– dice inseguro el rubio sin entender la idea –Muchas gracias– exclama el pelinegro sincero al relajarse –Veras, no sabíamos cómo pedírtelo– agrega más calmado pero con un dejo de vergüenza, Chad sonríe ”Claro” piensa si Nigel le hubiera dicho se haría otra idea –Puede pasar por ti Nigel ¿verdad?– pregunta el chico y él asiente –Yo también voy– interviene Wally desafiante –Pero tu ayudaras con el pastel ¿No?– cuestiona Patton –Jake necesitara ayuda– le recuerda al interponerse entre ambos chicos un movimiento común y natural a la vista –Pero… de acuerdo– se resigna el revoltoso rubio –Bien, gracias Chad, vamos Wally la primera clase será en poco– el pelinegro lleva al chico consigo y el rubio exhala cansado al ver al menor que va aun con esa actitud agresiva, se sigue al campo mirando como aun estiran para salir –En la tarde intentaremos unos pases largos, Uno más te vale demostrar ese brazo– se queja el entrenador –Lárguense a clase– grita enérgico al salir –Si, señor– responden levantándose –Sí, a las duchas– grita Roy riendo con su hermano, el resto del equipo van atrás mientras Mike junto con Adam se quejan de sus puestos ante el castaño rojizo que ríe negando con Andy al lado que lo mira de una forma que incomoda a Chad, Nigel revisa su móvil y se detiene –Adelántense, creo que olvide algo en casa– dice a los chicos –¿Qué? pues que te lo traiga tu mayordomo– dice Mike extrañado –Él trabaja para mi tío no para mí– ríe el castaño rojizo –No tardare, vayan a las duchas– agrega dándose la vuelta –Espera tardaras mucho a pie, yo te llevo– grita Stan pero él sale corriendo –Tomare un taxi o algo– dice saliendo pero los tres dudando siguen su camino, Chad sorprendido ve todo siguiendo al chico volviendo al estacionamiento encontrándolo cerca de su auto –¿Te escaparas de clase, chico?– le pregunta sorprendiéndolo, Uno se da vuelta asombrado –No señor, le prometí a mi novia que sería un buen chico– responde al ir a él –Patton me dijo que aceptaste– exclama alegre –¿Es algún tipo de juego extraño?– cuestiona el mayor besándolo –Si, todos iremos de osos– contesta susurrando, Chad ríe al oírlo –Bien, tomare fotos– dice al abrazarlo –Gracias– responde Nigel al besar su mentón para subir suavemente a su boca, hay algo en el chico ahora que desencadena a Chad, su cuerpo huele delicioso y él intenta impregnarse del menor sin embargo aún es temprano y el chico lo detiene –Vamos a clase– dice con las mejillas ruborizadas –Solo dos más– lo acaricia el rubio –Vale– murmura en su boca, Chad pierde control y gana firmeza, entre los labios del chico con sus lenguas deseosas de más –Suficiente– exclama el chico al romper el húmedo beso –Solo dos más– musita el rubio pero es llevado a su auto, Nigel le encuentra las llaves en un maravilloso movimiento y lo mete en el asiento trasero, su erección duele atrapada pero el menor desabotona al palpitante miembro, su mano lo toma firme mientras su boca calla al mayor, el movimiento envolvente lo lubrica hasta la base, Chad tiembla ante su técnica pero apenas puede respirar suspirando de placer sin embargo sus suspiros se vuelven ruegos al sentir el resbaloso interior de la boca del menor que con en sonoro ritmo lame desde la base, la sensación incomparable lo deja en blanco, esta tan aferrado al asiento que ni puede tocarlo, su respiración entre cortada lo deja mareado mientras oye al castaño rojizo lamerse –Tienes pañuelos– pregunta y Chad apenas puede negar –Entrenador, que falta de previsión– susurra abriendo su mochila buscando alguno –Yo lo hago– pide el rubio extendiendo la mano aun tembloroso –Es para mí, tu estas limpio– responde el chico logrando avergonzar a Chad –No importa iré a las duchas– ríe el menor sacando el paquetito –Tómalos, por si acaso– agrega al salir, la puerta se cierra y el mayor se endereza nervioso pero solo lo ve irse, tras la alegría en la que se arregla se da cuenta “Joder” piensa aunque el chico sonaba alegre así que se enfoca en eso.

 

En el entrenamiento se desempeña tranquilo, desde sus primeros años se propuso jugar enfocado sin distracciones, en ese entonces quería ser profesional pero ahora solo es costumbre, la ducha le ayudan a relajarse pero mantiene la sonrisa en el día, Jim hace muchas preguntas pero él no sabe que responder, Matt y Sam le hablan de toda clase de idioteces que hicieron su fin de semana y el solo puede mencionar el juego pero esa sonrisa despierta dudas –El sábado lucias muy triste– dice Sam al tomar su jugo –Era preocupación sabes pero ya ganamos un juego y eso me tranquiliza– responde, en parte si sonríe por eso mientras el equipo practique verá a Nigel en la mañana y en la tarde, los domingos y seguro también el sábado –¿Qué harán en vacaciones?– pregunta Matt –No lo sé– responde Sam y el rubio duda –Mis padres me dejaran invitar a algunos a la casa de playa este año, pueden ir cinco pero uno de esos será mi novia– dice el chico –Eres increíble, di vengan con sus novias y ya, por dios– se queja Sam –Olvídalo– responde Matt en broma –Trae a tu novia Chad la playa es bonita– insiste Matt pero Sam lo interrumpe –Este no tiene novia pero no te preocupes te consigo una linda aún faltan unos días– explica el castaño –No podre tengo los partidos del torneo de broma ¿Recuerdan?– asevera Chad –Sí pero eso no toma tanto y tú tienes auto te hago un mapa y nos alcanzan, quedarse aquí en verano es horrible– refuta Matt y Sam asiente –Ya veré– responde Chad pensando si podría llevar a Nigel –Sexo en la playa– exclama Sam sorprendiendo a todo el lugar –Cielos de qué hablan– interviene Cindy sentándose con ellos –De las vacaciones– responde Matt –Ah claro, tu familia va a la playa– recuerda ella –¿A dónde irás tú?– pregunta Sam –Londres, cada año vamos– sonríe –Mi padre va a Tokio pero por negocios así que no quiero ir, terminare en oficinas– contesta el castaño y los chicos ríen, Chad no se haya en esas pláticas su padre es un oficinista promedio y en sus vacaciones tiene suerte si salen de la ciudad –Iras con Matt o ¿puedo invitarte?– pregunta Cindy sorprendiendo a los chicos pero él se la esperaba –Tengo que preguntarle a mi novia– responde sonriente al oírse, la cara de Cindy no tiene precio se queda impactada –Tengo una clase, nos vemos– se despide alegre pensando que preferiría quedarse en casa y pasar el verano con Nigel.

 

En el camino al comedor Wally va medio molesto con una actitud irritada avanza mientras los chicos lo esquivan, ve a Cinco en el pasillo pero la ignora al pasar de largo su paso es tenso al entrar en el comedor va directo a su mesa donde los mayores ya comen entonces nota que debe ir por algo de comer, se da vuelta pero ve a Nigel venir con su lonchera y sonríe alegre, intenta levantar la mano para señalar donde está pero se detiene a tiempo –¿Dónde tomará hoy el almuerzo?– bromea el mayor –Solo dámelo– se queja el revoltoso rubio sonriendo –Oh ¿Te lo doy aquí?– sonríe Nigel al susúrraselo y el menor se pone en guardia amenazante los demás los ven desconcertados mientras el castaño rojizo aguanta sus risas –Wally, puedo sentarme contigo ¿verdad?– pregunta Kuki dulcemente al llegar, el chico cambia de actitud repentino –Claro, siéntate ahí y Wally en frente ¿o prefieres al lado?– le pregunta Nigel a la chica al señalar su mesa –Al lado está bien– responde ella llevándose al revoltoso rubio, Nigel sonríe al verlos y Wally lo jala, Andy los ve inseguro al entrar en el comedor duda en ir pero al oír al castaño rojizo reír va más entusiasmado, Wally sienta a Nigel frente él aunque Kuki está a su lado, junto ella Patton y enfrente Jake, Jeff, Kenny, Bartie y Lucas los chicos hablan ignorando a la pareja pero Nigel es el incómodo tercero, revisa su teléfono forzando su desinterés aunque Wally le llama la atención o lo mete en la plática –¿Y cómo les fue con la tarea?– pregunta resignado a participar –Genial, fue el mejor proyecto de la clase– se enorgullece Kuki sonriente, Andy llega sentándose junto el mayor y de automático el revoltoso rubio se endereza –Hey Williams ¿pensé que comerías con tu equipo?– le dice molesto –Sí pero comen con sus novias y…– duda el rubio –Déjalo en paz Wally, cualquiera se querría sentar junto Kuki– responde Nigel y ella sonríe –Tonto– le dice ella pero el rubio bufó –¿Qué traes de comer?– le pregunta a la chica y ella se sorprende pero Nigel ríe –No te aproveches– responde abriendo su lonchera sacando sus recipientes –Pareces oficinista– ríe ella divertida –Su tío lo obliga a traer de comer– ríe Wally con ella –Es una dieta especial– le explica Nigel sonriendo con ellos, Andy los mira y sonríe algo entusiasmado –Súper compartamos almuerzo– dice Kuki al tomar un pedazo y el revoltoso rubio la sigue emocionado, Nigel come tranquilo su porción sabiendo que siempre trae para él, Kuki y Wally hablan mientras comen compartiendo la comida mucho más tranquilos, el resto del almuerzo Nigel escucha a Andy contar sus cosas para ocuparse y no prestarles atención, ella lo agradece disfrutando la compañía del chico pero Wally no lo nota hasta volver a clases entonces se da cuenta, sintiéndose confundido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disculpen las faltas de ortografía.


	13. Intenciones.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Al fin la fiesta de cumpleaños de Rachel, esta es su noche o ¿no?.

Camina sonriente tarareando su canción favorita con la coleta moviéndose al viento rítmicamente, esperando encontrarlo, él camina un poco al frente con su sudadera anaranjada la capucha le cubre la cabeza pero ella reconocería esa forma de caminar donde fuera, se aproxima rápida y silenciosa tras él tapándole los ojos –¿Quién soy?– pregunta sonriente –Sé que eres tú Sanban, ese perfume huele a metros– dice él medio incómodo Kuki ríe sin soltarlo –Lo siento, necesito mi nombre– contesta coqueta, el rubio saca cuidadoso las manos de los bolsillos de su sudadera e intenta correr más ella lo tiene bien sujeto así que llevarla a cuestas le es difícil –Déjame, tengo cosas que hacer– dice intentando avanzar –No es cierto iras a ver a Nigel practicar– sonríe mientras sus manos lo sueltan para abrazarlo por sobre los hombros, él se detiene de golpe intentado levantar sus brazos –Exacto y no quiero llegar contigo– gritó alterado entonces Kuki se aleja un poco mirándolo y él se siente culpable –Si quieres venir hazlo pero no te me cuelgues– agrega incómodo cubriendo más su cabeza con su capucha, Kuki puede ver el leve rubor bajo sus rubios mechones revueltos –¿En serio puedo ir?– pregunta dulcemente intentando mirar sus ojos –Si, solo que será aburrido para ti– responde el rubio esperando que ella se vaya pero Kuki camina a su lado sonriente –Que bueno, realmente me asustaste– le comenta mirándolo pero él extrañamente no le evita la mirada –Lo siento– musita caminando a su lado mientras ella vuelve a tararear su canción favorita, él la mira sorprendido –¿Conoces Into the rain?– pregunta el revoltoso rubio tan de golpe que su capucha baja, ella lo mira sorprendida –Es la mejor banda del mundo ¿cómo no la conocería?– ríe sobrepasandolo él asiente –Claro pero yo creí que te gustaban esos idiotas que están de moda y eso– dice él casi seguro pero ella ríe –Tengo muchos gustos, Wally– exclama sorprendiéndolo –Pero en la escuela solo hablas de ropa y grupos de chicos con tus amigas– le dice suponiendo que ahora intenta convencerlo –¿Y? eso no significa que sea lo único que oigo por ejemplo tú oyes solo metal y rock pero tocas piano clásico– explica ella cuando atraviesan el jardín hacia los campos –Shhh, alguien puede oírte– grita él mirando a su alrededor –Eso es cosa de mis padres, no mi gusto– le asegura acercándose más –¿Y el americano? nunca te importo ningún equipo y ahora solo rondas el campo– le pregunta ella aprovechando su buen humor –No me gusta solo quiero estar con Nigel– responde abrupto y sincero pero pronto se voltea poniéndose su capucha y sale corriendo –Ahí me alcanzas– grita con cortada voz al irse, Kuki camina lento viendo cómo llega tras el castaño rojizo con quien casi aplica la misma que ella, llega tapándole los ojos aunque el otro es más alto, Kuki ya perdió una vez a Wally frente Nigel pero esta vez no lo dejará ganar.

 

Chad mira embobado a Nigel contarles lo que hizo la tarde del domingo, Andy permanece ahí atento a los dos demasiado interesado –Así que al final no fui y termine cuidando a los cinco, que se la pasaron leyendo en la biblioteca, fue una pesadez–concluye sonriendo al ver a Chad –No es tan interesante ¿sabes?– le dice ruborizando al mayor que recién nota que tal vez le presto demasiada atención –Tiene su gracia, yo por no sabría que hacer– responde intentando ser natural pero entre su actuación nota las manos de alguien colarse sobre Nigel ambos se asustan –Hey– gritan, Chad más nervioso que el menor –Kuki espera aún tengo que entrenar– ríe Nigel tomando ambas manos cuidadoso pero Wally molesto le pega un rodillazo en la espalda –Ok, si insistes– musita adolorido sujetando al chico –Oh ¿Ensuciando mi reputación?– exclama ella dulcemente molesta, los cuatro se asustan Nigel más pues no puede ver su rostro –Lo lamento– dice sincero cuando el menor lo suelta –Eres libre de castigarme– agrega más atrevido, Chad se siente mareado y Wally mismo lo mira confundido, Kuki sin embargo va frente él –Hoy, una hamburguesa doble del Johnny’s– responde ella en tono de regaño –¿Le agregamos una película?– pregunta él mientras el revoltoso rubio se asusta detrás de Kuki –No te emociones, calvito– señala ella su pequeña entrada en el cabello del castaño rojizo, él sonríe amistoso –Vale, eso se lo dejo al correcto– responde mirando a Wally –Podríamos ir como amigos– aclara ella más tranquila –Claro que tal hoy– insiste Nigel –¿Hoy?– duda ella –Sí, verás tenemos una fiesta y entre más mejor– la invita aunque el revoltoso rubio se siente perdido –Me gustaría pero…– parece organizarse mentalmente –¿Podrías ayudar a Wally a ir por el pastel? Me temo que si solo va con Jake llegue muy diferente a como lo ordenamos– sonríe el castaño rojizo –No sabría que llevar– responde ella mirando a Cuatro que sigue a sus espaldas –Lleva tu uniforme de porrista– responde Nigel seguro, Kuki lo mira sorprendida –Le haremos una broma a Rachel McKenzie– agrega él y ella asiente – ¿Es para Rachel? Claro tiene mucho que no la veo, mi uniforme ¿verdad?– dice alegre al ver a Wally – ¿A qué hora es? ¿Me dará tiempo de ir por él?– le pregunta al chico –Jake pasará después del entrenamiento para ir si quieres pasamos a tu casa– responde él con poco interés –Sí, gracias– lo abraza entusiasmada –Pero me debes una hamburguesa– le confirma al castaño rojizo –¿Y la película?– insiste Nigel –¿Iremos al cine?– pregunta Roy al llegar –Genial ¿ todo el equipo?– se emociona Chester parándose junto Andy –No me alcanzaría para tantos boletos– responde el castaño rojizo mientras Wally intenta recuperar cercanía con él –Eso sí ¿pero qué tal hacer algo tras la próxima victoria?– dice Roy aun interesado –Estaría genial– agrega Chester apoyándose en Andy que asiente alegre, Chad mira a los chicos que parecen organizarse pero Nigel atrapa a Wally susurrándole algo que claramente ruboriza al revoltoso rubio, Kuki lo nota también al acercarse a ellos –¿Crees que también podría ir?– pregunta al mayor por la futura fiesta –Claro, también puedes traer tu uniforme si quieres– dice él aún bromeando aunque ella parece pensarlo, Wally no luce incómodo con el brazo del mayor rodeándolo aún con la chica frente ellos eso desconcierta a Kuki pero más a Chad que sabe un poco del apego que el busca problemas tiene con Nigel.

 

Wally va directo a su sitio en las gradas, hoy estaría solo de no ser por Kuki que animada ve el entrenamiento, ambos equipos se sorprenden de ver a Chad sin embargo actúan tranquilos cuando llega el entrenador –Dickson que diablos haces en mi campo– grita estricto el señor Clover al verlo –Señor, quiero seguir entrenando– pide claro y directo mientras el mayor se para intimidante frente él, los equipos corren practicando fingiendo no prestar atención el hombre los mira suspirando pesado –De acuerdo ¿quieres seguir entrenando?– comenta burlista el hombre –Entonces 150 vueltas– le grita fuerte y agresivamente en el rostro –Sí, señor– responde el rubio –Y cuando termines vas a entrenar con el resto, trayendo el equipo– agrega intimidante –Pero te recuerdo que si pierdes tu juego no te tendré compasión– le grita al ir al campo –No, señor, no voy a perder en ninguno de los dos equipos– exclama confiado el rubio –¿De qué diablos hablas? Tú no eres de mi equipo– le recuerda el entrenador más en broma, Wally los mira molesto desde gradas y luego a Nigel que corre desinteresado –Cinco me dijo que tendrán un partido el domingo– pregunta Kuki sentándose cómoda a su lado –Aja– musita el menor –Tu siempre vas ¿cierto? ¿Puedo ir contigo?– le pide más cercana –Claro, ya oíste a Uno– dice serio sin mirarla –Sí, pero ya te lo dije antes, quiero ir contigo porque me gustas– él parece prestarle atención y ella aprovecha –Y te estoy pidiendo una cita para el domingo después del juego– le explica atenta a sus reacciones, Wally duda nervioso –No te presiones, hoy tenemos mucho tiempo– le dice para calmarlo –Respóndeme después– agrega sonriente, él mira a Nigel que juega con los demás sonriéndole a Chad pero aunque él disfruta estar con Kuki, su forma de ser, su voz y como lo trata realmente le agrada es muy diferente de lo que siente con Uno y eso le asusta.

 

Chad ahora está más confiado, durante el entrenamiento lo vio ir y venir con sus compañeros e incluso cuando efusivo abrazaba a otros ya no tenía tantos celos, su cuerpo aún le parecía perfecto y atrayente pero esas miradas dulces con sus sonrisas insinuantes eran solo para él, su mente volaba con mil deseos pero aun podía concentrarse en la práctica sin duda era un avance de su anterior yo desesperado que solo buscaba tocarlo, saberlo le hacía sentirse en otro nivel de su relación aunque pensándolo bien aún es su primer día, el entrenador los llama –Mañana jugarán dos cuartos y más les vale ganarle al equipo escolar– exclama efusivo pero ellos ríen de esa posibilidad –Ya pueden largarse– les ordena al comenzar a salir –Ah es cierto, ya sé que no tienen con quien pero nada de desgastarse, guarden sus fuerza para el partido– grita amenazante –Si, señor– responden resignados y él sonríe –Uno, tú vienes conmigo– llama Clover al menor y los chicos hacen burlas Chad realmente se molesta de oírlos, el castaño rojizo va por sus cosas –Dickson ve a casa– ordena el entrenador aún así el rubio duda pero tras una mirada del mayor asiente –Sí, señor– dice al salir lentamente, busca en las gradas a los menores sin embargo ya se han ido, camina insatisfecho al estacionamiento dudando si hace lo correcto mirando como el chico camina tras el entrenador le da mala espina, él mismo estuvo ahí hace poco y no le gusto para nada, va a su auto con su mochila deportiva con una desagradable sensación, mira el estacionamiento y no está la van de Patton por lo que supone que el enano y su chica se han ido con ellos se siente inconforme de esperar a Nigel así, sentado dentro de su auto mirando a los estudiantes que todavía vagan en los jardines de la escuela se pregunta qué podrían hacer ellos en sus vacaciones, él no tiene mucho dinero como para salir aunque sea del estado pero si pudiera fugarse de sus padres podrían pasar todo el verano en su casa, su miembro palpita ante tal idea y el ruborizado apoya su cabeza sobre sus brazos en el volante llenándose de toda clase de ideas.

 

No sabe cuánto tiempo lleva ahí dándole vuelo a su imaginación pero oye un auto arrancar y mira afuera, el castaño rojizo se despide de alguien yendo a su auto –¿Ya te ibas?– le sonríe pero él le abre la puerta –Casi– responde el rubio – Debo ir a la fiesta de Rachel ¿Me acompañas?–insiste el menor lanzando su mochila al asiento trasero –Si, traigo mi vestuario– agrega mirándolo animado, Nigel sonríe ruborizado mirando por la ventana –Ah claro– ríe nervioso eso relaja mucho a Chad, conduce con la música a buen volumen mientras Nigel lo ve algo analítico, después de unos minutos pregunta nervioso –¿Qué?– mirando al chico y al camino –Nunca harían un póster de ti así, es una pena– responde algo pensativo –¿Para qué quieres un póster? si tienes al real– bromea pero el chico mira por la ventana –Para cerca del parque– pide en tenue voz y el rubio asiente, el sitio está lleno de niños con sus madres, Chad mira al menor y espera alguna explicación o algo –Yo conduzco– le dice más animado y él asiente, cambian de lugares rápido pero Nigel no arranca –¿En serio puedes seguir ayudándonos? ¿No afecta tus entrenamientos?– pregunta apoyándose en el volante al verlo –No, yo voy en las mañanas tal vez solo no estoy descansando demasiado– responde el rubio –Ya ¿Pero no daña tu juego?– cuestiona el menor extrañamente serio –No, algunos tienen trabajos de medio tiempo y siguen yendo– responde Chad intentando tomarlo de la mejor forma –¿No quieres que venga a ayudarte?– pregunta directo pero la cara inexpresiva de Uno lo pone nervioso, es difícil saber su mirada bajo sus lentes –¿Te estoy metiendo en problemas?– cuestiona el menor sin cambiar su actitud –No, nunca ¿Por qué lo dices?– Chad comienza a sentirse asustado –Vale ¿Crees que debemos seguir la petición del entrenador?– pregunta intentando pasar del tema –No lo sé, todos lo dicen ¿Tú quieres hacerlo?– Chad se siente extraño preguntándole porque él mismo no lo sabe –No lo sé, tu juego viene pronto y no quiero dejarte sin energías– responde Uno más bromista –Creo que estaría bien esperar después de mi partido para intentar algo…– se detiene notando que Nigel lo mira sonriendo –Lo siento– dice nervioso –Vamos, no es grave es tu primera vez después de todo– responde el menor más relajado al arrancar –No bromees con eso– replica el rubio –Me emociona un poco decirlo así– le flirtea antes de salir al camino, el mayor niega –¿Sería también tu primera vez?– pregunta algo celoso –Ya te lo dije, estuve experimentando pero no llegue tan lejos ¿Mejor?– cuestiona el castaño rojizo tranquilo –Pero ¿Qué tanto has experimentado?– Chad intenta sonar calmado pero su voz lo delata, Nigel ríe un poco al subir la calle –No mucho, también estaba algo asustado– responde sincero atento al camino –¿Y ahora no?– cuestiona el mayor, Nigel parece pensarlo un poco –No, bueno estoy como emocionado y me siento muy seguro contigo además eres justo mi tipo– contesta despreocupado acelerando un poco –¿Tu tipo? ¿Cómo, te gustan rubios? O…– pregunta Chad mirando que hace un rato salieron de la autopista y están en una carretera rodeada de enormes árboles donde Nigel se detiene para reír divertido, se voltea al rubio y le acaricia desde el rostro hasta pasar su mano entre su cabello –¿No lo sabías? es lo único que me gusta de ti– dice al besarlo tiernamente –Pasaran autos– duda el mayor preocupado –Nadie pasa por aquí– le susurra el castaño rojizo continuando más intenso.

 

Wally carga el pastel con Kuki mientras Jake sostiene la puerta trasera de la van, lo acomodan con cuidado para no dañarlo –¿Por qué no lo pidieron?– pregunta Kuki cansada al subir al auto –No queremos que sepan la dirección de nuestra base– explica el revoltoso rubio apurando al moreno a conducir –Ves, te lo dije, si esperábamos más no llegaríamos a tiempo– confirma Jake asegurando su cinturón –Solo conduce– se molesta el rubio acomodándose –¿Creen que allá pueda cambiarme?– pregunta la chica nerviosa –Te dije que lo hicieras en tu casa– se queja Wally –No, ¿y si se manchaba con el pastel?– le cuestiona ella –De todos modos, cuando comas se puede manchar– le explica el chico mientras Jake arranca riendo levemente –Eso es diferente, es horrible llegar a una fiesta con una mancha– afirma ella y el rubio niega refutando, Jake se divierte oyéndolos lo noto hace mucho tiempo que Wally parece divertirse mucho con Kuki y cada vez es más abierto, eso lo tranquiliza pues pensó que solo era así con Nigel.

 

No importa cuánto llevan ahí pero ya está oscureciendo, Chad no se siente satisfecho está medio recostado en el asiento con Nigel besándolo ávidamente, sus manos apenas si pueden sujetarlo, el menor acaricia su pecho bajo su ropa y Chad gime al sentirlo en su pezón –Diablos– murmura intentando controlarse, el castaño se detiene aunque él no sabe porque –Espera está bien, no pares– pide al intentar retenerlo –Lo sé… pero… llegaremos tarde– responde entrecortado normalizando su respiración –¿Cómo sabes hacer eso?– pregunta él nunca ha intentado algo así con nadie, Nigel se remueve intentando retomar el sitio de conductor –A las chicas les gusta– responde pero el mayor lo atrapa entre sus brazos –Eso me pone celoso– le murmura al besarlo ansioso –Lo sé– jadea el chico pero lo aparta –Vamos, me mataran si llego tarde– le comenta pero lo mira mientras espera –¿Qué?– pregunta el rubio sintiendo su expectación –Dices que traes tu uniforme ¿no? Pues cámbiate, allá no hay donde hacerlo– le explica y el rubio asiente al salir e ir al maletero a buscarlo –¿Lo harás afuera?– pregunta el castaño rojizo sonriente sin embargo el mayor vuelve a entrar al auto en el asiento trasero –Voltéate– pide apenado –Para que, lo veré tarde o temprano– dice seguro el chico y Chad sonríe nervioso –Por favor– pide y el menor asiente más comprensivo –Vale, lo guardaré para la noche de bodas– ríe relajando al mayor, Chad escogió su uniforme antiguo el que encontró hace poco, no quiso llevar el de la universidad dudando si sería correcto aunque ahora que se lo ponía dudaba de esa decisión pero tras ponerse la playera el menor ríe –Perfecta elección, me preocupaba que trajeras el nuevo– exclama calmando al mayor –¿Es una clase de fetiche?– pregunta el rubio al acomodarse los tenis –Sí, mío– reafirma el chico pero pronto rectifica –No, veras el equipo de Fanny juega hoy, ella llevará a Rachel o viceversa y para jugar con eso van varios con sus uniformes, no lo parece pero Fanny es muy delicada– responde el chico al volverse y arrancar –¿Y tú?– pregunta el mayor al verlo risueño –Yo también soy muy sensible y dulce– responde adorablemente, Chad asiente sin insistir –Necesito que cierres los ojos– pide al dar vuelta en una entrada –¿Cómo?– duda el rubio –Estarás bien, solo que el sitio es secreto– le aclara el castaño rojizo su voz es tranquila y eso calma al mayor que acepta la petición –Confió en ti– responde cerrando los ojos, algo en el corto silencio lo hace sonreír –Gracias– musita al fin el chico.

 

Las luces están revisadas, las bocinas checadas y todos en sus puestos, Fanny se va quejando tanto que incluso se oye dentro –No entiendo ¿Para qué vamos a la base? ¿Y porque no me dejaste cambiarme?– grita escandalosa pero Rachel ríe, Chad se siente extraño ahí Uno lo dejo ahí solo de pie en un rincón tras unas cortinas recién entraron y él no conoce a nadie, el sitio está a oscuras y sigue ahí aunque no le dio más instrucciones –Vamos, Patton dijo que urgía– responde la rubia mientras los chicos dentro ríen –Ese idiota, como sea una de sus estupideces lo golpeo– se queja Fanny ruidosa –Basta Fanny, es tu novio– le llama la atención la mayor –No importa– se queja mientras Rachel abre la enorme puerta de la bodega, las luces se prenden y todos gritan –Sorpresa, Feliz cumpleaños Rachel– Chad oculto mira a la rubia asombrada incluso ve Fanny reír junto ella, otros la felicitan mientras entra el rubio siente algo de nostalgia de esos años cuando sus amigos organizaban fiestas pero debe admitir que ninguna fue tan enorme, viendo el lugar y los arreglos supone que era eso sobre lo que hablaban ayer, los chicos hacen espacio mientras la chica avanza Chad siente que ella viene directamente a él poniéndose nervioso Nigel no le dijo si debía decirle algo en especial así que duda un poco pero desde atrás alguien lo lleva abriendo paso con él al frente –Feliz cumpleaños Rachel– exclama y ella voltea sorprendida al mirarlos, sus verdes ojos lagrimean –Gracias– dice viendo a ambos, los chicos se reúnen sonrientes y él aun confundido sonríe cuando nota que el chico que la besa es Nigel, en un uniforme de americano del Colegio del Este, él lo mira fijamente admitiendo que nunca en su vida ese uniforme le pareció tan sensual como ahora, su trasero se delinea perfecto sin mencionar que el color negro le crea sombras muy sugerentes, tras el dulce beso el menor le pregunta a la festejada –¿Con quién quieres bailar primero?– ella lo ve ruborizada y nerviosa –Con Chad– responde dulcemente y el menor se lo cede –Puedes besarla pero solo en la mejilla– le susurra al oído y ahora ambos lucen avergonzados –Lo siento– le dice él a la rubia pero ella lo lleva consigo, la canción es muy tranquila y todos parecen conformes Nigel se pasea tranquilo en el uniforme, Chad se pregunta si es confianza o costumbre mientras Rachel lo mira y nota su mirada fija en el chico, sus ojos también lo buscan encontrándose tan fascinada como el mayor sin embargo el chico sonríe primero al rubio y luego pasa a ella pero la diferencia es clara a sus ojos, la canción no es larga y ella abraza al mayor –Gracias por venir Chad– le agradece tranquila pero él no entiende –Gracias por invitarme– responde inseguro de que sea la respuesta adecuada ella asiente abrazándolo antes de soltarlo –No te traje un regalo, lo siento– se disculpa el mayor tomando conciencia de ello recién ahora –No te preocupes, la verdad hoy me ayudaste mucho gracias– sonríe ella al alejarse e ir con Nigel que la abraza alegre –Puedo conseguir que se quite un par de prendas si quieres– sonríe él y ella ríe al abrazarlo, Chad no entiende mucho pero no quiere interrumpirlos ahora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoy me toco trabajar ｡ﾟ(｡ﾉωヽ｡)ﾟ｡ tardare un poco más en subirlos.  
> Gracias por leerlo.


	14. Dimé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aveces solo estar juntos no es suficiente o al menos eso cree Chad.

Se paseó solo un rato mientras los chicos hablaban mirando el lugar sorprendiéndose de lo amplio que es, la música suena fuerte pero permite oír las pláticas aunque él no se haya ahí camina distraído cuando alguien le toma el brazo llamando su atención –Señor, me permite esta pieza– pide Nigel al atraparlo –Le preguntare a la festejada– dice Chad con falsa seriedad –Tengo permiso– sonríe al intentar llevarlo consigo –Nigel Uno– lo llama una preciosa morena y el rubio la reconoce al instante –¿Cree?– se sorprende –No me la creo enserio viniste– exclama el castaño rojizo al tomarla de la mano –Rachel tiene que verte– agrega al intentar llevarla –Ya la vi y créeme no sonreirá si nos ve juntos– ambos ríen cómplices mientras Cinco llega junto Chad –No sabía que conocías a Rachel– le dice al verlo –No mucho– le aclara él sin perder de vista al chico que habla tranquilo con la mayor –Cree y Nigel ¿Se conocen?– pregunta el rubio a la menor de las Lincoln –Algo así, Cree será becaria en la compañía de su tío ¿te lo crees? Con lo que detesto a ese tipo pero ella va y acepta, vaya traidora—se queja la menor y Chad no sabe cómo tomarlo –Pensé que vivía fuera de la ciudad– dice más por variar un poco el tema –Se mudara cerca– contesta Abigail sin explicar mucho, él mira a ambos volver entre risas –Seguro estallara– le comenta el menor alegre a la morena –Ese es mi trabajo– le asegura ella –Oí que el sábado juegan– interviene Cinco más calmada –Sí pero… ah Hoagie ¿verdad?– responde el castaño rojizo –¿Van a ir?– pregunta a ambas y la menor niega –No tiene caso creo que él no luce mucho– comenta Abigail desinteresada –Lo sé pero es el entrenador veras debe dar prioridad a los hijos de sus amigos aunque creo que si sigue entrenando entraría al equipo el próximo año, todos piensan eso– le aclara Nigel a la chica, la mayor pasa del tema buscando a alguien –¿Tu harás eso? Uno– pregunta la menor confrontándolo, Chad se sorprende pero Cree ya sabe cómo es su hermanita con el chico –Buscaré a Maurice– les dice al irse –No, a mí no me interesa entrar solo creo que es una buena oportunidad para él– exclama sin mucha importancia –No es buena para ti ¿pero si para mí?– pregunta el castaño a sus espaldas –No te lo tomes así– le responde Nigel sin darle importancia –Cinco, no sabía que vendrías– saluda el castaño a la chica tras sorprenderse de verla –Nigel bailemos esta– dice ella tomando al castaño rojizo y llevándolo a la pista sin darles oportunidad a los chicos de reaccionar, Chad se siente superado por la situación pero Nigel le sonríe con cariño y eso lo calma sin embargo en su prójimo tiene el efecto contrario –Y todavía te burlas de mí– murmura molesto pero no da tiempo de que el mayor le aclare, se da la vuelta y se va, –¿Qué te pasa?– pregunta el castaño rojizo a la morena –Nada– contesta tranquila pero él no le sigue la corriente –Si lo sigues cansando se irá– le comenta pero ella lo mira irritada –Vino por que vio a Cree ni siquiera me había visto– le explica al castaño rojizo, él sigue la música –Pero a ti te gusta ¿No?– insiste –¿Saldrías con alguien que solo busca a tu hermana?– pregunta ella al detenerlo y él sonríe –Si no me gustara no me importaría y si me gustara supongo que empezaría por ahí– responde tranquilo, ella lo mira molesta –¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?– se queja inconforme –La verdad, si quieres salir conmigo para darle picones no me importa pero no es igual de injusto que sus supuestas intenciones contigo– se explica y aunque la mirada de la chica es demasiado agresiva, él no se aleja –Ven al partido el domingo, nos gustara verte ahí– le dice amistoso pero ella lo deja solo en la pista, Nigel mira alrededor y ve a Wally con Kuki disfrutando juntos para después notar la mano de Chad sobre la suya –Salgamos– le pide y él sonríe.

 

Wally ríe divertido mientras Kuki lo abraza sin esfuerzo –No ¿es en serio?– ríe el menor –Vamos, no son ni las 9– agrega él pero ella luce segura –Mis padres me llamaran si no vuelvo y…– intenta explicar pero el revoltoso rubio asiente –Bien, buscaré a Nigel y vamos a casa– le comenta pero ella lo detiene –Solo acompáñame– le pide pero él duda –No podemos pedir un taxi o algo, ningún externo debe saber cómo llegar vamos por Nigel o Patton– le explica y ella asiente, Wally planea ir por el castaño rojizo pero duda un instante y va por el mayor –60 ¿Nos puedes acercar a la parada del bus?– le pregunta algo serio y Fanny sonríe –No me lo creo ¿Nos?– sonríe y él la ignora –Los llevo, dos chicos tan pequeños no deben vagar solos– dice al levantarse del sillón –Ahora vuelvo– le dice a la pelirroja rizada que murmura algo que Wally prefiere no oír –A la parada está bien– le insiste el rubio pero el pelinegro niega –Uno me mataría si se entera– le susurra y el menor asiente – ¿Alguien más quiere que lo lleve?– pregunta juntando un pequeño grupo –¿Cabemos nosotros?– pregunta Sonya con Lee –Claro, solo suban– les invita el mayor, la van va llena pero las calles son tranquilas, los martes a esta hora no hay mucho tráfico y el pelinegro sabe caminos seguros, Kuki se sienta junto la ventana con Wally a su lado, él finge intentar ver para acercarse más, ella lo sabe y lo abraza para ver el paisaje juntos.

 

Los chicos son dejados en orden de cercanía por eso Kuki y Wally son los últimos en llegar –Te dejo en casa de Kuki, de ahí caminas a la tuya ¿no?– le pregunta Patton pero el rubio se sorprende –Yo voy a volver ¿Qué tu no?– pregunta y el mayor se pregunta cómo puede ser tan despistado a veces –Sí, yo regreso y tal vez pase por algunos chicos que llegarán tarde pero seguro tus padres querrán que llegues temprano– le insiste el mayor –No importa les llamaré y me quedare a dormir con Uno– le explica el chico y Kuki ríe –No importa Patton– dice ella pero el rubio no entiende, el pelinegro estaciona frente la casa de los Sanban y lo mira –Wally acompáñala a casa y ve a dormir– le dice directo y serio entonces el revoltoso rubio cae en cuenta –Ya que– dice al bajar tímido acompañando a la chica, Patton espera a que bajen y se despide –Hasta mañana, descansen– la van arranca y Kuki va a su casa seguida del rubio que mira nervioso la calle –¿Y qué pensaste?– pregunta la chica al llegar a su puerta –Nada– contesta desinteresado hasta que lo recuerda –No, bueno yo– intenta articular al verla, ella toma su mano y le sonríe acercándolo nervioso –Creo que puedo ir, ya sabes, como amigos– responde mirándola pero ella es más decidida y tomando su rostro lo besó suavemente –Entonces quedamos el domingo– sonríe pero Wally se queda sorprendido, ella sonríe tímida –Mañana también puedo comer contigo ¿Cierto?– pregunta y él asiente intentando reponerse –Gracias por traerme a casa Wally– se despide al entrar avergonzada mientras él asiente al irse, pronto nota que va a casa de Nigel y cambia de dirección, quisiera volver a la fiesta con él pero seguro estará de regreso a esa hora y duda en ir a su casa o a la mansión.

 

Hoagie juega con su soda mientras la música suena fuerte adentro y él se pregunta cómo terminó ahí, no conoce a la festejada y solo fue porque sus amigos le dijeron que ella iría pero no tiene caso porque solo habla con Nigel Uno siempre fue así, le gusta desde chicos pero a ella solo le interesa lo que el otro hace, no tiene nada contra él pero por alguna razón siempre se irrita cuando lo oye hablar de él es como si se burlara de su situación, para colmo Cree también está ahí, quiere tomarse un tiempo antes de buscar a alguien conocido para volver a casa pero Peter y Herbert siguen adentro intentando conseguir citas o aunque sea un número, él no quiere entrar esas luces coloridas con la música van en contra de cómo se siente, la puerta se abre sorprendiéndolo pero es más cuando ve quien es –¿Te llevo a casa?– pregunta levemente con esa actitud de indiferencia y él siente algo alegre, ella sonríe –Realmente luces aburrido aquí solo– le dice al abrir la puerta para entrar, él se levanta apenado –No conozco a nadie aquí– responde al seguirla –Me conoces a mi ¿no?– cuestiona ella y Hoagie está por llorar –¿Quieres bailar?– pregunta ingenuamente emocionado –No– responde tajante –Ya nos vamos a casa ¿Recuerdas? Rápido o Cree se ira sin nosotros– agrega al extenderle la mano, él mira su mano y luego a ella –No quiero que te pierdas– le insiste ella tomando su mano antes de avanzar, aunque Hoagie sabe que tal vez es solo como amigos o por simple amabilidad afirma su mano con la esperanza de que sea por algo más.

 

Abigail atraviesa la bodega con Hoagie de la mano evitando lo más posible chocar con los chicos que bailan, ve a Rachel despidiéndose con un ademán, Cinco se siente rara de haber ido ellas no son amigas pero Maurice las invito, entendía que Cree fuera al ser novia de Maurice aunque ella y Rachel fueron rivales de cierta forma el último año de su hermana en el colegio del Este pero ella se sintió fuera de lugar aun cuando encontró a Hoagie ahí lo arruino al alejarse con Uno, el resto de la noche fue conociendo a los amigos de su hermana y Maurice perdiendo la oportunidad de pasar tiempo con él –¿Aun jugarás el partido del domingo?– le pregunta mientras salen y el chico asiente –Sí aunque no mucho, el entrenador cambió mi posición y ahora soy defensa– le explica algo desanimado –Voy a ir, este domingo– responde ella al detenerse con él antes de salir de la enorme bodega –¿A dónde?– pregunta él y ella sonríe –A tu juego– responde acomodando su gorra algo divertida –¿En serio?– pregunta dudando pero algo le cruza por la cabeza –Ah, Uno te invito– agrega decepcionado, ella rueda los ojos –Sí, pero iré a verte a ti– dice tranquila sin más abriendo la puerta y sacando al asombrado chico consigo –Gracias– musita él y ella ríe –Tu siempre vas a mis partidos– le explica al ver el auto de Cree dar vuelta hacia ellos –Si pero igual gracias– insiste el chico mientras ambos suben, es extraño pero aunque avanzan y dejan el lugar Abigail no lo suelta en todo el camino.

 

Rachel deambula buscando a Nigel, deteniéndose a saludar y hablar con los invitados, lo que menos quiere hacer es preguntarle a alguien si lo ha visto pero insiste en encontrarlo, realmente disfruta su fiesta y está muy feliz sin embargo quiere hablar un poco más con él, en el estacionamiento Nigel está muy cómodo con Chad en el asiento trasero de su auto –Diablos, luce muy bien en ti– dice levemente el mayor al acariciarle la pierna –¿Jugaste en ese equipo?– pregunta interesado –No, solo un par de veces cuando alguien se lesionaba– responde intentando controlarse bajo su toque –Este uniforme no es mío, por eso no me queda bien– le aclara al mayor que luce entretenido viendo sus reacciones –Tal vez debas quitártelo– le susurra al acercarse –No, es un regalo para Rachel y estamos en su fiesta– le recalca al detenerlo –Bueno– responde el mayor al besarlo mientras acaricia sus piernas –Realmente te gusta ¿Eh?– pregunta el menor al dar pequeños besos –Eres tú quien me gusta– responde el mayor emocionándose por la dulce reacción de Nigel –Vale, suficiente por hoy– susurra el castaño rojizo dándole un beso manteniéndose ruborizado al salir del auto, Chad sale tras él embobado de ver cada movimiento del chico –Diablos luces delicioso– murmura Marlon en la puerta –¿Cómo?– pregunta el rubio al notar lo descarado que el moreno es –Vamos, si tú mismo estabas salivando– responde al ir por el castaño rojizo –Llegas tarde– exclama Nigel mientras Chad cierra la puerta de su auto e intenta abrazar al menor pero él avanza sin tomarlo en cuenta –Dije a las 8 son casi las 12– agrega serio el chico –Estoy más lejos que ustedes ¿recuerdas?– le contesta el mayor –Además luce mejor en ti, mi uniforme– agrega Marlon mirando de reojo a al rubio “No, no puede ser” –Es el uniforme viejo de Patton, el tuyo me quedaría holgado– contesta el menor deteniéndose buscando a Chad, Marlon sonríe y va con ellos en silencio, el rubio no sabe qué pensar lleva a Nigel abrazado mientras el moreno camina un poco detrás cuando la puerta se abre frente ellos, el castaño rojizo avanza viendo a Rachel –Al fin te encuentro– exclama ella cuando ve al par tras el chico –Claro ¿En qué te ayudo?– pregunta al ir, la rubia mira a ambos –Vamos adentro aquí hace frio– explica el castaño rojizo al llegar frente ella y llevarla dentro, Chad intenta seguirlos pero Marlon se adelanta –Disculpa que llegara tarde Rachel– le pide a la rubia deteniendo la puerta, Nigel luce desinteresado pero la rubia sonríe –No importa, diviértete Marlon iremos arriba, si quieres puedes venir– responde al avanzar con el chico, ambos sonríen metidos en su plática y Chad los sigue medio celoso de la facilidad con la que la chica lo maneja pero Marlon parece más distante –Iré por algo de beber, estarán en las mesas ¿verdad?– pregunta a los menores –Sí, te guardamos lugar– le responde Rachel mientras Chad sube con ellos, arriba en unos sillones está el grupo que puede reconocer conversando muy tranquilo –¿Qué te parece tu fiesta?– pregunta Jake a la rubia al verla –Esta genial pero hay algo que no entiendo ¿Por qué los uniformes?– pregunta Rachel al grupo suponiendo que ellos lo decidieron, Chad mira a Nigel que sonríe con el grupo –Bueno, ya sabes Fanny no se podía cambiar y no queríamos que se sintiera incomoda– responde el castaño rojizo pero la rizada pelirroja duda –Eso explica al equipo y a otros pero porque tú y Chad– insiste Rachel en su desconcierto, el grupo parece tomar conciencia del hecho –Tu dijiste que querías ver a Chad y Marlon así otra vez– le cuestiona el chico y ella se ruboriza toda –Oh dios, no me refería a eso– se exalta la rubia avergonzada y los chicos ríen de tal forma que el mayor se siente desubicado –No pienses mal– pide ella y Fanny se levanta para tranquilizarla –Nadie pensaría así de ti Rachel– exclama mirando amenazante a Nigel –Seguro no lo recuerdas– le comenta Patton al mayor que extrañado lo mira –Fue como hace dos años o más– le menciona el castaño rojizo pero él no termina de entender, Rachel exhala más tranquila y le explica –Hace tres años cuando fuiste a un partido contra nuestra escuela yo era miembro del comité de bienvenida del equipo de Voleibol y las porristas entonces estaba muy ocupada, el director nos pidió que les enseñáramos la escuela y fuiste tan amable aun cuando eras de una escuela rival que no dude en pedirte un consejo sobre cual creías que era el club al que debía pertenecer, siempre recordare lo que me dijiste y…realmente me ayudaste mucho – Rachel es tan nostálgica y dulce que el grupo parece muy interesado pero Chad se siente culpable porque ni siquiera recuerda haber hablado con ella –Hablo de ti como unos tres meses– exclama Jake antes de ser amenazado por Fanny y Patton –Ya te admiraba pero esa vez me pareciste muy amable– sonríe la chica más relajada –Se veía muy feliz cuando lo recordaba– le comenta Nigel al rubio –Casi lloras al vernos– le dice a la rubia, Fanny se molesta pero ella ríe –Porque ya no te queda el uniforme- responde ella riendo más alto –Se te ve enorme el trasero– agrega Patton –A las chicas les gusta– se defiende el castaño rojizo y ellos ríen entre comentarios, Chad sabe que no se ve así por el uniforme pero le gusta ver cómo le queda, el grupo parece cómodo con él ahí incluso se recorren para darle espacio.

 

Los chicos llevan largo rato hablando y él se siente confundido, se quiere ir ya pero le interesa saber más de lo que han hecho, mira a Nigel sonriente sentado con el brazo sobre la rubia hablando de futuros planes con sus amigos casi como una pareja pero no se siente celoso solo un poco ignorado, mira a un lado y ve a Marlon hablando con una chica totalmente tranquilo y no sabe qué pensar –¿Ya tienes sueño?– pregunta Nigel –¿Eh?– logra musitar él en su confusión –Lo siento, nos tenemos que ir– les informa a los demás –¿En serio?– pregunta Rachel –Sí, pero los veo mañana o dentro de unas horas– el castaño rojizo se levanta y ayuda al mayor que medio confundido lo sigue –Cuídense– les pide Rachel al intentar acompañarlos pero Nigel la detiene –Diviértete– le dice al bajar con el mayor, el lugar sigue lleno es como si aunque se fueran chicos llegarán más, Marlon los ve irse y solo les sonríe, para su sorpresa Nigel parece totalmente despierto –Creo que yo conduciré– le comenta pero el rubio no contesta –Además no sabes el camino de regreso– agrega el chico al salir llevándolo de la mano Chad sonríe alegre siguiéndolo , el menor se da vuelta para buscarle las llaves pero él las saca rápido y el castaño rojizo sonríe –Buen chico– dice al tomarlas dándole la espalda para abrir la puerta, el rubio lo rodea besando su nuca y cuello acariciando su cintura subiendo bajo su ropa –Vale, para, debes ir a casa– ríe el menor al alejarse pero Chad lo sigue –Déjame hacerlo– pide determinado y el chico alza una ceja confundido –¿Hacer exactamente qué?– pregunta pero el mayor se ruboriza todo desviando la mirada –Vamos, tus padres deben estar preocupados– abre la puerta trasera y Chad lo mira confundido –Puedes descansar y cerrar los ojos mejor– le aclara apenado –¿Tan secreto es su camino?– cuestiona el rubio medio decepcionado al entrar –Si, no dejamos a cualquiera venir– responde el menor al arrancar y comenzar a salir –Pero ¿Tienen permiso para usar el lugar?– continua el mayor recostado en el asiento trasero, no lleva los ojos cerrados pero no le importa ver el camino sin embargo el silencio del menor le llama la atención –¿Es de algún familiar o conocido?– insiste pero el chico solo ríe un poco –¿Acaso importa? Descansa solo faltan unas horas para que vayas al entrenamiento– le responde más serio sin mirarlo, el mayor pasa un poco de sus dudas –Tu también vas a entrenar ¿no?– en verdad se siente cansado pero quiere seguir oyéndolo –Claro pero yo no soy el entrenador– ríe el castaño rojizo poniendo su música a bajo volumen, a Chad esa música no termina de gustarle pero ahora la encuentra relajante.

 

Sintió la caricia cálida en el rostro e intentó sujetar su mano pero su leve risa lo termino de despertar –Estamos en tu casa– susurro el menor mientras él se levantaba, talla un poco sus ojos y apenas si puede distinguirlo –¿Qué horas son?– pregunta sin embargo el menor busca su móvil –Lo siento no tengo batería– le explica al levantarse y salir –Pero no importa, ya estás en casa– agrega en lo que Chad intenta seguirlo –¿Quieres quedarte aquí?– pregunta pero oye como saca su mochila desde el otro lado al apoyarse en su auto aun adormilado, lo oye moverse a su alrededor pero la luz de su entrada le lastima los ojos, extiende su mano indicando que desea sujetarlo pero tras oír cómo cierra el auto solo siente las frías llaves en su mano –No, espera– pide al abrir dolorosamente los ojos –¿Quieres que te lleve a tu cuarto?– pregunta sonriente frente él, sus lentes no lo dejan ver esos preciosos ojos –Quédate– le pide intentando sacarlos pero el menor lo detiene –No estarías seguro– le dice al besarlo, todo Chad quiere abrazarlo aunque el menor se retira veloz –Dúchate y nos vemos en el campo– se despide al irse, el rubio sigue ahí afuera un par de minutos sintiendo la briza fría de la madrugada preguntándose si alguna de las bebidas tenía alcohol o algo extraño, se siente mareado.

 

No necesitó oír el despertador realmente no durmió sintió que fue solo eso, ducharse y vestirse, bajó de nuevo las escaleras para encontrar a su madre preocupada –Luces cansado ¿Dónde fuiste anoche?– cuestiona caminando a su lado –Al cumpleaños de un amigo, lo siento no te pude avisar– se disculpa al ir por su acostumbrado yogurt –El chico que te trajo ¿Es tu amigo?– pregunta nerviosa la mujer y él se queda helado “¿Nos vio?” se pregunta asustado –Si, es el sobrino de un amigo de papá– responde algo evasivo, ella lo mira dudando –Es Nigel Uno, el sobrino de mi rector– agrega intentando calmarla –¿No es el hijo de Benedicto?– pregunta ella extrañada –No– refuta –Él mismo me dijo que es su sobrino, el rector– le aclara pero ella vuelve a sus quehaceres de preparar el desayuno –Tal vez te confundiste, sus hijos son más chicos– le intenta ayudar a su madre pero ella parece intentar recordar –Me voy, se me hace tarde– le dice al salir –Chad, no quiero que te juntes con esa familia, por favor– le dice seria y él asiente como siempre que su madre le pide algo aunque sale de casa incómodo consigo mismo, mira su auto y no puede evitar sonreír, no quiere molestar a sus padres pero tampoco quiere alejarse del menor, sube rápido y arranca pensando en que tal vez deberá dormir entre clases si es que quiere aguantar el día, el tráfico ligero ayuda a que se despeje así que al estacionar se siente más despierto corre al campo y por supuesto los chicos ya corren por su cuenta, él llama un poco la atención y siente que debe ser el cansancio en su rostro busca a Nigel pero se encuentra a Andy que parece interesado en hablar con él –Chad, ayer estuviste ocupado ¿verdad?– pregunta sin siquiera saludar –Sí ¿Por qué?– duda él mirándolo pero el chico sonríe –¿Fuiste a una fiesta?– insiste y sin más Chad miente –No ¿De qué hablas?– el pequeño rubio luce satisfecho con la respuesta –Lo sabía, ves Roy no era él, te lo dije– le grita al pelinegro de los Archer que corre a ellos –Es imposible, eres idéntico– dice al ir por algo en su mochila y el resto parecen reunirse interesados por el tema –Me la envió un amigo, fue anoche ¿Este eres tú?– le enseña su teléfono, Andy niega seguro pero la foto es poco clara, el acercamiento deja ver al rubio de espaldas subiendo tras Rachel y un irreconocible Nigel –Es imposible, a Chad ya no debe quedarle ningún uniforme de esa época, es mucho más grande– exclama seguro el pequeño Williams –No, no soy yo– continua mintiendo el mayor –Pero no hay rubios en el equipo actual– menciona Mike seguro –Además es tu número de uniforme– insiste Roy –Si, es extraño pero la foto no se ve muy bien, podría ser hecha en casa– demerita la foto casi seguro –Claro, eso porque no compartió más– Stan parece convencido –Dice que subieron al VIP y no pudo seguirlo pero está seguro que eras tú– interviene Chester –Zona VIP ¿era un club?– pregunta Nigel interesado, Chad no se la cree el chico luce tan radiante como siempre sin una marca de ojeras –Eso creo, era muy noche y realmente solo me intereso esto– contesta Roy cuando el castaño rojizo se apoya en él interesado, Hoagie ve a ambos preguntándose qué hacer, él los vio ahí anoche pero no ha dicho nada –No, el entrenador se va a dormir temprano como un buen niño– afirma Uno sonriente y Chad se molesta aun así el grupo ríe un poco –Además tiene juego el viernes ¿no? No puede salir de fiesta– agrega riendo cerca de Mike que animado lo rodea –Ny para, lo harás enfadar– le dice mientras ambos ríen “¿Ny? Desde cuando son tan unidos” se cuestiona al intentar decir algo –No se lo tome a mal entrenador, solo digo que usted no es así ¿Sus padres no le darían permiso verdad?– ríe y el grupo con él pero Andy mira nervioso a ambos –Uno, haz 50 vueltas así te ocupas–grita irritado el rubio sorprendiendo a los chicos –Sí, señor– medio ríe el castaño rojizo al obedecerlo, los demás se dispersan un poco, el pequeño rubio a su lado sale a correr –Disculpe, señor– exclama al seguir a Nigel y eso irrita más a Chad que se voltea molesto, su mirada cae en Roy que nervioso busca la foto –Ya la borre, señor– le confirma antes de voltearse a su hermano, Hoagie no entiende muy bien pero parece mejor no meterse en eso, el entrenador llega sonriente al ver al número uno castigado –Vaya Uno ¿Se acabó tu suerte?– le grita al entrar complacido de ver al equipo entrenar –Bien hecho Chad– apoya al rubio –¿Cuántas tiene que hacer?– pregunta y Chad duda –50, señor– el hombre niega y exhala –Aun eres muy blando– le comenta, el rubio asiente –Son 100 más uno y Andy deja de hacer el idiota y ven acá– ordena el señor Clover señalandoles su tabla a los demás, ellos se reúnen junto a él sin mucho ánimo, el pequeño rubio vuelve con el equipo entonces Chad aprovecha para mirar a Nigel que parece muy relajado corriendo, el menor le sonríe pero a él todo el asunto de los padres se le acumulan el pecho sin poder corresponderle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Domingo en la oficina!! Yay!! no espera no }:-[


	15. Un error tras otro.

El entrenamiento de hoy no fue la gran cosa, el equipo mismo parecía esperar más sin embargo al tener a un miembro clave en castigo parecía detener algunas ideas del entrenador –Suficiente– les grita después de un rato –Ya casi es hora, vayan a sus clases– agrega al mandarlos fuera del campo –Sí señor– agradecen los chicos y corren por sus cosas para ir a las duchas, Chad mira a Nigel entre el grupo, terminó sus vueltas no hace mucho pero desde ese momento él no ha intentado hablarle –Te preocupas demasiado, niño– le comenta el entrenador al darle la tabla de apuntes –Estará resentido un tiempo ¿son amigos?– pregunta Clover al verlo fijamente y Chad duda –No ¿Planeas venir a jugar con ellos cuando el amateur termine? O ¿Seguirán yendo a los parques en vacaciones? No lo creo, vamos Chad, tu eres casi un adulto y pronto conseguirán otro héroe más inalcanzable– le explica – ¿Qué diablos hiciste anoche?– insiste al verlo ligeramente ojeroso –Fui a una fiesta…– comienza pero la risa del entrenador lo detiene –Para impresionar a tu chica ¿no? Diablos ¿Qué rayos les enseñe? Las fiestas entre semana son mala idea y las chicas a las que les gustan son peor idea aún– exclama apoyándolo –Búscate una lindura para ir a la biblioteca– susurra seguro pero Chad sabe lo que pasa en la biblioteca –No creo señor–le contesta sonriente –No, muchacho eso es lo que te falta– asegura el hombre al salir, Chad mira a ambos lados hallándose solo y confundido.

 

Cada clase lo hizo sentirse más cansado y nervioso, técnicamente no habían peleado pero se sentía como si él hubiera hecho algo, no podía dejar que Nigel se burlara de él o pronto todos lo harían debía detenerlo y aunque fue lo más leve posible el grupo no actuó así, sin embargo no recordaba haberlo visto molesto –Últimamente no eres tu– le comento Stam al sentarse a su lado –Hoy no compartimos clase– le recuerda pero ella no luce molesta o desconcertada –Lo sé, grabare la clase para una amiga– le cuenta en vos baja y él asiente “Espero no se le haga costumbre” piensa –Y tu clase ¿Quién la graba?– cuestiona intentando bromear –Hoy no tengo clase a esta hora– le comenta medio seria –Ya– responde y ella ríe –¿Qué respuesta es esa? Estas actuando muy extraño ¿sabes?– ella lo mira amistosa en cambio Chad parece más molesto –¿Cómo?– la increpa fingiendo indiferencia –Bueno, nunca te había escuchado contestar así y no te había visto con ojeras– le comenta cercana sonriendo tal vez nerviosa –Solo nos conocemos de algunos meses– contesta el más tranquilo –Sí, supongo que es cierto– responde ella volteándose claramente avergonzada y él desearía cambiar de lugar “Acaso hoy todo mundo va a decirle ¿cómo es o cómo tiene que actuar?” piensa intranquilo mientras su clase sigue, toda la clase Cindy permanece cerca comentándole cualquier cosa innecesaria que piensa, él espera que termine pero esa clase se le hace la más larga de su vida –Hoy luces muy cansado– le comenta preocupada los instantes que permanece callado la incomodan –Debo ir al entrenamiento– le contesta levantándose pero ella lo detiene –Te llevo, me preocupa que te duermas al volante– le sonríe pero él está inseguro –No, voy solo gracias– contesta saliendo del salón, sus ojos realmente pesan sin embargo sigue lo suficiente despierto para oírla venir detrás de él –Chad hablo en serio ¿no puedes faltar hoy? Luces muy cansado– insiste la rubia al seguirlo, él sabe que es cierto, hoy está muy agotado no solo por la noche anterior le pesan sus propias emociones es como si cada vez que lo pensara se desgastará un poco –Te puedo llevar a tu casa si quieres– le pide la chica al detenerlo –Llamare a alguien– le informa pero ella no se va –Soy muy insistente Chad– Cindy toma su brazo –Te llevaré a casa hoy– le dice al tomar la delantera, el rubio camina con ella sin oponerse esperando llegar al estacionamiento, saca su teléfono y le marca a Nigel, suena pero no hay respuesta, ella toma el teléfono de su mano –Ya te dije que te llevaré a casa– afirma pero él extiende su mano –Tengo que hablarle al entrenador– dice serio al pedir de vuelta el móvil –Lo siento– se disculpa al entregárselo, Chad toma su teléfono pero antes de marcar recuerda lo que el hombre le dijo y mirando a la chica un instante cambia de opinión –Ya podemos irnos– le pide, solo enviando un mensaje al entrenador.

 

Wally juega con sus amigos en las gradas cuando Kuki sube hasta ellos –Gracias por esperarme– le dice al revoltoso rubio que sorprendido la mira –Estoy esperando a Nigel, no a ti– responde sonriente –Eso es muy rudo– le comentan sus amigos y el rueda los ojos –Eso dices pero no es cierto– sonríe ella –Creo que Uno no durmió bien anoche– cambia el tema él dejando de lado su juego –Lo sé, se durmió media clase– comenta Jake y ellos lo miran –Tu no vas en sus clases ¿Cómo lo sabes?– cuestiona Wally molesto –No, lo contó en el almuerzo pero si estaban ahí– Jeff comenta sorprendido –Seguro solo se escucharon a ellos– agrega riendo fuerte –Nos vamos al Johnny’s quédense si quieren– dice el revoltoso rubio levantándose –¿No esperaras a Uno?– pregunta Jake, Wally parece darse cuenta –Hay que esperarlo– exclama Kuki sonriente pero el revoltoso rubio baja las gradas –Nigel vamos al Johnny’s deja ese estúpido juego y ven– le grita desde su lugar alterando a ambos equipos, el castaño rojizo ríe –Allá los alcanzo– responde mientras el entrenador le llama la atención –Listo– les dice a los demás comenzando a salir, Kuki baja alegre detrás pero aunque 30c parece seguirlos Jake lo detiene –Hoy vamos a otro lado ¿Recuerdas?– le aclara aunque Kenny tarda en entender –¿Bueno vienen o no?– se queja molesto el revoltoso rubio –Esperaremos a Patton– responde Lucas –Pues quédense si quieren– se queja al irse con Kuki que se despide mientras lo toma del brazo sin que el chico se queje, ambos chicos se van juntos y los mayores sonríen al ver como Wally se metió solo.

 

Las patadas de Andy parecen ser clave para el próximo partido por lo que el entrenador lo tiene practicando mientras el resto hace tacleos o pases –Maldición Dos sujeta bien el balón al correr– le grita a Hoagie que no le molesta que Cinco lo llame así pero detesta que el entrenador lo haga, Nigel lanza con Mike que parece empecinado a seguirlo en el campo –Chad no vino– exclama y el castaño rojizo mira el campo – ¿Ah no?– pregunta – ¿No lo habías notado? Según Andy son novios– se burla pero el otro no le sigue el juego –Ya, seguro pero ¿no fuiste tú el primero en buscarlo?– ríe al enviarle el balón –Claro, quería preguntarle si me ayuda después de clases– le confirma el semi rapado –Ya no trabaja ¿sabes? tiene más tiempo y yo quisiera mejorar, el próximo año podríamos ser titulares– el balón va de uno al otro mientras hablan – ¿Stan y tú? Te gusta mucho cierto– exclama el castaño rojizo bromista al atraparla –Hablaba de ti– exclama Mike ignorando la broma – ¿Eh? Ya te lo dije, yo no voy a entrar al equipo– le responde Nigel al enviarle el balón pero el semi rapado lo desvía bruscamente y va directo a él – ¿Por qué? Acaso te parece muy poco– le grita molesto pero Nigel no entiende –¿Qué diablos les pasa?– les llama la atención el entrenador al ir, todos se detienen mirando a ambos –Nada, señor– responde Nigel y Mike patea el balón lejos –No pasa nada– dice al salir del campo mientras Clover solo lo mira –Detesto a los adolescentes– murmura el hombre cansado –Vamos, vayan a las duchas y enfríense, mañana seguimos– ordena menos animado yendo hasta Uno y jalarlo a él –No me importa que crees que haces, solo juega los partidos– le grita frente los dos equipos al soltarlo y buscar sus cosas –Señor le ayudare a guardar el equipo– exclama el castaño rojizo al seguirlo, el equipo escolar los mira extrañados pero van a las duchas sin embargo los demás esperan confundidos, Nigel lleva el balón tras el entrenador, el único equipo que utilizaron de la escuela –Estoy jugando todos sus entrenamientos y partidos ¿no?– le pregunta caminando tranquilo tras él –Escucha te conozco, se porque siempre te sacan de los equipos y no pienso perder a mis jugadores– se queja el mayor, Uno lo ve y sonríe –Son solo rumores señor no se preocupe, lo prometí– contesta animado pero el mayor duda –¿A tu tío?– pregunta Clover –Hazte un favor, obedece a tu tío y deja de perder nuestro tiempo– exclama el mayor al tomar el balón de sus manos e ir a su oficina, el castaño rojizo duda pero vuelve al campo con calma aunque encuentra al equipo ahí esperándolo nerviosos –¿Qué pasó?– pregunta Turner al verlo –Nada– responde él extrañado al ir por su mochila –¿Cómo nada? Mike se molestó mucho, Stan y su grupo casi se pelean con los de la escuela– exclama Jimmy al esperar que conteste o algo –¿Se pelearon recién ahora?– duda pero el grupo asiente –Están esperando afuera– agrega Chester casi en confidencia.

 

El grupo va a los vestidores y los encuentran ahí arremolinados en una banca, Mike sigue molesto y su grupo los miran agresivos, Freddy sale primero con el cabello seco y sonríe burlón al verlos –Uno ¿viniste por tus perras?– ríe pero Nigel se acerca –Claro nena, pero me gustas más limpia– le remueve el cabello mientras el otro se molesta –¿Cómo podría gustarle a alguien esto? Nigel– ríe el capitán al salir molestando a su defensa –Tiene grande la boca– responde el castaño rojizo y el equipo ríe –Eso sí– contesta Jasón al empujar a Freddy intentando relajarlo –¿Qué diablos les pasa a tus novatas?– Se queja Antón al pasar junto al castaño rojizo –El entrenador prohibió el sexo ¿recuerdas?– responde él –Extrañan sus orgías ¿eh?– exclama el capitán al vestirse, su equipo también se arregla para ir a casa mientras ríen entre bromas, Nigel le señala a su equipo que vayan a las duchas –Te envidio por poder conformarte con tu mano– sonríe y el capitán ríe con él –Se llama técnica– recalca orgulloso –Puedo hacerte el favor– agrega burlándose con todo y ademan –Seguro después del juego– responde sonriente y el capitán niega divertido completamente listo –Cuida a tus vírgenes o la próxima vez les enseñamos a usar la boca– le aclara antes de salir con algunos de los suyos –¿Sigue en pie lo de?– intenta preguntar pero el menor le hace una seña de guardar silencio –Gracias– murmura y los mayores asienten al salir pasando del resto –No necesito tu protección– grita Mike frustrado al levantarse de la banca sin importarle que algunos siguen ahí –No, pero planeas estar en su equipo el año próximo ¿no? Hay novatadas y nos las querrás con ellos resentidos– dice serio al acercarse –Estar en el equipo es más difícil de lo que crees– le comenta al chico al tomarlo del hombro el grupo parece entender y van a las duchas pero el semi rapado lo mira molesto mientras Andy luce más impresionado –Vamos Mike, el domingo es el juego y aun puedes hablar con Chad– intenta animarlo el castaño rojizo –¿Crees que ganemos?– pregunta y Nigel sonríe –Claro, son un montón de viejos– dice alegre –No, oí que son un equipo que lleva desde primavera entrenando– grita Stan desde su regadera –Pues mejor aún– los anima el castaño rojizo –Que valga la pena desperdiciar mi domingo– agrega el mayor comenzando a desvestirse pero Mike no luce seguro –Eres muy cercano a Chad ¿Verdad?– pregunta –¿Otra vez con eso? Sí pero solo él decide– contesta al semi rapado que duda sin embargo Andy sigue atento –¿Crees que me quiera ayudar?– continua al acercarse sin importarle que ya va en la ropa interior –No lo sé, Andy tiene su número– responde para sacárselo de encima –¿En serio?– Mike mira al pequeño rubio que asiente –Tú también lo tenías ¿no?– intenta detenerlo –Mi teléfono sigue castigado– responde dejando sin opciones al semi rapado –¿Me lo pasas?– pide medio desconfiado y el chico duda pero Nigel va a las duchas –Sí– contesta incómodo, Hoagie oye todo sin mucho interés pero le llama la atención que Nigel no esté apurado para salir, hoy va con mucha calma.

 

Patton estaciona y su grupo corre a él – ¿Y Wally?– pregunta el pelinegro al no verlo –Con Kuki– responde Jake tranquilo –No bromees– se queja el mayor –No, si esta con ella– interviene 30c –Pero hoy vamos a CN ¿Nadie le recordó?– pregunta Patton sorprendido –Pero él y ella son, ya sabes– intenta decir Lucas el pelinegro exhala cansado –No es para tanto– ríe Nigel al llegar –Necesitamos a más para cargar todo– le explica el mayor y el castaño rojizo asiente –Lo sé pero arreglaremos algo– responde mirando al grupo que sale –Entonces vamos rápido, siento que pasó más tiempo en este auto que en casa– se queja el pelinegro esperando que suban –¿Hoy no viene tu entrenador?– pregunta burlándose de Uno –No, creo que lo moleste– responde el menor –Que lastima, no sirvió que te fueras con él– Patton suena algo serio –Te hubieras quedado en serio después se puso genial, trajeron fuegos artificiales y hubo un juego de busca en las arboledas– dice emocionado Jeff –Nos fuimos a las seis y aun había chicos bailando– agrega 30c, el mayor asiente –¿Y Rachel?– pregunta más interesado –Se fue como a las dos– comenta Lucas –Debe estar en casa durmiendo– aclara Patton –¿Quieres ir a despertarla?– pregunta riendo –No, hoy es su cumpleaños– sonríe Nigel –No queremos que tenga ojeras en su fiesta– contesta –Si de todos modos se iba a enojar contigo lo hubieras enviado a casa solo– insiste Lucas y Patton ríe –Supongo que si– responde Nigel sorprendiendo al pelinegro, Jake empieza una plática con el grupo pero Nigel se duerme –Avísame cuando lleguemos– le pide al mayor que asiente al conducir.

 

Chad dormita en el asiento trasero de Cindy desanimado “Debí marcarle” piensa –Ya llegamos, estas sano y salvo en casa ves no tenías que preocuparte– ríe ella pero Chad no está tranquilo con eso –Gracias– le dice al salir pero ella lo mira –No seas malo, el camino es un poco largo ¿puedo pasar?– pregunta con su tonito dulce que tanto desagrada al rubio –Claro, discúlpame– responde él al rodear el auto –Pasa por favor – agrega al acompañarla a la entrada, ella pasa sonriente –¿Quieres tomar algo?– le pregunta amable –Un té estaría bien– responde ella mirando el lugar –El baño está a la derecha por las escaleras si deseas refrescarte– le comenta el rubio pero sólo oye una risita, el té se toma su tiempo y él mira su teléfono esperando un mensaje o algo, decepcionado va a la sala con la bebida de la chica –Verde ¿es el que tomas?– le dice y ella asiente –Que gusto que lo sepas– responde tranquila al tomar la taza –No es de lujo pero espero que al menos me quedara– se disculpa él al sentarse cerca –Luces muy cansado, no quisiera quitarte más tiempo– comenta ella bebiendo delicadamente –No te preocupes– miente incomodo –Tu casa es muy bonita– insiste ella en una plática –¿De verdad grabaste la clase? Creo que necesitare que me la pases– dice Chad algo directo –Oh claro, si quieres te la paso ahora así aprovecho para estirar un poco– responde ella –Tomaré tu invitación a refrescarme– agrega al ir al baño y Chad quiere gritar, él solo entro a la boca del lobo, hoy su madre va a su club de lectura, su padre llegara tarde pero aun si ambos volvieran pronto no quiere que la encuentren ahí aunque si fuera Nigel rogaría porque tarden mucho, su cuerpo se activa solo y respira para sacárselo de la cabeza al menos hasta que ella se marche. 

 

La plática con ella es incómoda sus constantes modos amistosos tensan más a Chad, ella intenta tomarle la mano como para ejemplificarle algo y él debe ceder si no quiere verse mal agradecido pero ni la música que ella puso relaja el ambiente, el archivo apenas va en la mitad de transferencia siendo increíblemente lenta, él siente que lleva ahí como 20 minutos, Cindy no para de hablar y él asiente resignado espera ansioso la hora de que la chica se vaya –¿Cómo es tu novia?– pregunta ella inesperadamente –¿Por qué?– cuestiona el inseguro –Es que me preguntaba si es celosa, no quisiera causarte problemas– contesta ella pero Chad se traga lo que quisiera contestarle –No, ella confía en mí– responde serio sin embargo la rubia ríe –No conocía ese aspecto de ti– comenta –Eso es mentira– lo confronta directa –¿Qué?– es lo único que logra articular Chad –Yo sé bien que no tienes novia y dijiste eso para seguir tu mentira de la tarde– Cindy lo tiene acorralado y él no sabe cómo fugarse –¿Por qué no me dices la verdad?– ella está muy cerca pero a Chad realmente le resulta imposible mentir o decir la verdad ahora, su celular suena y él rápidamente lo toma “Nigel” piensa aliviado aunque no reconoce el número –Disculpa– le dice a la chica y se levanta para contestar, para su desgracia es Mike quien le habla, el chico empieza con trivialidades sobre el entrenamiento pero a él no le molesta en este momento oye todo sonriente incluso se sienta en el descansa brazos para oírlo, por el sonido deduce que esta con un grupo de amigos y algo en él se emociona pensando que tal vez Uno esté ahí pero tras pensarlo con ellos se retracta esperando que este con Patton o incluso Wally, Mike duda pero termina preguntando sobre su ayuda y al fin sale al tema el castaño rojizo –Entonces Ny me dijo que te preguntara, ya sabes que tal vez aceptarías– le comenta, Chad sonríe pensando en el posible rostro que puso –¿Eso te dijo?– pregunta intentando alargar la plática –Si, hoy en las duchas él… bueno– a saber porque duda Mike pero la mente del rubio solo recuerda a Uno en las duchas el pasado domingo, tan solo pensar que el equipo tiene el placer de verlo diario lo altera –Mañana podemos quedar mejor– responde Chad medio excitado por las imágenes –Claro, perdona ¿mañana vendrás al entrenamiento?– cuestiona el chico y él asiente recordando que es por teléfono –Claro te veo allá– le responde demasiado cariñoso obviamente Mike no entiende pero se despide rápido colgando y Chad ríe aun al teléfono –Sí, hasta mañana– se despide aun cuando el menor ya colgó, un “Te amo” le saldría forzado aun así espera haber sido convincente –¿Era tu novia?– cuestiona ella al levantarse y él intenta afirmar pero la mirada de la chica esta fija sobre él –Ya veo– susurra ella mirándolo, Chad desvía la mirada ruborizado –Mejor te dejo descansar– le dice revisando que ya le haya copiado el video, él guarda silencio –Es una lástima que el viernes vayan a la fiesta del equipo y no a mi cumpleaños, tú y tu novia ¿Por qué irán juntos a su fiesta cierto?– pregunta ella volviendo cerca el sillón –Aun no lo planeamos– contesta Chad sincero en realidad no sabe que Nigel quiera ir aunque lo duda –Ya que no iras a mi fiesta ¿te puedo pedir un favor?– se detiene enfrente con expresión preocupada –Depende si lo puedo hacer– responde Chad algo inseguro pero Cindy ríe levemente –Claro, veras tengo una emergencia y tal vez tu podrías ayudarme, como somos amigos…– se interrumpe sonriente “¿Desde cuándo?” se cuestiona Chad –Mañana debo asistir a un evento de la compañía de mi padre y… no puedo ir sola ya le pregunte a nuestros amigos y solo me quedas tu ¿Podrías acompañarme? No será aburrido lo juro pero no quiero ir sola, ya te salve la vida ¿Me la salvarías tú? Es broma pero enserio me harías un gran favor– la rubia habla sin parar sobre el evento como si fuera una avalancha que se lleva sus negativas –¿Necesito llevar traje?– pregunta él y ella sonríe –Si, el que te pongas estará bien, el evento empieza a las 7 pero saldremos pronto no tenemos que quedarnos hasta el final, no te preocupes– le contesta al tomarle la mano agradecida lo abraza efusiva antes de despedirse –Gracias Chad y también por él te, nos vemos mañana– agradece al salir decidida, él no la detiene solo se apoya en la mesa junto la ventana esperando que en verdad se vaya e intentando comprender que pasó esa sin duda le parece la segunda peor experiencia de su vida, se siente como si hubiera sido aventado por un huracán, sube a su cuarto y mira el teléfono buscando su número se siente tonto por marcarle justo ahora pero quiere oír su voz aunque nadie contesta, nada ni siquiera un mensaje personalizado o algo así, decepcionado hunde la cabeza en su almohada sin saber que sentir hasta que lo oye –Es difícil besar en movimiento – recordando ese primer beso y lo es todo lo que necesita.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es domingo y estoy en la oficina ｡ﾟ(｡ﾉωヽ｡)ﾟ｡  
> subí tres capítulos que pudimos preparar en la semana (toma eso universo )si podemos subo otro.  
> Lo bueno es que aquí hay internet, gracias universo.


	16. Contigo

No recuerda bien que hizo ayer antes de dormir pero tampoco intento marcarle a Nigel de nuevo, solo sabe que el despertador sonó y se levantó para ir al entrenamiento, sigue medio dormido aunque por suerte hoy no conducirá pues ayer dejó su auto en la universidad sin embargo eso no lo hace sentir tranquilo, camina por la avenida principal directo a la preparatoria cuando ve la van de Patton dar la vuelta, va a alta velocidad pero no sigue derecha vuelve a girar en la siguiente calle, Chad corre a la escuela esperando que vayan para allá o incluso que tal vez regresen, entra por el frente buscando llegar más rápido a los campos casi derrapa algunas veces pero logra llegar, de principio no diferencia bien oye las risas y entra inseguro, revisa a vista el lugar conforme avanza para distinguir a Mike sobre Nigel en medio campo, es como si pelearan pero el castaño rojizo ríe Chad camina a ellos en silencio –Y el otro le dio un golpe así con el codo– grita Mike emocionado pero Nigel sigue recostado en el césped, sin sus lentes respirando agitado con las mejillas rosadas –Hola, buenos días– lo saluda sonriente Mike se levanta rápido –Hola Chad– lo saluda al ir a él pero el rubio ve al castaño rojizo sentarse tranquilo –Llegamos temprano– sonríe el semi rapado pero nota su mirada en el otro –Le explicaba a Ny sobre la lucha de anoche ¿A ti te gustan?– pregunta mientras el mencionado va a ellos –Yo nunca he visto una aunque Wally es muy fan– agrega despreocupado –He visto algunas pero no son lo mío– contesta Chad –Sobre lo de ayer ¿Qué has pensado?– le insiste Mike llamando su atención –Bueno ahora no podría por el juego del viernes y ya les estoy ayudando, tal vez después de vacaciones– intenta explicar el rubio aun así Nigel no luce interesado de hecho se aleja para estirar un poco –¿No se podría en vacaciones?– pide el chico, él fije pensarlo mirando al otro menor realmente quisiera que se acercara para hablar con él o cambiar el tema, quiere oír su voz y verlo a los ojos –Tal vez salga en vacaciones– se excusa esperando algo del menor sin embargo luce más interesado en ver quien llega, Andy corre a ellos sonriente y los saluda mientras los Archer van directo al castaño rojizo –Seria mejor al volver a clases– agrega el rubio en lo que el grupo se junta –Que suerte Mike, disculpa Chad ¿podría ir también? Aunque no tengo mucho dinero– comenta Adam interesado, los más chicos prestan atención –Aún no es muy seguro– responde el rubio y Mike asiente –Sería después de vacaciones y solo si tiene tiempo– les explica el semi rapado –Estaría mejor si fuéramos varios– menciona Andy pero el mayor no presta mucha atención vigila a Nigel que sigue con los mayores –¿Ayer qué hiciste?– pregunta Andy al mayor –Nada ¿Por qué, me enseñaras otra foto?– responde el rubio al verlo, los chicos ríen pero los Archer se incomodan –Sobre eso entrenador, discúlpeme– responde el castaño rojizo sorprendiendo al grupo –No volverá a pasar– agrega al sonreír levemente –¿Creen que hoy venga la rubia del otro día?– pregunta Stan cambiando el tema –¿Es tu novia no Ny?– insiste Mike –¿Quién?– cuestiona él pues no está seguro de quién hablan –La chica que estuvo el otro día en las gradas, la que no dejabas de ver– le insinúa Roy –Ah Stam, no es mi novia ni nada– explica el menor tranquilo –Eso espero– grita el entrenador al llegar –Su compañía tiene un equipo dentro del amateur, y no quisiera saber que alguno trata con el enemigo– grita molesto esperando que el grupo se alinee –Sí, señor– responden –Vamos, ya saben sus rutinas– ordena el entrenador al mandarlos al campo mira al rubio sonriendo –¿Ya no eres el favorito?– él no sabe qué contestar pero el mayor lo consuela un poco tomándolo del hombro –¿Cómo?– musita el rubio –Luces descansado– responde antes de salir a dar órdenes y Chad no entiende.

 

El entrenamiento transcurre tranquilo, con los chicos desempeñando su nueva posición más cómodos sin embargo Chad no puede hablar con Uno por más pausas que toman él no se acerca, el silbato suena y el entrenador los llama –Muy bien niñitas, hoy nos dividiremos en dos grupos para un partido, quiero se fijen bien en cada jugada porque el sábado en la mañana practicaremos más que nunca– les ordena, el grupo luce confundido por lo que el señor Clover va a ellos –La mitad irá con el equipo escolar y su mitad con los restantes de ustedes, así que no busquen pelea– ríe al final dándoles espacio –Vayan a clase, pongan algo en esas huecas cabezas– ordena divertido –Sí, señor– grita el grupo al ir por sus mochilas, Chad intenta hablar con Nigel pero Andy lo intercepta –Ethan y yo iremos a verte en el partido mañana– anunció sonriente –¿Ah sí?– medio responde el rubio –Mi padre nos dio los boletos– el pequeño rubio no para y aunque le toma tiempo extra intenta seguir caminando –Uno ¿Por qué diablos no fueron al Johnny’s ayer?– grita Wally corriendo molesto –Oh eso– ríe el castaño rojizo –Teníamos otros planes ¿recuerdas?– le explica mientras los demás salen a los vestidores sin prestar atención, el entrenador se ha ido a su oficina, Andy sigue hablando de dios sabe qué y Chad solo quiere pedirle que pare –Te lo explico, vamos a los vestidores– le invita Nigel al revoltoso rubio –Nos vemos en la tarde entrenador– le sonríe al mayor pero Wally lo jala –Vamos– le pide al llevárselo–Yo también me voy– le comenta el pequeño rubio al despedirse y salir tras el par, Chad quiere gritar o golpear algo lo que sea con tal de sacarse esa frustración.

 

Wally va contando molesto como tuvo que pasar la tarde con Kuki e incluso debió llevarla a casa pero Nigel sabe que solo exagera convenientemente para contarle todo –Pues fue tu culpa quedamos en ir juntos por el equipo– responde sonriente –Si pero no me avisaste ayer– se queja el chico sin embargo el mayor pasa de eso –¿Le tomaste la mano?– pregunta susurrando ganándose una brusca patada –Me voy a clase– grita sin voltear a verlo –En la tarde vamos por más cosas, no lo olvides– le avisa el castaño rojizo –Sí– responde al irse –Wally da mucho miedo– le comenta Andy nervioso a su lado –¿En serio? Para mi es lindo– responde Uno al volver a caminar – ¿Sales con él?– pregunta Andy nervioso – ¿Qué? No ¿Por qué insistes en eso?– cuestiona tranquilo casi amistoso deteniéndose paciente aun así el menor duda inseguro – ¿No decías que me gustaba Chad?– agrega más en broma pero el chico retrocede –No, solo que… lo abrazas mucho y…– trata de contestar medio nervioso esquivando su mirada –Ya, es porque Wally es mi amigo– le explica tranquilo retomando el camino –¿Y Chad o los otros del equipo?– insiste el chico y Nigel sonríe –Así juego con ellos– le contesta pero se detiene para voltear a verlo –¿Andy acaso te molesta que no juegue contigo así?– pregunta casi en broma aunque el menor niega rojo y mordiendo su labio abrazando su mochila –No, ya sé que nosotros no somos amigos– murmura al intentar entrar pero el castaño rojizo lo atrapa –Vale– le dice sujetándolo –Lo siento– exclama el pequeño asustado y Nigel ríe –No te estoy hostigando– asegura al soltarlo, el menor tiembla retrocediendo dudando al verlo –Pero ya te lo dije antes, tienes que ser más directo– le explica acariciándole la cabeza jugando un poco su cabello “Debe ser difícil” piensa al entrar a los vestidores, el chico asiente permaneciendo afuera pero el mayor deja el tema para ir a desvestirse, los chicos se arreglan tranquilos cuando Andy entra bruscamente hasta las duchas –Nigel por favor abrázame– grita escandaloso.

 

Chad debe caminar a la parada del autobús para llegar a la universidad a tiempo pero ella ya está ahí –Chad ¿Te puedo llevar?– pregunta sonriente, él resignado asiente –Sí, gracias– se aproxima al auto medio nuevo de la chica y admite que tal vez si tuviera 15 ella le parecería perfecta pero hoy solo puede agradecerle el favor –Sabes estuve pensando en lo de hoy y no sé cómo agradecerte, si pudiera invitaríamos a tu novia seguro se divertiría– exclama emocionada pero como siempre Chad nota ese tonito en ella –Ella detesta ir a eventos formales– responde mirando por la ventana –Oh, la conoces muy bien para solo llevar un par de días– comenta Cindy dando vuelta para tomar la autopista –No lo tomes a mal, digo que deben hablar mucho y eso es genial– agrega pero Chad decidió antes de subirse que pasaría de lo negativo en sus comentarios –En verdad me encanta oírla hablar– le explica sin interés –Pero sabe lo de hoy ¿cierto? Es decir es obvio que no va con nosotros a la universidad– cuestiona ella pero Chad niega –No, supongo que el próximo año pero si, lo hablamos en la noche– afirma más auto convencido –Que bueno– responde ella sin mayor emoción, conduciendo tranquila a lo lejos la universidad se distingue y eso hace sonreír a Chad.

 

El almuerzo estaba muy tranquilo, Wally decidió sentarse al lado de Uno desordenando la mesa obligando a Kuki a sentarse del otro lado, como todos los días Andy se había colado a su mesa aunque hoy parecía más tranquilo pero la sorpresa fue cuando Mike llegó sonriente con su charola a sentarse al lado de Andy incómodamente frente Nigel, el revoltoso rubio supo de su existencia en ese momento y se levantó impulsivo –Este no es el lugar para los tarados de americano– le dijo despectivamente –No vengo por tu chica Beetles– fue la respuesta de Mike –Solo en tus sueños te haría caso– le responde burlándose Wally –Lárgate– le advierte agresivo –Oblígame Beetles– se levanta de golpe el semi rapado, Kuki mira todo sin entender porque se agraden –Exactamente a qué viniste Mike, es extraño que dejes a tu grupo para venir con nosotros– le comenta Nigel en claro apoyo a su amigo –No te conviene tomar bando Uno– le responde el semi rapado sonriente, el castaño rojizo solo alza su ceja bajo los lentes –Vamos, en la tarde habrá dos equipos y no querrás estar en el contrario al mío ¿Qué me ofreces para que te elija?– pregunta haciendo reír al grupo, Kuki intenta ser amable pero pronto estalla en risas, Andy es el único que no ríe por tenerlo al lado –Creo que el entrenador armara los equipos pero sin importar en qué lado estemos juega con todo– responde el castaño rojizo sonriente –Nigel no te necesita– responde Wally engreído señalándole que se vaya –¿Así lo quieres?– pregunta Mike pero el mayor se levanta sorprendiendo a Wally y Patton –Relájate Mike, solo es una estúpida práctica– exclama seguro pero el semi rapado no parece querer irse, toma su emparedado y lo come antes de levantarse –Más te vale no estar en mi equipo– contesta al fin al alejarse frustrado –Deberías dejar a esos idiotas– se queja el revoltoso rubio mirando agresivo a Andy –No saben ser agradecidos– agrega pero Kuki lo detiene –Estaría bien, pero lo prometí– responde Nigel al sentarse, los chicos lo miran aceptando su respuesta aunque también entienden su inconformidad, Wally se sienta brusco mirándolo revisar su teléfono, Nigel le sonríe abrazándolo –No te preocupes son solo dos juegos más– le menciona y el revoltoso rubio finge molestarse intentando soltarse mientras Andy mira todo.

 

Normalmente Chad correría al entrenamiento pero durante el día decidió pasar un poco del tema y camina tranquilo a su auto, esta mañana lo checo al llegar agradeciendo el ir en una universidad privada, “¿Cómo debería decirle a Nigel que iré con Cindy? ¿Debería hacerlo? es decir él nunca dice que hará o qué está haciendo” su mente se debate en eso al llegar a su auto “Al diablo, yo soy libre de hacer lo que quiera” decide al subir decidido, no importa lo que pase hoy es su decisión, arranca camino a su casa para buscar un traje que pueda lucir hoy aunque seguramente el único que le sirva será el de la graduación. Llegó a su casa y estacionó su auto para entrar, su madre estaba al teléfono apenas notando que entró, él subió las escaleras para ir a su guardarropa e intentar encontrar su traje no tenía mucho que lo uso pero se lo midió para ver cómo lucía en él, arregló la ropa para pasar después por ella, miró un poco más el traje sintiendo pena de volver a usarlo en ese momento sin embargo bajo corriendo para llegar al entrenamiento –Chad ¿olvidaste algo?– preguntó su madre junto la puerta –No, vine a buscar mi traje, este hoy iré a una cena– respondió medio serio –Sí, nos dijiste anoche– recuerda su madre sin mucho ánimo –Pero, de todos modos vendrás a arreglarte ¿cierto?– cuestiona la mujer y él asiente –Me voy se me hace tarde– contesta al irse, sabe que es cierto al final del entrenamiento volverá a su casa pero en parte es como si diera esquivas para no llegar temprano al campo.

 

Atraviesa el estacionamiento sin prisa y desearía sentirse más tranquilo pero al llegar puede notar a ambos equipos inconformes por entrenar mezclados –Chad– le llama ansioso Andy al ir con él sin embargo los otros dos equipos no muestran interés en su llegada –¿Ya estiraron?– pregunta el rubio al dejar su mochila en la banca del entrenador –Oye Chad ¿Tú sabes cómo serán los equipos?– pregunta el capitán del equipo escolar al acercarse –No– el rubio es tajante en su respuesta –20 vueltas para estirar– les dice serio –Espera, esto es importante– interviene Mike pero él mira a ambos firme y ellos se retiran a calentar, los equipos los siguen y aunque se siente tentado a buscarlo no lo hace, saca su botella de agua para beber mientras mira al grupo correr –Muy bien, eso quiero que se esfuercen– grita el entrenador mirando como intentan ordenarse, el hombre toma la tabla de nombres de ambos grupos y gritando sus nombres los divide en dos equipos –Demuestren que son capaces– alienta a ambos, Hoagie mira a su equipo liderado por el capitán escolar y no sabe qué pensar cuando nota a Uno en el mismo equipo aunque le preocupa que Mike está sonriente entre los contrarios, todos en el comedor oyeron su riña esta tarde y eso le quita las ganas de estar ahí, en las gradas Wallabee Beetles está con su grupo, Kuki Sanban se les unió tras cambiarse después de su propia práctica, el castaño realmente está acalorado y pide tiempo para ir por agua, el capitán asiente –De todos modos tú estarás en las bancas– bromea animado al jalar a Uno –¿Quieres jugarles una broma?– logra oír Hoagie cuando se va, bebiendo agua escucha sus risas y sabe que tal vez es mejor quedarse ahí, los chicos se alinean preparando su formación el silbato suena, tres chicos corren como ataque y los defensas contrarios intentan pararlos notando como otro corre entre ellos y algo sobrevuela su cabeza Mike evita que Adam lo atrape corriendo con él, el silbato de anotación suena y el semi rapado está desconcertado, el capitán ríe con su equipo y tan pronto entienden el grupo escolar también lo hace aun si están del lado de Mike –Una clásica– sonríe el capitán al pedir de vuelta la toalla enrollada, Nigel continua en su posición mirando a Chad, el mayor lo nota pero va en sentido contrario –¿Qué diablos creen que hacen?– grita el entrenador al grupo del capitán –Lo siento entrenador esto es aburrido, son muy novatos– se excusa el chico –¿Aburrido?– exige Clover furioso –Fuera– exclama al correrlo del campo –100 lagartijas o puedes irte a casa– agrega al darle la espalda –Dos ¿qué diablos haces? trae tus holanes aquí, Uno sirve de algo maldición– indica agresivo a los chicos apresurando la realineación de ambos equipos –Sí, señor– contesta Nigel al tomar la posición, el capitán intenta detenerlo pero él sonríe –¿Quieres que vaya contigo?– intenta bromear pero el mayor va directo por sus cosas, sin voltear a verlos y deja el campo, Chad mira al castaño rojizo que reagrupa a los demás –Dos se el capitán– le pide animado pero el castaño duda –Tú has visto más juegos– le recalca seguro y el chico asiente –Si mi padre me dijo que hay algo– intenta decir cuando el silbato suena –Vamos– grita Mike seguro que ahora ganará, los chicos se alinean Hoagie va de mariscal, da las señales de la última jugada que planeo para el partido del domingo y se pasan el balón, el entrenador la reconoce pero notando algo irregular en ella, Mike va agresivo dispuesto a taclear a Nigel cuando nota a Hoagie sobrepasar, Roy va a interceptarlo pero Chester lo tira sin mucho esfuerzo dejando a los contrarios confundidos con tres corredores, Dos pasa la zona y anota demasiado alegre –En tu cara Mike– le grita entusiasmado, las porras desde las gradas lo alientan aunque el entrenador va directo a ellos –Si tienes jugadas así más te vale compartirlas– le grita mientras el chico asiente asustado, los equipos se realinean para otras dos jugadas donde emparejan un poco los puntos pero el mismo entrenador luce acalorado –Suficiente– grita al esperar que se alineen –Vayan a casa y descansen– comenta algo cansado –Mañana temprano trabajaremos el doble– agrega más efusivo intentando ser autoritario –Sí, señor– responde el grupo relajándose un poco –No fue la gran cosa– se queja Chester con Nigel –Es solo un entrenamiento, no es que nos quisiéramos moler– responde sonriente –Dickson, no te quiero ver aquí mañana– exclama Clover frente el rubio listo a salir –No, señor– responde al verlo irse, los chicos toman sus mochilas al ir a los vestuarios –Nos vemos el ¿domingo?– duda Roy Archer al pasar a su lado –¿No se ducharan?– pregunta él a los hermanos –No, mi madre tiene una importante cena hoy– responde Chester sonriendo al retar a su hermano, la sola idea de ir con ellos en el auto marea a Chad pero un suave aroma lo llama encontrando a Nigel y Andy venir a él –¿Cómo te pareció el juego?– pregunta el pequeño rubio muy interesado –¿Crees que ganemos el domingo?– insiste el chico pero él finge pensar mirando al otro –No tenses mucho al entrenador, mañana es su juego– sonríe Nigel al halar al chico –No me preocupa vamos a ganar– afirma el rubio sin embargo el castaño rojizo solo sonríe –Yo tengo boletos– le presume el chico cuando el grupo de Wally viene por el fondo –Uno ¿Vamos a ir o no?– lo llama aunque Patton no luce conforme con su actitud –¿Tu tampoco vas a ducharte?– pregunta Chad y el castaño rojizo ríe al tomarle el brazo del rubio –Iré ahora, entrenador– responde riendo aunque parece que le dirá algo al acercarse –Chad– le llama Cindy al ir a ellos, los chicos la ven asombrados pues lleva un vestido escotado rojo con zapatillas altas caminando con cierta gracia en el césped –Dañaras el césped con esos tacones– le comenta extrañamente firme Andy reconociéndola rápidamente –¡Oh! lo siento– responde ella deteniéndose –Vine para que vayamos en mi auto– le dice sonriente a Chad que la mira atónito e intenta argumentar algo pero ella insiste –Te llevare a tu casa para que te cambies– su voz es dulce pero al rubio le suena a una orden –¿Van a una fiesta de disfraces?– pregunta Kuki asombrada por su atuendo –Es una cena especial– sonríe la rubia y Andy disgustado se repliega a Nigel –Luces hermosa– comenta el castaño rojizo a la chica –Soy Nigel Uno tal vez no me recuerdes pero es un gusto volver a verte– le sonríe pero ella solo mira a Chad –¿Tardaras mucho?– le pregunta ignorando al menor –Vámonos ya, no importa como vayas somos hombres y de todos modos vas a sudar– lo llama Wally pasando frente la rubia –No tardare– responde él –Espérenme en la van– agrega sonriente –¡Ah! no te vayas sin mí, por favor– pide Andy adelantándose a los vestidores –Estaré listo rápido– los chicos dudan mirando a los tres pero se dirigen al estacionamiento –No pierdas el tiempo– insiste Wally mirando molesto a la chica al irse –No les quitare mucho tiempo– Nigel le informa a la rubia al ir frente Chad –Entrenador, cambie mi numero hace poco le pasare el nuevo– dice tranquilo esperando que el mayor saque su móvil –¿Cuál es?– pregunta el rubio medio inseguro mirándolo pero él toma su teléfono para escribirlo directamente –Es más rápido así, su novia es muy hermosa– sonríe el castaño rojizo y ella no lo niega, Chad duda en decir algo realmente solo quiere que Nigel le pida que no vaya –Listo– le entrega su teléfono –Nos vemos el domingo– agrega animado –Adiós señorita, fue un gusto conocerla– se despide cortés de la chica al correr a los vestidores, el mayor se siente derrumbado al verlo irse así sin más –¿Realmente daño el campo al andar en tacones?– pregunta ella para llamar su atención –No creo – musita frustrado al darse vuelta molesto –Tal vez me debas cargar– ríe ella y él sonríe por la supuesta broma –Debo llevar mi auto a casa porque aquí no hay seguridad privada– le explica a la chica al pasar a su lado –Es cierto no pensé en eso– asegura ella –Bueno entonces te sigo– agrega caminando a su lado, camino a su auto ve la van negra de Patton en el estacionamiento su música suena algo fuerte, el pelinegro está afuera con la puerta de al lado abierta, por reflejo voltea al verlos aunque sin mucho interés volviendo en seguida a lo suyo –Tal vez debí ir por ti a tu casa– duda Cindy con falsa ingenuidad –No, está bien– responde él desinteresado caminando a su lado, Wally los sigue con la vista desde el interior de la van –Déjalos en paz– le pide Patton mientras Kuki la mira interesada –Seguro es su novia– dice Jeff y la chica duda –¿No era Nigel su novia?– cuestiona y el revoltoso rubio se altera –No, él no es novia de nadie– grita furioso levantándose mirándola firme, ella luce impactada –Lo siento– murmura él al desviarle la mirada bajando de la van, el auto de Chad arranca saliendo y seguido por el de la chica, Wally solo hace una mueca al notarlo pero va más decidido por Nigel.

Aunque no viene a la historia les comparto un dibujito pero no es mío. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este dibujo es de alphabetical, esta super lindo ¿verdad? lo hizo en su libreta, luego me lo paso y yo le puse color.   
> Me encanta!!


	17. Ella

Wally entra sin miramientos a los vestidores buscando molesto a Nigel, encontrándolo oyendo la plática de Andy mientras se termina de vestir –Vamos Uno, me aburro en el auto– le exige estruendoso asustando al más chico sin embargo Nigel ríe un poco por su reacción –Cálmate Wally ya voy– le pide amarrando sus cordones –El idiota ya se fue con su novia, hay que ver los muy asnos van en dos autos– sonríe el revoltoso rubio –Ella no es su novia– exclama Andy seguro aunque de inmediato el revoltoso rubio lo intimida volteando a él –Listo– exclama Nigel al levantarse, Wally sonríe al verlo tranquilo y sonriente mientras él se le acerca –¿Dejaste sola a Kuki con 30c en el auto?– le pregunta sorprendiendo al menor que sale corriendo de vuelta seguido de Nigel que intenta ganarle divertido y detrás trata de alcanzarlos Andy, el trío corre el tramo en poco tiempo pero Wally llega primero abriendo la puerta estrepitosamente asustando a Kuki que leía sus mensajes –¿Qué pasa?– pregunta Patton sorprendido atento –Nada– sonríe Nigel al subir atrás aunque el resto se hace una idea al ver a Kuki sonreír tomando la mano de Wally que solo se voltea –¿Llevaremos a ese?– se refiere a Andy que sube detrás con los chicos –Claro, será divertido– argumenta Nigel y el revoltoso rubio duda –¿Por qué vas atrás?– pregunta señalándole que se siente a su lado –Aún faltan Rachel y Fanny ¿recuerdas?– cuestiona el mayor antes de que pasen de tema mientras Patton toma uno de los atajos del grupo –Juguemos algo divertido– pide Kuki emocionada –Esto no es una excursión escolar ¿sabes?– interviene el revoltoso rubio –Pero el viaje es largo, yo apoyo la idea de Kuki– grita Kenny alegre –Sí– los apoyan los demás y el chico se resigna mirando atrás, Nigel mira la pantalla de su móvil y él lo nota –Si quieres cambiamos lugares– le propone Kenny interesado –Nunca– se queja Wally –Mira esto– le sonríe Nigel al acercarse y enseñarle un video en su teléfono, ambos permanecen juntos mientras el resto participa en el juego de Kuki, ella lo nota pero ambos lucen muy alegres y los deja así un rato.

 

Chad se ducho y cambio muy rápido, su madre estaba abajo platicando con Cindy por lo que conociendo a la rubia seguro le daría la idea incorrecta, bajo veloz preocupado encontrando a la chica hablando por teléfono mientras su madre bebe un té verde –¿Ya estás listo?– le pregunta su madre al oír que baja –Oh dios, que guapo te ves– exclama al ir a él, Chad siente un poco de pena pues la chica está ahí e incluso cuelga –Es cierto Chad te ves muy bien– le hace el cumplido la chica al mirarlo –Ya nos vamos– le informa el chico a su madre –Claro, cuídense– dice su madre medio preocupada Cindy abre la puerta y busca sus llaves tomando el brazo del rubio pero su madre lo detiene –Permíteme un segundo– le pide a la chica y él se detiene aun dentro de su casa, su madre lo aproxima –No es tu novia ¿verdad?– pregunta directa, él sonríe –No es solo una compañera de la universidad– le aclara sincero, su madre respira aliviada –Ten cuidado– le pide y Chad asiente al salir encontrando a Cindy enfrente de su auto.

 

En el camino hablaron de cosas de las clases y triviales había algo hoy en la chica que parecía más confiada y eso incomoda a Chad, sintió por un segundo que tal vez esa supuesta cena no se llevaría a cabo preocupándose lo suficiente como para preguntar –Entonces ¿tu padre vendrá?– miro a la chica tal vez demasiado nervioso –No, si mi padre fuera no necesitaría compañía– responde ella sonriendo y dando una vuelta en una entrada al centro de la ciudad –Disculpa exactamente ¿Qué clase de evento es?– pregunta al pasar frente un enorme edificio muy llamativo –La verdad estamos ocupando el lugar de mi padre pero creo que una cena de caridad– responde ella al parar frente un enorme edificio antiguo pero bien conservado –El Hotel Lunas– exclama sorprendido el rubio sabiendo lo exclusivo que es –Ah sí– responde ella desinteresada esperando al valet parking, el empleado llega y ella amablemente le pide que lleve el auto mientras Chad espera medio incomodo siente que desentona con el lugar pero tras pensarlo un poco nota que realmente no le importa solo que de principio el sitio impone, Cindy lo toma del brazo llevándolo dentro sonriendo amistosa a todos sus conocidos comienza presentándolo como un compañero luego como amigo y al final como su cita, el chico no sabe cómo tomarlo y aunque ella insiste que es broma él no le cree pero decide pasar un poco de ella aguantando la incomodidad de estar ahí, durante la cena con los discursos, los espectáculos y las pláticas tediosas de los mayores entendió un poco porque lo había llevado sin embargo aun cuando intenta pasar un buen rato con la chica no puede sobrellevar su carácter con sus incómodos avances, hace poco perdió la cuenta de cuantos tragos ha tomado y se siente mareado, un grupo canta mientras algunas parejas bailan él mismo ha bailado un par de canciones con la chica pero en este momento está confundido –Deberíamos bailar– le sonríe la rubia al tomar su mano –Discúlpame estoy algo mareado– le susurra y ella asiente –Tengo un cuarto reservado arriba ¿Quieres descansar?– le comenta, tal vez su reacción fue exagerada porque ella ríe al verlo –No pienses mal, la reserve por si bebía mucho y ese es tu caso ¿no?– le sugiere al levantarlo de la mesa –¿A dónde van?– pregunta una mujer creyéndose sutil –Tomaremos un poco de aire, me siento mareada– responde la chica al llevarlo afuera Chad la mira sin comprender, van a los ascensores y aunque no están solos se siente nervioso buscando su teléfono dentro de su saco –Pronto serán las vacaciones ¿Las pasaras con tu novia?– pregunta la chica con un dejo de sarcasmo en su voz –Sí, tal vez acepte la invitación de Matt aunque no le gusta la playa– sonríe al recordar a Nigel –Que bien pero igual podríamos ir todos al día de la juventud– asevera ella llamando la atención del chico “Terrible nombre” piensa –¿El qué?– pregunta en voz alta incomodando a los demás en el ascensor, ella le pide que baje la voz acercándose –La compañía de mi padre lo patrocina, es una fiesta al final del verano es perfecta para volver a clases– comenta emocionada pero él duda “¿Perfecta para volver a clases? Dan libretas o ¿algo así?” se pregunta medio confundido, en el quinto piso el ascensor para –Vamos– le pide ella al llevarlo entonces recuerda nervioso que pasa –Espera– pide esperando volver al elevador pero es tarde las puertas se cierran y ella va a la puerta del cuarto –Ven entremos – le indica y él asiente medio apenado –Pasaré al baño– le comenta al buscarlo, Cindy camina segura abriendo una puerta señalándole que pase –Iré abajo para despedirme bien de los socios de mi padre ¿o quieres que me quede contigo?– le pregunta dulcemente en cambio él entra al baño sin prestarle atención –No lo sé, ve– responde escueto al cerrar tras él e ir al lavabo no quiere vomitar es más como si buscara poder pensar al menos un minuto, su celular vibra en su saco y lo busca suponiendo que será su madre, ya son pasadas las diez por lo que seguro estará marcando o algo [¿Cómo la llevan?] se despliega en su pantalla y su corazón da un vuelco de alegría [Te extraño] responde desesperado manteniendo la vista en el móvil pero la respuesta tarda –Iré abajo– le informa Cindy antes de salir –Sí– contesta nervioso, el mensaje vibra [¿Voy a tu casa?] pregunta el menor y Chad quiere llorar [No, Lunas hotel sin auto] logra escribir con su mente difusa, se queda apoyado a la puerta intentando no caer pero no hay mensaje sale del baño para ir a la cama a recostarse exhausto suspirando mareado mira el techo de esa habitación, los ojos le pesan comenzando a cabecear.

 

Cindy se despide del grupo de hombres mayores que incómodamente intentaron coquetear con ella usando líneas de su pasada juventud, toma su bolso para ir directo al elevador sonriente sabe que arriba tiene lo que quiere y no es que planee tomarlo a la fuerza ella es lo suficiente hábil como para hacerse con él de mejores formas sin embargo ¿Quién rechazaría una mesa puesta? el ascensor se detiene y las puertas se abren dejándola entrar, algunos otros invitados a la cena suben con ella obligándola a seguirles la plática desinteresadamente hasta llegar a su piso entonces sale sonriente despidiéndose amable al dirigirse a su habitación, el plan de esta noche cambió drásticamente pero debe de tener cuidado así que abre la puerta cuidadosamente preocupada de no encontrarlo ahí, en cambio el chico duerme relajado en la cama y ella sonríe al acercarse, es una Stam y sabe que todos los planes siempre cambian aunque pueden encaminarse de nuevo, deja de lado su bolso yendo al baño para ducharse esperando sacarse el aroma de humo de abajo, tal vez incluso debió convencer a Chad de hacerlo antes de dormirse pero vamos ella no es tan quisquillosa.

 

La sensación de alguien al lado lo despierta, siente el fresco en el torso aunque ignorando eso pregunta medio mareado – ¿Qué hora es?– se intenta levantar pero no logra mucho equilibrio de primera –Son casi las doce, no te preocupes vuelve a dormirte– responde tranquila la chica, Chad talla sus ojos buscándola pero nota que no trae zapatos y su camisa está desabotonada –Estas en mi cuarto ¿recuerdas? Creo que tomaste mucho– intenta aclararle ella para calmarlo pero él se remueve para sentarse –Iré a casa– dice sin entender mucho –Es algo noche y no es muy seguro– responde ella al pararse e intentar detenerlo, Cindy huele fresco y su cabello ligeramente húmedo roza con su mano al intentar recostarlo –Duérmete, mañana le explicare todo a tus padres– pide logrando apoyar su espalda en la cama, él asiente cansado “¿Alguna otra vez estuvo así de cansado?” siente como ella lo rodea pero suspira pensando en el castaño rojizo, el teléfono de la habitación suena repentino y Cindy molesta lo levanta para volverlo a colgar, pero Chad se siente un poco más alerta suena otras dos veces terminando en el mismo procedimiento, timbra de nuevo hartando su paciencia contestando al fin –Disculpe señorita Stam pero hay un joven aquí buscando a una persona y bueno…me insiste en que le llame– intenta decir inseguro el hombre de recepción irritándola aún más –Sabes perfectamente qué hacer en una situación así, sabes con quien hablas ¿no? No me hagas perder mi tiempo– responde directa –Disculpe pero es Nigel Uno y pues– duda el hombre llamando la atención de la rubia – ¿Nigel Uno? Y que, solo sácalo o algo, maldición– expresa al colgar harta de su incompetencia, mira al rubio que parece dormir tranquilo y se relaja un poco sin embargo se levanta arreglándose un poco saliendo al lobby para deshacerse personalmente de ese inconveniente, va a esperar el ascensor sin embargo cuando las puertas se abren el castaño rojizo está ahí dentro solo revisando su teléfono aburrido, levanta el rostro y le sonríe –Buenas noches– la saluda al salir, su ropa casual desentona con el elegante hotel, ella camina directo hacia él y sus tacones suenan –Hola, apenas si te reconocí– lo saluda pero él la mira a medias –Lo siento yo tampoco te reconocí de primeras, Stam ¿verdad?– pregunta Nigel al guardar el móvil –Si, que gusto que me recuerdes– dice ella sonriente al pararse frente a él –Nigel Uno de Grandfather Corp. aunque también está Evil Adult Industries Inc. ¿Verdad?– agrega ella impidiéndole el paso –Gracias por cuidar de Chad, pero me lo llevare para no causarte problemas– le comenta tranquilo frente ella sin embargo la mayor no se mueve mirándolo fríamente –No debiste tomarte la molestia– insiste Cindy firme –Seguimos en el pasillo– le indica el castaño rojizo extrañado –Lo sé– exclama segura, él mira la puerta que sabe es su habitación –Sería mejor hablar dentro– propone viendo a un par de huéspedes pasar disgustados al verlos –No podemos, no está muy disponible– juega ella un poco su cabello aun húmedo –Vale entonces me voy– responde el menor sin más, Cindy parece tranquila con eso yendo a su puerta pero al verlo esperar el ascensor y oyendo a más personas venir lo decide –Nigel ¿Te gusta Chad?– pregunta seria sujetando la manija temeraria, las personas los miran desconcertados aunque el castaño rojizo va a ella con calma –Vaya esa es una pregunta muy atrevida– responde tranquilo –Bueno me gustan los riesgos– responde sonriente y segura consciente de lo mucho que llaman la atención en el pasillo –Pero realmente no hay riesgo ahí, tú ya conoces la respuesta ¿verdad? Sí, me gusta Chad– responde despreocupado el menor –¿Acaso intentas crear un club de fans?– cuestiona más bromista –No, eso no es mi estilo yo prefiero poseer lo que me gusta–responde ella soberbia consciente de que se quedan solos –Seré más directa entonces– cierra el espacio entre ambos con la vista fija en él –Nigel ¿Te alejarás de Chad?– insiste la rubia más seria y agresiva, Nigel ríe sorprendido –Es extraño oír eso de una universitaria ¿acaso no conoces la libre competencia?– sonríe divertido sin retroceder –En mi familia creemos en apoderarnos del mercado y desaparecer cualquier inconveniente– responde orgullosa al apoyar su mano en él desestimándolo ambos tienen similares alturas en este momento, Chad reacciono hace rato con la vibración de su teléfono y la charla del pasillo, está algo emocionado al saber que Nigel lo espera afuera pero tambalea un poco intentando salir –Vale entonces te ofrezco esto– responde él manteniéndose frente ella, Chad lo oye hablar y se detiene preocupado –Sal conmigo y olvídate de Chad, así ambos ganamos– sonríe encantadoramente el castaño rojizo inclinándose a ella, la mirada de la chica cambia, toda su seguridad tiembla incluso retrocede nerviosa, Chad inmóvil está aterrado de la posibilidad manteniéndose al otro lado de la puerta –Lo siento– murmura insegura por un instante más –Para mí eso sería perder– ríe ella forzadamente manteniendo la distancia entre ambos intentando recomponerse –Que lastima– dice él – Habría sido una buena fusión, harás llorar a tu padre– sonríe dulce, Chad duda extrañado de oírlo –Vamos, tú no puedes ir en serio sabemos los rumores– agrega ella apoyándose en la puerta más recuperada –No me preocupan los rumores– responde seguro mirándola tranquilo –¿Crees todo lo que escuchas?– pregunta al pararse frente ella su mirada es seria pero Uno no duda –Cualquiera diría que solo juegas con él– insiste en verlo agresiva pero Nigel no retrocede, avanza –Bueno, ya sé lo que dirás– responde él al tomar la manija de la puerta con todo y la mano de la rubia aunque se abre desde dentro sorprendiendo a ambos, sus ojos llorosos los miran al acercarse Nigel se aproxima serio a él apenado sin embargo Cindy se aleja suponiendo lo peor, Chad se acerca suavemente para abrazar al castaño rojizo que primero lo sujeta pensando que intenta equilibrarse pero el rubio toma su rostro para besarlo –Lo siento– susurra levemente al abrazar al menor que sorprendido intenta sujetarlo –Lo lamento Stam, me lo llevare a casa– susurra el castaño rojizo manteniendo al mayor al ir hacia el elevador –Pensé que no vendrías– dice Chad besando al menor pero él rompe el beso –Discúlpame– sonríe apenado sin embargo el rubio lo besa lento deteniéndose, la puerta se cierra ruidosa sorprendiendo a ambos, Nigel luce incomodo notando que la chica se ha ido e intenta avanzar pero Chad insiste en besar al menor ahí mismo –Vamos– le pide el menor al tomarlo de la mano, sigue ruborizado sorprendiendo a Chad que adora esa sutil reacción, caminan al elevador que no tarda en llegar abriendo sus puertas pero el mayor no puede separarse del chico –Espero que no llame a la chica de recepción no quisiera causarle problemas, esa Cindy aun da miedo aunque ahora luce linda cuando se enoja– dice Nigel algo pensativo, Chad sonríe abrasándolo realmente le encanta lo lindo que luce ahora –Es una pena– le dice al volverlo a besar chupando sus labios y mordiendo un poco su lengua.

 

Chad besa demasiado ansioso al menor, tal vez es el alcohol o la alegría de verlo aun así Nigel parece aceptarlo hasta llegar al lobby cuando las puertas se abren el chico lo aleja un poco –Vamos, tuve que dejar tu auto con los del hotel porque aunque lo parezca esta no es una zona segura– sonríe llevándolo de la mano, Chad está más consciente pero avanza lento tras el chico, la entrada está llena de personas que los miran, claro ahora mismo Nigel luce como cualquier adolescente con la ropa desacomodada llevando a un tipo trajeado fuera, el menor sonríe alegre y él mismo lo hace, algunos los miran mientras esperan que les traigan el auto Nigel se voltea a él para arreglarle el saco sacándole la corbata y la guarda con cuidado en el bolsillo de su saco –Detesto las corbatas– susurra mientras un hombre pasa a su lado tal vez saliendo de la dichosa cena mirando fijamente al castaño rojizo, Chad se siente estúpido pero abraza al menor que sonríe cómplice cuando el valet parking lo llama y el menor agradeció amable esperando que entre aunque él va más despierto –¿No es el sobrino de Ben?– comenta alguien cuando salen, Nigel no parece notarlo en cambio Chad se despierta del todo –Lo siento, sigues castigado cierto ¿tu tío sabe que estas aquí?– se voltea preocupado hacia el chico que lo mira extrañado –Eres increíble Chad, hoy casi te violan y ¿te preocupa mi tío?– sonríe divertido, el rubio baja la cara apenado –No me iba a violar– responde a medias pero sólo causa más risas –Seguro tuviste que ponerte la mitad de la ropa cuando llegue– sonríe el menor negando –No– miente el rubio incómodo y el castaño rojizo reacciona –Lo siento, debió ser feo– contesta más tranquilo y Chad niega –No pasó nada– asegura, tal vez no conoce bien a Cindy supone que a lo mucho tomaría algunas fotos, eso le preocupa un poco mirando al menor –Pondré música, si quieres duerme– comenta cambiando el tema, Chad asiente cuando nota que es su auto –¿Cómo traes mi auto?– se sorprende al mirarlo, Nigel solo sonríe incrédulo –No puedo ¿te acabas de dar cuenta ahora?– exclama risueño mirando el camino aunque él no cabe de vergüenza es como si de repente notara todo –Lo siento quería llegar rápido y fui por el – le comenta en cambio el mayor no termina de entenderlo –Pero, yo aún tengo las llaves– le cuestiona sacándolas para comparar las del auto –Son el repuesto de tu padre– sonríe el chico –¡Ah! ellos te las dieron– se siente más aliviado sin embargo el menor no responde –Tomare un atajo para llegar antes– exclama el chico ignorando las dudas del mayor –¿Un atajo? La autopista es más rápida– asegura el rubio pero Nigel sonríe –Hoy no– responde conduciendo concentrado.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas: Basado en hechos reales, en serio.  
> Atención no aconsejo morder la lengua de tu novio aun así se lo merezca solo creo que cabe en la actitud de Chad, a mí me pasó (Que me mordieran la lengua) y no fue agradable aunque él lo hace con menos fuerza, claro.  
> 


	18. Juntos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que no es domingo pero ayer Alphabetical y yo estuvimos hasta muy noche trabajando en este capítulo y me parece insoportable no publicarlo ya.  
> Disculpen las faltas de ortografía.

El camino de regreso definitivamente pareció más ligero que cuando fue con Cindy, así que cuando Nigel dio una vuelta en la principal él sintió algo de ansiedad –¿Ahora qué harás?– preguntó nervioso mirando las calles vacías de madrugada –Te llevaré a casa e iré a dormir porque temprano tienes juego y yo entrenamiento– responde tranquilo –¿Solo eso?– murmura inconforme –Si, pero podemos quedar hoy en la noche para algo mejor– asevera más animado estacionados frente su casa, Chad ni noto cuando llegaron –Creo que aun estas mareado, esa Cindy saboteando a su propio equipo– agrega removiendo su cabello de la frente mirándolo aunque Chad solo puede ver su reflejo en los lentes, cuela su mano y los retira con cuidado mirando al chico a los ojos, el menor luce cansado intentando recuperar sus lentes animado –Te acabarás pronto si todas la noches te vas de fiesta– le comenta el mayor al entregarlos –Tengo que aprovechar, entrenador– responde besando al mayor que lo sujeta –Hoy juega, entrenador– musita entre besos apoyándose en el asiento –Es solo un mito– contesta el mayor acariciando al chico –Si pierde no me culpe– suspira Nigel pasando sus manos por el bulto prominente del mayor –Nunca– asevera al besar su cuello, el claxon suena y ambos se detienen obvio Chad no lo apretó repentino vuelve a sonar llamando su atención afuera donde el carro de lujo negro suena por tercera vez el claxon –Demonios– se queja Nigel acomodando su ropa –Lo siento entrenador, tal vez mañana– susurra al darle un beso ligero, el cuarto claxonazo suena y el chico sale rápido del auto –Hasta mañana– le recuerda Chad nervioso –Hasta la tarde– sonríe Nigel al abrir la puerta trasera del auto subiendo, el rubio juraría que vio una silueta dentro pero exhala nervioso ahora está totalmente firme y solo en el auto aunque no se siente decepcionado ni ansioso porque él dijo “Hasta la tarde” recordando eso se anima a salir intentando relajarse antes de entrar a su casa.

 

Se lo tomó con calma se ducho y acostó a dormir el resto de la madrugada, se levantó tan tarde como pudo para luego explicarle en el desayuno a su madre porque volvió tan noche ella lo sorprendió al contarle como Nigel paso por su auto –Primero no confié en por qué tú sabes yo no lo conozco aunque tu padre le dio las llaves de repuesto, es amigo de Chad dijo pero me alegra que hayas vuelto bien– sonrió satisfecha de verlo a salvo incluso regreso las llaves al escritorio de su padre pensando que tal vez el chico no le quisiera contar porque al final había mentido a sus padres en por qué fue por él y seguro se sentiría culpable o mínimo incómodo, salió a clases relajado tomándose su tiempo para apuntar o hablar con sus amigos, quisiera enviarle cientos de mensajes pero supone que estará en clases, solo envía uno mientras almuerza [Ven al partido] esperando solo que lo lea, no ve a Cindy en todo el día alegrándose agradeciendo tampoco ver fotos suyas ebrio o algo así, nadie hace algún comentario incómodo o insinuante sobre un tema así, eso lo da cierta tranquilidad extra en el día, se reúne con su equipo para prepararse antes del partido y dado que el entrenador no le llama la atención o le dice algo se relaja esperando no tener problemas con el rector porque espera que el coche de anoche fuera el suyo, está terminando de ponerse su equipo cuando James le habla –Chad, un chico te busca afuera– exclama indiferente por lo que el rubio va con ciertas dudas al salir –Hola Chad, este…vine a desearte suerte– sonríe el pequeño rubio –Gracias– responde sincero –Tengo boletos cerca del campo y vine con Ethan pero él no quiso bajar– comenta el chico algo nervioso –Mi padre no podrá venir y quería traer a alguien pero…– duda, él asiente sabiendo que debe ser paciente –¿Nadie en el equipo quiso?– le pregunta algo divertido –No, incluso Nigel dijo que iría a casa de su novia, yo creí que al menos él…– se detiene viendo al mayor –Ya la conocí, ayer fuimos al bosque ellos hicieron una fogata y yo los vi, es muy bonita además va en el colegio del Este– le cuenta el chico medio sorprendido aunque lo mira expectante –¿Rachel McKenzie?– pregunta Chad algo picado sin embargo cuando el pequeño rubio asiente él sonríe más aliviado –Es muy bonita– exclama el menor –Si, es hermosa pero guarda el secreto ¿puedes?– le pide Chad y como si le diera una magnifica misión el chico asiente alegre –Iré a mi lugar, ya casi empieza el juego– se despide emocionado mientras el mayor asiente en silencio, sabe que tal vez dañe un poco la imagen de la chica aunque por ahora parece mejor dejar a ese niño con la idea, hay algo en el menor que le preocupa aun cuando no entiende que, Chad vuelve a los vestidores para oír el plan de juego dejando sus preocupaciones afuera.

 

El juego es grandioso las gradas animan al equipo de casa que gana yardas decididos, el entrenador cambia su formación un par de veces y Chad entra en el tercer cuarto, Andy grita emocionado con su hermano al lado que solo sonríe viendo a su antiguo amigo lucirse en el campo, las chicas le gritan emocionadas coreando cada jugada que completa pero el permanece enfocado en su juego, el enorme defensa de la estatal lo tira mientras sostiene el balón, el entrenador pide tiempo para decidir si sacarlo o no aunque él afirma alegre que desea continuar, los jugadores mayores y los ayudantes dudan pero su mirada es decidida convenciendo a todos, aplicar la de Nigel funciona ganándose el volver al juego, en el campo mira a los contrarios confiado dispuesto a vencer.

 

El equipo festeja la victoria emocionados mientras él se cambia rápido ansioso de ir con Nigel –¿Vendrán a la fiesta de Cindy?– pregunta un chico de primero y James lo mira –Tu si ¿verdad Chad?– pregunta sonriente y él no puede evitar reír un poco –No, lo siento– responde alegre aunque el grupo lo mira sin entender –Pues deben ir a la fiesta de Ann, no lo olviden, se lo prometí– les recuerda su capitán –Vamos, solo quiere presentarnos a sus amigas– se queja otro de último año –No me importa, si quiere que te acuestes con su amiga, lo haces– le bromea el mayor tomando al rubio de la nuca –¿Iras verdad Chad?– su voz es tranquila pero como lo sujeta le resulta amenazante –Claro– responde al tomar su mochila listo a salir –Voy detrás de ustedes– agrega al salir con el grupo, los chicos sonríen tal vez solo fue un juego amistoso sin embargo no jugarán hasta volver a clases, sale con el grupo y ve a Andy con su hermano, ellos van a él –¿Van a una fiesta?– pregunta el mayor sonriente, el grupo lo reconoce bromeando con él invitándolo Ethan alegre acepta aun cuando debe deshacerse de su hermanito, el capitán no le ve problema en llevarlo de forma que de repente el grupo crece, Chad lleva a tres en su auto imposibilitando huir de camino, el trayecto es más llevadero con Andy que cuenta animado que hicieron hoy en el entrenamiento incluso se desvive contando lo mucho que se divierte en el almuerzo con el grupo de Nigel, de principio pensó que querría ahorcarlo cada vez que dijera su nombre pero extrañamente empieza a esperar que lo pronuncie hay algo en su voz que cambia cuando lo dice –¿Estás enamorado de ese chico o qué?–ríe Matt al ver al pequeño rubio que nervioso se cohíbe –Déjalo en paz ¿Nunca admiraste a alguien?– Chad intenta defender al pequeño, Han ríe –Oh, ¿son su club de fans?– pregunta bromista y Chad no insiste –Claro, me hare una playera con su nombre– ríe pensando en la posible cara del chico al oírlo –Yo prefiero una con una chica con grandes pechos– explica con ademanes Matt pasando de los rubios –Parecerás un idiota desesperado– comenta Han desatado sus bromas pesadas, Chad ve el camino pero de reojo echa una mirada al menor que luce aislado en sus pensamientos decidiendo pasar también de él como de sus compañeros de equipo.

 

Es un tonto y no puede evitarlo pensó en solo dejar a los chicos saludar e irse sin embargo no contó con que Ann de verdad intentaba emparejar a algunos, lo llevó a conocer a sus amigas yendo de un lado a otro intentando librarse de ellas tal vez perdió una o dos horas ahí pero logró irse a escondidas bajando apresurado, no sabía a dónde ir ¿su casa? ¿La casa de Nigel? bueno la de su tío o incluso ¿el campo de entrenamiento? Pero entrando en su auto decidió solo llamarlo –Nigel soy yo, Chad ¿podemos vernos?– preguntó algo nervioso y formal –Lo siento, no puedo oírte bien– contestó Nigel con un fuerte sonido de música de fondo, dudo pensando que como siempre el chico estaría en alguna fiesta escandalosa –Te mando un mapa, ten cuidado si decides venir– le intenta gritar sobre las voces de su alrededor y el rubio se desanima un poco al oír esas chicas, no son ni Fanny o Rachel tampoco Kuki o Abigail conociéndolas guardarían silencio al verlo al teléfono, la llamada termina abruptamente y él mira afuera intentando decidirse un mensaje llega con un mapa medio hecho con instrucciones extrañas que decide seguir, entre más lo mira nota que seguramente no fue hecho para él es decir ¿cómo lo haría todo en tan poco tiempo? igual conduce intentando descubrir a dónde llegará, su base pareció un sitio más lejano aunque nunca vio el camino pero seguro no dio tantas vueltas como hoy.

 

Chad logró dar con el lugar gracias a las luces multicolor que salían del edificio, aquel antiguo edificio a las afueras de la ciudad vibraba con la música mezclada en vivo, el chico de la entrada lo dejo pasar tan solo al verlo –Está al fondo– le dijo sonriendo él agradeció, apenas si se veía algo dentro, hace años ese sitio era una vieja juguetería fue cuando era muy chico pero ahora brillaban pintas en las paredes con el aroma de tabaco y alcohol que se sobrepone a cualquier otro, entre los chicos casi no había espacio para caminar miro un poco al segundo piso reconociendo a Maurice en las tornamesas creando las mezclas, intercambiaron un ligero saludo mientras le señalaba afuera, Chad siguió la indicación encontrando carpas negras de donde salen humos más exóticos intento encontrar a alguien conocido sin embargo el lugar estaba lleno de menores sobre excitados que entre risas dificultan el paso, varias chicas intentaron detenerlo por un momento entendió un poco a Dante al buscar a Nigel en ese tumulto de chicos en donde entre más adentro iba más desorientado se encontraba, pronto lo divisó en un grupo de hombres sonriente y seguro como siempre, esquivó a varios adolescentes para llegar a él –Entrenador, que bueno que vino– lo saludo alegre desconcertando a los mayores –¿Es tu maestro?– preguntó el más cercano Nigel apoyándose en él –Si, es un genio– ríe acercando al rubio –Estos son Let´s In ¿los recuerdas? Del concierto – intenta presentarlos empezando con el mayor de amplio copete castaño con lentes obscuros roqueros –Steve es el vocalista pero...– cuando el mayor lo interrumpe –Tal vez después Ny– se despide al ver a su chica llegar, los demás empiezan a volver al interior de una carpa –¿Vienen?– pregunta uno de ellos al entrar –No, más tarde– responde Nigel llevando al rubio –Creí que no vendrías– le dice muy cerca –Ven te invito algo ¿Qué tomás?– le pregunta al ir al bar improvisado –Esta fiesta, es demasiado grande– dice el rubio intentando seguirlo –Si, es genial– responde el menor al filtrear un poco con las chicas en el camino –No, yo no lo creo– se queja Chad al intentar tomar su mano aunque hay mucha gente entre ellos, Nigel llega inclinándose un poco en la barra llamando al chico que sirve, claramente el chico es menor de edad pero su habilidad lo sorprende incluso supera al bartender del Johnny’s al preparar y servir los tragos presuroso, él llega lo más cerca posible del menor que pronto es rodeado por chicos aunque luce alegre hablando con ellos tomando su trago sonriente al intentar despejar su camino, el ritmo de la música cambia sutilmente aumentando la euforia de la multitud los sonidos electrónicos se intercalan perfectamente con las letras de hip hop dejando entre oír los toques del metal al fondo, el grupo parece disfrutarlo pero para el menor eso es una señal, sale de entre los chicos entregando su trago a Chad y llevándolo consigo él intenta no derramar el trago esquivando adolescentes pronto Nigel lo saca a la parte trasera del edificio, la zona está apenas iluminada y vacía –Diablos– musita molesto el castaño rojizo pues en algún momento derramó su bebida, Chad ríe al ver su reacción ofreciéndole la suya –No, tómatela quiero que la pruebes– dice más tranquilo –¿Porque salimos?– pregunta el rubio –Para evitar problemas– contesta Nigel sentándose a su lado apoyándose en el edificio, Chad toma un poco del trago –¡Ah!– exclama –Es muy fuerte– agrega al pasarlo al chico –¿Cómo crees?– ríe el menor al tomárselo de golpe, era al menos un cuarto de litro y Chad no sabe qué decir –Pero está bien tu conduces– dice Nigel levantándose sonriente, el rubio duda un poco pero el menor se mantiene pensativo con la vista en él –¿Esta es mi fiesta?– pregunta el mayor bromeando –No ¿Quieres ir a un sitio más privado?– dice apoyándose un poco en el muro –Claro– susurra algo absorto en él –Ven– lo toma Nigel de la mano –Nadie sabe que la arme por aquí– le comenta en la obscuridad, Chad apenas si distingue el piso aun con las poca luz que llega ahí desde la fiesta –Sabes, planee una fiesta más chica pero así resulto mejor, no sé si quieras que vayamos a otro lugar hoy– dice el menor sin soltarlo su voz es alegre pero su mano lo afirma casi nerviosa, la música suena un poco menos y a lo lejos ve una carpa blanca –Luce genial ¿verdad?– pregunta animado el castaño rojizo –Pero espera a entrar– susurra volteando a verlo “¿Cómo puede ver con esos lentes?” se cuestiona Chad mientras su pulso se acelera ahora también su mano tiembla sujetada por la del menor, la poca luz que ilumina el interior de la carpa proyecta sus sombras sobre sus muros –¿Es muy cursi?– pregunta el menor al enseñarle el sitio, la improvisada cama con las pequeñas luces decorativas la parte superior como única iluminación parecen de esos arreglos para San Valentín de las revistas –No, luce genial en serio– responde Chad mirando asombrado la pequeña carpa que hasta hace poco solo olía a hierba poco a poco se sobrepone el aroma de Nigel y aunque está mezclado con alcohol e incluso tabaco la fragancia del menor predomina para Chad –¿Todo por mi primera vez?– pregunta el rubio aproximándose –Si, pero– se detiene el castaño rojizo –¿Pero tienes miedo?– insiste el mayor frente Nigel que niega lento –No, solo estoy dudando– responde mirándolo serio –Tú no eres así– dice Chad tomándolo del hombro –¿Y tú?– pregunta el menor –¿Cómo?– el rubio se detiene –¿Realmente quieres estar aquí?– cuestiona Nigel separándose un poco del mayor para quitarse los lentes, pasa su mano por el rostro intentando relajarse –Estoy nervioso– explica revolviendo su cabello que crea preciosos mechones sobre su sien –Sabes que te estoy pidiendo ¿verdad?– el menor se detiene junto a esa extraña cama pero Chad guarda silencio, Nigel se vuelve a pasar la mano por el pelo al darle la espalda y girando otro poco lo mira antes de dejarse caer en la cama –¿Tú quieres intentarlo?– musita sonriente acostado en esas sábanas blancas pero Chad no responde camina lento a él apoyando su rodilla en la cama –Yo… lo siento eres demasiado...perdóname– su voz se quiebra al acercarse a besarlo, Nigel tiembla un poco bajo él mientras lo desviste cuidadosamente apoyado sobre el menor sus dulces y tiernos besos aumentan conforme pierde el control sin seguir conteniéndose chupa sus suaves labios intensamente, su manos se ocupan en desvestir al menor empezando por su playera sacándola lentamente acariciando la suave piel de su torso, Nigel sonríe intentando ayudarle pero tan pronto vuela la prenda Chad besa su cuello cayendo totalmente sobre el menor, en el filo del hombro nota la piel marcada sorprendido –Diablos esta cicatriz es enorme– dice al medio apoyarse en la cama mirando al ruborizado chico ––¿Cómo te pasó?– pregunta preocupado aunque Nigel se medió sienta tranquilo al sacarse la ropa –Fue en voleibol – responde sin más sacándose las botas y lanzando su boxer volteándose al mayor desabotonando su pantalón mientras él lanza su playera al piso –¿En serio te la hiciste jugando?– pregunta Chad al quitándose los tenis con todo y calcetines Uno sonríe removiendo su ropa interior besando al mayor recostándolo un poco al sujetar la palpitante verga ansiosa, Chad besa y lame cada parte accesible de Nigel tomándole de la cadera bajando sus manos para apretar su perfecto trasero, la mano del menor acaricia incitante el miembro deteniéndose a veces en la punta creando pequeños círculos con el pulgar, la sensación desenfrena al mayor volteando al chico sobre su espalda, besándolo ávido mientras ambas erecciones se rozan, Nigel acaricia desde la quijada el rostro de Chad entre besos mientras él solo puede sumergirse extasiado en la sensación de ambas pieles en contacto, el menor recubriendo sus dedos con el preseminal intenta dilatarse a sí mismo, él lo nota atento a las excitantes reacciones del castaño rojizo gime tembloroso –¿Puedo hacerlo yo?– le pide temeroso pero el menor asiente deteniéndose, sonriente sale de la cama buscando su mochila de deportes Chad no sabe qué hacer y solo espera mientras saca una pequeña botella y algunos condones que lleva animado a la cama –Dios ¿siempre traes eso contigo?– se impresiona el rubio tomando los preservativos –Sí, desde tu masaje– sonríe Nigel tomando su mano él se ruboriza al recordarlo –¿Te diste cuenta?– pregunta sin embargo el menor se sienta con su mano entre las suyas –Obvio, estabas totalmente empalmado y no sabía dónde mirar– susurra al llevarse un par de dedos del mayor a la boca, las lamidas sobre sus dedos desesperan a su polla que se levanta exigente, medio húmedos los saca Nigel de su boca para rebosarlos del lubricante –¿Podemos intentar algo?– pregunta expectante al mayor que embelesado asiente dejándose en sus manos, Nigel besa la punta del pene de Chad antes de darle ligeras lamidas buscando acomodarse en la cama para que Chad lo dilate más cómodamente el mayor adora esa actitud dulce del chico pero algo decidido introduce un dedo a la vez en el menor, ese gemido ahogado lo hace dudar pero el lametón sobre su miembro le confirma que continúe, intenta controlarse pero ya lleva cuatro dedos dentro y está ansioso de meterla el menor respira nervioso recostándose nervioso, él se aproxima para besarlo sin dejar de estimularlo –Hazlo– pide con temblorosa voz, sus labios rojos inflamados resaltan el rubor de sus mejillas alentando a Chad que apasionado se introduce lentamente, la ligera sensación fría de la piel del menor lo asusta un poco sin embargo sus dulces gemidos entre besos lo reconfortan para seguir penetrándolo, nervioso aplica más lubricante recubriendo su voraz miembro, el menor sonríe moviendo sus caderas en un ritmo ascendente señalándole el ritmo, el escándalo de la fiesta apenas si llega y Chad agradece el ser arrastrado a tal placer entregándose a él cediendo al movimiento, las sensaciones son muy profundas para seguir pensando y deja a su cuerpo hacer lo necesario para saciarse del menor, toma la polla hinchada de Nigel para masturbarlo al ritmo de sus embestidas el chico gime demasiado lindo forzándolo a mover más la mano, lo besa apoyando totalmente su espalda alzando al máximo sus caderas tocando un punto del castaño rojizo haciéndolo gozar de espasmos que casi los hacen venirse, su cuerpo palpita cálidamente de tal forma que codicioso Chad golpea ese punto con la gruesa cabeza de su miembro llenándolos de un calor eléctrico incomparable que los hace llegar juntos.

 

Chad no noto cuando se durmió, despertó feliz con el castaño rojizo aún en sus brazos besó su hombro mirando de nuevo esa cicatriz que tal vez tenga un año o más pero realmente no parece una lesión deportiva, la piel del chico está tibia y él lo acaricia intentando calentarlo aunque el menor se gira hacia él –¿Deseas ir a casa?– pregunta mientras su respiración roza a Chad que niega besándolo –Quedémonos así un poco más– pide al abrazarlo, Nigel parece cómodo al besar su cuello subiendo a su boca –Si dejo el equipo ¿Aún saldrías conmigo?– pregunta él siente que ya lo ha oído antes –Claro, me gustas mucho– explica al mirarlo más el chico medio sonríe –Vale pero ya no usaría esos uniformes que tanto te gustan– le responde al intentar levantarse –Me gustas tú– asevera viendo como busca su ropa y el chico ríe –Seguro– contesta lanzándole su pantalón –¿Realmente odias tanto jugar?– pregunta sentándose y el chico viene a él –No lo detesto solo no me interesa tanto como a ti– responde sentándose para vestirse siendo atrapado por el mayor –Solo creo que tú tienes mucho talento– le afirma besándolo –Hace mucho deje los equipos– susurra el menor bajo sus caricias –¿Pero creí que volverías al voleibol o algo así?– duda el mayor –¿Por qué lo dejaste?– insiste al verlo silencioso, Nigel exhala pesado volteando a verlo –Me sacaron varias fotos en los vestuarios, desnudo, algunos en la escuela creyeron que fui yo por eso hay tantos rumores– le confiesa el menor antes de besarlo suavemente Chad lo mira atónito –No te preocupes, no fue tan grave– sonríe al levantarse para ponerse su playera –Debo ver algo antes de volver espérame– le comenta pero Chad se levanta –Espérame no tardo– le pide al buscar arreglarse y el chico lo hace sonriendo mientras revisa su teléfono –Si no te gusta ser parte del equipo definitivamente deberías dejarlo– afirma el rubio al amarrar sus agujetas –¿Qué harás en vacaciones?– pregunta el menor y Chad se sorprende –No lo sé, tenía planeado pasarlas contigo– responde ruborizado al levantarse e intentar tomar su mano –Sería genial–.


	19. Nadie

Nigel estira un poco antes de salir y Chad traga saliva un poco emocionado de verlo, el celular del menor suena así que lo contesta rápido cosa que medio irrita al rubio pensando que a él no le responde – ¿Qué? Rayos, no importa yo lo resuelvo– exclama al teléfono volteándose –Lo siento tenemos que salir por suministros– sonríe al avanzar pero afuera de la carpa sigue obscuro Chad intenta buscar su celular para iluminarse un poco sin embargo el menor lo toma de la mano para llevarlo y el rubio acepta feliz –Te sabes el camino muy bien– asegura al seguirlo –Sí, creo que hoy pase por aquí como 10 veces, estaba muy nervioso– ríe el menor, el rubio lo piensa todo incluso la posibilidad que en algunos momentos asustado se arrepintiera mas él mismo lo tomo para llevarlo inseguro si aceptaría su petición, todas esas emociones le llenan el corazón de palabras de amor –Te amo– exclama sorprendiendo a Nigel que se detiene volteando a verlo, Chad no puede verle la cara pero lo repite tomándole un hombro –En serio, te amo– asegura al besarlo algo cruje cerca interrumpiéndolos y el menor lo lleva fuera de las arboledas decidido, en la entrada no hay nadie sin embargo otro ruido suena cerca de la esquina del edificio Nigel sonríe señalándole al rubio que guarde silencio, Chad asiente mientras Marlon sale fumando de detrás de una esquina del edificio quedando sorprendido al verlos –¿Estás solo?– susurra el castaño rojizo en voz baja y el moreno sonríe mirando al rubio –Claro, ¿quieres que te acompañe?– responde al acercarse –No, solo que creí que trajiste a alguien afuera– exclama tranquilo Uno más relajado –James dijo que iras por tragos– Marlon le enseña sus llaves ofreciéndole llevarlo –Patton está ocupado– agrega sonriente –Lo sé– señala el menor apoyando la mano en el pecho de Chad –Ya tengo a mi equipo– responde seguro antes de ir a la puerta, el rubio lo sigue encontrándose con que Marlon va con ellos, Nigel camina cuidadoso entre los chicos que bailan asegurándose de vez en cuando que el rubio aun lo acompañe, el trío avanza hasta el estacionamiento improvisado buscando el auto de Chad, el par de chicos que cuida los ayudan pero son sorprendidos por Kuki y Wally que los alcanzan –¿A dónde vamos?– pregunta ella buscando subir primero –Tú a tú casa– le recuerda molesto el revoltoso rubio subiendo del otro lado aunque a su lado llega Marlon, el menor lo mira agresivo sin embargo el moreno ni se inmuta –Si quieres voy del otro lado– le dice indiferente así que Cuatro se mete antes dejándole subir después, Chad solo los mira al tomar su lugar esperando que Nigel suba sin embargo continua dando órdenes a los del estacionamiento, luce muy animado y el rubio disfruta de verlo tan enfocado en algo pero Marlon pasa sobre su hombro para sonar el claxon –Ny, James se quedara sin material– le llama y el chico asiente corriendo a entrar, acomodándose al lado del rubio mayor –Aun hay que llevar a los niños a dormir– ríe el moreno molestando a Wally –¿Tu porque diablos vienes?– le grita irritado mientras Chad sale del lugar, el mayor ríe sacando su identificación enseñándola al revoltoso rubio –¿Cómo pensabas comprar?– le recuerda que ahí todos son menores de edad irritando al menor en cambio Nigel ríe ante su respuesta buscando la suya para presumírsela –No es posible, esta increíble– responde el moreno tomándola –Vamos a dejar a Kuki primero– le comenta el castaño rojizo a Chad, que asiente –Eh yo quería ir– se queja ella –Lo siento Kuki serán varias cajas– le comenta Nigel apenado y ella se molesta –Podemos ver una película en tu casa– intenta animarla Wally sorprendiéndolos –Sí, claro– acepta mas emocionada y el chico se ruboriza alegre –Pero necesitamos botana, Nigel me debías una hamburguesa ¿recuerdas?– le pide la chica al castaño rojizo que asiente –Claro, paremos en una tienda– pide a Chad que sonríe al verlo resignado, la tienda no estaba tan lejos del camino y los tres menores bajaron para comprar golosinas mientras Chad fue por gasolina sorprendido de que Marlon vaya con él, el moreno lo mira desde el asiento trasero medio indiferente –¿Pensé que estabas molesto de que salga con Nigel?– pregunta el rubio esperando que se llene el tanque –Lo estoy pero me di cuenta que como tú estás en tu etapa de exploración es evitable que Ny te atraiga y por otro lado él necesita una experiencia desagradable – contesta tranquilo haciendo reír al rubio –Ese eres tu ¿no?– cuestiona y el mayor sonríe –No me preocupas mucho Chad sobre todo por lo que se dice por ahí– exclama el moreno y el rubio cree saber a qué va –Los rumores ¿eh? No me molestan– asegura al detener la bomba y volver a cerrar su tanque –Eres extraño, a mí me molestaría que Stam ande diciendo que Mi novio le ofreció matrimonio– responde disgustado y él no entiende nada –¿Cómo?– pregunta acercándose intrigado –¿No era de eso de lo que hablabas?– increpa el mayor y Chad niega –Stam, lo subió hoy en la mañana que Ny le propuso matrimonio– responde buscando su móvil para enseñarle, el rubio toma el celular para ver como en Twitter la chica lo cuenta como una anécdota más presumiendo de sí misma –Esa Cindy es una perra, siempre lo ha sido– exclama Marlon molesto pidiendo de vuelta su teléfono –¿Tú la conoces?– se irrita Chad entregándole el aparato –Claro idiota, fui al colegio del Este con ella desde primaria, era amiga de Cree y por su culpa Ny discutió con Rachel ¿Creo que fue en segundo?– medio explica el moreno, el rubio no se lo cree pero debe subir a su auto para moverse –¿Ya pagaste?– le cuestiona Marlon recordando que debe ir a hacerlo, baja y corre medio turbado de oír todo de golpe aunque de regreso piensa “Espera, es “El Demonio” Marlon ¿Cómo podrías creerle?” duda al volver al auto –Entonces ¿Ny no te ha contado nada?– cuestiona el moreno sonriendo y Chad se tranquiliza un poco –Me contó lo de las fotos– dice seguro arrancando para volver a la tienda por los menores –Ah sí, esa Cree es una terca pero seguro fue idea de Cindy– asevera el moreno –¿Ellas tomaron las fotos de los vestidores?– pregunta el rubio indignado –¿Qué? No, me refiero a cuando Ny era del equipo americano del Este– le explica el mayor cuando lo nota –Oh por dios tu no lo sabes ¿cierto? Ese Ny, pudo haberse levantado a media escuela desde primero pero era muy inocente y Rachel no lo soltaba con eso que eran amigos, entonces Cree y ella tenían una guerra dentro de las animadoras junto con Cindy, ella se las arregló para sacarle fotos a Ny por supuesto entonces pocos las vimos, yo mismo me lo pude devorar en las novatadas de no ser por ese asno de James que dijo que sería mucho– comenta medio sonriente incomodando al mayor que se detiene para recoger a los chicos, los menores sonríen animados con bolsas de golosinas mientras Nigel le entrega un paquete de dulces a cada uno de los mayores –La casa de Sanban ¿verdad?– pregunta Chad y ellos asienten –Ny ¿Qué planean para vacaciones?– pregunta Marlon y el menor se sorprende –¿No iras al campamento de americano de la estatal?– Nigel suena interesado y el moreno niega –No, ya no soy del equipo– le aclara –Pero tu tenías beca deportiva ¿no?– recuerda el castaño rojizo llamando la atención del rubio mayor –Si pero querían que dejara la banda y me negué, realmente no me pienso dedicar a eso y estoy cansado que un viejo me grite– el castaño rojizo ríe –¿En serio estudiaras?– cuestiona divertido –Claro pero ahora no sabrás que– contesta medio indignado el moreno, Uno aun riendo responde –Arquitectura– la sorpresa del mayor es clara –O ¿Derecho? ¿cómo tu padre?– duda haciendo molestar al chico –Seguro le sobran abogados a tu familia– le responde Marlon en burla pero Nigel se acerca –¿Sabes que mi abuelo lleva a su abogado a todas partes?– sonríe antes de darle la espalda al ver la casa de Kuki, Chad no logra ver su reacción –No me importa seré arquitecto de título y músico de profesión– musita el moreno seguro –Eres un imbécil Marlon pero tocas bien la guitarra– exclama Wally sorprendiéndolo aunque sonríe –Verdad, es mejor hacer lo que uno quiere– le expresa emocionado mientras Kuki baja –Claro– responde el revoltoso rubio casi en burla por lo obvio pero Uno y Marlon parecen más satisfechos de oírlo de alguien más –Nos vemos mañana, no se desvelen– les ordena en broma Uno y ambos chicos asienten –Mañana es sábado– le recuerdan al unísono antes de entrar, Chad ve a Nigel que parece algo nostálgico por poco tiempo –Vamos, James debe estar desesperado– sonríe pero el chico de atrás lo mira largo rato, Chad conduce primero ansioso de preguntar más aún si resulta ser Marlon quien contesta sin embargo al ver al menor lo decide, quiere oír la historia de él con sus emociones porque es Nigel quien le interesa y si le tiene algún día la confianza de contárselo él quiere oírlo primero de su propia boca.

 

La tienda de licores es atendida por una mujer mayor con acento alemán que por sus gruesas gafas apenas si puede ver las credenciales de los chicos pero igual les vende, ellos se apresuran a subir todo al auto sin embargo Nigel manda al asiento de acompañante a Chad proclamando que la misión es muy importante para tomar riesgos, conduce de regreso por uno de sus atajos asegurando que no encontraran ningún policía, Marlon se acomoda sonriente y Chad solo ve el trayecto intentando recordarlo por si acaso.

 

En el trayecto Marlon cuenta animado sus proyectos y futuras tocadas asegurándole a Nigel que le guardara asientos, Chad escucha tranquilo sin intervenir observando como ambos chicos se llevan muy bien preguntándose si en serio salieron es decir el nunca ha tratado a sus ex novias pero está seguro que si las encontrara en el camino lo ignorarían o peor –¿De verdad salieron juntos?– musita Chad sorprendiendo a los dos –Sí– responde Nigel mirándolo –Pero fue más como para probar, no era algo romántico– asegura más ruborizado mirando el camino –Habla por ti– interviene el mayor y ambos ríen más tranquilos, el rubio desea preguntar algo más aunque –¿Ya viste lo que puso Stam?– pregunta Marlon mientras Uno toma una vuelta algo brusco –Sí mi tío me dio la lata en la mañana, le dije que no tenía problema si eran bienes separados– sonríe el menor al pasar por un terreno baldío y ya se distingue el edificio donde está la fiesta, el moreno duda mirándolo e intenta quejarse pero Nigel ríe –Cálmense es broma, es Cindy Stam ¿Quién le haría caso?– agrega más alegre –Además creo que medio mundo me vio salir con Chad así que llenaran puntos muy pronto– asevera entrando por otro lado –Espero que no se raye tu pintura– le bromea al rubio al estacionarse cerca de una salida de emergencia –No importa– responde el rubio y Nigel se acerca a besarlo –Descarguemos esto urge– exclama Marlon al salir pero la pareja continúa un rato hasta que el moreno toma las llaves sorprendiendo al castaño rojizo –¿No han pensado en un trío?– ofrece sonriente, Chad apenas si puede respirar –Claro aunque Wally aún es muy chico– responde Nigel al tomar las llaves del mayor – Tal vez Rachel– sonríe fingiendo pensarlo –Qué obsesión con los rubios– se queja el moreno al seguirlo a la cajuela, Chad reacciona saliendo y tomando dos cajas del asiento trasero –Ven– le dice Marlon al enseñarle el camino –Te sabes el camino?– pregunta Chad y el moreno niega –No pero Patton y Nigel siempre organizan todo casi igual– afirma seguro llegando cerca del bar donde James sonríe relajándose –Por un segundo creí que nos quedaríamos sin tragos– comenta mientras Marlon abre las cajas para acomodar los envases a la mano del bartender, Chad trae las cajas faltantes y Nigel va a organizar algunas cosas, el rubio se cuestiona si hoy pasaran más tiempo juntos pues la fiesta no parece que se acabe pronto.

 

Tenía razón, la fiesta solo aumentó e incluso encontró al equipo de americano de la escuela junto el resto del amateur que parecían tan confundidos y nuevos en ese ambiente como él, Nigel subió al segundo piso con el micrófono dispuesto a cantar pero Rachel y Fanny lo detuvieron de inmediato, así que Rachel anuncio los diferentes juegos que el grupo organizó, invitando a cualquier interesado a participar algunos chicos fueron atraídos por las hermosas chicas del grupo sin embargo Chad suspiro decepcionado suponiendo que el grupo acapararía al menor pero cuando alguien tomo su mano se giró nervioso descubriendo que era Nigel llevándolo afuera –¿No irás a los juegos?– pregunta el rubio –No, hoy es mi noche libre– le sonríe deteniéndose a besarlo –Patton y Rachel se harán cargo ¿Quieres volver a nuestra carpa o a tu casa?– pregunta al rodearse con los brazos de Chad –Quisiera volver a nuestra carpa– responde ruborizado y el menor sonríe besándolo –Espera voy por cobertores– le dice al correr al temporal estacionamiento, Chad revisa su teléfono ansioso notando que apenas serán las doce y le avisa a sus padres que hoy no volverá, revisa algunos mensajes en la oscuridad viendo las fotos que sus amigos comparten de sus fiestas distraído siente repentino el abrazo del chico por la espalda –¿Quieres intentar algo?– susurra a su oído.

 

La brisa fresca se cuela un poco y Chad intenta abrazar más a Nigel pero el chico ríe levemente –Solo un poco más– pide Chad sin embargo el menor se medio levanta –Voy al entrenamiento ¿Vienes?– pregunta buscando su ropa, el rubio duda –¿Y la carpa?– pregunta –Ah, la desarmara Patton o Jake– responde desinteresado vistiéndose –Dijiste que nadie sabía dónde estaba– le cuestiona empezando a vestirse –No lo saben pero les diré antes de irnos o ¿quieres desarmarla tú?– la sorpresa del menor es clara al acercarse –Bueno, es nuestra– murmura ruborizado mirando al chico que parece entender sonriendo apenado y volteando –Ok, entonces vistámonos rápido– pide suave al buscar terminar de arreglarse, el rubio asiente apresurándose. Desarmarla fue fácil y al parecer Nigel sabia como hacerlo rápido sin embargo fue más complejo llevar todo a la entrada la música aun sonaba un poco aunque menos fuerte, Nigel fue al frente para subir como conductor pidiendo las llaves del mayor –Ten cuidado– le pidió al dárselas seguro de saber su impetuosidad al volante, el menor sonrió –Ya deberías saber que soy muy bueno en esto– afirma mientras Chad sube abrochándose el cinturón –Eres demasiado salvaje– responde pero la mirada analítica con la sonrisa pícara del menor lo hacen reaccionar avergonzado intentando negar la implicación –Eres muy lindo– ríe Nigel al arrancar –Pero gracias– agrega disponiéndose a tomar otro de sus atajos.

 

El campo ligeramente húmedo del rocío nocturno huele fresco, despejando el aroma de humo en la ropa del rubio que deja su mochila al lado de la banca aunque es su equipo de ayer, lo llevo intentando lucir normal –Buenos días– saluda al grupo al beber su energizante sin embargo Uno estira normal y sonriente –Lo de ayer fue increíble– sonríe Roy aunque Nigel mira al mayor y él se ruboriza todo –Sí, la fiesta estaba genial pero igual no podíamos quedarnos más– responde Adam sin notar el suceso, el grupo estira y corre hablando de eso alterando un poco al mayor que nota que de vez en cuando lo miran –¿En serio tenemos que hacer esto hoy?– se queja Andy al ir de último mirando a Chad, el mayor supone que como ayer fue a la otra fiesta tal vez también esté cansado –Mañana es su juego– le recuerda medio desinteresado prefiere ver si Nigel necesita beber algo o descansar “Debe dolerle la espalda” piensa preocupado –¿De qué diablos se quejan niñas?– grita molesto el entrenador al llegar mirando directo al pequeño rubio –Les dije que descansaran y mírense– agrega más irritado deteniéndolos –No, no es así– intenta explicar el chico pero el grupo no parece apoyar al chico –Lo sentimos, señor– exclama Nigel sonriente mirando a Clover que primero se tensa para después exhalar frustrado –Fue la fiesta de la victoria de Chad– comenta Mike mirando al castaño rojizo –Ah ¿su fiesta eh? – cuestiona el mayor al rubio –La organizo mi novia señor– afirma Chad sorprendiendo al grupo que lo miran extrañados, el señor Clover va a él sin embargo se mantiene serio aun cuando Nigel intenta no reír –Tu novia debe quererte mucho muchacho pero no lleves a mis chicos un día antes del juego a tus fiestas– lo amenaza el entrenador –Lo siento señor– responde Chad algo culpable –Uno, oí que tú estabas tras esa fiesta– cuestiona el mayor, los chicos dudan y el mismo Chad no sabe cómo pudo enterarse Clover –No, yo haré la del domingo– afirma Nigel –Nada de fiestas, mocosos– grita –Ganen el torneo y entonces vemos– agrega antes de sonar su silbato –A sus posiciones, hoy veremos mi jugada maestra– exclama serio al mandarlos al campo, Nigel va hacia Chad tomando su bebida y bebiéndose toda, el mayor sonríe incluso cuando el chico se va la mayoría ni lo nota pero no pasa desapercibido para Andy. 

 

Chad espera en su auto tranquilamente que Nigel salga de las duchas y aunque preferiría ir con él se resigna a esperarlo ahí, un golpe en el cristal lo alerta descubriendo a Wally molesto afuera –¿Nunca sonríes?– le pregunta dejándolo entrar, el revoltoso rubio se sienta atrás sin cambiar su expresión Chad lo mira un poco antes de volver a preguntar –¿Y tu novia?– el chico lo mira irritado listo a gritarle algo pero la puerta se abre –Vamos al cine ¿Quieres?– pregunta Nigel al entrar sorprendiéndose de ver al revoltoso rubio ahí –Sí, es perfecto esta la más nueva del doctor Mandrake– responde emocionado Wally –¿Tu que dices Chad?– le pregunta el castaño rojizo –Claro, ¿Vamos por Sanban?– contesta pero el menor niega –No, solo nosotros– responde alegre –¿Pelearon?– insiste Nigel al mirar atrás el mayor decide arrancar al menos podrían avanzar un par de calles antes de ir por ella –No, ella irá con Cinco para hacer cosas de chicas– se queja el menor en burla –Claro pero creí que ayudarías a limpiar– cuestiona el castaño rojizo –Ahora hay mucha gente ahí, además tu tampoco iras ¿cierto?– replica el menor y Nigel sonríe –No, ese era el trato– asegura tranquilo en cambio el otro busca algo entre sus bolsillos, Chad conduce tranquilo al cine de la zona –Tu parte– Wally le extiende un fajo de billetes a su amigo –No, yo quede con ellos– intenta explicar Nigel pero el revoltoso rubio se lo da a la fuerza –Ellos me lo dieron– exclama al volver a sentarse –Ya– responde Uno checándolo y dividiéndolo en dos –Toma– le dice a Chad en un alto –¿Qué? Yo no hice nada– asegura el mayor rechazandolo –Por la gasolina, de ayer, hoy y mañana– sonríe el castaño rojizo y aunque duda lo toma –Claro– susurra rozando su mano –Ya cambio la luz– exclama Wally llamándole la atención a Uno –Yo no conduzco ¿Sabes?– le recalca él –No pero eres tú el que está de meloso– saca la lengua el revoltoso rubio y el mayor avanza apenado –Solo dile “toma por lo de anoche”– agrega molesto haciendo a Nigel estallar en risas y Chad está completamente rojo, el menor mira a ambos sin entender pero tan pronto ve el cine pasa de ellos –Yo invito– dice sonriente intentando bajar –Aún no estaciono– le advierte el rubio mayor –Apresúrate– pide apurando al mayor y en cuanto lo hace el chico baja alegre esperando por Nigel que intenta ir junto Chad pero es jalado por el revoltoso rubio, una nueva secuela del Doctor Mandrake es la mayor película que hay ahora y aunque él intenta tomar la mano de Nigel, Wally insiste en caminar entre ambos contando la trama de la anterior, el castaño rojizo luce igual de emocionado después de un rato así que cuando entran a la sala no puede evitar que se sienten juntos terminando al lado de unos chicos menores a ellos mucho más emocionados, mira a Nigel que sonríe adorablemente al contar algo de la primera entonces para y lo mira, todo Chad tiembla emocionado –Wally ¿podemos cambiar lugares?– le pide al chico que niega –Aquí se ve mejor– afirma pero el castaño mira al hombre a su lado –¿Qué tal, podría cambiar su lugar con mi amigo?– pide Nigel sonriente y el hombre duda, Chad señala su lugar pero no luce interesado –Hago mucho ruido al reír– afirma el castaño rojizo mirando fijamente al hombre removiendo un poco sus lentes, el hombre se levanta insatisfecho cambiando lugares aunque tras acomodarse parece más conforme –Gracias– le dice Nigel con ese tono formal pero encantador, el tipo sonríe apenado y tanto Chad como Wally se asombran por suerte los anuncios comienzan y Chad rodea a Nigel con su brazo.

 

Wally va emocionado contando ideas al castaño rojizo que luce entretenido –Ya sé, vamos a la base con los demás– exclama el revoltoso rubio pero Nigel duda –Deben estar durmiendo– le comenta al menor que parece entenderlo –Vamos al cine– grita Kuki viniendo a ellos con Abigail y Hoagie –Ya fuimos– le presume Wally sonriente –¿Los tres?– cuestiona Cinco mirando a Chad –Claro– contesta Wally sin comprender –Vamos juntos– insiste la menor y tanto Cinco como Nigel niegan –Estamos ocupados– exclama Wally al tomar a Uno –¿Qué harán?– pregunta más amistoso Hoagie –Iremos a mi casa– contesta el revoltoso rubio –Mi madre se llevó a Joey así que estaremos solos– afirma alegre sujetando a Uno –Yo voy– se incluye Kuki rápidamente –No– se queja el revoltoso rubio –¿Qué dices Cinco te apuntas?– la invita Nigel y ella parece dudar –Claro, voy a vencerte en Wizard Wars– asegura Hoagie al castaño rojizo –Eso quiero verlo– sonríe el chico, Abigail parece dejarse llevar mientras Chad se siente un poco fuera sin embargo cuando Nigel lo toma de la mano para ir al estacionamiento cree entender un poco su plan.

 

La casa de Wally queda cerca y al llegar los lleva a su cuarto, aquel sitio es un desastre que sorprende al grupo sin embargo Kuki entra tranquila tirando algo al piso para sentarse en la cama –Donde están tus videojuegos– pregunta la chica pasando de las preocupaciones del grupo –Espera– dice el revoltoso rubio buscando bajo un montón de ropa –¿Nunca limpias?– ríe Abigail buscando donde sentarse –No, Nigel lo hace– responde sin pena el chico, ellos voltean a verlo pero él apenas si presta atención acomodando los libros –Dios– exclama Chad al alejarlo del librero llevándolo dentro, de algún modo todos se acomodan para jugar mientras Wally conecta su consola al televisor y prepara sus controles –Vamos– le dice a Nigel al lanzarle uno –Yo primero– grita Hoagie al tomar el otro control –No– se queja Wally al verlos –Por equipos– pide Kuki alegre y asienten –Kuki, Nigel y YO– arma el revoltoso rubio animado, Chad mira al castaño rojizo –Perfecto, quiero destrozar a Chad– sonríe el chico –Primero me tienes que ganar– afirma el castaño escogiendo un personaje, Abigail lo apoya incluso le dice ataques pero Nigel está seguro aprieta astuto los botones demasiado rápido y Wally lo ve venir –Sí– grita Kuki con la victoria –Sigue Cinco– afirma la morena cuando Hoagie le pasa el control, Nigel sonríe al pasar su control al revoltoso rubio –Es la revancha– dice ella y ambos paran –¿Creí que sería uno a uno?– cuestiona el castaño rojizo –Es por equipos ¿recuerdas?– insiste ella –Vale– acepta el reto esperando que ella seleccione un personaje mientras Chad se acomoda para verlos jugar, Cinco juega muy agresivo sorprendiendo a los chicos pero Nigel sigue tranquilo –Vamos Uno– lo anima Wally –No, cuidado Cinco– grita Kuki al ver como el chico prepara su combo final –¿De qué lado estás?– le reclama el revoltoso rubio, Cinco gana sonriente –No esperabas eso ¿cierto?– se jacta segura –De acuerdo entonces nuestra arma secreta– le sonríe Nigel entregándole el control a Kuki –Lo siento– le pide la menor seleccionando un personaje –Esto será largo– asegura Nigel sentándose atrás junto Chad, se medió recuesta y le mira –¿Te aburres?– le pregunta pero él lo abraza negando, Kuki no tiene piedad se toma su tiempo para derrotar a Cinco, los chicos están muy concentrados en el juego al punto de no notar cuando Nigel se levanta llevando al rubio –Ahora venimos– les avisa al sacar al mayor –Sí– responde Wally desinteresado gritando emocionado con el juego, ambos bajaron rápido aunque Chad lucia nervioso –¿No se molestaran?– cuestiona al subir a su auto, el menor ríe tomándolo para darle un beso –Puede– sonríe –¿Volvemos?– agrega y el rubio arranca –Ahora no–.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estoy en mi trabajo y ya no me importa T-T  
> No, ya en serio hoy me toco en otra oficina y les tengo buenas malas noticias...


	20. Miedo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El final se aproxima.

El estadio estaba más lleno que la semana pasada y eso lo sorprendió mucho, el equipo calentaba con sus padres mientras Chad esperaba a Nigel –¿A dónde fueron ayer?– le pregunto Hoagie –Cinco realmente quería volver a patear a Uno– agregó sonriente pero él no supo qué contestar –Tal vez otro día– afirmó el castaño rojizo llegando sonriente, las porristas apenas se alineaban por lo que el rubio supuso que vino con ellas, las miro un poco notando que faltaba Fanny –¿Dónde está la pelirroja?– le preguntó y el menor observó –No vendrá hoy ¿Quieres tomar su lugar?– le ofrece animado pero Chad sonríe –No te preocupes por Fanny, hoy juega su padre– le comenta –¿En serio?– pregunta Hoagie mirando al castaño rojizo –Si, después que nosotros ¿Quieren quedarse y verlo?– se extraña –No nos importan otros partidos– grita el entrenador al ir a él –Los quiero listos en sus posiciones– agrega antes de detenerse frente Chad –¿Listo?– le pregunta calmado desconcertando al rubio –Sí, señor– responde de todos modos –Que bien porque están entrando ahora– le señala el equipo contrario, Chad no lo puede creer son Stam y un grupo de chicos no muy mayores –La oficina Oeste de Stam Ind.– exclama Nigel sonriendo emocionado –¿Veamos si valen la pena?– agrega sacándose los lentes pasandoselos al mayor que los toma aún sorprendido sin embargo la rubia los mira molesta y agresiva, el equipo se alinea tranquilo ante los contrarios, hoy Nigel juega de defensa pero luce cómodo –Te amo– grita en medio del campo sonriendo adorablemente haciendo a Stam rabiar, las porristas gritan emocionadas y Chad siente que su corazón saldrá de su pecho mientras su padre mira a sus animadoras en las gradas tras ellos –¿Se lo gritó a su novia?– pregunta buscándola aunque Chad tiembla emocionado deseando contestarle dónde está. 

 

El partido no decepciona al público, ambos equipos demuestran su entrenamiento en el campo poniéndole difíciles las cosas a Hoagie y al entrenador, Abigail no entiende mucho del juego pero no puede evitar emocionarse cada vez que Dos lleva el balón aún si lo pasa a otro jugador parece feliz de poder hacerlo, en cambio Nigel ha sacado tres jugadores del campo uno por cuarto sonriéndole satisfecho a Stam que parece dar órdenes a su equipo desde la banca, se hace una pausa y ambos grupos discuten la jugada, hoy juega el padre de Chad compartiendo una idea que tuvo al ver jugar a Nigel –Vamos– grita el entrenador que sigue emocionado como mariscal de campo –Vale la pena intentarlo– lo apoya el castaño rojizo mirando el marcador actual, están 91–20, completamente sobre ellos ahora no importa anotar algo el juego prácticamente sigue para completar los horarios, ambos equipos vuelven al juego pero Cindy sonríe llamando la atención de Chad, el silbato suena y ellos pasan el balón confundiendo al contrario cuatro corren dentro del campo de Stam aunque casi como si lo esperaran tan solo Uno recibe el balón cinco contrarios van por él, los primeros dos son fáciles esquivandolos e incluso logrando que derrapen en el césped pero los otros tres le cierran el camino y jugando demasiado agresivo dos se le avientan, Uno lanza el balón sin tener un receptor definido por lo que es un logro para Hoagie tomarlo y cruzar la zona de anotación con él –Diablos– exclaman algunos, el sonido es tremendo haciendo voltear a todos, alguien grita entre el público y mientras el equipo se arremolina Chad intenta ver qué pasó, el silbato de pausa suena sobre los demás gritos y él entra al campo nervioso –Está roto– exclama un contrario asustándolo por completo, corre a ellos apoyándose en su padre para ver –Nigel– pregunta temeroso pero alguien toma su hombro –Lo siento– dice llamando su atención él voltea a verlo –¿Te asuste?– pregunta el castaño rojizo con pequeños rasguños en el rostro –Gracias– exclama Chad al abrazarlo y darle un beso, el joven contrario grita de dolor mientras los paramédicos entran, el rubio mira a Stam que luce afectada pero solo eso luce, su mirada es fría cuando los ve juntos, llaman al árbitro y los jueces que deciden parar el juego considerando claro el marcador dándole al equipo la victoria, el público les aplaude olvidando la conmoción, Chad respira más tranquilo mientras Uno le limpia las pocas lagrimas –Nigel– lo llama alguien con estricta voz y ambos voltean –Benedicto– lo saluda el entrenador al ir a él –No, ahora es señor rector– bromea el señor Dickson reuniéndose con ellos, el grupo de adultos se acercan a hacerle platica pero su mirada sigue sobre su sobrino –¿Estás bien?– pregunta Andy al verle el rostro al castaño rojizo, Chad por instinto se aleja de Uno notando que el resto de chicos se acerca –Por un segundo creí que fuiste tú– comenta Hoagie revisando si tiene más heridas –Estoy bien– responde Nigel intentando calmarlos –Fueron demasiado lejos ¿no? De todos modos ya ni podían ganar– comenta Mike mirando como el equipo contrario sale claramente molestos –Qué lástima, desperdiciaron dos meses por nada– exclama Uno mirando a Cindy que soberbia ni le dirige la vista –Al menos podría venir a preguntar si alguien está herido– exclamó Stan pero el castaño rojizo ríe –No es su estilo– interviene Benedicto llegando a ellos –Vamos, iras a ver a un médico– le ordena al menor –Estoy bien– responde retrocediendo acercándose a Chad –De hecho tengo planes hoy– agrega animado intentando bromear –Nigel Uno, iremos– insiste serio el mayor mientras sus primos llegan a su lado con la mochila deportiva de Uno, el niño rubio la sujeta mirando a ambos, Uno exhala resignado asintiendo extendiéndole su mano a Chad que le entrega sus lentes sorprendiendo al menor –Vamos– ordena Benedicto estricto al salir seguido de sus niños –No es gran cosa– se queja el entrenador al verlos irse, Uno se pone los lentes para ir con ellos –Luego hablamos– se despide del rubio en eso apenas llega Rachel cerca del campo, ha bajado muy nerviosa las gradas –¿Estás bien?–pregunta al castaño rojizo y el chico le extiende la mano, ella la toma para brincar la ligera valla y acompañarlo incluso intenta revisar sus heridas –No tardamos– le informan a las chicas que fueron con ella, haciéndole una señal a Patton de que los llamaran al salir del estadio, Chad está sorprendido viendo todo “¿Eso es le pedía cuando le extendió la mano?”.

 

Los mayores organizaron una fiesta por la victoria todos fueron aunque Chad estaba ahí más por sus padres que parecían divertirse pero él seguía intranquilo, primero se sintió seguro por su “Luego hablamos” sin embargo pronto se tambaleó pensando en que tal vez le pidió ir con él, le envió como diez mensajes que aún no contestaba nervioso duda que hacer, no sabe el número de Rachel ni de ningún otro de sus amigos, estuvo buscando a Hoagie y Abigail un buen rato aunque parece que no duraron mucho ahí, el juego fue a la una y ya son las seis, él está sentado a la entrada de la casa de los Archer con Andy al lado que habla sin cesar, si fuera decidido estaría frente la casa del chico pero sigue ahí, esperando que le conteste –¿Crees que este molesto?– pregunta el pequeño rubio repentinamente –¿Quién?– pide Chad sin tomarle el hilo –Nigel, bueno creo que parecía molesto cuando se fue– responde inseguro el chico y él solo lo mira –Tal vez no le gusto que lo besaras– agrega nervioso –¿Cómo?– se levanta el mayor casi asustado –Bueno, todos te vimos, estabas en un estadio ¿sabes? Su novia estaba ahí– insiste casi recriminando –Debe estar molesto y también su tío, tal vez por tu culpa deje el equipo– se queja el pequeño rubio desviando la mirada levantándose –Estaba asustado– se excusa el mayor –Sí, yo también pero nunca haría algo así– le responde más confrontante –Nunca te dejaría– se irrita Chad al verlo –Me voy– agrega al alejarse –Espera no te enojes ¿Vas a su casa?– le grita el chico al intentar seguirlo aun así al mayor no le importa continuar oyéndolo sube a su auto y arranca tal vez solo se quede fuera de su casa esperándolo pero es mejor que estar ahí.

 

Chad se estaciona frente la enorme mansión, marca y manda mensajes a Nigel para decirle que está ahí, se mantiene frente la casa esperando alguna respuesta o al menos ver que los leyó, no pasa mucho antes que comience a desesperarse pensando si debería ir al sitio de anoche o con Wally sin embargo vio el auto de lujo negro acercarse, las rejas se abrieron y el vehículo entró sin detenerse, Chad salió del auto en un intento de preguntar algo pero no pudo acercarse solo llegó cuando las puertas se cerraron frente él, los vidrios polarizados le impidieron ver si venía Nigel dentro y suponiendo que era así regresó al auto a mandar otro mensaje al chico, no estuvo tranquilo sino más nervioso sabiendo que el rector había llegado posiblemente con el chico, unos minutos después salió a estirar y ver a la mansión esperando distinguir a alguien en ese enorme jardín pronto vio algo moverse hacia él desde la lejana entrada, la figura negra fue rápidamente distinguible como Jenkins el mayordomo que tras un par de minutos llego a él –Pase– dijo al abrir la reja esperando que el rubio ingrese, Chad supuso que tal vez Nigel mandó por él pero vamos ese no es su estilo así tras entrar supuso que fue su tío, siguiendo al hombre dentro de la mansión intentó prepararse para oír algún regaño de parte del rector suponiendo lo peor, llegó a un punto que se preguntó si saldría de ahí, el mayordomo se detuvo en la estancia mirándolo indiferente –Chad Dickson– lo saludo Benedicto desde las escaleras –¿Cómo estás?– preguntó comenzando a bajar –Bien señor– contestó el rubio algo desubicado –Supongo que estas aquí por Nigel– todo el rubio se tensó –Pero él no está aquí, aunque me alegra verte– agrega Benedicto mirándolo al llegar abajo –Ven– le dice firme al ir al frente por el pasillo mientras Jenkins se retira y él lo sigue ahora más nervioso –No te preocupes, Chad, no hablaré de tus notas– ríe escalofriando al rubio –Pasa– ordena al abrir la puerta, el joven sigue asustado sin embargo obedece entrando en aquel elegante despacho, ver el lugar lo tensa y lo relaja, no es una celda es amplio un sitio amplio y bien iluminado mas algo le sigue dando la sensación de encierro, la puerta se cierra tras él y voltea aterrado de ver al mayor detrás, sus lentes de grueso marco reflejan demasiado la luz como para ver sus ojos y esa sonrisa le resulta desconcertante –Toma asiento– le dice al pasar a su escritorio –Chad, me parece impresionante de tu parte que esperes a mi sobrino, cuanto interés– el hombre mira al rubio que sentado frente él se siente más confundido –Señor yo...– intenta contestar –Chad– lo interrumpe el mayor –Sé que están…saliendo ¿Aun se dice así?– cuestiona y el rubio asiente en silencio –No te preocupes, personalmente creo que puedes ser una gran influencia para él, me agrada tu…carácter– exclama pausando un poco mirándole reaccionar –Seré directo, quiero que vayas y encuentres a Nigel, se perfectamente que puedes si te lo propones– Benedicto es muy serio apoya los codos en el escritorio mirándolo fijamente –Nigel dejo el equipo– le informa aunque Chad no se sorprende de oírlo –Puedes convencerlo de que regrese ¿verdad?– pregunta al levantarse apoyando sus manos en el escritorio sin quitarle la vista de encima incluso él lo mira atento –Yo no…– duda el rubio tragando saliva nervioso –Creo en ti– asegura el mayor saliendo de detrás del escritorio, Chad se pone de pie pero Benedicto lo detiene volviendo a sentarlo –Tu puedes hacerlo, yo sé que a ti también te interesa su bienestar sin duda ambos sabemos que solo se mete en problemas juntándose con esos niños– insiste tomando ambos hombros apoyándolo más en su asiento –¿Acaso no te gustaría que Nigel demostrara todas sus habilidades? Él fácilmente puede ser el primero a nivel nacional y llegaría más lejos si lo entendiera pronto mas los chicos así necesitan el apoyo de alguien especial, un ser querido que los ayude a darse cuenta de su error– la voz intensa del mayor resuena en el cuarto –¿Qué crees que pase si sigue así, desperdiciando su tiempo en fiestas y vicios?– toda la diatriba del hombre cala un poco en el rubio, él mismo no viviría como el menor sin embargo… –Apuesto que tus padres tampoco querrían algo así para ti– agrega soltándolo caminando a su lado, todo Chad reacciona él siempre ha intentado apreciar los clubs y clases en las que sus padres lo anotaban estando seguro de que lo hacían por su bien –¿Tú quieres a Nigel verdad? O ¿Sólo estás jugando con mi sobrino?– se detiene Benedicto a mirarlo y es extraño pero su voz suena muy fuerte en él –Yo lo quiero mucho señor pero…– duda de decir algo más, sus intensos ojos se entrecierran inconformes con la respuesta –No te preocupes Chad, entiendo– exhala molesto al alejarse –Eso es todo, puedes irte– lo despide caminando a la puerta, el rubio se decide a salir medio tenso –Esperaba más de ti, Chad, tal vez… no, olvídalo– le dice mientras el chico sale del despacho pero la puerta se cierra tras él antes que pueda contestar algo, él mira la puerta confundido aunque sabe cómo entró, está algo conmocionado quiere entender al mayor pero sabe que Nigel nunca lo escucharía, le llamaría traidor y sí se lo dijera podría olvidarse que algún día le habló, se debate en sí mismo cuando lo ve en las escaleras, el niño rubio de la otra noche, uno de los primos de Nigel –¿Irás por él?– dice medio serio –¿Escapó?– pregunta Chad dudando y el niño ríe –No, él no va a escapar– asegura al subir el resto de la escalera –No te atrevas a ir por él– le amenaza más frío mientras el mayor sigue avanzando a la entrada entonces ve a los otros cuatro niños detrás del niño rubio –Tarde o temprano volverá– agrega una pequeña de trencitas –Esta es su casa– afirma la niña de largo cabello rubio con dura mirada yéndose por el pasillo, los demás van agrupados escalofriando al mayor –Por aquí– le llama el mayordomo desde la estancia intentando apresurar su salida y Chad se siente aún más preocupado, sin duda no quiere volver ahí y entiende más al castaño rojizo mientras camina todo el jardín para salir, voltea atrás cerca de las rejas “Tétrico” piensa mirando la mansión.

 

Llega a su auto y busca el móvil para revisarlo, lo mira y ningún mensaje ha sido leído aún, no sabe qué hacer quiere ir a casa está cansado además sigue demasiado nervioso por lo que dijo su tío pero continúa dudando si debería buscar al menor en algún otro lado “Igual no creo que vuelva hoy” piensa al arrancar alejándose de la mansión, tal vez no lo conoce tan bien aun así seguro que si se fue de casa tardará en volver, sabe dónde vive Patton y Wally sin embargo prefiere ir a su casa, justo ahora no sabe qué decirle “Vuelve al equipo” le pediría nervioso aunque ¿para qué? Él mismo le aseguro que eso no le importaba, que quería verlo feliz ¿Pero cuál es su felicidad? ¿Las fiestas? Ahora sabe qué hace negocio con ellas “¿Acaso no te gustaría que Nigel demostrará todas sus habilidades?” Chad no se saca la voz de ese hombre de la cabeza ni la presión del pecho, gira a la derecha para llegar a su casa, las luces siguen apagadas y él lo agradece mientras estaciona dejando lugar para el auto de su padre permaneciendo dentro unos minutos respirando lento para calmarse, más relajado baja rápidamente para ir a casa camina a la entrada al oír que alguien corre a él llamándolo desde el jardín vecino –Chad– grita alegre asustándolo un poco de inmediato puede sentir el abrazo sobre él –¿Fuiste a la fiesta?– pregunta sonriente y el rubio se gira para abrazarlo completamente –¿Paso algo malo?– cuestionó el castaño rojizo intentando sujetar su rostro para verlo –¿Estás bien?– pregunta asustado –¿Por qué escapaste de tu casa?– replicó tembloroso el rubio aferrado al menor –¿Eh?– alcanza a decir Nigel confundido –¿De dónde sacaste esa idea?– lo besa tiernamente, Chad lo mira sin entender qué pasa –¿Ya llegó?– exclama Wally caminando hasta ellos volviendo con dulces –Vamos a entrar o ¿Qué?– agrega mirándolos –¿Podemos entrar?– pide Nigel y el mayor asiente –Tu tío dijo que– intenta explicar el mayor al ir a la puerta sacando sus llaves –¿Y le creíste?– exclaman los chicos sorprendidos, él se siente tonto ahora mirando a ambos pero Nigel lo toma de la mano y le sonríe más comprensivo –Lo siento– pide desahogando a Chad, Wally va hasta la puerta dándoles espacio.

 

Los llevó a su cuarto medio nervioso pero Wally inconforme prendió el televisor tan rápido como entró buscando que ver pasando un poco de ambos, Chad intento explicarse al subir dudando si Nigel entendió –Creí que estabas molesto– le comenta levantando algo de su desorden – ¿Qué? No ¿Por qué?– responde el castaño rojizo levantando algunas cosas –Yo lo hago– intenta detenerlo el rubio avergonzado aunque Nigel sonríe –Está bien– musita ruborizado doblando una prenda y pasándola –Te fuiste…con Rachel– duda Chad notando al revoltoso rubio voltear sorprendido –Sí, me acompañó al doctor– le comenta el castaño rojizo a los dos –¿Al doctor?– cuestiona el menor –Si, casi me aplastan dos rinos– ríe y Wally sonríe con él, Chad termina de poner orden mirándolos –¿Puedo poner mi teléfono a cargar?– pide Nigel y el rubio corre por su cargador –¿Como estás?– el mayor se lo entrega mirando las marcas en su rostro, el castaño rojizo conecta su teléfono despreocupado –Bien, no fue nada, Rachel estaba muy asustada fue bueno que viniera conmigo– responde sentándose en la cama –Entiendo– el rubio sigue de pie solo apoyado en la pared –Le das muchas vueltas a todo– extiende su mano el chico –Si se van a poner cursis me voy– exclama Wally levantándose –Espérame un poco– le pide Nigel pero el chico duda mirando al rubio –Nah, nos vemos mañana– contesta al empezar a salir –Mañana ¿Pasamos por ti?– le pregunta y el castaño rojizo asiente –Cuídate– se despide del menor –Deje el equipo– le comenta al mayor –Lo sé, tu tío me dijo– el revoltoso rubio mira a Uno nervioso sin embargo igual sale bajando rápido esperando llegar a casa para cenar, Chad espera alguna respuesta Nigel mira la tele prendida –¿Te contó todo?– cuestiona serio –No, solo dijo eso y otras cosas– el rubio duda ya le contó el resto pero sin muchos detalles, el menor señala que se siente –No te entiendo dijiste que confiabas en mí mas no importa lo que haga solo te mantienes lejos– Nigel no le recrimina, su voz es tranquila –Te pidió que me convencieras ¿verdad?– pregunta divertido sin embargo Chad para nada se siente así –Sí y realmente fue muy incómodo– le comenta disgustado –Siempre haces lo que los adultos te piden ¿cierto?– pregunta el menor, el rubio va a él molesto –No, solo creo que tiene razón y tú mereces algo mejor ¿Qué tiene de malo? ¿Acaso crees que tus padres no quieren lo mejor para ti?– es serio sabe que se mete de más pero está preocupado por él, realmente detesta pensar que pasa todas las noches fuera de su casa, conduciendo en la oscuridad con el auto lleno de licor y dios sabe qué más, él nunca haría eso –Él no es mi padre– le recuerda tranquilo –Y no creo que lo mejor para mi sea seguir todo lo que manda para lucirse frente el abuelo fingiendo ser lo que le cuenta– responde levantándose –Estoy seguro que tus padres quieren lo mejor para ti aunque mis padres permiten que yo lo decida– agrega al ir por su celular prendiéndolo, el rubio guarda silencio está confundido sobre sus propias ideas –Tengo muchos mensajes tuyos– él no sabe qué contestar ahora mismo no entiende nada –Lo siento Chad, te estoy metiendo en un problema familiar– exclamó apenado revisandolos en silencio –No escape de casa solo no volví con ellos, lleve a Rachel a su casa pero termine bañándome ahí y su padre insistió en hablar conmigo– ríe incómodo ruborizándose –Él también cree que soy su novio– dice avergonzado de recordarlo, el rubio toma su mano y no sabe bien si está molesto con él o consigo mismo –Mejor voy a casa– susurra el menor, Chad lo detiene temeroso –Detesto ese lugar– responde al besarlo y Nigel sonríe –Vale, puedo quedarme un rato ¿Cierto?– pregunta al dejar su teléfono de lado –Quédate por favor, no vayas hoy– pide el mayor besándolo suavemente –¿No volverán tus padres?– cuestiona entre besos –Sí– musita difícilmente Chad –Pero no me importa– insiste abrazándolo –Ya– le corresponde el castaño rojizo deteniendo sus manos –Discúlpame– susurra y el mayor niega apoyando su cabeza en su hombro –No, yo lo siento– responde sin embargo Nigel lo aparta un poco poniendo el seguro –No, me disculpo por si llegan antes– sonríe al tumbarlo sobre la cama –No tengo condones– le aclara el mayor y el chico lame sus labios –No importa–.


	21. Latido.

Chad reacciona al no sentir al menor sentándose en la cama sigue medio dormido buscando encender su lámpara, la luz del celular de Nigel le deja ver para encenderla –Lo siento, tengo que ir a casa– le susurra en lo que él prende la lámpara –¿Para qué?– murmura intentando despertar –Debo cámbiame para ir a la escuela, es lunes– ríe caminando a la puerta –Espera, te acompaño– responde el rubio levantándose y buscando su teléfono –No es necesario– asegura Nigel pero mira al mayor vestirse –Es de madrugada– Chad luce preocupado tomando sus cosas –Ya ¿y qué crees que pasará? Crees que salen tipos raros a la calle ¿Un tipo con disfraz que nalguea a los chicos?– insiste bromeando –Ese es el que más me preocupa– sonríe el mayor llevando incluso su equipo –¿Llevarás tus cosas?– duda el menor –Sí, irás a despedirte del equipo ¿verdad?– cuestiona el rubio algo apenado Nigel asiente al abrir la puerta asomándose cuidadoso, la forma en que baja le deja muy claro a Chad que no es la primera vez que sale de una casa a escondidas, ambos salen en silencio con el rubio cerrando cuidadoso el menor extiende la mano –Yo conduzco– le pide pero el mayor la toma cariñoso –No– sonríe seguro al seguir caminando –Pareciera que crees que no voy a casa– comenta Nigel acercándose pero Chad no responde solo va con él al auto –No sé si conseguí un novio o una niñera– se apoya en el auto mientras el mayor abre dudando un poco sobre su propia decisión –Pero me gusta la combinación de ambos– Nigel acaricia su rostro arrugando algo su frente para besarlo –Vamos– pide al abrir la puerta trasera aventando su mochila y subiendo al auto –¿Iras atrás?– se extraña Chad listo a conducir –Sí, ahora no es muy seguro al frente– ríe el castaño rojizo y el rubio pasa un poco de sus juegos arrancando para ir a la mansión.

 

No lleva ni dos calles cuando el chico grita –Diablos– se levanta sorpresivo –Le dije a Wally que pasaran por mí– le explica mientras el mayor lo mira buscar su otro móvil –¿Por qué tienes dos?– cuestiona y Nigel escribe rápidamente –Casa y Trabajo– responde haciendo reír al mayor –En serio– insiste viéndolo escribir bastante antes de parar guardándolo de nuevo –Es en serio, las fiestas, la base y la gasolina la pagamos de las ganancias, nunca hemos agarrado dinero de nuestros padres– le asegura –El padre de Patton insiste en pagar el seguro porque quiere que entre en la Universidad central, por eso lo deja ahorrar lo demás si lo logra tendrás un compañero más– agrega sonriente –¿Entonces tienes permisos para todas tus fiestas?– se asombra Chad dando vuelta en su calle –Eso no, lo siento pero sí son ilegales o no tendríamos ganancias– responde mirando atento la entrada, se asoma por la ventana –No te detengas– le pide oprimiendo su control para las rejas que al abrirse son increíblemente silenciosas para su enorme tamaño –No querrás caminar los veinte metros de ida y vuelta– comenta al cerrar la ventana –¿Dónde me detengo?– duda Chad –Al frente está bien, no tardaremos mucho– sonríe Uno apoyándose en el asiento delantero –Te tengo que conseguir un uniforme– agrega sacándole una foto, el rubio sonríe avergonzado deteniéndose cerca de la entrada –Vamos, te tienes que duchar– le dice el menor al bajar del auto llevando su propia mochila, Chad está de acuerdo al seguirlo después de cerrar su auto, Nigel va tranquilo y abre la puerta –Aquí hay muchas puertas, sígueme o te perderás– le indica al dejarlo entrar primero –Ven– le toma la mano al llevarlo por la estancia ligeramente iluminada, llegan a las amplias escaleras donde el rubio recuerda a los niños apretando un poco la mano del castaño rojizo que entrelaza sus dedos para subir, oye sus pisadas al andar en el segundo piso caminando hasta la última puerta del pasillo, el menor abre su puerta sin mucho cuidado aunque esta vez pide que espere para entrar primero Chad asiente suponiendo un desorden pero el sonido de algo golpeando la puerta lo alarma –Pasa– murmura Nigel al abrirle de nuevo, el rubio pasa mirando el sitio asombrándose de lo amplio que es, en lo que el chico tira algunas pelotas a la basura –Es al menos dos veces mi habitación– exclama admirando también el orden –Has oído esa frase de “Aunque la jaula sea de oro, no deja de ser prisión”– pregunta dejando su mochila en la cama buscando ropa limpia, Chad asiente algo apenado pero Nigel va a él –Te sacare de tu jaula– sonríe bromista acariciando su rostro –Ve a bañarte– responde el mayor ruborizándose –Tu primero– contesta el menor buscándole una toalla –No, yo me bañare en la escuela– el rubio es firme al respecto –Al menos lávate la cara– le pide el menor y el acepta tomando la toalla yendo al baño a limpiarse, se detiene algo incómodo de ver ese lugar que deja por debajo al baño de aquel hotel de lujo, suspira al secarse el rostro para salir y encontrar al chico alistando su mochila deportiva –¿Estas arreglando tus cosas para el equipo?– pregunta pero el chico solo corre el cierre –No, esto es para mañana, ahora tengo más tiempo libre– toma su toalla para ir a bañarse –Aunque aún eres mi prioridad– agrega tomando la toalla de sus manos –La pondré en la ropa sucia– le aclara al entrar al baño, el rubio mira su cuarto notando que sus libros son muy avanzados “Supongo que es normal en los hijos de profesores” piensa pero luego recuerda que solo es su sobrino, pensándolo bien no sabe mucho del menor sin embargo es lógico apenas llevan pocos días y tiene mucho interés en oírlo todo de él.

 

Hojeaba un libro que le suena de su curso actual pero solo lo vio en la biblioteca de la universidad cuando la puerta del baño se abre y él reacciona volteando –¿Te gusta ese tema?– pregunta Nigel secándose el cabello dejando su torso descubierto, Chad reconoce la pequeña marca que le hizo anoche y duda que responder –Tiene que ver con lo que estudio– logra contestar mirándolo tomar su ropa al sentarse en la cama –Ya, aquí hay muchos libros y me he leído varios pero si necesitas uno no dudes en pedirlo– responde aun vistiéndose, Chad asiente mirando cada movimiento caminando a él –Tienes una marca mía en el cuello– le dice subiendo a la cama besándola tomando su hombro –Vale, para– pide el menor al sentir la otra mano acariciarle las caderas bajando, Nigel pega un respingo arqueando la espalda topando con el mayor –Chad– pide y él lo besa delineando entre lamidas su suave boca, al jugar la creciente verga del chico en su mano –Hueles delicioso– lo sube más a la cama demasiado excitado –Espera– interpone el menor su mano que el rubio lame ávido de seguir probándolo –Diablos– murmura mordiendo su labio al tumbar al mayor sobre sus almohadones –Si así quieres jugar– le amenaza lanzando su toalla dispuesto a desabotonar pero el rubio aprovecha para rodarlo bajo él, el castaño luce sorprendido y sus intensos ojos solo miran a Chad –Déjamelo a mí– le susurra solo rozando sus labios –¿Lo has hecho antes?– pregunta Nigel buscando más contacto –No, quiero darte todas mis primeras veces– responde besándolo lentamente para ir bajando por su barbilla a su cuello, sus manos acariciaban cada parte de piel poniendo especial atención en sus blandos pezones que Chad pasa a lamer y chupar jugando un poco con ellos, el pene de Nigel toca su pecho, húmedo rebosando pidiendo el mismo trato –Espera– susurra Nigel intentando detener su mano pero él toma igual al cálido miembro firme mirándolo unos segundos, en su vida se imaginó ahí con un chico así de duro frente él, había visto muchas pornos y nunca vio a un chico así de…delicioso, su boca se llenó de saliva expectante de sentir esa suculenta piel, dudo un poco al lamer desde la base lentamente hasta la punta deteniéndose un poco sintiendo al menor palpitar –Chad– gimió dulcemente Nigel aunque él se la metió en la boca suavemente, la sensación le fue completamente extraña le llenaba la boca dificultándole respirar pero eso no le asusto tanto la mano del menor sobre su cabeza mas noto que no lo detenía era una caricia o reconforte antes de tomar su ritmo en él mientras Chad alucina gozando sentir en su lengua el pulso cálido entre las constantes sacudidas, lamiendo y chupando en cada vaivén pronto sosteniendo su pene tomó el ritmo haciéndolo propio apoyándose en la cama para devorar al menor que pronto noto su cambio, le separo ambas piernas consiguiendo mayor movilidad –Chad– intento frenarlo Nigel –En…mi… boca– musito el rubio entre sus lamidas, la mano de Uno se sostuvo de él que se aferraba a las caderas del menor mientras se venía arqueando su espalda, él mismo lo hacía de rodillas lleno con su agridulce sabor, incluso intento tragarlo con cuidado al liberar la relajada verga del menor sin embargo la experiencia era completamente nueva, el menor tardo en enderezarse para pasarle algunos pañuelos –Toma– logra decirle, Chad lo mira lagrimeando con la piel sudada, las mejillas rojas y respirando agitado no hay forma que se detenga ahora –Esa voz, tu voz joder me encanta– le dijo abrazándolo, besando su mejilla salada acariciando desde su espalda hasta su perfecto trasero pasando dos dedos para sentirle –Dios, acabo de bañarme– lo intenta detener Nigel –No importa– murmura Chad intentando besar al menor pero él le cubre la boca tímido –Para– responde casi exhausto soltándolo y besándolo muy suave –Me limpiare un poco– asegura al intentar levantarse ayudado por el rubio –Voy contigo– pide pero Uno sonríe negando –No, tú vas solo– agrega al tomar su toalla del piso, el mayor lo sigue con la vista hasta que se encierra en el baño entonces se calma un poco sobre la cama aunque nota las marcas que dejaron en el cobertor preocupándose por causarle problemas, revisando intenta limpiarlas evitando pensar de más –Listo– exclama el castaño rojizo al salir –¿Tan rápido?– cuestiona y el chico ríe –¿Rápido? Si tomo como 10 minutos ¿En qué has estado pensando?– pregunta al ir por ropa, el rubio no sabe bien pero revisa su teléfono –Toma, creo que te quedara– le pasa un pantalón –No, gracias traigo un cambio– le aclara algo apenado en lo que Nigel se arregla –Ah, ya lo habías planeado– ríe divertido el menor al ponerse sus lentes pero él niega –No, lo juro– asegura intentando convencerlo –Es broma– sonríe el menor al ir a calmarlo –Eres muy inocente– agrega al besarlo –Vamos o llegaremos tarde– le pide al soltarlo –Espera tu cama– lo detiene el rubio mirando el desastre –Oh sí– respondió Nigel tomando su cobertor con cuidado para llevarlo al baño –Lo lavare después– le explica –¿No lo verá el mayordomo o alguien más?– duda el rubio –No, yo limpio mi cuarto– asevera al cerrar el baño –Vamos aun debo entregar esto– le enseña un sobrecito plástico –¿Un paquete de mostaza?– se extraña Chad arreglándose –Si, receta especial del Johnny’s la mejor mostaza del mundo– sonríe desconcertando aún más al mayor –Listo– le anuncia acompañándolo para salir, apenas si jala su puerta para cerrar indicando al mayor que continúe corriendo al otro lado del pasillo Chad no entiende pero sigue avanzando hasta llegar a las escaleras y verlo volver, el menor le señala que baje así que lo hace algo confundido por esa media sonrisa sin embargo se olvida de todo al ver al mayordomo al final de la escalera –Su almuerzo– exclama sin mirarlos extendiendo la lonchera –Gracias Jenkins– responde afectivamente Nigel tomándola y acomodándola en su mochila –Gracias– se despide llevando a al rubio que solo agradece viendo al anciano inmutable –¿No le dirá a tu tío?– pregunta nervioso –Eso espero– sonríe incomodando al mayor –Seguro le dirá “Chad Dickson trajo a su sobrino y lo llevo al entrenamiento”– agrega más bromista el rubio también sonríe al pensarlo así –¿Siempre te fugas así? fingiendo que lo obedeces– pregunta –Claro es más divertido así– responde el menor frente el auto pidiendo las llaves –Iré a la escuela Entrenador, lo juro– lo mira fijamente medio serio –De acuerdo– se resigna el mayor al entregárselas –Buen chico– sonríe Uno emocionado de poder conducir.

 

Aún es temprano y el camino estaba muy despejado por lo que no tardaron en llegar, Nigel va al frente mientras que Chad sigue adolorido del esfuerzo de anoche –Vamos entrenador aún tiene su entrenamiento de hoy– lo anima el castaño rojizo –¿Cómo diablos no te duele?– pregunta y el chico lo mira sonriendo dulcemente –Si lo hace– musita al seguir caminando el rubio se siente estimulado pero intenta calmarse o terminara empalmado cada vez que le hable –¿Qué harás en vacaciones?– le cuestiona intentando acelerar el paso –¿No irás a tus entrenamientos?– pregunta el menor deteniéndose –No, nosotros no tendremos entrenamientos de hecho un amigo me invitó a su casa en la playa y… ¿te gustaría ir?– duda algo en decirlo pero él realmente quiere pasar las vacaciones con Nigel –La playa realmente no es mi estilo– responde el castaño rojizo –Además en este lado de la ciudad muchos no salen y tal vez sean buen negocio– agrega pasando su mochila a su espalda –Ya veo, entonces harás fiestas y eso– el rubio no está del todo de acuerdo –Sí pero aún puedes ayudarme a armar carpas– sonríe el castaño rojizo intentando convencerlo, el mayor asiente sonriendo –Vale, ve al campo y yo iré a ver al entrenador– le indica al salir –¿Cómo? Creí que vendrías conmigo– le llama Chad –No, solo veré al entrenador, luego te veo– exclama alto al ir lejos, él camina solo hasta llegar al campo donde aún no hay nadie ve de derecha a izquierda todo el lugar imaginando que ahora todos los días serán así, suspira pesado al dejar su mochila oye a alguien venir corriendo y voltea expectante –Buenos días– grita el pequeño rubio al verlo yendo directo a él –¿No estás molesto verdad?– pregunta ansioso sujetando la correa de su mochila –No, de principio sí pero ya no– le responde claro y el menor asiente –Lo lamento, no quería que te enojaras conmigo– se disculpa el chico aunque ese “Conmigo” no convence al mayor –Te creo– contesta escuetamente agradecido de ver al resto del equipo llegar con Mike a la cabeza demasiado alegre “Tal vez de ahora en adelante llegue más tarde” piensa al oírlos –Chad ¿es cierto?– exclama el semi rapado y él no entiende –¿Qué?– pide el rubio –Que el niño bonito está fuera– pregunta Mike con Stan detrás claramente incómodo –¿No es verdad o sí?– pregunta Roy molesto –Yo, oí eso pero…––duda en responder algo definitivo –Apuesto que ayer gimió toda la noche con su tío para que lo dejara salirse– bromea el semi rapado pero Chad lo mira molesto –No necesitamos oír tus fantasías– se burla el entrenador al llegar con Nigel a su lado –¿Es cierto?– pregunta el grupo arremolinándose –¿Y bien?– le pregunta el entrenador al castaño rojizo sorprendiendo a Chad –Sí, dejaré el equipo– responde Nigel sin dudar ante las quejas de los chicos –Pero no puedes irte, somos un equipo– exclama Hoagie –Si tú te vas yo me voy– asegura Chester firme pero su hermano lo jala –Yo sigo en el equipo– le recuerda aun así el mayor niega –Sin Nigel no hay porristas– contesta contundente alebrestando más al grupo –¿Te vas porque Chad te besó?– pregunta Andy sujetando su brazo nervioso aunque el equipo se centra en el castaño rojizo –¿Qué?– exclaman todos incluso el entrenador pero el pequeño rubio solo se tensa más –Te pedirá disculpas, no dejare que lo vuelva a intentar– suplica asustado incomodando al resto –Eres increíble– ríe Nigel abrazándolo y el chico no sabe qué hacer se ruboriza todo aferrándose al mayor ante la mirada confundida del grupo mientras Chad quiere ir y separarlos –No me voy del equipo por eso, de hecho estoy saliendo con él– exclama tranquilo intentando calmar al menor que se crispa todo –No es cierto– musita blanco, el grupo menos aterrados los miran –De hecho dejo el equipo porque tengo que prepararme para entrar a Central– comenta con el menor en shock entre los brazos –¿Qué?– exclama sorprendido Chad oyendo eso por primera vez –¿Ah? Ya te había contado ¿no? lo siento que lo olvide– se disculpa tranquilo –¿En la universidad Central?– grita asombrado Turner –Pero si apenas vas en segundo– se queja Adam molesto –Si, pase especial supongo– responde checando que el pequeño rubio respire –Es porque tu tío es el rector– se queja Mike a distancia pasando del otro tema –Obviamente– responde desinteresado el castaño rojizo –Pero no entiendo, vienen las vacaciones juega con nosotros y estudia en vacaciones– le insiste Hoagie –Estudiare en vacaciones– sonríe tranquilo –Vamos no dejes el equipo será horrible seguir a Mike– piden los mayores irritando al semi rapado Nigel duda incómodo con el entrenador y Chad atentos a su respuesta –Solo quédate con nosotros– se queja irritado Mike mirándolo agresivo sorprendiendo al equipo –Vale pero no estaré el próximo año– asevera medio sonriente complaciendo al equipo –Me entrampo– le dice al entrenador que sonríe engreido –Muy bien niñas al campo, muévanse– grita el mayor cerca el castaño rojizo que retrocede aun cargando a Andy –Deja a ese en el piso, tarde o temprano se recuperara – le ordena Clover –Sí, señor– contesta él pero el pequeño rubio no lo suelta –Yo…también iré– asegura más tranquilo pero sujeto a Uno –Yo…Nigel yo…– murmura asustado y el mayor le sonríe –Gracias– dice llevándolo al campo con el resto –¿Puedo seguir comiendo contigo?– pide el menor –Sí pero creo solo quedan dos días de clases– contesta tranquilo aun cuando casi se cuelga de él –Lo sé pero quedan los entrenamientos y los partidos– insiste el pequeño rubio –Wally va a matarme– suspira Nigel –Vale pero compórtate– le pide amistosamente –Claro– asiente al abrazarlo emocionado –Diablos– se queja Mike avanzando a ellos con Chad, Stan y Roy –Creí que todos harían un escándalo cuando lo dijera– continua al buscar su posición –¿Tu no lo sabias?– le pregunta Roy –Claro que lo sabía, medio mundo lo sabía, Chad se lo devora con los ojos– asegura sorprendiendo al rubio que los mira intentando descubrir si bromean –¿Todos lo sabían?– pregunta impactado –Eres muy obvio, creí que el único que no lo notaba era Nigel– agrega Stan más comprensivo –Bien niñas van a desear no tener vacaciones porque cuando termine la escuela las cuatro horas serán continuas– grita alegre el entrenador y todo el equipo se queja mientras Nigel le sonríe a Chad desde el otro lado del campo “Me pregunto si por eso que dejaba el equipo” duda avergonzado de que todos sabían que le gustaba.

 


	22. Sin dudas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia soy mala para los finales y sí este es el final ¡¡Clichés, Clichés, Clichés!!
> 
> Se aceptan quejas pero no hay devoluciones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Audio recomendado Tú de Monocordio  
> <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fv0eK5weNVo> versión de Pájaros y Cuchillos.  
> MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LLEGAR HASTA AQUÍ ＼(￣▽￣)／  
> 

Hoy el entrenador es muy tranquilo como si les diera un descanso por la victoria de ayer, repasa las jugadas nuevas con Hoagie mientras el equipo se enfrenta en dos grupos, Chad sigue al castaño rojizo como siempre viéndolo reír seguido del volátil rubio que ahora parece empecinado en ir con él –Los robots de Stam eran fáciles pero recuerden que el domingo son las finales y esos tipos han ganado dos partidos como nosotros, no serán tan ingenuos– asegura el entrenador juntando al grupo –Señor, creí que serían más juegos– cuestiona Chester balanceando su casco –Sí yo también– agrega Hoagie igual de confundido– pero el mayor los mira –Lean los malditos periódicos– se queja el hombre –Sería así pero algunos equipos se lesionaron en los primeros juegos, malditos debiluchos– explica irritado –Es porque son muy viejos– asegura Mike mirando como el entrenador se enfada pero Nigel ríe bajo aunque mirando a Chad se apena un poco –Miller, 100 vueltas– grita al semi rapado –Sí señor– contesta escueto al obedecer –Cambiaremos de puestos de nuevo, Dos será mariscal– mira al castaño sonreír emocionado, da el resto de nuevas posiciones pero Chad mira a los chicos que parecen reacios a sus puestos –¿Cuál es el sentido de eso?– musita Adam –Ese equipo nos ha visto jugar dos partidos están más que preparados– responde directo Clover mirándolo fijamente –Demonios a qué vienen a clases ¿a buscar novio?– se queja el hombre –Ny si– grita Mike pasando cerca haciendo reír al grupo –60 vueltas más Miller– le ordena el mayor mientras Nigel sigue tranquilo –Señor mañana se acaban las clases ¿El equipo escolar nos ayudará después?– pregunta Evan mirando al resto de chicos –No, lo dudo mucho querrán ir a hacer el idiota pero pueden pedírselo ustedes ¿No?– dice mirando a los chicos que dudan inseguros –No hacen falta tenemos el equipo– responde Nigel algo desinteresado –Es la última semana– agrega mirando al entrenador –¿No te confías de más?– cuestiona Clover más bromista –No señor, vamos contra el equipo Fullbright de la oficina Sur– responde serio –¡Oh! Así que si hiciste la tarea– lo felicita el mayor pero Chad reacciona “Fullbright ¿Donde he oído ese apellido?” –Pues son unos patanes en el campo y no quiero niñas en el hospital así que esta semana jugaremos en serio, ellos lo harán– responde entusiasta mirando a los chicos que no parecen entender –Lárguense a estudiar, Miller termínalas en la tarde– ordena más estruendoso yéndose a su oficina tomando la tabla de notas de Chad de sus manos –Ve a clases y compórtate– le amenaza más bajo al seguirse –¿Van a besarse?– se burla Mike al pasar tras Nigel que busca su mochila –Claro ¿quieres vernos?– sonríe pícaro el castaño rojizo ruborizando al semi rapado –No…me gustan esas cosas– musita retrocediendo –¿Qué pasa Mike estás celoso?– lo molesta Roy y el grupo corea un reto para el chico –Vayan al diablo– exclama tomando su mochila –Vayan a bañarse, ahora voy– sonríe Nigel a los chicos que fingen gritar emocionados, Chad llega tras él con una mirada rara tomando su mano –Se hace tarde– llama Andy al castaño rojizo intentando tomarle la misma mano –Tengo que hablar con Nigel– le avisa Chad tomándolo y el chico lo sigue tranquilo –Adelántate– le pide al pequeño rubio que mira molesto todo –Vamos al estacionamiento– exclama Chad apurado –El entrenador te dijo que te comportaras– ríe Nigel caminando sin prisa –Solo un poco– asegura pero el castaño rojizo para llamando la atención del mayor –Wally– grita al verlo venir a él corriendo pero el chico apartó la mano de Chad en un movimiento jalando a Nigel –Dijiste que lo dejarías– le reclama serio al castaño rojizo –¿Qué hay de hoy?– insiste escandaloso –Todo está cronometrado– sonríe Uno poniéndose sus lentes –Nigel– lo llama Chad y Wally lo mira irritado –Ven solo– pide el revoltoso rubio al mirar agresivo al mayor e irse corriendo tan impulsivo como llegó –Lo siento, voy a las duchas– Nigel le explica al mayor –¿Entonces no iremos a ningún sitio hoy?– le pregunta él intentando tomar su mano de nuevo –No, quede con ellos antes pero puedo pasar a tu casa como por la una– sonríe conciliatoriamente –No, gracias– se queja Chad al irse “Increíble” piensa molesto y aunque el menor podría seguirlo tiene que arreglar otras cosas en la escuela y lo deja irse esperando que se calme.

 

Chad pasa la mañana pensando en eso, su entrenador les da órdenes e instrucciones para el verano pero como la mayoría pasa de ellas aún no lo entiende debe soportar sus bromas con los chicos, el ver como el enano lo sigue casi pegado además a Wally que es muy escandaloso y también que se la pase dejándolo sin explicación para luego intentar consolarlo con pocas horas en la madrugada –¿Qué diablos te pasa?– pregunta Matt frente él –Nada– responde pero el otro no le cree –Ya se fueron todos y tú sigues ahí con esa cara– comenta señalando el campo vació –Ah sí– se levanta rápido –Oye ¿iras de vacaciones?– insiste y el rubio niega –Que bien, el gerente me dijo que tendrá una vacante porque parece que Jaden se ira ¿Te gustaría tomarla? Seria horario completo pero será en vacaciones y como no tienes novia pues no te importa ¿cierto?– lo mira desinteresado –Aunque si no siempre puedes venir con nosotros a la playa y ligarte a alguien ahí– continúa haciendo dudar a Chad “De todos modos Nigel estará ocupado en vacaciones” piensa por un segundo –Sobre el trabajo no, aún tengo esos estúpidos partidos pero de la playa todavía no le pregunto a mi padre– responde sincero y el otro asiente –Es cierto tu siempre les preguntas a tus padres– le comenta sin mala intención Matt –Pues hazlo rápido o terminaran las vacaciones– bromea con él al acompañarlo a las duchas –Claro– responde él “¿Por qué no puede ser Nigel así con sus amigos? Porque no puede dedicarle un día solo a él ¿porque siempre tiene que pelear su atención con alguien más?” piensa eso varias veces durante el día llegando al punto de preguntarse “¿A dónde va esa relación?” –Entonces ¿te voto?– le pregunta alguien repentinamente llamando su atención –Pobrecito– agrega riendo Marlon al verlo – ¿Qué haces aquí?– se sorprende molesto el rubio –Me dejaran hacer una presentación en su auditorio– le explica sonriente – ¿El rector lo sabe?– cuestiona Chad incrédulo –Claro idiota ¿Como si no? Por cierto ¿Quién crees que lo convenció?– le presume alegre pero el rubio pasa de eso exhalando molesto –¿En serio te dejo?– insiste el moreno interesado –No– musita el rubio –Vaya, lo siento– dice al apoyarlo –Es muy cruel cuando quiere– agrega más dolido y Chad lo mira –No me dejo– le aclara serio –Claro, no importa– le comenta Marlon tranquilo y el rubio está por insistir –Oh dios, ¿no es ese “Prefiero ser un vago a tener una carrera” Marlon?– exclama Cindy al parecer sin notar al rubio aun así el moreno sonríe –Disculpa no te reconozco con esa máscara plástica o espera eres Sin personalidad Stam ¡Wow como has cambiado!– le responde riendo –¿Cómo es que estas en una universidad para listos?– pregunta ella –¡Oh! lo siento lo olvide tu no asistes aquí– se sonríe ella deteniéndose ante él –¿Cuánto paga tu padre para que no te saquen?– responde tranquilo mirando al rubio que no toma bando y ella parece notarlo recién –Chad ¿este vago te está molestando?– le pregunta volviendo a su pose –¿Tienes tiempo para hablar no se despierta tu victima?– cuestiona Marlon sonriente, Chad reacciona mirando a ambos mientras ella lo confronta –¿Uno te contó esa idiotez?– refuta seria y el moreno ríe –No puedo creerlo enserio lo hiciste ¿Qué tan desesperada tienes que estar?– le pregunta demasiado divertido llamando la atención de los estudiantes en el pasillo –Basta– lo calla ella severa –Hay que ser muy idiota para ir con ella ¿verdad?– le pregunta al rubio que avergonzado esquiva la mirada y Marlon voltea a verla sorprendido Cindy se mantiene firme –NO pasó así– asegura con la mirada fija en el moreno que parece unir puntos –Bien, luego los veo– se levanta repentino –¿A dónde vas?– cuestiona disgustada –A ver a un amigo, seguro quiere hablar– sonríe el tranquilo –Marlon, sabes lo que le pasa a la gente que extiende feos rumores ¿verdad?– lo amenaza ella avanzando tras él –Sí, se apellidan Stam– sonríe al irse pero Chad se levanta pasando de la rubia para alcanzarlo –Espera– lo llama y el chico se detiene –¿No esperaras que me lo guarde?– le pregunta cínico y el rubio niega –Nigel lo sabe– responde directo sin sorprender al moreno –Sí, eso lo supuse pero igual quieres detenerme ¿Por qué?– Chad se impacta al oírlo –No lo sé– duda y el mayor sonríe tomándolo del hombro –Porque no confías en él– le es directo al soltarlo –Mientras seas tan cobarde no podrás con él ¿Ya le dijiste a alguien? O ¿es el quien lo dice siempre?– le comenta al irse –Espera– lo sigue el rubio y el moreno lo mira un momento –Llévame a casa y hablamos– ofrece menos burlista –Aun tengo clases– responde Chad y el moreno duda –Yo también y estoy aquí esperándote– responde menos amable, el rubio asiente al alcanzarlo–¿Tu auto?– le pregunta intentando hacer platica –Lavándose– contesta tajante –Solo un idiota ayudaría a la competencia y no planeo ser yo así que dime algo útil– exige Marlon al caminar con Chad al estacionamiento.

 

Chad realmente no ha sabido que preguntar se pasó los primeros treinta minutos consultandole cosas de él y Cindy para entender porque se hablan así, Marlon respondió desinteresado ordenándole su camino –Entonces ella era del consejo estudiantil y tú eras del disciplinario ¿De qué va eso?– pregunta sin entender ese extraño sistema –No al revés pero ambos éramos presidentes de cada consejo y el disciplinario exige la mejor conducta de los estudiantes aunque eso importa un carajo ¿En serio solo preguntaras eso?– lo cuestiona molesto –No pero– duda y Marlon es más comprensivo –Da la vuelta– ordena serio –¿Cómo?– musita Chad –Vamos a ver a Ny– le dice seguro –No, no puedo– contesta el rubio –Siempre escuchas a tus mayores ¿No? Pues yo lo soy– le dice sonriente –¿Para qué?– cuestiona Chad deteniéndose en el semáforo –Da la vuelta, no hay polis ni autos ¿Quiero saber porque Ny sale con alguien tan cobarde?– Lo hostiga y Chad lo escucha dando la vuelta brusco –No lo soy– refuta al pensar cómo llegar a la escuela del menor pero el moreno no contesta –¿Por qué salía contigo?– pregunta más seguro al otro –Placer supongo– responde abriendo la ventana –No me amaba eso lo sé– agrega calmado el moreno –¿Cómo lo sabes?– duda el rubio –Bueno, no dejas a alguien a la primera si lo amas o ¿Sí? – se queja y Chad frena de repente, Marlon mira atrás asegurándose que no causara un accidente –¿Dónde aprendiste a conducir?– pregunta molesto –Quítate yo conduzco– le ordena pero el rubio niega –Tienes razón es tu auto– rectifica mirando alrededor mientras Chad se siente sofocado “Él lo pensó, pensó en solo dejar al chico tras cada uno de los problemas que tuvo con él y de hecho lo ha pensado todo el tiempo desde el principio” su pecho duele cuando lo piensa quisiera llorar, no es que no lo ame en el fondo Marlon tiene razón, es cobarde nunca ha salido con alguien que sus padres no aprueben, jamás falto a clases o desobedeció al entrenador y eso le daba miedo pero ¿qué tal perder a Nigel? desde el principio se convenció que mientras siguieran los partidos lo seguiría viendo pero ahora ¿Verlo es suficiente? Después de los últimos días ¿Realmente podría dejarlo ir?” Lagrimea sujetando el volante sintiéndose desesperado aunque el ver a Marlon al lado lo centra un poco quisiera decírselo pero “Solo un idiota ayudaría a la competencia” él mismo se lo dijo –Yo también dude de Nigel, él puede volarte el corazón es muy cruel cuando quiere pero soy un idiota y aunque sé que no me amo lo sigo buscando porque… es más por el placer ¿sabes?– sonríe el moreno casi resignado –Dime algo Chad ¿Realmente podrías dejarlo? Ese niño aún es muy dulce y debe quererte mucho como para quemar su reputación yendo por ti hasta El Lunas, juró jamás pisarlo de nuevo- el moreno ríe en poco recordándolo fingiendo revisar su teléfono -Si se lo pides saldría contigo a escondidas aunque si haces eso haré todo para quitártelo– Chad sorprendido lo mira, la mirada penetrante y amenazadora del mayor realmente lo aterra mas no desvía la mirada, Marlon abre la puerta y baja –Mi casa no está lejos voy caminando– exhala al cerrar –No seas un idiota Chad– agrega antes de irse, la ventana del auto está abierta así que Chad lo oye claramente incluso como tiembla su voz al final de la frase.

 

Condujo el resto del camino dudando no sobre lo que siente sino de cómo expresarlo, Marlon fue muy claro y tal vez eso es lo especial de él, Chad admira eso pero no sabe si podría ser claro, ahora se arrepiente de ser él quien huía cada vez que sentía que había un problema pero lo que siente peor es que culpaba al menor de hacerlo y hasta hace unas horas lo creía así “Nigel es así, siempre está ocupado con cosas que son importantes para él y se ha quedado en el equipo por petición de los chicos aunque tenga que cambiar su agenda” pensándolo así cuántas veces dejó a sus amigos solos por él o incluso cuántas oportunidades le ha dado y él siempre las dejo ir con la primera interrupción, está en el estacionamiento mirando a las porristas salir del campo y más decidido va a buscarlo, primero se detiene en la puerta de los vestidores mirando a su alrededor nervioso entra decidido aunque solo están algunos chicos de otros cursos así que sin decirles nada sale para ir dentro de la escuela, ve al capitán del equipo escolar venir –Chad llegas temprano, sabes decidí ayudarles el resto de su temporada– le comenta haciendo reír a Jason –Son solo 5 días– le recuerda su compañero –Si, cinco días menos para mí– asegura aunque Chad no se detiene a hablar –Gracias en serio pero ahora busco a alguien– dice sincero al pasar junto a ellos –Si buscas a Uno está con su novia hablando en las escaleras– ríe Freddy divertido pero él se detiene y lo mira –La novia de Nigel Uno soy yo– le aclara sereno al ir por el chico, el capitán sonríe pero al notar que el mayor es serio no sabe qué decir a Chad no le importa va a las escaleras creyendo en los menores y es cierto Nigel está ahí con Andy que reacciona al verlo –Chad– musita extrañado –¿Estás bien?– le pregunta el castaño rojizo con las manos en los bolsillos medio preocupado al bajar a él –Te amo– exclama Chad ruborizado sorprendiendo a los demás estudiantes en el pasillo –Yo también te amo– responde ruborizándose un poco al llegar frente él –Quiero decírtelo diario– insiste el mayor sonriendo tranquilizando al menor –Gracias– susurra Nigel tomando su mano –Te amo– susurra al acariciarle la mejilla –Quédate conmigo– pide el mayor sujetándole la mano contra su rostro –Vale– sonríe el menor tomando su otra mano cariñoso –Nigel– lo llama Andy bajando lentamente pero a Chad no le importa –¿Estas bien?– le pregunta el castaño rojizo y él asiente –Si, solo quería que lo supieras– asegura algo lloroso –Eres una reina del drama– lo besa al ir a los vestidores –Aun tengo el entrenamiento pero después podemos ir al cine– sonríe acompañado por el mayor ambos seguidos de Andy –¿No se enojara Wally?– pregunta Chad por el repentino cambio –Ese– musita Nigel –Apenas Kuki lo invito a su casa nos votó a todos– sonríe algo satisfecho –Que bien– lo abraza el rubio –Yo me adelanto– exclama Andy resignado y ellos asienten.

 

Al salir de vacaciones los entrenamientos tranquilos fueron reemplazados por mañanas alborotadas donde el equipo buscaba hacerles bromas pero Chad no tomaba importancia de ello, los chicos eran casi inocentes sus chistes claramente evitando molestar a Nigel, no solo porque se iría o porque le tuvieran miedo después de ver como saco a los chicos de Stam era más respeto, Uno y su grupo siguieron con sus planes y aunque Chad iba no se involucra más allá de lo que el menor le pidiera, sabía alegremente que era su transporte personal y nadie ponía objeción a su presencia incluso Wally parecía cómodo con Kuki ahí aun así no entendió qué pasaba esa mañana de sábado cuando levantaban las cosas de la fiesta del viernes -¿Cómo?- gritó Rachel caminando hacia ellos que cargaban las carpas –No, espera- la llama Fanny insistente -¿Cómo no le voy a decir?- reafirma la rubia y Chad se pone nervioso nunca imaginó ver a esa rizada pelirroja así de asustada –Por favor- pide Fanny deteniendo a la rubia que la mira confundida, Nigel deja sus cosas yendo a ellas de igual manera Patton va a apoyar a su novia -¿Qué pasa?- pregunta Nigel mirando a Fanny pero ella desvía la mirada -86 apoyará mañana a su padre en el partido- le explica Rachel apenada de tener que decirlo –Pero eso es obvio- exclama Patton molestando a la chica que lo mira agresiva -¿Y a ti quien te pregunto tu opinión?- le grita estruendosa, Chad apoya las cosas atento a lo que pasa –No creas que tenía miedo de que lo supieras- le grita al castaño rojizo –Fanny- le llama Rachel pero Nigel asiente –Lo sé, de hecho Wally estará de su lado también- responde sorprendiendo a los chicos –Claro mi padre es del equipo ¿recuerdas?- les comenta el revoltoso rubio cargando unos cables con Kuki –Podemos animarlos juntas- ríe la menor alegre pero la rizada pelirroja niega –Nunca- asegura haciendo reír al castaño rojizo –Lo mismo dijiste cuando te lo preguntamos- comenta volviendo por su carga –Lo hice por Rachel no por ti- grita al ir a él -¿Pero qué haremos con dos porristas menos?- pregunta Nigel ignorándola deteniéndose en Chad sonriendo, el rubio reacciona retrocediendo haciéndolos reír –Cálmate- exclama Uno llevando sus cosas –Tal vez se lo pida a Cree ella fue animadora y podemos prometerle un bono- consulta a los chicos –Eso nunca- grita Rachel firme y él asiente -¿Tanto te gusta jugar con animadoras?- cuestiona Jake cargando cajas a la camioneta de su padre –Es por los demás ya sabes- sonríe pero es poco convincente para el grupo.

 

Chad aun piensa eso camino a casa, Nigel duerme en el asiento trasero anoche apenas si lo vio, estuvieron llevando suministros media madrugada, la fiesta fue un gran éxito pero ahora solo quería subir a su cuarto y acurrucarse con él en la cama, al final si pudo fugarse un poco de sus padres que fueron a una comida con sus amigos un día antes del juego tal vez si sabían convencerlos se quedaría ahí a dormir.

 

El estadio está lleno y ellos apenas si pueden calmarse en su vida habían estado así, Benedicto sonríe alegre le encanta estar en el centro de todo, mira a las gradas llenas de familias y aunque sabe que la mayoría son empleados de Fullbright este es el momento para vencer a su amigo ante media ciudad, el rubio Chad habla con su padre que no cabe de nervios mientras el entrenador estira feliz recordando sus días de estudiante, no muy lejos los Williams parecen organizar la siguiente fiesta sin embargo Benedicto mira tras él a sus niños sentados perfectamente derechos sonrientes unos asientos más arriba permanecen las animadoras del equipo y aunque ahora solo son cinco son muy entregadas en especial McKenzie hija de uno de los socios de la firma legal más importante de la ciudad sabe que está ahí solo por su molesto sobrino y pensando en eso se da cuenta que el menor aun no llega, eso lo preocupa según oyó del entrenador Clover había vuelto al equipo aunque él nunca fue a verificarlo supuso que Chad y Cree hacían su trabajo pero justo ahora tenía miedo de que no llegará, no era por perder el juego ni miedo por tener que jugar hoy lo haría igualmente era más como la insatisfacción de haber sido burlado, su padre vería la transmisión por televisión y él le había asegurado que Nigel iría y jugaría, que ambos dejarían el nombre de los Uno en alto como lo hizo su hermano Monty o incluso su padre en su juventud pero ahora lo dudaba miro a los Dickson, en especial a Chad que lucía despreocupado intentando calmar a su padre y fue directo a ellos decidido dispuesto a interrogar al rubio cuando la presentación empezó, la música del patrocinador Sr. Fizz sonó y él buscó más nervioso llegar a ellos, Fizz daba su discurso antes del juego ensalzando las virtudes de su producto aburriendo a la audiencia pero también calmando el pánico del equipo –¿Nigel no vendrá?– preguntó su padre a Chad que lo miro sorprendido –¿Dónde está Uno?– preguntó Benedicto tras el rubio –Estaba aquí recién– respondió él mirando a su alrededor, no hace mucho lo había visto hablando con las porristas, volteo a verlas seguidos de los mayores y solo McKenzie los saludo alegre notando que las veían –Pero vendrá ¿Cierto Chad?– cuestiono amenazante el castaño obscuro –Sí señor– respondió el rubio instintivamente –Vamos Ben, no puedes presionar a Chad por tu sobrino– intentó calmarlo el señor Dickson pero la mirada del mayor lo asusto también –Wow hechas llamas– ríe el castaño rojizo brincando desde las gradas pasando entre sus primos que irritados se quejan –No puedes hacer eso– dicen al unísono pero él les deja su mochila –Cuídala ¿si Bruce?– le pide amistoso pero el niño esboza una mueca que cambia al notar a los mayores mirándolo –Pero no la abras– le advierte el chico al ir con su tío, los árbitros son presentados junto el conjunto de jueces del torneo en lo que ellos hablan –Lo lamento– le dice sonriente a los mayores al llegar aunque Chad nota algo burlón su tono –Las demoras son inadmisibles– refuta Benedicto claramente más tranquilo –Tenía que ir por esto– señala alegre su jersey aunque el padre de Chad no entiende –Pero lo traías desde la mañana…– se detiene notando la diferencia –Este es el mío, trae mi numero ve– le señala Nigel como es el uno adelante y con letras atrás, Chad mira a su padre nervioso mientras él busca la mirada de Benedicto que no entiende nada volviendo su atención a la presentación entonces mirando a ambos chicos sonríe algo tranquilo.

 

El partido ha sido difícil a muchos chicos les desánimo ver a su favorita animando al contrario pero Fanny era muy leal a su padre mandando al diablo a cualquier contrario que la mirara, Benedicto solo jugó el primer cuarto cansándose de inmediato siendo substituido por su escandaloso sobrino que parecía gozar demasiado la atención del estadio, por un segundo Chad dudo si lo podría sacar aunque Nigel lucía muy entregado al juego anotando cada pase que le mandaban como si estuviera acostumbrado a jugar contra el “Jefe” y los miembros de su equipo, Hoagie mismo permanecía haciendo nuevas estrategias a tiempo real mandando a los jugadores en códigos numéricos, el partido estaba en su último cuarto con los marcadores a su favor, ellos estaban a veinte yardas de su zona, el entrenador jugaba de mariscal con Nigel como ofensivo, el silbato suena, centro pasa el balón entre los jugadores los corredores salen a la zona de anotación mientras el entrenador retrocede, el equipo de Fullbright se divide entre aquellos que siguen a los corredores y los defensas que se detienen entre ellos, un par de laterales intenta detener a Nigel que corre entre ellos reconociendo al padre de Wally con su hermano, el balón es lanzado y él lo mira dentro de su camino corriendo seguido por ambos rubios el tío de Wally se lanza al verlo a su alcance pero al caer el chico se impulsa en él para tomar el balón girando y cayendo a salvo, corriendo a la zona desde la yarda 8, va solo y el público está en silencio expectante, el lateral se levanta intentando taclearlo sin embargo el castaño rojizo corre el riesgo lanzándose con todo y balón en los brazos aunque el contrario se avienta sobre él, tirándolo rudamente contra el piso barriéndolo un poco en el césped, los gritos del público suenan y el lateral se levanta alegre pero Nigel está con el balón en la mano dentro de la zona –No– grita el Jefe Fullbright molesto pero el silbato suena marcando la anotación a segundos del final –Gracias– musita Uno sonriente y entonces el tío de Wally lo sabe, prácticamente el mismo lo metió, su jefe va directo a él para gritarle –Jefe yo no, lo siento– intenta explicarse mientras el chico se levanta sacudiéndose –Excusas, excusas es todo lo que oigo de ti– le grita el molesto bigotón –En cuanto a ti Uno, no te quiero volver a ver en mi casa y Fanny no volverá a hablar contigo– le grita pero el silbatazo final lo sorprende tanto como para ignorar a ambos, el confeti dorado vuela vistoso mientras la música oficial de la refresquera suena, el señor Fizz sale al campo dispuesto a felicitar al equipo, Nigel agradece al padre de Wally por el juego y el hombre ríe apenado mientras ambos equipos se alinean, Benedicto intercepta a Fizz para dar su propio discurso de agradecimientos llamando la atención del público, Chad se reúne con el grupo buscando a Nigel que realmente disfruta de la atención pero al verlo sonríe y él no espera más corre a abrazarlo.

 

Las ceremonias de premiación nunca fueron lo suyo Chad lo odiaba pero a Uno parecía encantarle esa atención y por cómo veía a su tío era de familia, el equipo saludaba animado al público restante y tanto Fizz como Benedicto disputaban el micrófono tras el anuncio de que premios habían ganado –Falta las fotos y entrevistas– les aviso una chica del staff y Chad busco ansioso a Nigel que ya no estaba al frente, volteó confundido intentando encontrarlo sin embargo al sentir su mano en la muñeca entendió dejándose guiar fuera, bajaron rápido y corrieron para salir del estadio bastante alegres de escapar de ahí –Espera no traigo auto– le comento el rubio recién llegaron al estacionamiento –Lo sé– sonríe Nigel señalándole la van de Patton que viene por ellos, Chad lo abraza para besarlo pero el sonido de la puerta los interrumpe –Rápido– exige Jake en el asiento del medio –Iremos atrás– sonríe Nigel sorprendiendo a los chicos que cierran la puerta, Chad lo sigue a la parte trasera viendo como sube primero para luego ayudarlo a subir –Es extra acolchado– le sonríe acomodándose, el rubio sonríe cerrando la puerta –Cielos– se queja Jake mientras Patton ríe al avanzar para salir –¿Dónde está Wally?– pregunta Uno a los chicos –Fue con sus padres, su papá lucía muy animado ¿Sabes?– contesta Rachel que va al frente –Genial, creí que estaría molesto o algo– Nigel luce más tranquilo al oírlo –Se veía feliz, Wally también y Kuki fue con ellos pero el padre de Fanny sigue molesto tanto así que no podré ir a su fiesta– comenta Patton extrañamente alegre -¿Fiesta?- cuestionó el castaño rojizo –Sí, su padre hizo una con sus amigos y Fanny está atrapada ahí, tendremos que ir por ella– Rachel es más seria pero el grupo no luce interesado –Vale ¿Tienen mi mochila?– les pregunta Nigel a los chicos que van en el asiento de en medio que la buscan entre las diferentes bolsas con dulces y botana que traen para al fin pasársela, el castaño rojizo la toma para buscar su agua de la que bebe invitándole al mayor que la toma tranquilo pero nota algo –Espera ¿no dejaste tu mochila con tus primos?– se extraña –Ah esa, espero que no la abran– musita el castaño rojizo casi en confidencia –Uno no lo puedo creer ¿otra vez?– lo regaña sonriente Rachel–Esa mostaza es imposible de limpiar– comenta Patton más divertido y Nigel ríe alegre acomodándose en Chad, su aroma delicioso con su calor corporal le fascinan al rubio que lo abraza disfrutando verlo reír –¿A dónde vamos?– pregunta mirando el camino –Nosotros a casa– sonríe Nigel acurrucándose con él –¿No iremos con ellos?– le susurra al menor que comienza a dormitar –No, quedémonos así solo tú y yo el resto del día– musita acercándose a besarlo pero Chad lo sabe, quiere estar con él así por siempre.

 

Les dejamos unos dibujitos de agradecimiento, usenlos con sabiduría :P 

No lo creerán me hizo un dibujo para Helado (el fanfic) es hermoso (*≧ω≦*) yo le puse el color aunque no me pasa el estilo del cabello (☆ω☆) ¡¡ Me encanta !! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fue divertido escribir esta historia pero le paramos aquí, Alphabetical saldrá de la ciudad y claro mi inspiración se va con él así que este es el final, el final de la historia seriada tal vez después escriba algunos drabbles (No lo sé) pero autorizo a cualquiera a hacerlo.  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> GRACIAS POR LEERLO Disculpen mis faltas ortografia.  
> Se aceptan sugerencias y comentarios. Quisiera aclarar que intentaré trabajar un Nigel más tranquilo y menos soft porno, ya saben porque me gustaría tener una trama, deseenme suerte.  
> Dos tontos, poco tiempo y una idea el reto auto-impuesto  
> Gracias Alphabetical TQM *w* (Él no pertenece a esta comunidad)


End file.
